The Flightless Dove (End Of Part 2)
by Code of Codex
Summary: (Part 2 of BattleField Domination) After the tragic event, Angel finds herself in the hospital with no memories what so ever. What happen to her that cause her to lose her memories? Strangely there are dolls that seem to be able to move and only she can touch them, are these dolls good guys or bad guys, follow her as she uncover who she is at Frontier Academy.
1. Prologue

**Welcome everyone! To those who have not read BattleField Domination, read that before reading this, it will give you some information on what's going on if you read further into The Flightless Dove.**

 **Anyways I hope you enjoy~**

* * *

"Doctor she's over here!" The white hair girl with sky blue eyes shifted her eyes to the door and saw a man in white coat walk in before sitting beside the girl, he had clipboard in his hand as he stare at the girl with soft look.

"Hello…" She said quietly and softly while holding the 5 plush doll in her arms tightly afraid that this strange man would take them.

"Hi, I won't hurt your little friends. I am Doctor Huston but you can call me Jordan, do you remember what happen to you?" Jordan asked as he pushed his glasses up to bridge of his nose while the girl shook her head a frown was on her lips as Jordan wrote down on piece of paper before looking at her. "Well Miss Kiyo you were in a coma for 3 years and there wasn't sign that you were to awake anytime soon, it was a truly miracle."

"K..Kiyo? Is that my name?" The girl said softly as Jordan frown and stare sadly at the girl.

"Your full name is Angel Kiyo, you were in car accident 3 years ago, you were only 13 back then and now after 3 years your 16. You suffer a brain injury that sent you into a coma that you wouldn't be able to wake up from, it was truly a miracle to see you awake but it seem for the cost of that was your memories being wiped clean." Jordan stated as Angel furrow her eyebrows and look down at the dolls that give her sense of comfort and love.

"Do you know who give Quaid, Alyut, Aaron, Colt and Luther to me?" Angel said those name with no hesitation which Dr. Jordan found odd but let it pass thinking she just named them right off the bat as he shook his head.

"No but it probably would've been your brother, he keeps coming over and never stop visiting. He's a nice lad, didn't talk much but he talked quite a lot to you. None of the nurses had the heart to make him leave when they saw how heart broken he was, when talking to you, he'll be coming to pick you up soon." Jordan said as he got up and patted Angel's head. "His name is Akuma Kiyo and I'll inform him of what happen…. Ah before I forget, he is your older twin brother by 5 minutes."

"Thank you… Dr. Jordan." Angel said softly as the doctor smile and walked out leaving Angel to her own thoughts as she stare at the 5 dolls that seem to stare back at her as if they were silently telling her something. "Cute… Really cute…" Angel muttered softly before each giving the doll a kiss on the head.

"It's just us now... Quaid, Alyut, Aaron, Colt and Luther."

* * *

"Sis?" Angel's head snapped up to meet a handsome tall male that stood 6'4"ft with black spiky hair that covered his neck as a stubborn piece of hair lay on his nose, his skin was pale as his bright ruby red eyes stare at her with look of adoration. "T-They weren't lying!" The boy ran up to her and engulfed her in a big hug as he peppered her head with kisses.

"B… Brother?" Angel questioned as the man known as her brother nodded and looked at her.

"The doctor told me your condition, I'm Akuma Kiyo. Your twin brother… I'm so happy that you're awake… I missed you." Akuma quickly hugged Angel and she couldn't help but accept his hugs as if she truly missed his hugs.

"Can you tell me who you are as in what kind of a person you are?" Angel asked quietly.

"Of course but first, let's get you back home." Akuma smiled before handing Angel a dress and a bright red sweater before walking out of the door. "I'll be waiting outside!" He called out before closing the door.

Angel slowly and carefully out of the bed before exchanging her hospital gown for the white dress and the red sweater, but the red sweater was awfully big, almost covering her entire hand leaving only tips of her fingertips to be seen. She turned toward the dolls that were on her bed before gently picking each of them up and held them in her arms before walking out of the door to see Akuma leaning on the wall as he glance at her and smile before walking over and leading her down the white hallway.

"Sorry if the sweaters too big, I would've got your blue one but it was being washed so I brought mine over. I hope you don't mind." Akuma said as he rubbed the back of his neck while leading Angel to a car. "I wanted to bring my motorcycle but since you just got out of the hospital I brought the mercedes here." Akuma stated as he open the car door for Angel who carefully got in and put her seatbelt on while Akuma put his on.

"How did you get them?" Angel asked quietly as she place the 5 dolls on her lap.

"Ah right, well Grandpa Erevos is a CEO of a gaming company called JETT. He created manys game and one of them was very popular called TOTG otherwise for long words is Tears of the Goddess and the other game is called Brave Souls, he based the character personality of the game of us. There also dad, his name is Aceton but he like being called Ace for short but you call him papa, he's going to inherit the gaming company once grandpa pass away. Mom which her name is Angela or Angel by dad since he usually calls you princess, you call mom, mama. She is a famous singer and violinist and is mostly on tour with dad around the world." Akuma stated as he talk about them proudly while Angel just smiled softly and turned to look out of the window.

"Tell me about yourself brother." Angel asked as Akuma beamed happily but he kept his gaze on the road while being careful.

"Ah well you call me Akuma or Brother a lot, anyways I attend to school called Frontier Academy. It's a private school for only the smart and the rich, anyways I'm in the basketball team and I play as either the power forward or the center, I'm actually also the ace of the team which is pretty cool! Anyways my hobbies actually are kendo, basketball, cloud watching, judo, gaming and reading manga." Akuma grinned as he turned and drove down the fancy houses. "Would you like me to tell you about yourself before you lost your memories?"

"Yes please, I want to know who I was before all this and will I have to start at middle school?" Akuma laughed as he patted Angel's head gently.

"Nope! Sis you were actually super smart that you actually skip a lot grades, before the accident." Akuma frowned slightly before he smile lovingly at Angel. "Back to the topic, you were really kind, outgoing and sweet, you usually love to sing, read and dance. You usually play volleyball, basketball and fence on your free time, but beside all that you usually draw manga or anime people. Your favourite anime character was Misaki Yata from K Project, Mikoto Mikoshiba from Gekkan Shoujo Nozaki-kun and you haven't watch this anime but you seem to like guy name Noiz from Dramatical Murder was it? You don't seem to like watching the anime but you like the guy. Your most favourite anime is Kuroko no Basuke and Haikyuu, you love the anime equally but you seem to love those two a lot more." Akuma said as the he soon parked in front of very fancy house. "Here we are! Home sweet home. Come on, I'll show you to your room, we're starting school tomorrow around 8:35am, anyways when you get to school I hope you don't get scare at my change because mostly at school I usually swear and be moody but since you'll be attending to same school as me. I'll try to be little easy and nice." Akuma said as he dragged Angel to her room. "Well here's your room, your room is actually cross from my room so if you need anything come over and let me know." Akuma said brightly before going into room leaving Angel and her dolls to enter her room.

* * *

"Well here we are… This is my room…" Angel muttered quietly before walking up to the queen size bed and gently placing the dolls down until she caught sight of 4 dolls lying on her table as she walk over and picked up 4 dolls, one had red skin while the other had bright blue eyes and black surrounding it while the third one had no arms but had wings and mop of brown hair and the one had wore bright blue armor. "Raaga, Kira, Kanon and Tazer?" Angel muttered their names as if by her call their button eyes sparkle. She turned around and head over to the dolls on her bed and place the 4 dolls down near the other 5 dolls.

"Frontier Academy… I wonder what's it like…" Angel said softly as she notice a uniform folded on her chair as she went to reach it and looked at the white short sleeve button up shirt and red bow tie with a cream vest with red checkered skirt and fancy dress shoe to go with it. "The uniform is weird…" Angel then notice a gameboy as she gently picked it up and flipped it open before turning it on. "DS…?" her eyebrow furrowed as she watch a fancy title screen pop up. "Brave Souls… Isn't this what brother told me about?" She asked herself. "I'll play this tomorrow…" Angel turn the DS off and place it back down on the desk before walking over to her wardrobe and changing into a nightgown.

She quietly walked over to her bed and she noticed was how the plush dolls had been moved to surround her pillow giving her space to lay her head in. She shook those thoughts away and got into her bed and lay in the space where the dolls surround in, her eyes stare blankly at the ceiling before her eyes slowly flutter to a close.

"Goodnight everyone…" She whispered softly.

' _Goodnight Angel.'_

* * *

 **Here is the prologue! I guess I should write the form in for the oc sign up since this a brand new start… Also the male uniforms are like the girls but with pants and a tie but the pants and tie will change color depending on your year.**

 **Red- is first year**

 **Yellow- is second year**

 **Blue- is Third year**

 **For those who had already submitted me their information from BattleField Domination this is just what you will be using as a form. REMEMBER TO READ THE BRACKETS THEY GIVE IMPORTANT INFORMATION. THAT ALSO MEANS YOU NEW PEOPLE.**

 **(Only for people who submit from BattleField Domination, this will serve as your ID)**

 **Name:**

 **Age:**

 **Height:**

 **Birthdate:**

 **Occupation: (Like are you a teacher, student, etc. If you are over 18 you can't be a student. If you are under the age of 16 you will be in junior school or elementary since this is base off of japanese school. Also if you're a student you can have a part time job only if you're not rich but smart)**

 **Class: (Ex 1-1, 2-3, 3-1)**

 **Club: (You can only pick one club and what role you play in that club. If you are a male and choose basket ball you can't play as the ace of the group since that Akuma, but the captain spot is open)**

 **Crush: (This will be explain further on in the story so if you have a person that your character want to crush that isn't in shipping, type that in now. If you don't know what I mean for example how about let's use Tatsura, let's say she doesn't have crush on Auren or Locus but on Ignis. That type of thing but you don't have to. This is just in case)**

 **Extra: (For example not everyone is going to wear the same uniform so add bit detail for example what if Auren wears a school uniform but has a Skull Clip on his head. But don't change the school uniform completely! It must have the tie/ribbon and the colour of the pants/skirt) (Also note you can't have the dolls that are the units, they are important role for this and only Angel can have them)**

 **How were you accepted in the Academy: (If you're a teacher you have to write how the school called for you to join or you requested to join, for students you have to say you pay your way in or your smarts allow you to get in unless if you're both, you still have to pick one but describe if you are rich or live in normal living style, or maybe you're smart or stupid)**

 **For those who are new here are this form for you guys, sadly since I can't do a lot of character, the oc here will be serve as side characters for the story unless you're rival to someone for example your character is in love with uh Mark, then your rival will be Evelyne.**

 **Name: (name and last name)**

 **Age:**

 **Birthdate:**

 **Gender:**

 **Height:**

 **Appearance:**

 **Personality:**

 **background:**

 **Occupation:**

 **Class:**

 **Club:**

 **Crush: (if you're crushing on one of the main character that was from BattleField Domination and already has someone in the shipping. You will be just side romance rival)**

 **Extra: (If you skip the ID information about extra, you cannot have the Unit Dolls. They actually play a great role for this and can only be used by Angel for this story to go on,)**

 **How you were accepted in the Academy:**

 **I really don't like making other summoners side character and I like seeing new faces but knowing I have a limit on character then it has to be done.**

 **Here are mine ID of my characters**

 ** _Name: Angel Kiyo_**

 ** _Age: 16_**

 ** _Height: 5'4"ft_**

 ** _Birthdate: December 26 (Idk the year :P)_**

 ** _Occupation: Student_**

 ** _Class: 1-1 (wears a red ribbon)_**

 ** _Club: Has not join a club but will join the boy's basketball team as the manger._**

 ** _Crush: Karl? (She lost her memories but she can remember blue hair and kind blue eyes)_**

 ** _Extra: Will not be wearing the cream vest but the giant red jacket that Akuma handed to her, she will wear black kneelength sock up to her knee and the dolls that will be clinging on to her jacket, the dolls will be seen perched on her shoulders, in her hood, in the pockets, bag or on her head, she will be wearing the red skirt and red ribbon._**

 ** _How you were accepted into the Academy: Angel was already enrolled but missed her 1st year since she was sent into coma for 3 years and now she will be starting school at the same age and year as her twin brother_**

 **Here is Akuma**

 ** _Name: Akuma Kiyo_**

 ** _Age: 16_**

 ** _Height: 6'4"ft_**

 ** _Birthdate: December 26_**

 ** _Occupation: Student_**

 ** _Class: 1-1_**

 ** _Club: Boy's basketball team, is the ace of the team and play as Power forward or Center_**

 ** _Crush: Used to have a crush on two girls that goes to another school, their name were Seria and Paris but give up knowing that he wasn't good enough._**

 ** _Extra: will have piercing in his ears, and will be wearing the white short sleeve button up shirt but with red t-shirt under it and won't be button up. Wears the red tie around his wrist making it look like a bandage._**

 ** _How you were Accepted into the academy: His family pay the school to let him in, he isn't the brightest but not the dumbest, he just likes sports better than studying but he will try for his sister._**

 **Well that's everything here are the list of clubs that you can pick for your character!**

 **Basketball Team**

 **Track Team**

 **Soccer Team**

 **Student Council**

 **Drama Club**

 **Cooking Club**

 **Book Club**


	2. Chapter 1

**Today person that sign up was Auren, Auriel, Mark, Kuro, Kuroi, Ace, Evelyne and Locus, also imagine the dolls as chibi units. Tatsura will not be seen until chapter 2.**

 **Dolls are a no touchy, read the author note below to know why.**

* * *

 _Chapter 1_

Akuma was sitting down in class and was blankly staring out of the window bored out of his mind while Angel had went to grab her class list but as she waited in the office, she met a lady that seem to be in her 19 with red eyes and blonde hair as she pushed her glasses up before noticing Angel.

"Hi there, you must be the new student. I'm Evelyne Rex and I'm librarian of the school what's your name?" Evelyne said kindly as she offered her hand toward Angel, while Angel shook her hand before an image of picture appear in in Angel's head before Eveylne's face appear in the picture with Akuma while the rest were blurred but them.

"Angel, I'm Angel Kiyo. My twin brother is Akuma Kiyo." Evelyne's face light up like fireworks before she grabbed Angel's hand and look her straight in the eyes.

"Can you tell me about your brother?!" Evelyne's eyes sparkled, while Angel frowned as an image of Evelyne holding hands with someone that had brown hair but that person's face were blurred.

"I'm sorry but… I don't remember much about my brother, I was in a coma for 3 years and had awaken this year without any memories." Evelyne stare at Angel with a pity look as she let Angel's hands go.

"Ah I'm sorry for asking!" Evelyne said quickly hoping to be on Angel's good side as Angel shook her head and went for the doorway.

"It's alright, I need to get going to class 1-1 now. Bye Evelyne sensei." Angel waved as she walked out of the office and down the hallway as the dolls clung to Angel tightly.

"It's not right… This isn't right…"

' _Don't worry Lady Angel, this will be fix soon.'_ Angel turned her head around searching for the voices but found none but only the doll named Aaron sat on her shoulder as it clung to her red sweater.

"Was that you?" Angel asked quietly but had received no response and sighed before walking down the hall but only to stop at the sound of her name being called as she swiftly turned around to stare at a man with blue hair, blue eyes and that wore the blue uniform of the 3rd year as he stopped in front of Angel exhausted a bit before smiling at her.

"Angel… It is you! I missed you so much!" The unknown man wrapped his arms around Angel's waist and hug the life out of her as he stare at Angel with loving look.

"I'm sorry but who are you?" Angel spoke as the man stare down sadly at her, breaking her heart as if she kicked a puppy

"Y-You don't remember me?" The man asked quietly as Angel began to freak out and hug the man who smile down at Angel. "I guess Akuma wasn't kidding when he said you lost your memories… My name is Karl, I'm a senior and I'm in basketball team with Akuma. I play as point guard and I am your childhood friend."

"KAAAARL!" Karl sighed angrily and gently place Angel down as a obnoxious light blue hair girl strut her way over to Karl and clung to his arm while glaring at Angel. "Who this slut?" She sneered as Karl shrugged the girl off and wrap his arms around Angel while glaring at the girl.

"Heather this is my… Girlfriend." Heather gasped and her eyes flashed in rage, she reached to grab Angel's hair and pull on it only for a hand to grab Heather's wrist as their attention went toward a man with heterochromatic eyes and black hair.

"What do you think you're doing?" He spoke coldly as he let Heather's wrist go as she retreated back and glare at Angel before running off.

"Thanks Kuro, that girl is more insane than Ace." Karl breathe out sigh of relief but he didn't let Angel go as Kuro stare at the dolls that clung to Angel, before turning his attention to watch Karl place Angel's head under his chin. "What's wrong Kuro?" Karl asked as he stare at his friend.

"You do know this will spread right? Rumors will spread that you Karl the casanova has a girlfriend and your fangirls will make her life a living hell." Kuro pointed out as Karl frown and held Angel tighter but she ignored them as two more faces appear in her mind fitting few pieces of the picture but was snapped out when she felt herself being lifted. "Karl what are you doing?" Kuro questioned as Karl just grinned and began to walk away from him.

"I'm taking Angel to her class since she is new and don't worry about us Kuro! You have the soccer team to worry about with Locus and Ace butting heads." Karl said as Kuro face palm remembering that he was the captain of the team and has idiots trying to kill each other over a girl.

"I best find Ace before he cause trouble for us." Kuro muttered angrily before stomping off to find the idiot before he picked a fight with the junior.

The dolls had gracefully and quietly move themselves on to Angel's lap as Karl carried her down the hall while glancing down at Angel but she ignore his longing gaze as she thought deeply of what has happen, many pictures were blurred out but the image of Akuma and Karl appear in her mind as they took form of two little kids standing in front of a river with grins on their face but flash of red and purple appear as she see countless of bodies all of their faces were blurred expect for Akuma his face was the only that wasn't blurred like the rest of the dead bodies.

"-gel? Hey are you alright?" Angel snapped her head toward Karl who stare at her with a concern expression as she smile lightly to ease his concern.

"I'm fine, just been thinking." Angel said softly as Karl sighed but only to be stopped by two idiots that were screaming at each other.

"STOP PUTTING YOUR SHITTY CRABS IN MY BAG!" The two watch a white hair senior and brown hair junior screaming at each while no teachers came out as if they were use to this happening.

"THEN STOP GOING AFTER MY TAT-TAT CHAN!" Angel stare at them as their faces began to be piece together in the picture but it slowly turn into something horrifyingly as she saw two dead bodies that were slumped opposite of each other but held the face of Karl and the white hair senior.

"Guys stop fighting!" Karl shouted as he set Angel down carefully not noticing how the dolls move to cling on to Angel's jacket or how they move to perch on her shoulder and head.

"Karl! Tell this wannabe asshole to leave my Tat-Tat Chan alone!" The brown hair snarled as he pointed his hand in the senior's face as his yellow bracelet shine.

"Like hell he would Locus! Karl tell him that I have every right to like Tatsura!" The white senior (I sound racist) snapped.

"Guys seriously, you're in the same team but you're fighting like children!" Karl sighed as the two turn away from each other and huffed annoyed, but the brown junior notice Angel staring at them before his eyes shifted to Karl then to Angel.

"Who's she?" Their attention shifted from the brown junior to Angel who stare at the group and smile kindly at them.

"I'm Angel Kiyo this is my first year here." Angel answered as the two boys beamed at her.

"I'm Locus and I'm part of the soccer team, I play as the attacker!" Locus puffed his chest out proudly as a orange crab peaked out of his hair before scurrying back in while the white senior rolled his eyes and look at Angel with slight blush on his cheeks but it disappear when he remember his role.

"I'm Ace and like this idiot, I'm in the soccer team but I play in the defense position which is much better than the role as the attacker." Ace snorted as he crossed his arms as he glare at Locus who glare back.

The two began to bicker again and start yelling as Karl sigh angrily before he turned to Angel and give her an apologetic. "Sorry Angel but can you go on ahead, I've to stop these stop two and take Ace to Kuro."

"Ah it's fine, take care you three" Angel waved before walking down the hall as the sound of high pitching screaming, Locus laughing like a madman and Karl sighing in frustration could be heard as she walk down the halls.

"I saw blood… I saw dead bodies of people I don't know… Are these my memories?" Angel muttered softly.

' _Don't give in Angel, you are strong. Things will be more clear in the future.'_

She look down to only stare at piercing golden eyes that seem to be silently comforting her as she smile before looking back up. "I hope your right Raaga…" She whispered the doll's name quietly.

* * *

"TAKE THAT BACK!" Angel heard a loud shrill as she stood in front of class 1-1 and peeked in, to only see a girl gripping Akuma's collar with a scissor in her hand as Akuma stare blankly at her.

"Take what back? Take back that I don't find your sister attractive?! What the fuck is wrong with you bitch! Are you fucking stupid!" Akuma snapped back and before the girl with violet eyes and black twin tail hair could stab Akuma with scissor she was headbutted hard in the forehead as she stumbled back and crash into the table holding her forehead. "Your fucking sister isn't attractive in my eyes because I'm not in love with her so get it through your fucking head and lay off!" Akuma snapped, Angel quickly moved out of the way when a man with red hair and green eyes ran in and restrain the violet eye girl, the image of the red hair had been place in the mental picture that she saw as few more faces were blurred.

"Akki! Calm down!" The red hair boy said as the girl known as Akki tried to lunge at Akuma who only flipped her off.

"Let me kill this asshole!"

"You fucking know that I could crush you Akki so fucking save it and shut your yandere ass mouth up and know that I, Akuma Kiyo will never have a crush on Mizuki understand so you don't need to fucking kill me!" Akuma huffed annoyed as he look at the red hair. "Sorry Kuroi that you have to deal with this crazy bitch."

"Why haven't you gone to the principle about this?" Kuroi muttered as he held the girl in tight grip.

"I would love to get her expelled for the shit she pull right now but I'm not fucking heartless, she has sister she want to protect and I have my own sister. As long she doesn't screw with my sister, then my family won't declare war on their family and everybody knows that my Grandpa and uncles are not to be mess with." Akuma glare at Akki as he walked past her and sat in his seat. "It's not like my uncles are known as the Ackerman, the one that destroy many famous companies before." Akki paled at the surname of the Ackerman but she glare angrily at Akuma before getting out of Kuroi's grip and storming out of the classroom.

"You can be so cruel Akuma." Kuroi sighed as he stare at the tall teen.

"That bitch need to know that she can't get her fucking panties in a twist just because I said I don't find her sister attractive I don't even like Mizuki that way and she think that it's alright and try get away with it by hurting me. She knows that my uncles and grandfather are not to be mess with and if she want to keep her family business from crumbing she is not allowed to mess with my sister. That was warning for her!" Akuma huffed annoyed as Kuroi sighed and walked out before waving farewell to Angel as he went to go to his class.

"Brother?" Angel shuffled in quietly as Akuma's eyes brighten before he leapt out of his desk and ran to give Angel a hug before dragging her over to the seat beside him as he sat down and force Angel to sit down. "Are you alright?"

"Tch yeah, sorry if man-hands scared you. She's a fucking crazy bitch that seem to have obsession with Mizuki… Oh right. Oi Mizuki get your ass over here." Akuma called out as a girl with long white hair not long as Angel since Angel's white hair reached to her ankles while the girl had reached to her thighs with pink eyes and looks at them blankly as she stood in front of them. "This cold person is Mizuki, man-hand's younger sister. She is the president of the student Council."

Angel stared at Mizuki as she saw something behind those pinks as she open her mouth. "Why are you wearing contacts?" She blurted out, Mizuki's eyes slightly widen before they disappear in a flash as she stare at Angel with a blank look.

"Why do you have those dolls clinging to you?" Mizuki stated back as Angel smiled and look at the dolls that clung to her.

"Because they're cute and I feel like I need them around, but you must answer my question. Why are you wearing contacts?" Akuma look back between the two, Mizuki's blank eyes narrow while Angel stare curiously at Mizuki until the sound of the door being open and a teacher walking in causing everybody to quickly run over to their seats.

Angel glanced at her brother and saw him doodling, she lean in slightly to see two girls. One had ponytail and scowl while the other one had short hair with a sad smile, she tried to figure out who was who but couldn't and left it be when she saw her brother blushing furiously and wipe the picture away with the eraser before letting out a depressed and angry sigh as she stare sadly at her brother before she fiddle with the giant red jacket and the dolls that sat in her lap.

' _Don't worry Angel, he'll be fine.'_ Quaid's button eyes sparkle brightly while Tazer's own button eyes sparkled.

' _That guy could get hit in the face with a desk and he'll still be fine!'_ Angel smiled softly as she held the 9 dolls lovingly and close but what she didn't know that a pair of button eyes were staring at her from on top of the shelves hiding behind the boxes.

* * *

"This is the cafeteria where we get our lunches, quickly go find a seat while I get us some food." Akuma said before walking to line up leaving Angel to wander around the area before finding a empty table where she gently sat down, but as she sat down she could heard whispers about her being spread.

"Hey isn't that the girl that Heather told us about that's dating Karl?"

"What does he see in that girl, she look so weird and those dolls that are clinging to her are creepy."

"I bet she just using him for popularity to gain!"

Angel looked down sadly her eyes sad and dull while the dolls looked at her with a pain looks as they seem to try to soothe her, the two doll's eyes had angry look in their button eyes as if wanting everybody to shut up.

' _Don't listen to those loser Angel, they're just fucking freaks!'_

' _They're just jealous because you're way more beautiful than them!'_ Angel smiled down as she silently thank Luther and Kira for their kindness when a sudden slam on the table cause her to look up and slightly became nervous to see Heather glaring down at her.

"I'm going to only say this once whore! Stay away from my man!" Angel swallowed down her fear a bit and glare back at Heather causing Heather to flinch back.

"You can't tell me what to do! You are just worthless slut that doesn't have anything to do but fucking anything that walks in your non-existent brain!" Angel snapped as the sound of 'ooo's could be heard while Heather's face was bright red from embarrassment and anger, Heather lifted her hand in the air but it was caught as she glare at the person that caught her arm but only to froze to see the most scariest and angriest glare that belong to a tall red eyes giant.

"Lay a hand on her and I'll make sure your fucking life is a living hell. Now get out of my sights whore." Akuma spat and pushed Heather to the floor, the light blue hair girl look up to see Karl, Kuro, Ace, Locus and a junior with brown hair glaring down at her while Kuroi quickly walked over to Angel's side to make sure she was alright.

"I think you should listen to Akuma, he is very, very protective of his flesh in blood twin sister." Locus and the boy with brown hair chime together as Heather's eyes widen and stare at Angel before running off with her tail between her legs.

"Did you see that bitch run?!" Locus laughed as he leaned on the brown hair boy who was bursting in laughter, tears running down his face.

Just by looking at the brown junior that had blue headphones on his neck laughing like a hyena, an image of blurred face on the picture disappear leaving his face seen but he was holding Evelyne in loving hug then the image of another two dead bodies appearing, both of their face shown clearly as they held each other close, she shook those thought out when the group of people sat around her with Karl on her left and her brother on her right.

"Anyways hi Angel! I'm Mark your brother's friend, I never expected you to swear or anything since you look the exact opposite of him." Mark greeted as Angel smiled and nodded before she felt an arm being wrapped around her shoulder, her eyes shifted toward Karl who just ate casually but an intense stare on her form as she looked around to find no one staring before she look down to see the DS in her her hand as she opened it and the song of Brave Souls played.

"Eh you play Brave Souls?" Mark asked out loud as the table group turned to stare at Angel who shook her head.

"I haven't got the chance to play it yet." Angel muttered quietly before pressing the 'start' button guiding her to the character creation screen before making a character exactly like her before she went to class picking when she heard Mark let out screeched and Locus with a surprised gasp as he pointed at the screen while Kuro thought they went crazy.

"Locus stop pointing that's rude." Kuroi scolded but was surprised when Mark grabbed Angel's wrist and stare at her.

"HOW WERE YOU ABLE TO UNLOCK THAT CLASS?!" Mark screeched while Akuma socked Mark in the face for being loud while Ace laughed at Mark's misery.

"What's wrong with the class, God's Sword?" Ace went silently and stare blankly at Angel before he too began freaking out.

"... I'm going to sit with Auriel." Kuro muttered angrily before standing up and walking away with Kuroi running after him.

"What are you guys overreacting over a class?" Karl questioned when Mark, Locus and Ace gasped in unison.

"YOU DON'T KNOW?!" They screeched as Karl, Akuma, Angel and the dolls stare at them like they were mentally stupid. "THE GOD'S SWORD CLASS IS LIKE A MAGIC CLASS THAT USES SWORD AND ARE ONE OF THE HARDEST-"

 _BRINNNNNNNNNG_

Karl and Akuma quickly stood up and grabbed Angel's arm while closing the game and putting it away as they ran off with the three idiots that went running after them, screaming like a couple of banshee.

* * *

Angel wander the halls as she look around for her brother but she heard an obnoxious laughter as she follow the laughter, unaware of button eyes following her movement. She stopped in front of scene where a green hair boy was making snide remarks to a boy that seem to be a student-teacher and a girl with black hair that was exact look-a-like with the asian male as she stare blankly at the green hair senior. Just the image of the two asian people cause the picture in her mind to be shown, revealing two more faces in her mind but two more bodies appear their face were shown as Kuro and the girl were holding each other hands but they soon disappear under the rocks and only a katana's sheath and gauntlets were seen but she quickly snapped out of it and walked over.

"Um pardon me but could you tell me where my brother is?" All eyes turned to stare at Angel, the green headed man blushed lightly and had shit eating grin that any person would want to punch the shit out of.

"Can you tell us who your brother is." The Asian man asked as Angel rub the back of her neck, the Kanon doll staring off at a doll with black eyes but white hair a streak of yellow.

' _Angel… There's a doll over there.'_ Angel quickly turned her head to see a doll there as she quickly walk over to the doll and gently picking it up as the two Asian twins and moss face watch Angel pick up the doll with care.

"Uda…" She said quietly and softly while the doll's eyes shine brightly.

' _Lady Angel… It's nice to see you again.'_ Angel smiled before placing Uda on her shoulder before walking back to group.

"Sorry but I enjoy collecting dolls." Angel answered with apologetic smile as the dolls clung to her red sweater as the two asian nodded and the moss face just shrugged. "Anyways I'm Angel and my brother is Akuma." The moss face snorted and flung his arm around Angel's shoulder.

"I'm in the same club as that ass so I can take you there. The name's Lugina." The Asian twins roll their eyes and stare at Angel.

"I'm Auren and this Auriel." Auren said as he crossed his arms and stare at the dolls that clung to Angel. "Arturo has two dolls like that, if you like, I can ask him to give them to you. He doesn't seem to have any use for them and was going to sell them soon." Auren said as Angel's eyes brighten.

"Yes please! I'll be at my brother's club waiting for them, thank you so much Auren sensei! Ah I need to go see brother now, bye bye Auriel senpai and Auren sensei!" Angel chirped before grabbing hold of Lugina's hand and dragging him down the hall as she wave bye toward the stoic Asian.

* * *

"Brother there you are! You left me behind and I had to ask Lugina to bring me here!" Angel pouted and ran up to Akuma who was going over a drill with Karl while Lugina had smug smirk causing Karl and Akuma to scowl at that shit eating smirk.

"Sorry sis, I didn't mean to leave you anyways… You got a new doll…" Angel nodded happily as she held Uda up.

"This is Uda!" Angel chirped happily as her mood swiftly changed with a new compaion.

' _... Akuma… Lady Angel… Can you put me away, it hurts to know my summoner is like this.'_ Angel quickly hid Uda in her hood and just grinned before staring at Akki who was glaring dagger in the back of Akuma's head.

"Brother it's that scary lady, she's glaring at you." Angel muttered while Akuma looked over and flipped Akki the bird.

"Pardon me is someone name Angel in here?" All eyes shifted toward a man that was 2 inches shorter than Akuma holding two dolls in his hand. His brown eyes landed on Angel as he smile kindly and walk up to her with Mizuki following behind, while Akki began squealing for her sister. "You are Angel right?" She nodded while the older man place the dolls in Angel's hand. "I found these in my house and have no use for them, I hope that you'll take great care of them. Ah before I forget, I'm Arturo and I teach class 2-3, I'm Auriel and Auren's older cousin."

"It's nice to meet you Arturo Sensei and thank you for giving me these dolls. Before you leave, do you have name for these dolls?" Arturo shook his head as Angel nodded before looking down at the dolls before whispering their names softly. "Kuda… Hadaron…" The call of her voice cause their button eyes to shine.

"Well I should be going, Mizuki your sister seem want to talk to you." Arturo said before leaving Mizuki to suffer under the wrath of Akki's affection.

"How many dolls are there?" Akuma muttered as he watch Angel place the two dolls on her head as the two clung tightly on to her. "Sis you're like a doll magnetic" Angel giggle slightly as Lugina smirked.

"I should start calling you Doll" Lugina said as he tried to wrap his arms around Angel only for a soccer that somehow flied in and knock Lugina down on the floor causing Akuma to burst into fits of laughter.

"HAHA OI ACE YOUR KICKING IS SO SHIT THAT YOU KNOCK LUGINA DOWN!" Akuma screamed out as intense angrily screams could be heard while Angel stood to the side and watch.

"ACE STOP YELLING!"

"BUT EVELYNE!"

"... Do you know who I am?" Angel asked quietly looking at the dolls that surround her.

' _Yes we do… We know who you are but you need to find out who you are by yourself.'_ Angel's eyes shifted up to stare at Hadaron who stare back down.

' _Anyways thanks for getting us, there are still many more of us that need your help. Since the humans here aren't… You'_ Angel frown at Kuda's wording but she shook that off when she heard Kuro yelling with Mark and Locus screaming like banshee and her brother laughing like an ass he was, even though she was watching all this happen with a smile, she still feel chain. Chained to something.

* * *

 **This a note, The dolls are no touchy zone! You are not allowed to use those dolls because they are connected to the reason why Angel lost her memories and they can only be heard by Angel. The story will be explain further on in the chapters. Anyways the units doll that Angel had got are**

 **Quaid, Colt, Aaron, Luther, Alyut, Kanon, Kira, Tazer, Raaga, Uda, Kuda and Hadaron**

 **Arturo belongs to TrueDragon117**

 **Mizuki and Akki belong to DarkLight777**

 ** _Here are club members_**

 ** _Student Council- Mizuki (president) Arturo (Supervisor)_**

 ** _Soccer- Kuro (Captain) Auren, Locus and Ace (Auriel?)_**

 ** _Cooking- Kuroi_**

 ** _Reading/Book club- Evelyne_**

 ** _Basketball- Akuma, Karl, Lugina and Akki_**

 **This is the list on who crushing on who**

 **Angel- Karl? Or ? (her memories are wiped out)**

 **Akuma- Seria and Paris (Crushes but trying to move on knowing he isn't good enough)**

 **Karl- Angel**

 **Lugina- Angel**

 **Mark- Evelyne**

 **Evelyne- Akuma (Her relationship will be explain further on)**

 **Ace- Tatsura (Same as Evelyne's reasoning)**

 **Locus- Tatsura**

 **Kuro- None**

 **Kuroi- None**

 **Auriel- Kuro**

 **Auren- Tatsura**

 **Arturo- None (I just notice that replace Art and put a K, you'll get Kuro)**

 **Akki- Mizuki (Her own sister)**

 **Mizuki- None**

 **(Our new members)**

 **Tatsura- None**

 **Tatsuro- None**


	3. Chapter 2

**There will be no incest! God no! I'm not that sick or perverted!**

 **Akki is only yandere for Mizuki and wants to be Mizuki's girlfriend (DarkLight, I'm looking at you, you ass) since that what I was told**

 **Also motherfucking Ishgria updated a world call Lem, LUGINA AND KARL, ANGEL IS MOTHERFUCKING COMING FOR YOU BABY!**

* * *

 _Chapter 2_

"Tatsura you need to fucking sleep, this is fucking unhealthy. Look at you! You already have fucking bags!" Akuma grunted in frustration as he stare at the bags that were under the white hair girl with red eyes as she blinked at Akuma before looking away. "Don't fucking look away from me! Dumb ass, I'm scolding you here!" Akuma said as Tatsura kept looking away only for Akuma to sigh angrily. "Sometimes I want to punch you in the face to make you sleep." Tatsura stared at Akuma who began to walk over to Angel who was patiently waiting for Akuma.

At the sight of Tatsura, a image of her face appear replacing the blurred three bodies were there but there was a face was still missing as a 4th body was waiting to be found but Angel shook those thoughts away and look up to her brother and grin slightly. Only for her head to turn to the outside at the sound of girls squealing.

"Brother what's going on?" Angel questioned as Akuma groan annoyed.

"It's fucking Tatsuro, the other cold mad ass. There are 4 cold ass face, they're Auren, Auriel, Mizuki and Tatsuro, Tatsuro is the step-brother of Tatsura, he is also one of the popular guys with girls the other three are Auren, Arturo and you already know Karl." Akuma muttered angrily as he watch a black hair male with cyan eyes and glasses perch on the guys nose walk towards Tatsura calmly and stood by her side. "Oi cold mad ass, tell your sister to fucking sleep. She destroying her health fucker!"

"Akuma you do know that you aren't suppose to swear." Tatsuro said as Akuma rolled his eyes.

"And I'm the mother fucking queen of England!" Akuma snorted as he crossed his arms, before turning to Angel and staring at her softly before his eyes harden when he heard the familiar screaming of an idiot.

"TAT-TAT CHAN~" Locus cry out and skipped in the classroom with Ace trailing behind him but only for the two to be round house kick out of the classroom and the door being slammed shut with a click coming from the door. "OWIE!"

"What the fuck Akuma! Let us in!" Ace snapped as Akuma made sure the door was lock as he flip the door off not caring if those two can't see his middle finger.

"I don't need to deal with your shit!" Akuma growled as he listen to the two curse at him, while he just rolled his eyes. "Go away and fuck off." Until loud bang could be heard causing some people to jump.

"Mizuki~" Akuma groaned loudly as he double flip the bird at the door. "Why is the door lock my dear~"

"Holy fucking shit! Man-hands go the fuck away, I don't want to deal with you, dumb ass and ass face. Cold mad ass is already enough with his shitty fan girls!" Akuma snapped before it became flow blown yelling match between Akuma, Akki, Ace and Locus as they were yelling at each through a door.

"Tatsuro are you a teacher?" Angel quickly turned to Tatsuro who stare down at her and nodded before staring at the dolls that clung everywhere on Angel, as his hands reach to grab Alyut that clung on to her arm only for Angel to smack his hand away harshly. "Please don't touch them, they are very important to me and for your safety and others that you do not disobey that order." Angel said sternly as she gently grabbed Alyut and held him close.

' _Thank you Lady Angel.'_ Angel stare at Tatsura who was watching Akuma screaming at the door with Mizuki as if inside they question his mind and how mentally insane he could be.

* * *

"Brother why are we on the bleachers to the soccer field?" Angel questioned as she, Karl, Lugina, somehow Akki and Akuma were hiding behind the bleacher.

"I agree with Angel, what are we doing here?" Karl mumbled as Akuma hushed him and handed Akki an egg and Lugina a water balloon filled with paint.

"Pissing people off for fun. Here they come… Get ready to throw in 3… 2… 1 NOW!" The three of them sprung out of hiding as Auren, Kuro, Ace and Locus turned to stare at them only to be assaulted with eggs and paint balloons before Lugina, Akuma and Akki ran away screaming as the 4 boys ran after them screaming at them to come back not noticing Angel and Karl walking out of the bleacher and watching them run as Auriel walk to their side and watch along with them.

"Is this what my brother does…" Angel muttered quietly as Karl and Auriel nodded and watch Akuma flung Mark at the Locus before running off screaming.

"Let's just head for library and wait for them there." Karl said as he dragged Angel along and Auriel following them.

"Won't brother be angry?" Angel muttered but went along with it as the screams of Akuma, Lugina and maybe Akki disappeared.

* * *

"Hey Evelyne" Karl called out to the librarian who was chatting with Tatsura and Tatsuro as she waved toward Auriel, Karl and Angel.

"Hey! Where's Akuma?" Evelyne asked as Tatsura and Tatsuro ear's perked up at her tone of voice when she said Akuma.

"Brother is being chased by the soccer team and probably Mark." Angel muttered as Evelyne sighed before everybody jump beside Auriel (Because she's mother fucking Auriel) at sound of screaming before the door being slammed open and a familiar giant jumping over the table and lifted Tatsuro up in the air. "Uh brother-" More footsteps could be heard as Auren, Kuro, Ace, Locus and Mark had entered with pissed and blank (Auren's face but he's angry).

"I GOT TATSURO AND I'M NOT FUCKING AFRAID OF THROWING HIM!" Tatsuro had blank look as if he was already use to this outburst as the boys had mexican stand off, as everything turned slow mood as when Locus went to lunged for Akuma but he flung Tatsuro at Locus while Mark pushed Locus away from the blow and got hit by a flying Tatsuro before falling to the ground as everything went back to normal when Locus ran over to Mark and grasp his hand.

"WHY?! WHY DID YOU TAKE THE HIT BRO?!" Tatsuro quietly got up and walked away as he stood between Akuma and Tatsura while everybody's eyes were on the two retards.

"I-I couldn't let you get hit bro…" Locus cried crocodile tears as he tightly held Mark's hand while two words ran through everyone and the doll's head was Dumb asses. "You're my bro and… I'm willing to take a hit for you."

"DON'T DIE ON ME BRO!" Locus wailed out before Mark became limp. "NOOOOOOOOOO MY BROOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

The group turned away from the dumb asses and went to sit far, far, far away from them as they all sat down and stare at each other only to turn their heads to watch Angel who was doodling and humming a bit only to stop to feel a lot of eyes on her as she shrunk under their gazes while all the dolls had surround her paper, each holding a crayon as if they were coloring on the paper but to them it look like she was playing with the dolls and making them hold the crayon.

"Sorry… It was too quiet." Angel mumbled quietly as she stare down at her drawing as Akuma smiled softly at her while Evelyne stare at Akuma's smile before looking away, her face slightly pink but Akuma ignore her weird behavior while Mark staring lovingly at Evelyne but only for Evelyne to ignore Mark's weird behavior.

"No it's fine, there nothing wrong with you humming." Kuroi spoke up as he took a seat next to Kuro and grin at the group. "Anyways I heard the Ackerman are coming back from Japan. Hey is there a chance to meet your uncles Akuma?"

"I guess, but they probably came to visit Angel. Let's meet after school at my place." Akuma said as everybody nodded before they turned their heads to check on Mark and Locus to only see one on the table and the other on the ground as they were holding hands.

"DON'T LET GO OF ME MY BRO!"

"Are they fucking doing the titanic?" Ace muttered as he turn to watch Akuma lifted Auren in the air and flung him at the two idiots causing more chaos to explode.

* * *

Angel stood in front of a girl with ash grey hair as their was white tip at the end and red eyes stare back, another blur face was revealed as Angel mentally sighed only because she is getting faces and dead bodies faces and no memories but she is patiently waiting for those memories come crashing in but for now Angel was staring at the girl who stood beside Kuroi while the group stare at them.

"Haha sorry Cecelia and I had cooking class. Anyways can we go in?" Kuroi asked as Akuma nodded and led everyone into room as they notice two twins each having red eye and sky blue eye each opposite from their twin.

"Claude! You need to stay awake for our precious niece!"

"Fang fuck off and let me nap." The left one known as Fang whined as the one on the right was Claude who seem to be piss to shit.

"Uncle Claude and Fang I brought friends and Angel. Is Blizzard and Alex here?" Fang whirled around to the group and grin before jumping his way over happily.

"Yep! Blizz and Alex are with your dad, mom, Grandpa Erevos. Oh I also forgot to mention Two Mister Rex and Mister Theran are here for a visit!" After that was said a loud angry screaming and two booming laughters could be heard as Akuma paled. "Anyways hi Akuma and Angel's friends! I'm Fang and that's Claude, I'm an one of elite assassin while Claude is one of the elite hitman!" Claude punched Fang's head quickly as the childish twin whine out in pain.

"You aren't suppose to tell them you shit!" Claude growled before glaring at everyone. "You better keep your mouth shut because if words spill, we have no choice but eliminate you!" Claude huffed annoyed before storming off to the living room as Fang pouted but beamed at them.

"Anyways pardon Claude, he gets really cranky when he doesn't sleep! Before I take you to the living room, does anyone have questions?" Fang chirped as Kuro raised his hands as Fang turned to him. "Okay quiet face, what's your question!"

"How old are you? You look kinda young, maybe around 21." Fang began to laugh as he wiped away tear while Kuro just stood awkwardly as everyone stare at Fang weirdly.

"Your a funny one! I'm 36 and I'm 5 minutes older than Claude, Alex is 38 while Blizzard is 40, Angela is 34 but I can tell why you mistake us for being young." Fang chirped as he guided the group to the living room as some had their jaw drop at his answer of his age when he truly looks 21.

The group shook it off and quickly followed Fang to room where they could see couple of people but what caught everyone's eyes was an Angel look-a-like but instead of sky blue eyes the young looking girl had red eyes but she seem to look 19 with another white hair male that look 23 as he seem to be bugging the tallest one that look 25 with long white hair that was tied up.

"Akuma why did you bring people here?" The one that look like 25 year old, stare coldly at Akuma as he swallowed hard while sweating nervously under the cold man who fully stood up and tower over and everyone with his 8'2"ft as he stare down at them all with a blank stare. "Akuma answer me right now."

"T-These are my friends uncle!" Akuma squeaked out in fear as Blizzard stare down coldly before he sighing and staring at everyone with a cold gaze as some of the group shuffle closer to one of another from the feeling of death surrounding him.

"I am Blizzard Ackerman, a CEO and the one with spiky hair is Alexander." Blizzard spoke coldly.

"Sup dudes and dudettes!" The spiky white hair male grinned as he stood beside Blizzard. "Call me Alex! I'm one of the most famous and deadliest mafia boss, so screw with my family and I'll fucking kill every last one of you scumbags!" He said while smiling until Claude whacked him across the head.

"Shut up." Claude snarled.

The group of friends glanced at each other before looking back to the other group of people that weren't the Ackerman when Mark, Evelyne and Ace let out a huge gasp as they each stare at their family. Evelyn and Ace pale at the sight of their uncle a bit before glancing at their chosen person that Magna pick for them.

"Nice to see you, Mark and Evelyne~" A familiar blue hair male grin as he sat beside his brother, Viktor who rolled his eyes and went to watch Aceton have Mark in a chokehood.

"So those two are your son and daughter?" They turned to stare at a man with shoulder length black hair but his eyes were abnormally bright purple that stare at everyone before turning back to the man with blue hair. "I still have to reject your idea Magna, as much as I think of you as my close friend but I rather not take my grandson's freedom away."

"You must think of this Erevos! If our families become connected then-"

"Aren't our families already connected with your brother being a close friend with my son and being a close friend with the Theran family?" Magna sighed and backed off before crossing his arms as Erevos turn to the group and smiled. "How about you kids go to game room and play, Viktor, Kain, Aceton, Blizzard and myself need to talk about a certain family that has me worry about yours and Angel's safety." Erevos said as he waved the group off causing Akuma to lead the pack into a nice game room.

* * *

"YOU CAN'T DO THAT SHIT FACE! I'M MOTHER FUCKING PEACH, I'M FUCKING MARIO'S HOT GIRLFRIEND!" Locus screeched at Auren who was kicking Locus's ass as Mario.

"AUREN STOP IT! WHY ARE YOU HATING ON PIKACHU! HE FUCKING DID NOTHING!" Ace screamed as he tried to run away from the killer Mario as Auren started chasing poor Ace around in game.

Auriel and Kuro were in the corner talking with each other as the two were slightly blushing but not fully for other to see as they would believe it's just two good friends talking to each other only if they truly knew how these two really feel for each other but sadly only Kuroi and Auren knew their feelings but they didn't speak up.

Akuma sprawled himself over the couch his legs were on Tatsura and Tatsuro's lap as his head lay on Angel's lap a manga in hand as he read, Evelyne sat beside Angel and look down at Akuma her cheeks flushed red as she stare at him but only to be disappointed when Akuma didn't look at her but only the manga. While Mark was trying to win Evelyne's affection by doing silly things and saying romantic things only to his disappointment was when Evelyne kept her gaze on Akuma. Karl sat in front of Angel's leg and was watching Auren kicking Ace and Locus's ass in smash as he smiled before leaning back as his head connected with Angel's leg.

Cecelia stare at how relax Tatsura and Tatsuro were as they ignored Akuma's legs on their lap. "Um… Is there a reason why you two don't look bother with Akuma's action?" Cecelia questioned as Tatsura and Tatsuro looked at her before looking at each other then back at her.

"We're use to Akuma's weird behaviour since we knew him from middle school." Tatsura said as Locus, Auren and Ace's ears perked up and Akuma cursing under his breath before he jumped off and ran screaming out of the room while Ace, Locus and Auren ran after him. (Well Auren just walk but that's beside the point) while Lugina, Mizuki and Akki walked in watching Akuma ran for his life.

"What just happen?" Lugina said out loud while Karl reposition himself and lay his head on Angel's head as Lugina glare at Karl before sitting himself in front of Angel and lean on her leg, while the other got seat and sat down listening to Akuma screeching.

"Eh we don't know but anyways Tatsura was going to tell us how she met Akuma." Kuroi answered as Cecelia leaned in as all ears were on her classmate while Tatsura shifted awkwardly under their gaze while keeping silent until Angel spoke up causing all eyes turned to her as she held the dolls close.

"Tatsura, I would like to know. As you see 3 years ago I was sent into a coma and when I awaken, I lost all my memories, I want to remember what my brother was like as a child." Angel asked politely as she fiddle with Kuda's little hands while the doll had light pink cheeks that hid under the doll's mask.

Tatsura sighed and looked down. "Well it started everyday after school. We were 13 back then."

* * *

"Oi! Baggy! What are you doing standing in the rain! You'll get sick, stupid!" A young boy with black ruffled hair and red eyes held an umbrella up for a young girl with white hair and red eyes but she had bags under her eyes.

"I want to get sick so I can have my brother take care of me." She replied as the young boy rolled his eyes.

"And you're going to become a huge burden to him then!" The young girl snapped her head toward the young boy and glare.

"I am not-"

"Yes you are! You're being selfish, what if your brother has this really, really important test to do but he can't because he has to take care of your stupid butt and then fails it because you got sick! It would be your fault!" The young boy huffed angrily as the young girl felt tears well up in her eyes as the young boy scoffed. "I've a sister and I'm not stupid enough to risk her dream and life just because I want her attention unlike you who thought 'Oh I'm going to get sick so big brother can help me and we be together forever and ever~' Pfft wake up! This is reality not fantasy!" The young girl began to wail out loud as the young boy rolled his eyes until he heard his name being called, he then force the umbrella in the girl's hand and took his black sweater and throw it on the young girl's head before running in the rain toward a car.

The girl kept crying before it slowly stopped when she saw her brother came to pick her up, she quickly ran over but stopped when she notice the black sweater fell off of her head and land into the dirty puddle as she stare at the sweater before slowly walking over to the sweater and pick it up before running to her brother.

"Tatsura, where did you get the umbrella and that sweater. Also why is your eyes red?! Did someone make you cry?! I will kick their-"

"No I just trip but someone help me." Tatsura said as she grabbed her brother's hand before walking into the car with her brother.

* * *

"After that, everyday after school he would just stand beside me and yell at me for not being healthy but one day he became really quiet and didn't bother making a peep before he kept coming to school with dull look as if someone killed him and place a husk in his place." Tatsura muttered as loud shrill screech could be heard barreling over as Akuma ran in with a frying pan before he ran to Cecelia and flung her at the door causing her to crash into Locus before he ran to the window and jump out screaming his lungs off while Kuroi ran over to check if both Locus and Cecelia were okay as for Mizuki, Akki, Lugina, Kuro and Auriel, they shuffled over to the window and stare at the ground where Akuma was sprinting away.

"Ah Karl, I need to use the bathroom." Angel spoke up as Karl moved himself and allow Angel to scurry out of the room while he turned to watch Ace ran out of the window screaming after Akuma.

"Jeez how did this end up in a huge mess…" Karl muttered as Mark and Evelyne shrugged.

* * *

Angel quickly ran into the bathroom and lock the door before she felt herself collapsed to her knees, the dolls quickly got off of Angel and circle around her, their button eyes shine with concern and fear as they watch Angel's hand gripped her head tightly. Her eyes closed tightly as she tried to breathe calmly but it was uselessly as something glow in her right eye as she cringed and muffled her cry.

' _Angel?! Holy shit Aaron do something!'_ Luther snapped, if Angel wasn't in pain she would find it hilarious how the dolls have no mouth but were talking with one of another.

' _I can't! This is powerful magic that reacting to her!'_ Aaron shouted as the dolls began to bicker while Alyut, Quaid, Kanon and Raaga were trying to calm Angel down.

Angel's body began to spark wildly as flames were flickering around her skin, her mind was being crushed painfully before a film played as she tried to keep her screams muffled.

As a memory began to play, tears were falling out of Angel's eyes before she let out a piercing scream causing the dolls to panic and ran to her with their short stubby legs while loud multiple footsteps ran towards to her scream. The door began to jiggle as her name was being called but tears running down her face as she tried to shake away the horrifyingly blood that enter in her vision. The sound of the person trying to break down the door was for nothing as vines grew around the door keeping them from breaking in.

Pink blood roll down her right eye as it glow a bright golden colour, her body twitched as she let out another scream of pain before darkness soon covered her vision as she collapsed to the floor. The memory of purple blood staining her hands and her brother dead in her eyes before she was engulfed by the darkness while the calls of her name being called by the dolls and the people from the door disappear as she succumb herself to the darkness.

 _BANG_

* * *

 **Cecelia, Tatsura and Tatsuro has join the battle!**

 **What do you think is going on with Angel? Which memory do you think she's remembering?**

 **Find out next time on The Flightless Dove**

 **THE COUPLE THAT WILL HAPPEN ARE**

 **Kuro x Auriel**


	4. Chapter 3

**The characters I have not received an OKAY response and the ID are**

 **Noelle**

 **Aymeko**

 **Shiro**

 **Crystina**

 **Next Chapter Ignis will come to play because I already finish this chapter**

* * *

 _Chapter 3_

Karl sat on Angel's bed as he gently moved the hairs that block Angel's face as he stare at all the dolls that had huddle around Angel's body, his eyes shifted towards Angel's lips as he blushed lightly before he looked around and then leaned in as his eyes was closed, he didn't notice Kira had moved himself to cover Angel's mouth as the doll cringed when Karl's met with Kira's head. Which caused Karl to move back and stare awkwardly at the doll that just stare back as he sighed irritated that a doll was able to move itself between them, he stood up and gently kiss Angel's forehead before walking out of Angel's room and into the gaming room where everybody was huddle in.

' _That was fucking nasty!'_ Kira cringed while Luther, Kuda and Tazer laughed at his misery.

' _Still that was fast thinking, almost risk yourself but it worked.'_ Colt said as he waddled his way to Aaron, Hadaron and Kanon who were near her head. _'Hey did you found out what caused Angel to break down?'_ Colt said as Aaron shook his head and sigh.

' _Yes and no, her memories are coming back to her but some reason they are coming back from the day they ended first… I don't know what's going on but it must happen randomly, sadly we can't go anything with our condition'_ Aaron muttered as Kanon float up toward Angel's forehead before he rubbed his face where Karl peck her forehead clean. _'Kanon what are you doing?'_

' _... She was tainted, I am cleansing her from the taint…'_ Kanon spoke as he went back to rub Angel's forehead.

' _You shouldn't be floating, what if someone catches us?'_ Hadaron questioned as Kanon looked up and look back to his work before he floated down next to Angel's head.

' _They won't.'_ Uda said as he climb his way up the pillows. _'Who would believe them if they see dolls moving and if they hurt us, they will be dealing with a very, very, very angry Angel'_

* * *

"How is she Karl?" Akuma asked as he stare at Karl just walked over and sat beside Akuma.

"She's fine… Her life isn't in danger so you can relax." Akuma breathe out a sigh of relief as the group look at him with concerning looks as the room was gloomy.

"Your uncle was scary as shit." All eyes turned to Lugina who was looking away from everyone as Auren was going to to insult Lugina but paused when Lugina kept going on. "What kind of person stand at 8'2ft?! Did you see his face to?! It's just scream that he was going to murder us all in the most gruesome way!" Lugina kept blabbing on but now the room now didn't feel so gloomy when the group start talking but what they didn't notice was Akuma slipping away from the group and Lugina walking for Angel's room.

Lugina entered the room quietly as he quietly walk his way over to Angel's sleeping form and sat down as he stare at her calm expression, his eyes soften before letting out a sigh before looking at the ceiling as his eyes narrow and his eyebrows scrunched in confusion before looking back at Angel.

"I just met you and your already having a bad affect on me, jeez almost giving me an heart attack when you scream. I guess it wasn't bad as what you done to Akuma, Karl and your family, they're worried sick about you… Ah what the hell, I'm talking to someone that asleep…" Lugina sighed irritated before he lay his head on her bed where her hand is. "This is your fault… Making me worry about you… Shit… This is probably what Mark was talking about how he likes Evelyne." Lugina huffed annoyed as he didn't realise the dolls were staring at him, listening to every word he said.

The door open quietly as Lugina looked up to only glare at Auren who return that glare as the two had staring contest but Lugina looked away and place his head back down in his arms as Auren rolled his eyes and stand next to Lugina's side but his gaze linger on the dolls that surround Angel before his eyes travelled to Lugina who seems awfully confused.

"What's wrong with you, aren't you mostly an asshole cause right now I'm seeing a stupid child that doesn't know what he want." Auren said as Lugina looked up and glare at Auren.

"Well excuse me, Ren. That I'm not like some perfect ass like you are." Lugina sneered as Auren narrowed his eyes, he turned to Lugina and was about retort when an angry growl could be heard as their eyes turned to the 8ft giant that glare at everyone, as he swiftly entered the room and glare down at them.

"If your going to fight then take it outside, my niece is sleeping and I don't need you to cause trouble." Blizzard said coldly as he had a more colder air around him that sent shivers down Lugina and even Auren's spine when Blizzard's cold red eyes glare at them. "I'll advise the two of you to leave and let her rest." Blizzard spoke as he turned around and walked away before stopping as he open the door. "If I were you, I would protect her at school because if words get out that she is harm in anyways by your friends or anyone in that school. Things will be hell for all of you." Blizzard turned his head slightly and stare at them before walking away leaving Lugina and Auren to their thoughts.

"Tch… This guy what is he?" Lugina grumbled as Auren was deep in thought.

"Someone we don't want to mess with… Something tells me that the entire Ackerman family are more what they seem to be. Lugina be on your guard, I will inform everyone of this information as for now stay with Angel, Karl will arrive shortly soon." Auren command as he swiftly left Angel's room and into the game room as Lugina turned his gaze to Angel.

"Seems like you're much more trouble than you appear to be, but I'll like a challenge and I'm not going to lose to that prissy prince."

* * *

Akuma had found himself in the park as he sat in the swings before he slightly swung himself, his mind daze as they were filled with thoughts that he didn't notice someone sat next to him in the other swing snapping him out of his daze as his eyes turned to stare at familiar red eyes that held care but toughness in them.

"What are you so sad about idiot?" The girl questioned as her black ponytail hair moved slightly with her movements as her gaze stare at Akuma deeply who just sighed and ran his hand through his hair.

"... It's nothing, just a little stressed out. You don't need to worry about me, Seria." Akuma said as he looked to the sky while hearing Seria huffed angrily.

"I do not worry about you! I-It's just that seeing your stupid dumb face not being a stupid jerk face, just angers me!" Seria snapped her face flushed red but it disappear when Akuma didn't retort back as concern start to file in when she remember Akuma would always retort back at her but she was only met with silence. "Akuma… Is this… Is this about Angel?" Seria said quietly as she watch Akuma stiffen when she knew she hit the jackpot. "Don't worry about her, she's stronger than you think. Angel isn't going to go down without a fight, she may not be like your entire family of monster but Angel has her own special monster thats waiting to be let out and that special monster will protect her." Akuma stare at Seria as she look away, red tinted her cheeks.

"Are you still jealously that I liked Paris more than you~" Akuma smiled as Seria's face burst into flames as she began to stuttered.

"N-NO! W-Why would I be jealous of you liking someone!" Seria turned away as Akuma chuckle.

"It's alright, after Paris left to do her studyings. I've move on knowing that she wouldn't like me like that." Akuma laughed sadly as Seria stared at him before looking to the ground.

"Your wrong… Paris think a lot about you." Seria mutter this to herself very quietly before she stare at Akuma as she smile slightly. "I do as well…"

"Hmm you said something?" Akuma questioned as he turned to Seria who looked away and huffed causing Akuma to shake his head at her reaction. "Being a tsundere isn't very healthy Seria!" Seria glare fiercely at Akuma her face beet red.

"Says the one that is a tsundere himself!" She snapped as Akuma's face went red before his eyes glare back as the two had glaring contest before the two went on a full out bickering contest.

* * *

"Has anyone seen Akuma?" Evelyne asked as she turned her head around to look for him only for Mark to land in her lap.

"Why do you bother looking for him?! He's like 3 years younger than you!" Mark whined out as the group roll their eyes at his childish behaviour. "Beside it's not like he'll take interest in anyone, the way he was acting he could have a thing for Angel!"

"Or he could be protective of Angel after she awoken from her coma." Auriel stated as Mark puffed his cheeks out and staring longing up at Evelyne before he was pushed off and landed on the floor with a thud and groan in pain while glaring at Ace who just whistle innocently.

"If Akuma dated a girl… Who would he date?" Tatsuro spoke up as everybody got to thinking as they all imagine a girl that Akuma would ever date.

"It would be someone like Mizuki but not Mizuki because she's mine!" Akki said possessively as she held Mizuki.

"Akuma doesn't seem to be the type to go for a kuudere type." Tatsura spoke up as Akki pouted but still clung to Mizuki much to Mizuki's pain.

"M-Maybe me?" Evelyne said shyly as Locus snorted slightly causing Evelyne to glare at Locus who just raised his hands in defences as he back away from her, Ace and Mark for a safe distance if they tried to kick him.

"No offence Evelyne but Akuma didn't show any romantic interest towards you unless he's blind as a bat when it comes to romance." Locus said as Evelyne crossed her arms and pouted while Mark tried to make his move and comforted Evelyne as he tried to wrap his arms around her only for a foot to keep him from wrapping his arms around Evelyne.

"We could ask Karl, he is a childhood friend of Akuma." Cecelia stated as the group agreed but paused when they remember Karl went into Angel's room to make sure Lugina doesn't do something shady as they slumped back and let out a annoyed sigh.

"Maybe it's Tatsura?" Kuroi piped in but only to be silence as Ace, Locus and Auren glared at him, daring him to say anything stupid as Kuroi gulped loudly before he shuffled behind Kuro slightly. "W-Well didn't Tatsura and Akuma knew each other from middle school?" As the group thought on it.

"No I don't think Akuma and Tatsura could be just only be friends, the way Akuma acted is like a brother more than a lover." Kuro stated causing the group to huffed as they thought hard and long for the type of girl that would match Akuma's crude personality when a book fell from the shelve spooking Cecelia who sat closest to the bookshelf as her hand shakily grabbed the album before opening it to reveal Akuma surround by three females in the picture, a girl with light blue hair was pulling on his cheeks while the girl with short blonde hair smile gently at the camera while the girl with black hair and red eyes glare angrily at the camera with her face dusted pink.

Everybody quickly gather around Cecelia to peek at the book as they didn't notice a doll ran off toward Angel's room stealthily as they had quickly avoid Akuma's footstep who stepped in the room as he stare at the group surrounding the album.

"What are you doing?" Akuma spoke up spooking the group as they turned to him and pale but Akuma quickly notice the album but he sadly frown as he stare at the girl with blue hair, he sighed as he moved himself and sat on the couch.

"Akuma are you alright?" Auriel questioned as Akuma look at all of them before looking away.

"The girl in blue hair was Tilith, she was my former girlfriend for a year until she died." Akuma look down at his hands before looking at the group who stare shell shock at him. "It was a secret relationship since we didn't want people to hound on us if they figure we were dating."

"B-But we uh never-"

"Expected me to actually have a girlfriend? I don't blame ya, I'm very secluded with everything… I just wish she didn't die in my place." Akuma muttered the last part to himself before staring at the clock. "Well it's getting late, you guys should go home. Karl probably won't leave not with sis like this so I have to call old man Grahdens that Karl staying over and Lugina's old man that he staying over most likely to beat Karl." Akuma began to usher everyone into the foyer. "I'll see you guys at school!"

* * *

As night settled in, three boy lay around Angel, sleeping. Lugina had half of his body on the bed while the other half was on the bed, Akuma was on floor sleep but it seem like he was kicked out of the bed, probably Lugina's doing. Karl was the most normal as he just left his arm over Angel's waist as he slept, the male dolls were safely sleeping soundly around Angel as a doll skillfully climbed up to the bed before standing near Angel's head avoiding from awaking the others dolls and the humans as he began to poke to Angel.

Her sky blues eyes fluttered open as she eyes moved slightly to catch a doll dress in nearly purple and black as his light soft blonde hair and blue button eyes glow, her eyes soften at the sight of the doll before she whisper the doll's name causing the doll's eye to shine. "Zephyr"

 _'Miss Angel, I'm glad I found you… Claire and the others are still missing. They're probably looking for you so keep an eye out for them.'_ Angel nodded slightly, careful not to disturb the dolls, Karl or Lugina as somehow Lugina seem to have latched on to her arm.

' _It's best you rest a bit more, we will talk in the morning.'_ Zephyr said as he then curl himself up near Angel's neck while using her hair as blanket before he doze off leaving Angel to think for a bit as she stare at the ceiling, listening to her friends breathing.

"Who am I really…" Angel asked herself very softly and quietly until she felt Karl shuffled a bit as she looked over, her eyes looked to see one of his blue eyes staring back almost spooking her slightly as Karl grinned. "Sorry did I wake you?" Karl shook his head softly.

"No, I was just waking up to check on you." Karl muttered only for their moment to be disturb by a snort their eyes turn to green eyes that seem to glare at Karl.

"Oi, people are trying to sleep here, Karl!" Lugina hissed quietly as only for them to hear shuffling from the floor as their eyes turn to see angry red eyes glaring at everyone but Angel.

"Who the fuck pushed me off the bed? Also guys shut up, some of us are trying to sleep!" Akuma growled angrily as he crawled himself back up and lay at the end of Angel's bed before dozing off while Lugina rolled his eyes and crawled back to Angel's side and fell asleep.

"Well good night Angel, we have school tomorrow so get ready." Karl muttered before he shut his own eues as Angel watched the three males fell into a deep slumber before her owns eyes shut as she listened to the many hearts that were beating around her before she allow herself to drift away.

* * *

 **So Akuma had a girlfriend which was Tilith, but what happen to her?**

 **What are the Ackerman hiding? Are they the good guys or the bad guys?**

 **Here's what I can see the shipping that was made as in couples, if you have any shipping suggestion, I will place it here.**

 **Dead Tilith x Seria x Akuma x x Paris x Evelyne x Mark (Mark is in love with Evelyne not Akuma.) x Ignis (Ignis is in love with Seria) (HOLY SHIT IT'S A CONGA LINE)**

 **Auren x Tatusra x Locus x Ace**

 **Karl x Angel x Lugina**

 **Kuro x Auriel**


	5. Chapter 4

**Should there be a music club? Should there be one?**

 **I also got Sims 3 late night and I'm forcing Angel to learn all the instruments while everybody does their jobs. If you wish to know the summoner's job it will be at the bottom at the very bottom.**

 **Jeez I really love making dramatic scenes, gosh bad Code, bad you don't make those!**

* * *

 _Chapter 4_

"Oh Lady Cecelia, I love you! I love you more than the man that you are wed to, please run away with me and we can be happy together!"

"Oh sir Mark! I can't, my heart truly belongs to Lord Locus!"

"CUT CUT CUT!" Cecelia and Mark stopped as they stare at the girl in brown hair with pigtails holding megaphone as she screaming cut over and over until the two stopped and stepped away from each other and stare at the girl.

"Brother what are we doing?" Angel questioned as the group sat on the floor and listen to the girl shouting as she held a rolled up book.

"Apparently since the drama club aren't here she decide to force us into play her script. What I don't get is the role she given us." Akuma grumbled as Mark and Cecelia went back and sat with the group while the lady called Karl, Lugina and Angel up. "It's your turn sis."

Angel quickly ran through the door and stand between the two as her hands grabbed each Lugina and Karl's tightly afraid of the girl that was squawking at them, the girl notice the dolls that clung to Angel and began to insult her and yelling at her to get rid of the dolls while Lugina and Karl glare at the girl while Angel just look down and away from the girl until Lugina started insulting the girl as Karl went to soothe Angel.

"Listen here you skank! You should be thankful that we even accepted to do this shit, I'll bet that the drama club didn't want to do your shit because your a god damn ungrateful useless bitch! Karl, Angel let's just get the fuck out of here and not deal with this lousy bitch!" Lugina snapped as he dragged Angel by the hand while also dragging Karl who was also had his hands connected with Angel leaving the brown hair girl wailing how cruel Lugina was.

Akuma and the others looked up to see Lugina pissed as he dragged Angel with Karl stumbling after them, they could hear the girl crying and they figure what happen as they all left the area letting the girl to think of what she did.

"Oi Lugina slow down!" Kuro called out as Lugina slow down and waited for the others to catch his hand still clutching on to Angel's hand as Karl sighed in relief that he doesn't need to stumble again. "What happen?" Kuro asked as the group then began to walk towards a coffee cafe.

"That bitch started insulting Angel about how dolls are meant for little kids and then went on that she was useless and blah blah blah so I insulted the bitch and here we are walking to the coffee cafe." Lugina stated as he open the door.

* * *

Kuro and Auriel sat side by side as they waited for the others to get their beverages and food. It was quiet and peaceful between them since they were usually around very loud, annoying idiots as they relaxed. They kept glancing at each other when one of them wasn't looking not noticing Mark and Locus wiggling their eyebrows at the scene as they were waiting for their coffee, it was silent for a minute until Auriel place her cup down and stare at something else.

"Kuro how's work?" Auriel questioned as Kuro glanced at her before he place his cup down and look away with a blush on his cheek.

"It's fine, thanks for asking. How is Arturo and Auren doing?" Auriel sighed as she look at Kuro.

"They nearly started a fight last night over a rice ball." Kuro almost choke on his drink but luckily he didn't as he shifted his eyes toward her.

"They seem to fight over the most smallest of things." Kuro huffed as his arm brushed with Auriel causing the two to blush as Akuma and Lugina roll their eyes at how cheesy it was between the two as they mentally tell them to kiss already while they had to watch Kuro and Auriel talk with each other and acting like they never talk to the same gender before as they now shifted their eyes towards Mark and Evelyne.

"Sooo Evelyne how about-"

"No, not interested" Evelyne turned her head away from Mark and went to admire Akuma, her face was tinted pink as Mark pouted and then began his flirting assault. Evelyne's huffed annoyed as she tried to focus on her goal, she sigh dreamily and her face went entirely red when Akuma looked over and wave as she shyly wave back while Mark glare at Akuma for stealing his girl.

"I don't see what you see in him." Mark grumbled as he poked his muffin angrily while Evelyne rolled her eyes at Mark's behaviour. "I mean he's 16 and is 3 years younger than you! He also had girlfriend that die, so he could be not over it!" Mark reasoned as Evelyne sighed and stare at Mark.

"Mark, loving someone younger than me isn't going to stop me. Also best way to mend a broken heart is to give them love." Evelyne said as Mark sighed and grasped Evelyne's hand causing her to look at him awkwardly.

"Fine… You win this but for now could you just let me hold your hand?" Mark muttered his face pink as Evelyne blush lightly but sighed while letting Mark held her hand not knowing that someone with red hair and brown eyes taking a picture of them which Angel took notice as Karl followed her gaze.

"Ignis what are you doing?" Karl questioned as he walked up to the redhead and Angel who held Karl's hand since Lugina let her hand go to get their drinks but when Angel stare at the red hair with brown eyes, another face had be unblurred but 4 bodies lay in front of her, their face no longer covered as Auren, Locus, Tatsura and a mangled body of Ignis almost made her faint but it faded when she heard Quaid keep calling for her to stay awake.

"Eh taking picture of this new couple I ship. Oh wow Karl, I heard the rumors but I never knew it was true. Hi Karl's girlfriend, my name is Ignis-"

"S-She isn't my girlfriend!... Yet…" Karl muttered the last part to himself while his face was red as Ignis wiggled his eyebrows weirdly that some people would assume he was pedophile as some adults had to usher their kids away from him. "Anyways this is Angel, she is Akuma's younger twin. Angel this is Ignis one of the members of a track club." Karl introduce them as Ignis notice the dolls that were all clinging to Angel which he asked politely on why she has these dolls clinging to her.

"Ah they're very important to me since the first thing I woken up to was these 5 dolls." Angel gestured to Colt, Quaid, Alyut, Luther and Aaron. "Since then I treasure the dolls that are like them dearly." She then gesture to all the dolls that clung to her red sweater as Ignis nodded before turning his head to Karl.

"Well she is a keeper Karl- I uh…." Ignis went into daze as a perverted smile was on his face. "It's Seria~" He chimed as Karl and Angel turned to see Akuma and Seria talking. "She always so beautiful~" He sighed dreamily but paused when he saw the soft blush on Seria's face when Akuma poked her cheek. "What the fuck is Akuma doing with my woman?!" Ignis growled annoyed as Karl ushered Angel away while he watch Ignis stormed his way over.

"Let's go and check out the music store so we could avoid this conflict!" Karl said as he dragged Angel with Lugina having to run after them with their drinks and a pissed off look.

* * *

"Hey Akuma and Seria" Ignis spoke Akuma's name venomously as Seria glare at him for his rudeness.

"Hey Ignis, Seria just got here but it's more like she stalking me." Akuma smirked as Seria's face flushed while she glare at Akuma.

"A-am not!" Seria muttered as Ignis stare at her lovingly.

"You know you're a adorable when your fluster!" Ignis said smoothly as Akuma stare at him weirdly and Seria stare at him in disgust while Ignis just smiled coolly.

"What the hell you pervert!" Seria snapped as she punched Ignis in the jaw sending him crashing into Locus and successfully squishing the poor lad. "Akuma why do you keep hanging around with perverts like him?!" Seria snapped as Akuma shrugged.

"How the hell am I supposed to know!" The two began to bicker as Locus was squirming in pain trying to escape from Ignis's killer weight but it was for nothing as the poor boy reached out toward Tatsura who just swiftly turn her head away causing him to whine out.

"You hang out with them Akuma!" Seria and Akuma had their forehead press together as they kept bickering at each other, their eyes blazed with fire while they ignore looks from people as they snap at each.

Tatsura sat beside her brother and ignored Ace's flirting tempts while chatting with Auren as Ace's tempt kept failing. Tatsuro was chatting on the phone with Arturo, informing the older man where their whereabouts were if he needed something from them as Cecelia was on the other phone telling Akki of how she couldn't make any cake for her and that someone (Locus) is being murder by gravity.

It seem like a normal day for them all with the yelling and scream expect that pretty prince, jack ass and doll tamer went somewhere else and it took awhile for Akuma to realized that and went screaming his head off while Seria tried to shut him up before someone could the call police on them not like they wanted to with how scary some of them are.

* * *

Angel was humming happily as she took a sip from her hot chocolate that she bought while walking side by side with Lugina and Karl towards the music shop, the boys would glance down at her before looking away and taking their own sip from their hot beverage while their face was light shade of pink. When the three arrived in front of music shop Angel walked in and smile at the cds and instruments that were in the shop.

"Hello welcome to the Record Star, if you need anything let me know." A man with black hair, black eyes and whitish skin was sitting at the counter reading a book as Lugina almost choke in laughter causing the black hair man to glare up but pause to see Karl, Lugina and Angel.

"You work here Zeto?" Karl questioned as Zeto sighed and nodded.

"Yes I work here, I need the cash to survive you know." Zeto then notice Angel staring at him as his eyebrows were raised. "Hey Angel long time no see."

"I'm sorry but do I know you." Zeto's eyebrows furrowed in confusion until Karl told him of her accident as he merely nodded. "Um who are you?" Angel questioned as Zeto sighed as he put the book on the counter and stretched a bit before sitting back down.

"I'm Zeto Auroras." Zeto stated and was about to go back to reading when Angel questioned him on how he knew her or something. "I met you in middle school well not really, you just came by to middle school to check on your brother and then leave to go study more."

"Ah speaking of Akuma, Zeto why have you been avoiding him a lot lately?" Karl asked curiously but the group notice how Zeto's shoulder stiffen before he glare at Karl.

"That is none of your business." Zeto snarled as Angel glare at his rudeness not only to Karl but to her brother that wasn't here, the room had gotten a lot colder which the three males took notice as they search for the AC that was causing the room to become cold.

"It will be my business since you are talking about my brother." Angel snapped causing the boys to stare at her with wide eyes since from what they seen, Angel wasn't the one to snap randomly unless threaten. "I can see it in your eyes, hatred, anger and jealousy all those three are towards my brother only, while your grief belongs to another, if you hurt my brother in anyway mentally, physically or emotionally I will come for you and your entire family as I destroy each and everyone of you." A memory flashed in Angel's mind of her brother having a metal prosthetic arm as his dying body smiled happily before his eyes closed. "This is warning that if you dare hurt my brother I will hurt you." Angel quickly ran out of the music room leaving the boys to be shocked at what they just saw and heard.

It took them 5 minutes to snap out of the outburst as Zeto began to sweat at the threat that he never expected to come from a nice girl, Lugina and Karl quickly bid their goodbyes before running after Angel. As they search for the small white haired doll tamer.

"You know Karl! The way she was angry look kinda of sexy!" Lugina spoke up as Karl groaned in annoyance.

"Shut up Lugina and search for her!"

Zeto stare down at his hands before sighing as he planned to go visit someone to rid of his mind of that threat.

* * *

Rows between rows there were graves but one stood out the most, the grave was covered in beautiful flowers as Zeto stood in front of the grave he frowned as he kneel down and inspect the name, year and the flowers that someone's been leaving. The sound of quiet footsteps did not reach his ears until the sound of the familiar voice jerked his head towards the familiar giant with red eyes that he grew to hate.

"Zeto… It's been awhile." Zeto frowned as anger and jealousy flashed in his eyes as he watch Akuma placed down a bouquet of lilies with the other flowers. "It's been quite sometime since we last saw each other." Akuma muttered as he looked to the sky.

"It's your fault she died…" Zeto muttered angrily. "You didn't even deserve her love." Akuma didn't bother to react as he clearly knew what Zeto was getting at. "If you and her didn't go out with each other, she wouldn't been dead! If she had gone out with me then none of this would happen!" Zeto snapped as his voice became louder while Akuma stayed silent and listened. "I can't even see why Tilith loved you! You're selfish, rude, and disgusting so why?! Why the fuck did she choose you?" Zeto glare up angrily at Akuma who just stare down at him quietly. "I bet you fucking pay her or blackmail-"

 _SMACK_

Zeto fell to the floor as he clutched his right cheek tightly and stare at Akuma who glare down angrily at him as Akuma grab Zeto's by the collar of the shirt and lifted him up before headbutting him to the ground as Zeto's reached for his forehead.

"She chose me because she loves me, you may call me anything you want but if you fucking dare questioned my love for her and her love for me as something fucking fake shit, I will beat your ass up!" Akuma snarled as he grab Zeto's arm and yanked him up. "Now get this through your fucking thick skull! Tilith is dead, she is dead and isn't going to come back, she isn't going to fucking come back and tell you she loves you, she isn't going to come back and hug you because she's dead and no matter how hard you try to deny this fucking truth. It will only kill you!"

"You will never understand my pain!" Zeto screeched as he glare back only for Akuma to slap him.

"Never understand your pain? YOUR FUCKING PAIN?! YOU HAVEN'T SEEN HER DIE ASSHOLE, YOU WEREN'T EVEN FUCKING THERE. YOU ONLY HEARD THAT SHE DIE BUT YOU HAVEN'T SEEN HER DIE. MY GIRLFRIEND I LOVE WITH ALL MY FUCKING HEART DIED IN MY ARMS BECAUSE SHE PROTECTED ME, DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH IT HURTS FOR ME?! SHE HELPED ME AND SAVED ME! AFTER MY TWIN SISTER GOT INTO A COMA THAT SHE WASN'T SUPPOSE TO EVER WAKE UP FROM, I DIED, I BECAME A HOLLOW HUSK. TILITH HELPED ME FROM THIS AND KNOWING I COULDN'T PROTECT HER LIKE HOW I COULDN'T PROTECT MY SISTER. I WOULD HAVE COMMIT SUICIDE IF IT WEREN'T FOR MY FRIENDS. SO DON'T FUCKING SAY I'LL NEVER UNDERSTAND BECAUSE I SHOULD BE SAYING THIS, YOU WILL NEVER FUCKING UNDERSTAND MY PAIN. MY FUCKING PAIN KNOWING I FAILED TWICE, TO SAVE MY SISTER AND TO SAVE MY GIRLFRIEND WHO SAVED ME!" Akuma pushed Zeto to the ground and glare angrily as tears were streaming down his face, his hands clutched into a tight fist as Zeto stare at him shock, Akuma began to breathe heavily as he stare down at Zeto with a cold and hurt look. "NOW I HAVE A CHANCE...A chance… To protect my sister. I know Tilith would want me to move on and protect what's important in my life. If she were alive, she would be so fucking disappointed in you." Akuma turned away from Zeto as he began walking leaving Zeto to the ground. "If you want to keep fucking moping and crying like this, then be my fucking guest but I'm going to fucking move on for Tilith because I fucking love her and I know that she doesn't want me sad, I know she wants me to be happy and I will move on for her. Goodbye Zeto."

Akuma quickly walked out of the graveyard and stood behind the wall next to Seria who looked at him with concern expression, Akuma wiped away the tears as he grasped Seria's arm before dragging her away and into the car before heading off to the airport. It was silent between the two as Seria had trouble finding the words to speak as she watch Akuma just being not his usually self.

"... Nice weather we're having today…" Seria mentally punched herself for saying that but she heard Akuma chuckled as she relax a bit and glanced at Akuma who had sad smile as he glance at Seria before looking back at the road, her heart break slightly to see him like this when she remember Akuma used to be loud, stupid and reckless but now she sees a broken man trying to hide himself but it forcing himself to move on.

"Sorry that I dragged you into my affairs… It's just that it's been a year ago and I just-"

"I know, you can tell me when you're ready. Now hurry up and be normal, you being moody bugs the hell out of me!" Akuma laughed as Seria had small smile knowing that she got Akuma to laugh. "Anyways hurry up, Paris's flight already landed and your driving like a snail!" Seria snapped as Akuma had glint in his eyes before he grabbed the gear shift and changed it before smashing his foot on the gas pedal as Seria let out a loud scream and Akuma laughing like a mad man as the car speed down the road.

* * *

 **Zeto is owned by King of Storm**

 **AND IGNIS HAS COME TO PLAY**

 **Anyways here question for Summoner**

 **What is your summoner's quote?**

 **"No one is born evil or good, we are only raise to be what we are today."- Angel**

 **"There's no telling what will happen in the end but know that you aren't alone in this fight."- Akuma**

 **What is your summoner's greeting catchphrase?**

 **"Good day everyone! Are you ready for another adventure today?"- Angel**

 **"I hate you and fuck you, now that our greeting is over with, get the fuck moving!"- Akuma**

 **What is your Summoner's defeated catchphrase**

 **"N-No… How could I let this happen…"- Angel**

 **"Shit… This isn't over asshole."- Akuma**

 **How does your Summoner's confess their love to a person?**

 **"I… Um… I-I love you… I said it… I love you a lot!"- Angel**

 **"... Iloveyou… I'm not going to say it again!... Fine… I love you… Better?"- Akuma**

 **Sim's jobs**

 **Akuma - Military**

 **Ace- Police**

 **Auriel- Police**

 **Kuro- Military**

 **Auren- Military**

 **Tatsura- Chef**

 **Kuroi- Doctor**

 **Locus- Music (He's going to be a rockstar)**

 **Mark- Buisness**

 **Evelyne- Scientist (right now she's a test subject some reason)**

 **Karl- Military**

 **Lugina- Military**

 **Ignis- Criminal (I just realise Ignis lives with 3 cops as roomies, he is screwed)**


	6. Chapter 5

**I'm so bored ( =_=) What does software suppose to do in it's time of need…. I guess while you all read, I'm just going to sit in the corner and cry my eyes out, I bet you people love my tears of boredom, you sadistic fucks!**

 **JK JK**

 **I know some of you aren't that cruel (I hope not) anyways if you guys have any bright ideas what I can do, let me know because I'm surround with this laptop and my asshole of a mac.**

* * *

 _Chapter 5_

"Mizuki~" Akki called out as she lovingly hugged her sister much to the poor girl's demise.

"Yes Akki?" Mizuki said coldly as Akki cuddle up to her, the two outside in the park.

"No man touched you have they?" Akki spoke that last part darkly as Mizuki sighed and nodded while Akki jumped for joy and went back to hugging her. "Of course you wouldn't let a man touch you! Your mine after all!" Akki hummed in delight as Mizuki sighed in annoyance but her eyes slightly lit up to see a possible saviour.

"Akuma." The giant male stopped in his tracks as two beautiful girls stopped with him, the said male looked around for caller as his eyes landed on Akki and Mizuki while he saw the pleading eyes on Mizuki to be free from her sister's love. He sighed and put a scowl on his face before storming his way over with the two girls following after him.

"Man-hands stop being a siscon and act like a normal sister!" Akki frowned as she turn her head to meet her greatest rival, her arm tightens around Mizuki protectively.

"How do I know you aren't going to steal her from me!" Akki hissed as Akuma face palm, he glare angrily at Akki before lifting her up by the collar and shaking her around as he start screaming at her.

"FOR THE LAST FUCKING TIME, I AM NOT ROMANTICALLY INTERESTED IN YOUR FUCKING SISTER! WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU!" Akuma screeched as he shook the dizzy Akki back and forth before he dropped Akki back on her chair and huffed annoyed.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DON'T LIKE MY SISTER?! WHO WOULDN'T LIKE HER, SHE'S PRETTY, WONDERFUL-"

"MAKE UP YOUR MIND, DO YOU WANT PEOPLE TO LIKE HER SO THEY CAN STEAL HER AWAY OR DO YOU WANT PEOPLE TO NOT LIKE HER! MAKE UP YOUR MIND YOU CRAZY BITCH!" Akuma and Akki kept yelling at each until one of the girls whacked him across the head.

"Akuma have you forgotten what we came here to do?!" Akuma rubbed his head and glare at the girl before he huffed annoyed as Mizuki and Akki stare at his strange behaviour of him not screaming at the girl.

"Yeah, yeah whatever you say Seria. Paris where do you want to go?" Akuma turned to the girl with blonde and blue eyes as she just smiled at his bluntness, while Seria rolled her eyes.

"How about we go check out the Zoo I heard they had some new animals they added in and I would love to check it out." Paris answered as she laced her hand with Akuma causing Seria to glare at Paris as she wrap her arms around Akuma's arm.

"Seria are you okay, you usually-"

"I-I'm doing this so that you won't get lost, you always find yourself going in the wrong direction! Stupid!" The girls began drag Akuma leaving a shocked Akki and Mizuki.

"I am not stupid and me getting lost was a one time thing!"

"Sis… I think we to call a group meeting." Akki said as Mizuki grabbed her phone and began to call the group.

* * *

"Akuma has a date with two girls?!" Akki nodded as Locus began to freak out while screaming it was the end of the world while everybody began to discuss with one of another of this trouble except for Angel who just sat there listening to the distress in everyone's voice. Her face was scrunched up cutely as she tried to figure what was wrong with her brother going on a date, she didn't realized a couple of eyes were on her until she was tackle by Evelyne into a suffocating hug.

"Angel you're just so cute that I could just eat you up!" Evelyne squealed as Angel began to squirm for her life, the dolls were crying out in shock at the sudden movement and force as they all clung for their life.

"Sis I think you're killing her." Ace said as he sweatdropped at the dizzy Angel that was slowly turning purple.

"KYA ANGEL!" Evelyne cried out as she stare at the poor girl who had swirl in her eyes before Karl swooped in and carry her away from Evelyne as he gently place Angel on the chair between himself and Lugina who began to poke her.

"Lugina stop poking her." Karl scolded as Lugina rolled his eyes and moved his hand away while Angel tried to stabilize herself.

"Anyways Akki and Mizuki do you know what the girls looked like?" Auren said as their eyes shifted back to Mizuki and man-hands, I mean Akki.

"Yeah we even got their names, Seria and Paris. Seria is the one with black hair and red eyes while Paris is the one with blonde hair and blue eyes." Akki said as Ignis began to freak out as he let out horrified scream that his dream woman was being stolen which Arturo had to slap Ignis upside the head.

"Ignis stop screaming! You'll blow our eardrums!" Arturo scolded like a mother scolding a child stealing a cookie from a cookie jar, as Ignis pouted and grumbled with jealously as Evelyne pouted knowing she lost her chance.

"Where's their date going to be at?" Kuroi asked as some of them perk up and turn their head to Mizuki and Akki while they form a plan to ruin the date in anyway possible while the other plan to stalk them to see if it was true.

"Ah they were going to the zoo." Mizuki answered as Mark stood up face filled with determination.

"Looks like we're going to the zoo!" Zeto who was dragged into this stare at the group before he held Mark's phone and began to look through his contacts.

* * *

Everybody wore their casual clothes but they still wore their favourite items as they wander around the zoo, Angel grinned brightly as her white kneelength dress sway with her movement as the dolls were all bundle up inside a brown messenger bag over her red sweater since Karl suggest to bring a bag so that the monkey's won't try to kill one of the dolls.

Evelyne huffed annoyed as she pushed up the mustache glasses while tightening the brown trench coat around her body while Ignis, Mark, Locus and Ace had wore the same attire as they look around suspiciously. The other that wasn't wearing those type of attire were a few feet away from them and acting as if they don't know them.

"They have wolves! Wolves!" Angel's eyes glistened in joy before she ran off to the wolf exhibit as Karl and Lugina went running after her as the three disappear in the crowd leaving the group to deal with the 5 suspicious group of friends.

"Hmm… They have a tiger exhibit." Kuro muttered as he stare at the sign before turning to Auriel. "Auriel want to go check it out?" Kuro asked a light blush on his cheek as he held his hand out while Auriel blush slightly and grasped Kuro's hand before the two walked out to check out the tigers.

"Mizuki and I are going to look at bugs because they must have butterflies that would compliment my sister's beauty~" Akki smiled as she dragged Mizuki away while Mizuki was mentally screaming for help before the two disappeared in the crowd.

"Well while you guys go look for Akuma around the area Tatsura, Arturo, Auren and I will go look at the bears." Tatsuro stated before dragging his sister away while Auren and Arturo followed after him.

Cecelia, Kuroi and Zeto were the only normal people left as they sighed since they were now left with responsibility to keep an eye on the 5 people that were going to stalk Akuma. The 3 then went after the 5 stalkers that went into the lion section, as they pray that nothing stupid happens but since the author is cruel and insane, sadistic fuck, it won't end in their favor.

* * *

"Angel wait up!" Karl called out as Angel kept running before she reached towards a giant glass window that showed a pack of wolves as Karl and Lugina stood beside her a little breathless with the non-stop running.

"Look! Look! Aren't they beautiful?!" Angel grinned as she pointed to the wolves that were staring at Angel which cause Karl and Lugina to become very wary of the way that the wolves were acting since they were ignoring their trainer.

"Those wolves are staring at you…" Lugina muttered as he began moving Angel around causing Karl and himself to notice how the wolves move their head to follow Angel's movement. "I don't think we should stay here." Lugina mumbled as he was about lift Angel up only for the wolves to start growling causing Lugina to pause as the wolves got closer to the window, Angel kneel down as she place her hands on the window while the wolves began to pile up trying to be close to her as possible which Angel let out a giggle but it only made Karl and Lugina worry a lot more.

"Hey! Miss please step away from the glass!" A employee called as Angel pouted but listened as she step back but the moment when Angel step back and the employee came into sight, the wolves began to growl menacingly as Lugina lifted Angel up and back away from the glass with Karl.

"Um Miss did you do anything to the wolves?" Angel asked calmly as the the woman shook her still to shock at the behaviour that the wolves were displaying. "The wolves either find me as food or one of there own." Angel did air quotes with her hand as the woman, Karl and Lugina paled.

"Lugina we are running… Now" Karl said as Lugina and him bolted off with Angel in tow as the sound of wolves snarling, the glass breaking and people screaming could be heard as the two males ran for their life while not letting Angel go or out of their sights as they hear the wolves running after them.

"Why do we always end up in this fucking mess?!"

"Who cares keep running!"

"Karl, Lugina… Um they're getting closer…"

* * *

Auriel and Kuro walked hand in hand as they admire the tigers, a elder couple was passing by and commented how cute the two were as they blushed slightly and began walking away quickly, the two slow to a stop at the bench before sitting down as they watch the children run around as they relaxed in one of another's presence.

"It's nice…" Kuro muttered as Auriel placed her head on Kuro's shoulder and nodded as the two embraced the peace between each other.

"I just hope the others aren't causing trouble" Auriel muttered as Kuro agreed before chuckling lightly.

"Don't jinx it Auriel-" Kuro stopped as they heard Lugina yelling like a lunatic and Karl screaming to keep running while bystanders were screaming in fear, the two watch as Karl and Lugina pass by them with Angel waving toward them before they disappear with a pack of wolves chasing after them.

"... Trouble always seem to find us at the worse of times." Kuro muttered angrily as Auriel sighed. "Can we stay here? I think those two seem to got it handle." Kuro stood up and offered his hand as Auriel gladly accepted it while the two went the opposite direction where their friends went, no wanting to ruin the peace they craved for so long.

"Let's just hope that they don't run in with the other groups."

"They probably will if the wolves keeps chasing them."

"How did they piss off a pack of wolves?"

* * *

Tatsura walk down the pathway with Auren, Tatsuro and Arturo, sadly Auriel wasn't kidding that Auren and Arturo fight over the littlest thing as the Drakos sibling listen Auren and Arturo trying to beat each other in eating ice cream contest as the two were scarfing down their ice cream wildly before Arturo and Auren began choking on their ice cream which amused Tatsura and Tatsuro greatly.

"You guys shouldn't eat that fast, that what happens when you eat too fast." Tatsura said as they passed by a bear exhibit where two bears were headbutting each other.

"Those two remind me of Auren and Arturo." Tatsuro commented receiving and angry 'hey' from Arturo as the group stopped and watch the bears headbutting. Auren had shuffled closer to Tatsura but only for Arturo to push Auren's cheek away from Tatsura as he give a teasing grin which pissed Auren off greatly even though he didn't show it.

"Arturo, stop pushing my face." Auren grunted as he stood his ground as he felt Arturo trying to push his cheek even farther.

"Hey how about you two fight the bears, whoever wins is the winner for the day." Tatsuro piped in which caused a electricity competitive spark flashed in Arturo and Auren's eyes as they skillfully jumped into the bear's den as they began to wrestle the bears.

"Really brother?" Tatsura asked as she glare at her brother who just shrugged and watch the show in enjoyment as bystanders were screaming at the two men that were going to be mauled.

The sound of Karl and Lugina screaming at each other was heard as Tatsura turned her head to watch the two and Angel ran past them with wolves chasing after them, Tatsura paled at the sight before she swiftly turn her head back to the bears not wanting to bother with the pack of wolves while Tatsuro was having the time of his life watching everything happen.

* * *

The stalker and the non stalker group had found their target, Akuma stood with both Paris and Seria around the game area where you shoot 3 basketball and win a grand prize. Akuma and Paris were watching Seria shoot a basket but fail while Akuma began making snide remarks how her shooting skill suck which Ignis became angry how he insult his lovely Seria.

"Seriously Seria those shots suck ass." Akuma said as Seria grab the ball and flung it at his head causing him to stumble back and glare at Seria. "Jeez when it comes to hitting people you sure love to bully me!" Akuma snapped as he walked up and moved Seria out of the way before placing down his money that give him quite lot of rounds that would get him two giant plush animals. "Let me show you why I'm in basketball stupid~" Akuma stuck his tongue at Seria who just huffed and crossed her arms before looking away angrily but she kept glancing back at Akuma while Paris smiled and watched happily as Akuma took position.

Ignis quickly snatched a pebble and aimed it at the basketball in Akuma's hand as he postion it, Akuma quickly shot the ball as Ignis threw the pebble but it missed as the pebble bounced off the sign, pass Akuma, down to the floor before hitting square straight on at Ignis's forehead causing him to tumble back and crash his head onto the floor.

"Ignis you seriously have bad luck." Mark commented as he watch his red hair friend grunted in pain. "I have this sinking feeling that this world just like to fuck with you." Mark said as the rest agreed before turning their head back to Akuma who made all the shots as he chose a giant phoenix and a giant lion before turning to Seria and Paris as he handed the giant plush animals to them.

"W-Why are you giving this to us? N-Not that I like it you stupid idiot man!" Seria questioned as her arms wrapped around the phoenix as she shyly looked away from Akuma her face pink while Paris was blushing and smiling as she tightly held the lion close.

"Thank you Akuma… This is a wonderful gift." Paris said quietly as Akuma rubbed the back of his head looking away as he glare somewhere else.

"I-I didn't give this to you because I knew the two of you wanted them! I have no use for them at all…. Baka!" Akuma snapped his face pink as Paris and Seria glanced at each other before giggling which caused Akuma to turned his head and glare at them. "S-Stop laughing!" Akuma snapped but they kept giggling much to his dismay as he scowl angrily but to others it look like he was pouting with that blush on his face.

"T-Those girls!" Evelyne snarled, jealously in her eyes as her gripped tighten around the trash can, Mark stare longingly at Evelyne before glaring at Akuma with jealously as he huffed annoyed that Evelyne pay less attention to him.

"Uh Evelyne your breaking the trash can." Cecelia spoke as she watch the trash can mentally cry out in pain at the tight grasp but Evelyne didn't let go as Cecelia pity the poor trash can who had nothing to do with this mess as seeing it was just there to store trash.

Kuroi and Zeto began to questioned the group's mind, wondering if they were mentally insane, Ace was just bored as he pushed his mustache glasses up and turned to Ignis but only to pause when he saw Ignis storming over there. The group than pray for Ignis's safety and life as they know how crazy he can be when it come to the love his life, Zeto, Kuroi and Cecelia began to walk away not wanting to see or be in the mess if Akuma found them as the three quickly made their escape.

"Akuma!" Akuma's blush die down as he turned to stare at the disguises Ignis while Seria and Paris shuffled closer to Akuma holding their giant plush animal close to them, Ignis noticing Seria's movement with how close she was with Akuma sent him in flames. "HOW DARE YOU!" Ignis screeched as Akuma had blank look on his face before it turn into a scowl.

"... Who are you and how dare I what?" Akuma questioned annoyed already as he stare angrily at Ignis the disguiser.

"How could you forget me Akuma and you stole my woman!" Ignis pointed toward Seria who just glare angrily at Ignis and shuffled behind Akuma hiding herself from Ignis's view.

"... Ah fuck it, I'll get yell at for this later." Akuma swiftly knocked Ignis's toward the stand as he crashed into the food stand while the bystanders scream in shock, before Ignis could get up Akuma jumped him and began hitting the poor boy over and over as Ace, Locus and Mark had to run over and try to tear Akuma away before he could send Ignis to a hospital.

"Akuma! It's Ignis stop!" Evelyne called out as Akuma stop punching the poor redhead and rip away the fake glasses as he give a deadpan look before getting off and staring at the group as they shuffled their feet nervously.

"Any reason why all of you are wearing the fucking get up?" Akuma growled as Locus began running away screaming with Ace, Mark and Evelyne following behind them as they dragged Ignis along with them. "... What the fuck is wrong with everyone?!" Akuma snapped as Seria and Paris stood by his side while they watch with him as the group ran to hide from Akuma's wrath.

"We'll never know." Paris giggled as Akuma huffed angrily while Seria just rolled her eyes as pulled on Akuma's arm.

"Come on you owe us some ice cream." Seria said as Paris grabbed hold of Akuma's other arm while the two girls dragged him to ice cream stand.

* * *

"This is fucking bullshit!"

"Lugina shut up, if you don't want to be up here then how about you try to deal with the wolves!"

"Shut up Karl!"

"Guys stop fighting." Angel muttered as she made herself comfortable in Karl's lap as the three of them were stuck in a tree while the wolves circle around them. "When can we go home?" Angel questioned as she stare at Lugina who was gathering pinecones and was throwing them at the wolves only to be piss them off.

"Lugina stop throwing the pinecones at the wolves, you'll only make them more angry at us and Angel we'll go home after these wolves leave us." Karl said as he nervously look down at the pack of wolves as he wrapped his arms around Angel, for his safety and hers as he watch Lugina ignored him and kept throwing pinecones. "I swear to god if those wolves climb up on this tree, I'm ditching you here." Karl grumbled annoyed as Lugina snorted.

"Wolves can't climb, only cats can. Now why won't they fuck off?!" Lugina snapped as he continued to assault the wolves with pinecones. "They are stubborn as fuck!" He growled angrily as he watch the wolves growled at him and snap, while Angel just lay her head and decide to doze off.

"Angel don't fall asleep on us." Karl shook Angel lightly as she pouted and wiggled herself into the warm embrace as she stuck her tongue out at Karl and Lugina before she fully close her eyes and slept. "Oh Angel… Now we need to get back because sleeping in the tree isn't a good idea." Karl said as Lugina sighed and look around the whole area.

"Well what ideas do you have? We dropped our stupid phones because we were running for our life so what's your plan smart one!" Lugina made a snide comment as he look down at the branch that Karl and Angel were resting on. "There's also no one people around here since all of them were too chicken to stop them."

"We'll just wait, someone will come for us."

"If they aren't, I'm going to push you off this branch and book it out of here with Angel while you handle the wolves."

"... You can be an ass Lugina."

"Hey! Don't blame me that your ideas can be shit!"

"There are times that I just want to push you off."

* * *

 **Here's a humor one after the drama one, I also lost some of my fucking save on the sims 3 because this weird shitty debug… MY HARD WORK ON THIS BOAT HOUSE IS GONE AND EVERYONE'S SKILL BEEN SET BACK. CURSE YOU SHITTY ASS COMPUTER.**

 **My hard work… RUIN! The boat house had 4 fucking floors with the basement. Everybody's hard own money down the drain! Now this shitty debug won't go the fuck away! That also mean there some items I can't uninstall! EA YOU ARE A BITCH.**

 **Anyways now that's over and done with a music club shall be made BUT YOU CAN ONLY PICK ONE INSTRUMENT (I'M LOOKING AT YOU TRUEDRAGON!) ONLY ONE! NO MORE AND NO LESS!**

 **Now if you excuse me while I drown in my own tears of shame as I tried to fucking force uninstall useless shit from my sims that makes it so damn buggy.**


	7. Chapter 6

**As requested from TrueDragon, Noah and Elise shall be added in this chapter, I will have Elise crush on Akuma to add more drama because who doesn't love romance with more drama? I also wonder how Noah and Karl were fight with each other since the two are water user, so I want to see them clash, so Noah will be in Angel's group**

 **I also fixed my mac hurray! More sims games but now I think all I've been doing is sit on this laptop and write but I bet you aren't complaining since at least you got something to read right?**

* * *

 _Chapter 6_

Angel struggle helplessly as she held the rolled up paper under her arm as she stood on her tippy toes trying to put a poster up but it was no use as she mentally whine in her head as the dolls helplessly watched her struggle and since they were in open space they couldn't move but cling to Angel. Suddenly the poster was lifted off and was place on the board as Angel turned around quickly and stare up at the young man with silver (grey?) eyes and long silver hair tied as he wore the blue senior uniform, he stare down at her with a cold look but it was soft as he was staring at her before he hardened his gaze.

"Your struggle was so pathetic that it burn my eyes just watching you." He snapped as Angel tilted her head but she smiled which shock the boy inside but he didn't show it as he stare down at Angel who just hum happily.

"I know, sometime I wish I wasn't short but thank you for helping me mister. I'm Angel, I'm a first year!" Angel chirped as she held her hand out as the young man stare down at her blankly before she grasped his hand and held it before shaking his hand, his thought fluttered toward how tiny her hands were compare to him as his eyes shifted to lock with her sky blue eyes.

"Noah." He said as Angel look down at the rolled up paper before looking at the poster with sign up sheet. "I'll-"

"Ah Noah can you help me put these up?" Angel asked as she grasped Noah's sleeve before she began to pull Noah down the hall much to his protest but he kept silent and struggle to keep up with the girl as seen he was stumbling.

"Let go of me you idiot!" Noah stumbled but Angel just kept dragging him to another board and held a poster up for him to grab as Noah muttered angrily before setting the poster up for her while Angel beamed happily and grasped Noah's hand and began to drag him down but a certain idiot known as Mark caught sight of Angel and Noah holding hands, he began to freak out and start screaming before running off to find Akuma, Lugina and Karl.

* * *

"KARL, LUGINA, AKUMA EMERGENCY! EMERGENCY!" Mark screeched as he slam the gym door open with the gang following behind him wondering what got Mark screaming like a banshee as Karl slipped from the sudden loud noise and fell toward the floor and Lugina spilling the water on himself but Akuma was nowhere in sight.

"What the fuck Mark!" Lugina snapped as Karl sat up and rubbed the back of his head before he glare angrily at Mark but Mark didn't notice as he began running around screaming that Auren had to slap Mark over the head sending the poor boy tumbling to the ground.

"Shut up and tell us what got you so worked up that we could your screaming from the other side of the school." Auren said as Mark stood up and tried to take deep calm breaths.

"I saw Noah and Angel, they were holding hands!" Mark said as the sound of bottle crashing to the ground as the group began to get nervous at how Karl had a grin on his face but he was crushing the bottle rather tightly as the bottle was screaming in pain while Lugina dropped his water bottle to the ground as they stare shock before the two whirled around and walked off with the aura of death surrounding them.

"Mark… I think you got Noah fucked." Kuro commented as he looked around noticing the giant was missing as his eyebrows scrunched up in confusion while he looked around. "Where's Akuma?" Seria and Paris overheard this and join in the herd while Seria ignored Ignis's flirting attempts.

"I saw Elise dragged Akuma, apparently Akuma owe Elise that he would help her with drama club." Akki answered as Seria, Paris and Evelyne had few tick marks on their head before they stomped off to the drama room where Ace, Mark and Ignis went after them while the other went after Karl and Lugina.

* * *

"Oi chibi what are these for?" Noah said as Angel guided him to a music room before entering as Angel began to get things ready.

"Eh Chibi? Why are you calling me Chibi?" Angel asked as Noah began pulling one of her cheek as she let out a cry and gripped tightly on to Noah's wrist as she struggle helplessly while Noah took joy in how adorable Angel was acting but he still had a scowl on his face.

"Because you're short and you're 2 years younger than me, now answer my question on what this is about." Noah said as he let go of Angel's cheek as she pouted and rub her red cheeks.

"I'm making a music club…. Ah Noah do you want to join?!" Angel looked up at Noah who just stare blankly down at her. "You don't have a club do you?" Angel asked as Noah sighed.

"No I don't have a club…" Noah said before he stare at how Angel's eyes brighten up as he was going to reject Angel's request of him joining but just by looking at her eyes that stare at up him, he didn't have the heart to reject as he sighed angrily. "Fine I'll join- WOAH!" Noah stumbled back and land on the floor as Angel hugged him tightly as the dolls had to move somewhere.

"Thank you! I would ask the other but I didn't want to bother them with their clubs so it'll be just you and I!" Angel chirped as she tightly embrace Noah who's face flare up. The warmth of her embraced slowly made himself to wrap his arms slowly around her before the sound of the door being slammed open as Noah and Angel turn their head to see Karl, Lugina, Auren, Auriel, Kuro and yeah you get the idea. "Oh hi everyone!" Angel smiled as she paid no attention to the tense atmosphere.

"Angel get off of him and come here." Karl said nicely as he could and calmly which the group and Noah took notice but Angel who didn't notice stood up and pull Noah up before she happily turned to the group while Noah glare at Karl as sparks flew as their glare harden.

' _Uh oh, Karl looks fucking piss!'_

' _You think Kuda?!'_

"Eh but Noah and I were going to get this club set up! Oh right! Karl this is Noah and Noah this is Karl, introduce yourselves!" Angel chirped happily as the group stepped away from Karl while Noah and Karl stepped up to each as they glare angrily before they each grasped each others hand and tightly held it in a death grip as the two glare at each other while Lugina appeared at Angel's side and shuffled her slightly away so that she wouldn't get hurt even through Lugina would love to pick a fight with Noah but seeing a pissed off Karl is more fearsome.

"Is there any business you have with Angel?" Karl smiled but it didn't reach his eyes or that vein popped near his head while it was the same for Noah as the two had dangerous aura and if looks could kill the two would be both dead already.

"She's my club leader so I have every right to talk to her… Karl." Noah spoke Karl's name venomously as his glare harden. "What business do you have with Chibi" Noah spoke Angel's nickname and if it were any possible Karl's growl deepen while Noah snarled.

The way they were acting it remind them of animals fighting for alpha spot and the mate which Lugina was angry that he couldn't do anything because last thing he need was to have Karl and Noah maul him. Angel tilted her head and look up to Lugina before she give a greeting hug drawing Karl and Noah's attention to him as Lugina began to sweat, if looks could kill, Lugina would be killed multiple times.

"Angel come here please." Tatsura asked kindly as Angel made her way over to Tatsura not knowing that fact Noah and Karl were killing Lugina in their head. "Your brother is waiting for you in the drama room." Angel's ears perked up before she quickly turned to Noah as she sprinted up to him and give him a bear hug much to Lugina and Karl's displeasure.

"Let's meet here tomorrow Noah after school!" Angel chirped before she quickly turned to Karl and give him a hug before sprinting out of the room as the three boys watched Angel ran off with the dolls clinging to her.

"Tatsura we should go after her." Tatsuro said as he dragged Tatsura as Locus ran after them screaming Tat-Tat Chan and Auren was going to follow them before Arturo challenge him in kendo as the two walk off to beat each other with kendo sticks. Cecelia, Kuroi and Auriel decide to go after Auren and Arturo leaving Mizuki to be dragged away by Akki while Zeto stood to side before he decide to go check on Akuma leaving Lugina, Karl and Noah in the music room as they all glare at each other before they walk out of the class and went to look for Angel.

* * *

"Elise I can't act for shit, I can't even act this… What this guy? Fucking dark prince Damien or something." Akuma huffed annoyed as he look at the script while a girl with light pink hair and pink eyes while she wore the red uniform as she stare dreamily at Akuma before she snapped out as Akuma glare at the script.

"It's not that hard silly! You just need to be really smooth and bit mysterious." Elise chirped as she held her own script and blush lightly at the closeness between each other while her drama members were making kissy face at her as she flushed red.

"Hey Elise whose play Lady Anastasia?" Elise began to fidget as she laughed nervously while Akuma raise a brow at her reaction. "Oi Elise are you you alright?"

"I-I play as Anastasia and I play as one of Prince Damien's love interest." Akuma raised a brow as Elise become more nervous as she twirl her hair. "Prince Damien has many love interest but we haven't found 3 girls to play the role." Elise said nervously before she look at the script. "H-How about we act the dancing scene?"

"Hmm sure." Akuma straighten his back and wrap his arm around Elise's waist while he grasped her hand gently before he began to dance smoothly with Elise across the drama room, his face serious and calm as Elise hid her face in Akuma's chest as they moved elegantly while the drama club watch them dance beautifully at first they expected them to fail since how violent and loud Akuma was but they were shock at how smooth and quiet he was as he danced.

"Lady Anastasia, you look beautiful, your fiance must be a lucky man." Akuma spoke with a mellow and deep calming voice as the girls in drama club blushed.

"He is fit to play as Damien!"

"AKUMA!" The drama door slammed open as Akuma pause and turned to see Seria, Paris and Evelyne glaring daggers at Elise while she held Akuma's hand tightly.

"Hey Seria, Paris and Evelyne. What's wrong?" Seria stomped her way over and pull Akuma away from Elise grasped as Elise glare angrily, her hand grasped Akuma's hand tightly. Ignis, Ace and Mark ran in to see Elise having a glare off with the three girls.

The boys didn't bother to get close with the girls knowing that a huge cat fight was going to happen, Akuma stood in the middle being used as a tug-a-rope as Seria and Elise were tugging him back and forth. One of the directors was jumping for joy and screaming causing everybody to stare at him.

"Uh are you alright mister?" Ignis questioned as the director was fangirling like weirdo.

"THIS IS PERFECT I FOUND MY MARY, FIONA AND JULIA!" The director ran up to the girls before shoving scripts into their hands. "YOU ARE NOW MY DAMIEN'S LOVE INTERESTS" The group watched as the director twirled away before they heard soft footsteps and head of white quickly latching onto Akuma.

"Brother! I made a music club and Noah is my first member!" Angel chirped as everything went silent at the news.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEH?!" Akuma screamed out loud as everybody had to cover their ears from the loud scream as Angel looked at him questioningly.

"Brother what's wrong with Noah?" Angel tilted her head before Akuma grab Angel's arm.

"NOAH IS A FUCK, HE IS A JACKASS! HE IS LIKE A LUGINA BUT MORE OF A JACKASS!" Akuma screeched as he shook Angel back and forth.

"Wait music club?!" Mark had ignore the whole thing as the only thing he heard was 'blah blah blah blah' but music club as his eyes sparkled. "CAN I JOIN?!" Mark screeched while Akuma give him a deadpan look.

"Mark fuck off I'm trying to scold my sister here!"

"NO YOU CAN'T MAKE ME BECAUSE YOU AIN'T MY DADDY BITCH!"

 _WHACK_

"Mark behave!" Evelyne scolded angrily as Mark whined and latch on to her waist. "Let go of me! Ace help me!"

"Tatsura!" Ace called out as he ran to her leaving Evelyne alone to face Mark's affection.

* * *

"Sis how many members you got in your club now?" Akuma peeked his head in Angel's room as she held a book of written music.

"Ah Noah, Auren, Auriel, Mark Tatsuro and Tatsura are joining!" Angel chirped happily as Akuma smiled before closing the door leaving Angel to turn to her laptop and open it when she saw a message from Noah.

' _Hey look it's that guy with a stick up his ass!'_

"Kira be nice, he helped me with putting the poster up and joining the club.

' _He tainted you...'_ Kanon mumbled as he floated up and rubbed his head onto Angel's cheek much to the other dolls annoyance.

' _Tinman stop being weird and get down here!'_ Luther snapped as the dolls began to bicker and throw erasers at each other while they ran around on her desk.

"You guys are sure troublesome…" Angel mumbled as she check the message.

' _But you love us!'_ The dolls chirped together before returning back to their fight.

* * *

 _Noah: Oi Chibi!_

 _-Angel has join the chat-_

 _Angel: Noah!_

 _Noah: Chibi what time do we meet?_

 _Angel: Um after school! Does that work with you?_

 _Noah: I'll leave around 4:46, I have a job._

 _Angel: Oh okay~ Hey Noah come join my friends and I for tomorrow's lunch!_

 _Noah: Why should I Chibi?_

 _Angel: Because I like you a lot!_

… _._

 _Angel: Noah?_

 _Angel: Hello?_

 _Angel: Noah are you there?_

 _Angel: Are you sleeping?_

 _Angel: I guess I'll see you tomorrow! Bye bye Noah ( ^ - ^)/_

* * *

Noah's face flushed as he hid his face in his arms, the message still imprinted in his mind. He mentally scold himself for allowing someone like her to sent him into a blushing mess, his eyes glare at the message. His heart hammered as he left the chatroom and went to lay on his bed, his hand reached to the sky as he sigh angrily.

"What the hell are you doing to me you stupid Chibi…" Noah muttered angrily as he got up and went back to his computer to see a group message invite from Locus. "The fuck do they want?"

While Angel on the hand had gotten a message from Evelyne for a group chat as she quickly clicked on it seeing all the girls in the chat fighting over something silly.

* * *

 _Cecelia: Guys stop fighting!_

 _Akki: Then tell her that kuuderes are awesome!_

 _Mizuki: I see no point in stating what deres are better._

 _Paris: I just found the tsundere much more likeable, right Elise, Evelyne and Seria?_

 _Elise:... Yeah…_

 _Seria:... Agree…._

 _Evelyne: Yep!_

 _Tatsura: Hmm I guess other people have their own taste in romance of deres_

 _-Angel has join the chat-_

 _Auriel: Hello Angel._

 _Angel: Hi everyone~ What's with the discussion_

 _Auriel: The girls are talking about love life and then that which deres are better._

 _Angel: Oh! I ship you with Kuro, you guys make such a cute couple~_

… _._

 _Cecelia: Angel you shouldn't say things so bluntly._

 _Angel: Eh what do you mean?! It's not wrong to ship people is it? Like how I ship Mark and Evelyne!_

 _Evelyne: NO BAD ANGEL!_

 _Angel: W-What did I do?!_

 _Tatsura: She just mad that you didn't pair her with your brother_

 _Angel:... I see…._

 _Elise: Speaking of romance, Angel do you have anyone in mind?_

 _Angel: Hehe… I don't know…_

 _Elise: I definitely ship you with Noah!_

 _Seria: No Karl is a better match for her!_

 _Paris: Even though I hate to admit this but I think Lugina is a better choice._

 _Cecelia: Karl x Angel are a cute match_

 _Evelyne: No way! Lugina x Angel all the way!_

 _Mizuki: I think Angel x Noah are cute_

 _Akki: If my sister like it then I like it!_

 _Auriel: Karl x Angel x Noah x Lugina, this is just like those romance anime. Even like Ignis x Seria x Akuma x Elise x Paris x Evelyne x Mark and Auren x Tatsura x Locus x Ace. This is quite the mess._

 _Seria: I do not like Akuma!_

 _Paris: Then why did you the phoenix plushie after him?_

 _Seria: YOU DID THAT TOO!_

 _Elise: Akuma got you animal plushie?!_

 _-Akuma has join the chat-_

 _Akuma: Elise I was chatting the guys, what do you need?_

 _Elise: Akuma you took them out?!_

 _Akuma: Yeah, Paris had gotten back and I did ask if you wanted to hang with us but you were busy. I'll buy you a plushie later, now if you excuse me, Ignis is being an ass and is calling me a asshole._

 _-Akuma has left the chat-_

 _Tatsura: I wonder what does the guys talk about_

 _Cecelia: Probably boy stuff_

 _Akki: Or stupid shit_

* * *

 _-Noah has join the chat-_

 _Locus: HE HAS ARRIVED!_

 _Arturo: Locus inner case please_

 _Auren: He isn't going to listen leave him be_

 _Noah: What am I doing here?_

 _Karl: Some of us didn't want you here._

 _Mark: And I thought cat fights are interesting but a dog fight?! Woof woof!_

 _Lugina: Mark_

 _Mark: yeah?_

 _Lugina: shut the fuck up_

 _Kuro: Guys what are you doing?!_

 _Kuroi: It's a guys meet up brother!_

 _Ignis: AKUMA YOU BASTARD_

 _Akuma: What?!_

 _Ignis: YOU STOLE MY WOMAN_

 _Mark: AND MY WOMAN TOO!_

 _Akuma: WHAT DID I DO?!_

 _Zeto: By making them fall for you._

 _Akuma:... Zeto_

 _Zeto:... I'm sorry_

 _Akuma: -sigh- I should be the one saying I'm sorry… Pals?_

 _Zeto: Pals_

 _Locus: That's cute and all BUT BACK TO THE MAIN POINT LADIES!_

 _Tatsuro: Who's the admin?_

 _Kuro: Locus_

 _Tatsuro: Nooooo_

 _Kuroi: Sadly it's true_

 _Auren: yes we can't ban hammer this ass._

 _Locus: SHUT UP THIS ASS IS SEXY!_

 _Kuroi: Locus please calm down, I have this sinking feeling that you're screaming right now_

 _Arturo: He actually is, we don't live too far from him and I could just hear him scream_

 _Noah: What are we here for?!_

 _Akuma: Ah give me second Elise asking me._

… _._

 _Lugina: What do you think Elise want from Akuma?_

 _Arturo: Ah Auren didn't Auriel said she was having a girl chat with the girls?_

 _Auren: Probably but the question is why Elise need to talk with him._

 _Ignis: My Seria is in there? That bastard Akuma!_

 _Mark: My Evelyne is in there!_

 _Ace: guys chill, Ignis you're usually so laid back what the hell happen?_

 _Ignis: When my crush started liking this asshole!_

 _Akuma: Okay back and fuck you Ignis_

 _Zeto: What did Elise want?_

 _Akuma: One of those plush animals, they're apparently the 'rage' with the girls_

 _Mark: Oh! If they are with the girls I should definitely get one for Evelyne!_

 _Karl: Hey guys…_

 _Tatsuro: What's up?_

 _Karl: There's a doll on my bed and it's staring at me…_

 _Lugina: What's wrong with dolls don't tell me your scared of them!_

 _Karl: No it's just that…_

 _Akuma: Do they look like the dolls that clung to Angel?_

 _Karl: Yeah they do_

 _Noah: Now that you mention the dolls, does anyone notice Angel brings them everywhere she goes?_

 _Tatsuro: I remember she slapped my hand really hard and it left a big mark on it just for trying to reach one of the dolls._

 _Auren: She seem really protective of her dolls_

 _Zeto: Hey have you ever get the feeling that those dolls are always watching your every movement or something or they randomly move to places that you hadn't seen them last time?_

 _Karl: Yeah I actually notice that._

 _Ace: When?_

 _Karl:..._

 _Locus: He must have done something naughty~_

 _Karl: Oh god no I haven't! I just turned away for second and saw one of the dolls on Angel's face!_

 _Kuroi: Karl is that doll still on your bed?_

 _Karl: Uh…. No… Not really… It's um on my desk now… Can I get a little help here!_

 _Akuma: Karl keep an eye on that doll, I'm inviting Angel into the chat now._

 _Arturo: I don't think your sister will know how to get rid of evil dolls_

 _Kuroi: Didn't you have two of them before?_

 _Arturo: Yeah because I always feel them watching every step of my movements_

 _Kuro: I wonder how come Angel didn't say anything at all._

 _-Angel has join the chat-_

 _Angel: Hello?_

 _Akuma: Angel, Karl found a doll in his room and it's like your dolls_

 _Angel: Karl what does the doll look like?_

… _._

 _Angel: Karl?_

… _._

 _-Karl has left the chat-_

 _Locus: HOLY SHIT IT GOT KARL!_

 _Kuroi: What do we do?!_

 _Akuma: Everyone we are going over to Karl's house ASAP! Bring anyone you meet or live with! We might be dealing with a spirit!_

 _Noah: It's best if we bring something to defend ourselves_

 _Mark: BRING SALT, SALT DRIVES AWAY THE EVIL_

 _Arturo: Mark salt will not make a doll go away!_

 _Auren: I'm going to get Auriel. I'll meet you all soon._

 _-Everybody has left the chat-_

* * *

 **DUN DUN DUUUUUUUN WHAT HAPPEN TO KARL?!**

 **YOU'LL FIND OUT NEXT TIME ON THE FLIGHTLESS DOVE**

 **Also you'll get to pick the next doll that will join Angel's doll party so post the unit doll you want to see and the most requested unit will be chosen**

 **NEW RIVAL HAD BEEN ADDED**

 **KARL X ANGEL X NOAH X LUGINA ( WHO WOULD WIN THIS DOVE?!)**

 **IGNIS X SERIA X AKUMA X PARIS X ELISE X EVELYNE X MARK (WHO WOULD WIN THE MAN OR WOMAN?)**

 **THE SHIPPING THAT HAS NOT CHANGE**

 **AUREN X TATSURA X LOCUS X ACE (WHO WOULD WIN THE GIRL UNLESS THE GIRL LOVE SOMEONE ELSE THEN THAT JUST DEFEATS THIS LOVE SQUARE)**

 **AURIEL X KURO (THE ONLY SHIPPING THAT DOESN'T HAVE DRAMA SINCE SHIRO SOMEHOW DOESN'T EXIST)**

 **THE ONE THAT DOESN'T HAVE CRUSH AND IS SINGLE**

 **AKKI (SHE ONLY LOVE MIZUKI)**

 **MIZUKI (THERE NOTHING TO SAY ABOUT HER)**

 **TATSURA (EVEN THOUGH THERE ARE MEN AFTER HER SHE HAS NO CRUSH)**

 **TATSURO (... NO WORDS)**

 **ARTURO (THE ONLY OTHER ADULT AROUND HERE IS HIM, AUREN AND EVELYNE)**

 **ZETO (HE'S IN LOVE WITH AKUMA'S GIRLFRIEND THAT DIED)**

 **CECELIA (ONE OF THE SANE PEOPLE)**

 **KUROI (SOME REASON JADE IS NOT GIVING ME NOELLE'S ID SO KUROI WON'T HAVE HIS BABY BACK)**


	8. Author's Note

**To my Viewers and readers, also my bitches (Aka friends that aren't my bitches)**

 **I have two units that will be chosen as doll Bestie or Reis. You must pick one of the two.**

 **To those who don't like the ship of right now, Yes I have been reading the Lore but I don't caaaaaare! Also I will add other people depending on where they are at.**

 **Anyways the reason why I'm not shipping your favourite character together is because I don't like the shipping with Elise x Noah since it seem more of brother and sister type of bond, which I'm going to be very honest. I don't feel the connection between the two as a couple, hate on me, bash at me, do whatever you like but I'm going to be honest and stand my ground that I do not find them a good ship, I'm sorry to those who are screaming "WHY YOU NO LIKE THIS SHIP?!" I just can't see myself finding the ship perfect. Again sorry for those Elise x Noah shippers but I don't ship them, I'm not going to sugar coat them or anything because that isn't me, I'm sorry and I hope you still read this and are enjoy this story even though I don't ship your favourites or sugar coat them.**

 **This is a note is for you to choose which doll unit Reis or Bestie but it's also about the shipping since I just want to let you know of my opinion since I have a feeling that everyone ships Elise x Noah but me and I didn't want to lie and be caught in the wrong ship and set sail to wrong land.**

 **Also what is your opinion on Lin x Zeto (Courtesy of Storm asking)**

 **Now that over and done with, if you're going to bash at me for not liking the Noah x Elise ship then come at me bro because Haters are going to hate!**

 **Also pick which unit, Reis or Bestie!**

 **Thank you for taking the time on reading this author note!**

 **Peace out!**

 **-Code**


	9. Special Chapter (Cats)

**Thank Storm, he requested this now let's jump in the story while I drool over how dreamy anime guys are and squealing at the fucking fluff of romance~**

* * *

 _Special Chapter: Cats_

"NO FUCK YOU I CAN DO THIS ROOOOOOOOOOOA- OW FUCK"

"Locus you lose now shut the fuck up!"

"Akuma you're being kind of harsh."

"If Akuma isn't harsh then Locus would destroy the room."

Zeto stood outside of Akuma's bedroom with a blank look before pushing the door open to reveal a large bedroom covered in black and red, as Zeto rolled his eyes at how typical the room is and notice the entire gang were playing a game. Noah, Karl and Lugina were nowhere to be found but knowing them, they probably went to go hang with Angel.

"ZETO HAS JOIN THE TOWN!" Mark screeched before he trip and fell face first into the ground as he grunted in pain, the boys turned to Zeto but pause at the sight as they all stare at cat-like eyes staring back at them.

"What's with the cats?" Auren questioned as he pointed to many cats that surround Zeto but what they notice of how similar the cats were to the people but they brushed it aside as they turn their attention to Mark who picked up a really big cat that was a Maine Coon with red eyes and black fur.

"Mark I wouldn't-"

 _HISSSSSSS_

"AAAAAAAAAAH GET IT OFF, GET IT OFF AAAAAAAAH HELP ME!" Mark was screaming as the giant cat latch it's claws into Mark's face while scratching him, the group ran to Mark and try to remove the cat but it just lashed out and stuck it's claws into Ignis's face as he began screaming.

"HELP HELP HAAAAAAALP!" Ignis ran around crazily as the maine coon cat jumped off and sat beside Akuma as it licks it's bloody claws and fur while Kuroi and Arturo were checking on Ignis and Mark who were bleeding with scratch marks. "THAT CAT IS FUCKING VIOLENT!" Ignis pointed at the maine coon as it hissed at Ignis causing him to run behind Arturo. "PROTECT ME!" The cat stopped hissing while Akuma had shit eating grin at Ignis and Mark's misery.

"That's Mini Akuma. He's a violent cat a very violent cat as you saw." Zeto stated as Akuma just laughed and look at the cat.

"I like you already." Akuma said as he brought his fist out to Mini Akuma who brought it's paw up as the two did a bro fist getting lots a WTF looks froms cats and man.

"Well since Mini Akuma is a big problem all you cats should go and explore, come back after I call for you to go." Each of the cat file out of the room leaving the human males to have their guy night as they passed by three human males with blue, green and silver hair that enter the room.

"Why are there cats and what happen to you two?" That was last heard as the door was closed leaving a group of cats sitting around each other.

* * *

"Brother you didn't need to hurt those humans!" A tiny white singpura kitten with sky blue eyes mewed at the giant cat that scoffed while the other cats rolled their eyes.

"Yeah he was just picking you up!" A calico said as Akuma rolled his eyes and stare down at the small cat and smash his face to the floor.

"Shut up, I'm not taking order from an idiot that resemble of that blasted human!" Akuma snarled

"Akuma stop squishing Mark!" A Russian blue cat scolded as Akuma rolled his eyes and step off of the cat before trotting away from him. "Jeez are you alright Mark?"

"Yeah… Thanks Karl… Ugh…" Mark said as few other cats rolled their eyes or snickered.

"Of course Akuma is the biggest cat of all of us with Arturo coming in second!" Another Calico cat said happily before walking up to his bestie and helping him up.

"Thank Locus…" Mark mumbled as he got back on his paws and glare at the giant cat. "Fuck you!"

Before anyone knew it Mark was being suffocated as Akuma lay on top of him, Akuma's eyes closed and ignore Mark's choking before his eyes snapped open when he notice his younger twin entering a bedroom as he got off of Mark and trotted after with the other cats following behind.

"You know we aren't suppose to be going in someone else's room." A black cat scolded as a ginger cat rolled his eyes.

"Lighten up Zeto it's just a room." A ginger cat mew while the cat with a blue and red eyes rolled his eyes and batted the ginger cat.

"Ignis shut up, you don't know what goes on in that room." The cat with white fur and blue eyes snickered at Ignis misery which Kuro had to turn his head and glare at the other cat. "You shut up too, Ace. I don't need you causing anymore trouble"

* * *

As all the cats enter the room they notice movement on desk and voices as they got closer and saw dolls running around, drawing or even sitting down and talking. Zeto's eyes narrowed as he watch those dolls run around.

' _Zephyr can you color this in?'_ Alyut asked as Zephyr nodded and drag the fat crayon that reaches to his neck over to a drawing and began coloring it in.

' _Oh oh we should draw Angel a picture of herself and us!'_ Quaid said as he drop his own crayon while the others began to think about it until a cat jump on to the table and stare at them while the dolls stare back before regrouping.

' _Why is there a cat in Angel's room?!'_ Kira screeched as the dolls stepped away from the black cat as more cats start surrounding them as they press closer to each other since they couldn't fight in their state.

' _The one in black does not appear to be friendly'_ Raaga stated and if Kuda and Luther had their normal eyes they would've roll them.

' _Ya think?!'_ The two snapped at Raaga until they the black cat standing in front of them his claws out and mouth open as that cat went swiftly to swipe at Colt who cry out in fear and pain until a piercing screams resonated through the room causing the cats to cringed from the sound and in one swift movement the black cat also known as Mini Zeto was flung out of the window and the dolls were all scooped up in the arms of the angel which was literally Angel who scoop them all up and ran toward Akuma's room screaming in fear as the dolls clung to her.

Angel ran crying into the boy's room already spooking them enough when they heard Angel screaming her life out as they watch her dive under Akuma's covers and hid with the dolls in hands as they watch her cry. Akuma walked up to Angel and move the covers to see Angel curled up in the ball crying as she hugged the dolls tight, the boys went to surround her to see why she was crying as Karl, Lugina and Noah felt their heart tighten at the sight and somehow Ace felt his heart yearn for her but did not know why.

"Sis what's wrong?" Akuma said softly as Angel open her sky blue eyes and stare helplessly at Akuma before she shakily lifted Colt up where there was a scratch mark on his torso as she cry out.

"A-A black cat! H-He tried to kill Colt!" Angel wailed out as all the guys glared at Zeto who just look away ashamed as Angel held Colt tightly and cry out her eyes while she peppered Colt with kiss and apologising over and over, which the dolls, Karl, Noah and Lugina grew jealous of Colt.

"Where did the cat go?" Auren questioned as Angel wiped away her tears and sniffed.

"I flung the cat of my window…." Angel sniffled as the guys all paused and stare blankly before they burst into laughters but Zeto who was in shock that his mini cat of himself was thrown out of the window while Auren was dying inside of laughter. "I-It's not funny! Colt is hurt!" Noah gently pluck Colt out of Angel's hand as she stare at Noah who brought out a sewing kit and began to fix Colt up brand new as he hand the doll back which Angel's face brighten up and tackle Noah in a hug much to Lugina and Karl's annoyance as Noah's face flared up. "Thank you, thank you, thank you, Noah!"

"I-I only did it so you can stop crying you stupid Chibi!" Noah snapped but inside a chibi of himself was jumping for joy and squealing only to be like an angry bull when Karl pulled her away as Angel clung to Karl who blushed as Lugina snarled that he wasn't getting attention.

"Well excuse me while I go gather the cats and get them home." Zeto said before leaving Akuma's room and toward the outside to find the cats surrounding a box as he made his way over and lift the box up to reveal Mini Zeto meowing as he grab the cat and held it in his arms as he then began to start walking back home with the cats following him.

"I can't believe you attack a doll." Zeto huffed as the Mini Zeto mew sadly but Zeto wasn't having any of it. "When we get home no treats for you." that caused Mini Zeto to gasp and start mewing loudly.

* * *

 **Sorry if it's short and random~ But that was request by Storm aka the owner of Zeto and Mark. Also the winner of the unit doll party is Bestie, let see what she did to Karl and what is her goal. Man… 5 Night's at Frontier? Someone should make the game that would be totally rad, well I'm going to go read now while I also try to get one more cost for my lvl ( TT^TT) my team to expensive**


	10. Chapter 7

**Took a day off but it didn't seem like a day if I was writing again… Ah jeez whatever, it's so boring at home that I can do nothing but write, read and watch videos. I want to find a place to role play so bad but there nothing! NOTHING FUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK YOU BOREDOM**

 **Anyways enjoy this chapter so I put my HEART AND SOUL IN THIS SO THAT YOU VIEWERS CAN BE LIKE**

 **"OMG ANOTHER AWESOME CHAPTER BY MY FAVOURITE AUTHOR!"**

 **… Ugh… I need some tea after this and nice good romance fanfic or something. I'm also waiting for certain fanfics to be update. You know what I'm talk about you shits, I see you staring at this right now and I'm waiting, waiting right now. Watching your every single move while I fucking munch on this… Whatever I'm munching on right now. I'm waiting for those updates.**

* * *

 _Chapter 7_

The group stood outside in front of a fancy apartment as they stared up, Mark and Locus had brought salt and weird candle things attach to their head as they held a cross while Cecelia and Elise had clung to each other at the dark feeling that the apartment was giving. The doors to lobby swung open spooking everyone but Angel, before anyone knew it Angel sprinted inside as the group screamed her name and ran after her.

Once the group entered the lobby the door to outside slammed shut as Angel stopped and looked back before looking around, Noah storm right up to her and whacked her head as she let out a pain cry. Which Auren and Arturo had to hold Akuma back before he lashed out at Noah as Noah began to scold the hell out of Angel who just clutch her head and pouted at Noah.

"Chibi the thing you don't do is run into a room that has a door that magically swings open! That will get you killed!" Noah said as Angel grinned up to him causing him to scrunched his eyebrow in confusion before his face flushed red. "I-It's not because I care you idiot! You could've gotten us kill!" The sound of laughter could be heard causing the group to tense up and search around for the voice but they found none.

"Uh… Guys did you hear that?" Cecelia muttered out as the group began to shake nervously before flying bullets whizzed by them as everybody screamed and ran but sadly they went separately as they were avoiding the bullets from hitting them.

Grey button eyes blow in the dark before it disappear in the fit of giggles as everybody ran screaming with each of them separate in pairs, groups or by themselves.

* * *

"Akuma?!" Seria called out as Elise, Paris and Ignis were looking for the sign of the giant or anyone as they were all stuff in one of the open rooms. "I remember he was behind us!" Seria grunted as concern was laced in her voice.

"What the hell was that?!" Ignis screeched only for Paris to slap a duct tape over his mouth muffling from speaking as he glare at Paris who glare back and made hush sound as Elise held on to Paris tightly trying not to weep loudly.

"You need to be quiet or you'll get us kill." Paris muttered angrily before turning her attention to Seria who tried calling Akuma phone as it rang for a few bit before Seria's hope crash down as Ignis ripe the duct tape out.

' _Hello fuckers and this is my voicemail if you haven't notice. Leave a message after the beep unless your Mark, Ignis, Ace or Locus then you fuckers fuck off. BEEP'_

"Akuma isn't picking up, what the hell happen!" Seria shut her phone off and close it as she felt her concern raising knowing her crush is out there alone, she swiftly stood up and went to the door before Ignis grabbed her wrist. "What the hell are you doing?! Akuma is out there!"

"Akuma isn't weak! He can handle himself and if he found out that I let you out just to find him, he will have my fucking ass!" Ignis shouted only for Seria to sock him in the face as he stumbled back and fell on to floor as Seria huffed angrily.

"I know that, I know Akuma isn't weak but that doesn't mean he is strong! I made a promise to Tilith that I would watch over Akuma's ass and I'm not going to let my best friend down and have my crush get killed!" Seria snapped as she turned and slam the door open and ran out as Ignis grunted angrily.

"Akuma this and Akuma that! Why is it always him?!" Ignis muttered angrily as he sat up and rubbed his cheek from the painful punch when he notice Paris and Elise going to the doorway. "Not you two! I know that you like Akuma but that thing out there could kill you both!"

"We know but if Seria is looking for him then we'll look for him, Akuma is reckless and if we don't find him soon he's going to die and that will affect all of us." Paris stated as Elise rubbed the back of her neck nervously.

"H-He's your friend right? Are you really going to cower and let a friend die?" Elise questioned before she and Paris ran out leaving him behind as finally Ignis stood silent before he got up and sighed irritated.

"The things I do for that ass!" Ignis grumbled as he ran out frustrated into the deep unknown.

* * *

"Is everyone alright?" Auren asked as he heard a couple of yes from Auriel, Arturo and Kuro

"What the hell shot us?!" Kuro snapped as the group took a breather before slumping down on the wall as sweat trail down from his face, before he lean his head back and let out a relief sigh as Auriel and Arturo were pondering.

"It could be the doll…" Arturo muttered but Auriel piped in.

"But there was gun shots, if it's a doll exactly like Angel's doll that doll's hand is shape like one of those mitten. So it can't be possible for a doll to lift a gun." Auriel mumbled as she shifted her eyes around the room before they heard Tatsura screaming and Tatsuro shouting which Auren stood up and ran out of the room sprinting down the dark halls with Auriel, Arturo and Kuro running after him.

The sound of bullets rang fire as they barely dodge the bullet but they saw red splattered on the wall while Tatsuro and Tastura were unharmed while Locus and Cecelia ran over arriving seconds before Auren and himself sprinted to Tatsura while Cecelia, Arturo, Kuro and Auriel check on Tatsuro who grunted.

"Tatsuro what happen?!" Arturo asked concern before his eyes shifted toward the blood on the wall. "Why is there blood, none of you are hurt?!"

"That fucking doll took Akuma after he was shot protecting both Tatsura and I from the bullet." Tatsuro grunted as he sat up and look at his sister who was knocked out before turning to the blood on the wall. "Even though it's the shoulder, those bullets were from a machine gun and most have got Akuma in the shoulder a couple of times."

"Akuma?!" Their head turn to see Seria, Paris, Elise and Ignis running toward the and not far from behind them was the rest of the group as they ran over. "We heard screams! Where's Akuma?!" Seria said in panic as the other stare at the blood on the wall before their attention to Tatsuro and the others.

"We don't know, we just got here and Tatsuro is telling us the doll got Akuma." Auren answered before he stood up straight before he notice something amiss as he scan the group that reunited before his eyebrows scrunched up confused. "Where's Angel?"

Noah and Lugina's eyes widen before they look around for the soft girl but couldn't find her as they turn to the group while Evelyne began to freak out while Akki was slightly worried but not since her Mizuki was here, Zeto scanned the group before looking to the stairway that leads up.

"It's highly possible while we all separate that Angel could've taken the stairs to look for Karl and the doll." Auriel answered as she notice Zeto's stare toward the stair, before Noah and Lugina could run up there, Kuro and Kuroi had each grab their shirts before they could run into danger.

"You can't run off like that! It's dangerous!" Kuroi scolded the two as they glare at Kuroi before turning their gaze away from Kuroi angrily. "We need to think before we take action!"

"Will salt do?"

"Mark shut up this is a serious matter!"

* * *

Angel wander down the halls aimlessly trying to find Karl's room as she stood on the 5th floor, the dolls clung to her red jacket as she walk down the creepy hallway, her faces blank but her sky blue eyes shine brightly as if they were glowing, her steps were soft and quiet. A frighten expression never took part from her face as if she had seen something more horrifying which the voice of the giggling doll became anger of how Angel did not react. Out of anger how Angel did not play like the rest, bullets began firing as the doll thought Angel would move but to the doll's horror Angel did not move and was hit by the many bullets which the dolls clinging to Angel screamed but she stood still, normal even from she was bleeding all around her torso her head tilted as her right eye glow a golden colour and her left eye glow a blood red.

"... Annoying, annoying…. How very annoying." Angel's voice became cold and dark as her right turned gold and her left eye turned red before she began walking forward, her eyes began narrowed into dangerous look as she made her way down. "To think you can kill us that easily? You think that this is a joke correct? She may forget everything but I can remember the moment how it all started and how it all end so you trying to frighten us is nothing but a child's play." Angel grabbed the doll that was hiding and began squeezing the poor doll tightly. "Now tell us, where is our brother and Karl, Bestie." Angel growled dangerously.

' _Y-You aren't Angel!'_ The female doll choked out as Angel or whoever harbour in Angel's body chuckle as her eyes was nothing but death and coldness.

"I wonder… Is it because of the eyes? Is it because of my voice or wait…. Maybe because how I can easily kill you and erase your entire existents seeing as you are nothing but a mere doll~" She smile cruelly before she flung the Bestie doll into the wall and smash the machine gun with her foot. "Now don't get me wrong, you started all of this. If you haven't screwed with Karl, her brother or even shot at Angel just for laughs, you wouldn't be in this condition."

' _M-Monster!'_ Bestie cried out as Angel's wounds healed before she grasped her stomach and laughed insanely frightening the dolls before she began to slowly calmed down and wiped away a tear as she smiled wickedly.

"You are hilarious! Imagine if she would to hear you call her that, I should destroy you now so you would no longer come back but then again that isn't Angel is it or what's a part of me." She gently pick up the doll and squeezed Bestie tightly as a scowl appear on her lips. "Now where are they." She growl dangerously as Bestie squeaked and told her everything which made the girl smirked. "Now that wasn't so hard was it?"

Angel twirled and began walking toward the room that Bestie said before stopping in front of the door, her eyes were still narrowed before she sighed as she place a hand on the doorknob and glare down at Bestie and the other dolls sending a chill down their spines as they stare back at the gold and red orbs that had intent to shed blood.

"You are not to tell her of my existent, the only reason why I surfaced because you tried to end her life and if you do that one more time, I will not hesitate to rid of your worthless life. Seeing as I was the only way holding her entire memories and powers, it seem fit for me to kill those who threaten her life. This is a warning to you." With that said Angel's eyes were no longer narrow as the eyes return to their natural sky blue color, a scowl no longer present as it return to a straight line.

"... Eh?" Angel began to helplessly look around her surrounding before turning to the close door as her head tilted curiously. "How did I get here and… Bestie? How did you get here?" Angel questioned softly as the female doll look up at Angel with her red button eyes while the doll slightly trembled but spoke in confident voice.

' _You picked me up remember! Karl is in there with your brother, they're both asleep!'_ Angel smiled down at Bestie before opening the door to reveal her brother sleeping on the couch with a bandage wrapped around his right shoulder as her head looked around for the blue head before she began searching for Karl's room.

"I wonder if everyone's okay." She spoke with a concern look as Aaron who was sitting on Angel's shoulder soothe Angel a bit before she open the door to reveal the blue hair man on the floor asleep as her eyes soften before she sighed and walked up to the sleeping male and shook him. "Karl wake up, you can't sleep on the floor you'll get sick." Karl grumbled before his blue eyes fluttered open as he groggily wiped his eyes and yawn before staring back at Angel's concern expression, he blinked once and then twice before his face flare into deep shade of red as he tried scrambled up but end up tripping and bashing his head on the table. Angel ran to his side and inspect the bruise on his forehead. "You need to be more careful Karl, I thought you were going to kill yourself."

"H-How did you find my place, how did you get in and why are you in here?!" Karl questioned as he was embarrassed of what happen just a few moments ago.

"Eh, well you randomly left the chat room when you were talking about dolls and everyone thought you were kidnap so we all came in here. We all suddenly separated and I was by myself and then I found your room, apparently your door was open and I saw my brother sleeping on your couch so I came to check on you first to see you were fine." Angel answered as Karl sighed and run a hand through his hair before getting up as Angel stood straight up and look up at him. "The others should be coming in here any moment." As Angel said the sound of stampeding footsteps could be heard before a door sound being slammed open and someone screeching as Karl and Angel looked at each other and made their way to the living room to see Akuma being hugged/strangled by Mark, Locus, Seria, Paris, Elise, Evelyne, Ace and Ignis.

"A-Ack let go of me!" Akuma cried out but the people refuse to unlatch from him as Karl sighed and ran his hand through his hair before letting out a yawn catching everyone's attention.

"KARL YOU'RE ALIVE!" Mark screeched before he and Locus tackle the tired boy into a hug.

"Why wouldn't I be alive?" Karl said tiredly as he watch Lugina and Noah surround Angel and began to questioned her with concern look.

"What the hell Chibi, why did you run off by yourself!"

"That was plain stupid! You could've gotten yourself killed!"

"I didn't know Lugina and Noah, was so worry about me!" Angel chirped as the two flushed red before they smack Angel cross the head making her cry out and grip her head tightly and glare cutely at the two. "Meanies!"

Auren had notice the new doll that had clung to Angel and was about to question it before he closed his mouth and sighed out knowing Angel wouldn't give him a full answer as he turned his gaze to Karl who was being bombard questions after question then to Akuma who was being suffocated in a hug but what caught his eyes was the bandage that wrapped around his right shoulder as it was slightly stained red.

"Auren you notice it don't you?" His gaze shifted toward Tatsuro, Arturo and Zeto before he nodded, their suspicions began to grow as their eyes shifted to Angel and the dolls that clung to Angel before they could confront Angel in front of the entire group, Angel let out a yawn that sound like a baby dinosaurs roar.

"Jeez how late is it?" Kuro muttered tiredly as his eyes shifted to Karl. "Hey can we crash here?" Which Karl let out a grumbled yes before Angel sprinted down the hall and into Karl's room.

"I'm sleeping in Karl's bed!" Angel chirped loudly for the group to hear which some of the group let out a protest but it was ignored as the sound of Karl's room being closed before the group sighed and randomly looked for futons to sleep as Akuma decide to sleep on the couch since he was a lazy ass.

Karl muttered tiredly before he waddle away and gently open his door and notice the dolls sitting on his desk staring at him as he sweat at the intense stare, he notice Angel staring at him before he slowly entered and sat on his bed before ruffling Angel's hair.

"If you're going to sleep in my room then I'm sleeping in here too, can't have you looking through my stuff." Karl muttered as Angel stuck her tongue out and snuggled in the covers as Karl rolled his eyes before Lugina and Noah strutted their way in (mostly Lugina). "What are you two doing in here?"

"We can't have you taking advantage of Angel so we're going to sleep in here whether you like it or not!" Lugina said as he puffed his chest out while Noah and Karl roll their eyes. Noah quietly shuffled in and move himself toward the bed where he position himself against the wall as he stare at Angel who turned around and stare back before she poked Noah's nose causing him to glare and flushed red.

"Fine you can sleep on the floor or something, my bed won't fit in another person since Noah decide to take the other spot." Karl muttered before he position himself on the side of Angel as Lugina frown.

* * *

"You think there something wrong with Angel?" Arturo said quietly as everybody was dead asleep but Arturo, Auren, Zeto and Tatsuro who stayed up. "Or the dolls."

"It has to be the dolls, Angel is really over protective of them it's like if you take one of them away without her permission she looked like she was going to snap your neck in half. Even though she's pretty weak-"

"Tatsuro don't assume Angel is weak, she nearly has the entire appearance of the Ackerman that also mean there is a chance she is strong." Auren stated at Tatsuro huffed annoyed.

"Have you seen her? With our ability to fight, we can probably take her down." Tatsuro said as Zeto rolled his eyes.

"Then why haven't you?" Zeto questioned as Tatsuro glanced at him and looked away.

"If I attack Angel just out of the blue, then her entire family will come after me and the last thing I want is her uncle… Blizzard to come and destroy our family and separate Tatsura and I. We know he has the power to ruin anyone even with a strong business company, that why I rather not. Do you want to mess with him?" The 3 boys were silent as they look down quietly. "Auren and Arturo I know of you family powers and all but we all know that Blizzard can just easily destroy it with snap of his fingers."

"That's why he was known as The Heartless God." Zeto mumbled as they heard shuffling before their attention turned to see red eyes glaring angrily at them.

"My uncle isn't heartless, he is heartless towards people like you and the way you talk about sister as if she was weak and insane is the reason why my uncle is willing to destroy every single one of you and he doesn't give damn who lives he destroy as long it's revenge for hurting his family." Akuma's eyes then soften before turned around and let out a sigh. "And if you dumb ass forgot that my sister woke up and the first thing she woke up was the dolls so it explains her overprotective nature. Now shut up and sleep or I sleep on your heads and suffocate the 4 of you." He grumbled.

* * *

 **For those who wondering how I post my chapters so fast is that when I wake up around 1 or 2 pm I work on editing then I post before I turn to reading some fanfic or watch videos. After I'm satisfied I return back to my work and start writing the next chapter, depending on my mood or if I'm not tired, I write the whole chapter that usually stop around 2 to 4 am before I leave it and edit it for tomorrow unless I haven't taken my medicines, I have to wait at least an hour or so which I will edit and then it would take me to 4:30 am or 5 am.**

 **I get my inspiration is by nothing, I read the chapter I last wrote and make mental note of it before letting my brain do the entire work while I just simply stare off into space. If I ever get stuck on something I mostly stop and read fanfic or watch videos to let my brain relax, humor is one of the difficult thing for me sometime because I have to rely on my randomness since I'm more of expert on Romance and drama, since I love romance and the tears. Also here are 'Did you know' and 'strange facts about the twins'**

 **-Did you know about Angel and Akuma?-**

 **Did you know Akuma was based off of my hot-headed personality while his other personality was based off of Karkat Vantas, Mikoto Mikoshiba and Miskai Yata**

 **Did you know Angel was originally a kuudere, actually in the past I had another Angel which was a Kuudere Angel that had red eyes and white hair which I super adore with white hair and red eyes by the way. The Angel you know and love was base off my originally one.**

 **Did you know Angel and Akuma's mom, dad and uncles were based off of my original ocs from another area, Aceton Kiyo from my oc name was Ace no surname or anything who was actually only stood around 6'2ft while Angela Ackerman oc name was Angel Kiyoshi or Angel Freeze her brothers Blizzard, Alexander (Alex), Fang and Claude were another ocs from the area but same names.**

 **Did you know that Angela otherwise known as Angel in my other oc had a reverse harem with 3 more of my ocs I created, Chase Scott that stood around 5'5"ft while he is the oldest, Zero Vaughn Stream standing around 7'1"ft while he is the youngest of the group and Gale Howler standing around 6ft.**

 **Did you know that Akuma wasn't meant to be created? I had actually plan to have only the kuudere Angel with red eyes and white hair to play the role with her 4 brothers but somehow things ended differently and that how our Angel and Akuma was made.**

 **Did you know instead of Ace (otherwise known as Aceton) I would've place Zero or Chase as the father but that wouldn't make sense since Zero was a person that tend to stay away from crowds and Chase was more easily anger so it wouldn't make sense with our Angel was meant to be.**

 **Did you know that in Battlefield domination, I had the strangest urge just to kill Auren, Mark and Evelyne for some weird fucking reason probably for shits and giggles. Also no I have nothing against them, I just had the urge. (which got everyone killed)**

 **Did you know that Angel was meant to know Norwegian, Danish, Swedish, Icelandic and Finnish instead of Greek.**

 **Did you know that Angel is and will forever be the only female oc I made since she is the only first one I made and is still the only female while they are nearly like what? 12 males ocs I made, since apparently I hate all female ocs that I tried to make and end up killing them leaving Angel the only female oc I have.**

 **Did you know that I used to hate females that were either tsundere or like Angel that you knew, I was more into kuuderes since I found them less irritable but I now enjoy females that are tsundere or like Angel's personality**

 **Did you know when I first play Brave Frontier, I actually hated it because I got Amy and I wanted to punch the shit out of her so I stop playing until my IRL friend had the game and I was like, DAAAAAAMN he has a hot unit, since I was drooling over Farlon. I thought I could gather a squad of hot units for Angel which I regret now that I have fucking 8 Quaids and 8 Aarons ruining my life which I can't get rid of them since I adore their ass**

 **-Strange Fact About the Twins-**

 **-Angel tends to sleep walk into someone else's bed and sleep there for warmth.**

 **-Akuma is actually terrified of ghost stories or movies and tends to leave the room to do something else before coming back when it's over while Angel isn't afraid of those things since she's already expecting something spooky to happen.**

 **-Akuma accidently punched Angel in the face once back in their childhood**

 **-Angel is actually more physically stronger than her brother but has not shown it since she rather keep it a secret and not damage Akuma's pride**

 **-Angel was almost sold into slavery if Karl and Akuma hadn't destroy the area and saved her**

 **-Akuma likes romances stories more than action stories.**

 **-Akuma was kicked out of all you can eat buffet after he ate all the food their**

 **-Angel broke a guy's back in self defense**

 **-Did you know about the Pairings-**

 **Did you know from the very start at BattleField Domination I was actually going to pair Tatsura and Akuma but decide not to when Locus and Auren had shown romantic interest in Tatsura**

 **Did you know that at start of BattleField Domination if True didn't say anything about Karl x Angel, Ace would've be the main pair of Angel shipping**

 **Did you know that I was considering making Akuma bisexual but decide not to after much thinking**

 **Did you know that I was going to make Angel asexual or pansexual but decide not to after much more thinking.**

 **Did you know that From the start of Battlefield Domination I was actually tempted to have Mark and Locus be a couple or friends with benefits out of sheer fucking boredom and for shits and giggles but decide not to and leave them to be just bros**

 **Did you know that I'm half tempted to have Mark and Zeto be in a secrets relationship with each other for shits and giggles but the other half won over so left those two alone.**

 **Did you know that I was going to randomly pair Auren with Cecelia since he was so unloveable for me to save his ass from the hole he had dug himself**

 **Did you know that I thought Kuro x Auriel wasn't going to work at first but it turn out pretty good!**

 **Did you know (Please don't kill me Garth's Ace and Evelyne) that I felt utterly bored that I was going to have Ace and Evelyne make out in front of Mark for the hell of it but decide not to since that would be gross.**


	11. Chapter 8

**Here Cosmic, this is just to humor you since you seem to like that pairing so I give you this one shot or whatever you call it XD**

 **I also realize I feel evil like really evil because I actually took joy in crushing Edea at the Vortex, because I remember how the group were encouraging Edea to keep fighting but when she died like when my squad killed her. It felt really, really satisfying, like it made me happy that she died.**

* * *

 _Chapter 8_

Red eyes slowly open as the ray of the sunlight blinding through the blinds, red eyes open with groggily look before he sat up and stretched. He unbutton his shirt as his hands went to unwrapped the bandage that tightly secure his right shoulder as he stare at the patched up wound before letting out tired sigh. Akuma's red eyes scanned the group that slept on the floor, his eyes landed on the funny sight of Mark's foot being shoved up in Zeto's mouth and his ass in Locus's face while he had his hand on Ace's face. Akuma kept his face blank before having a small grin as he stood up and walked around the sleeping group before he found himself in the kitchen while he let out a tired yawn as he start taking out a frying pan and ingredients. He slowly let his mind wander not knowing someone waking up and entering the kitchen, he whisk away the batter while the person sat down in the chair and watched him carefully before letting out a sigh almost spooking Akuma as he turned his head to glance behind to see Tatsura watching him before he let out a sigh of relief and return back to making pancakes.

"Tatsura go back to sleep, you waking up early is a bad thing since you always have bags." Akuma spoke roughly but he didn't care as he tried to get Tatsura head back to sleep which she ignored.

"Then why are you up?" She spoke quietly as she fool around with the salt and pepper shakers. "Shouldn't you be asleep." Tatsura's red eyes shifted to watch Akuma's back who wander over to the stove and began making pancakes.

"I'm making breakfast because I'm hungry and knowing the idiots, Mark, Ignis, Ace and Locus. They'll probably be complaining and whining that they're hungry." Akuma answered as he pour bit of the batter into the frying pan he glance behind to notice Tatsura staring as he rolled his eyes before turning back to the frying pan while making sure the pancakes weren't going to burn.

"You don't seem like the type to cook." Tatsura said out of the blue as Akuma shrugged before flipping the pancake over while she turned her head away from Akuma and stare at her hands.

It was quiet as Tatsura would glance back at Akuma from time to time, she buried her head in her arms as she sighed sadly which Akuma caught heard of as he gently turned the stove off and set the stack of pancakes in front of Tatsura before taking a seat across from her as he poked her head which she look up and glare at Akuma who had a blank look.

"What's up, you seem pretty down Baggy." Akuma used the nickname from their middle school as Tatsura grumbled and look at the pancakes in front of her before she pour the syrup and began to eat the fluffy goodness while Akuma kept his gaze on Tatsura. "Is it your love life?" Tatsura froze a bit as Akuma sighed his hand ruffled his hair before huffing in annoyance when he knew he hit the jackpot. "My fucking god… You can't be serious." Tatsura stayed quiet as she look down ashamed from Akuma who just rubbed his temple while letting out a tired sighed. "Tatsura Drakos for the last fucking time, you can't force someone to love you!"

"But-"

"No, just fuck no you stupid bloody idiot. Bloody hell Tatsura, not all man can just fucking love you out of the bloody full damn moon! Love takes fucking time to adjust and getting use to, it's never to be pushed and trust me. I know what love is about." Akuma said as Tatsura stared up at Akuma.

"Then will you love me?" Akuma's eyes shot wide open staring at Tatsura if she was serious only to see a serious look on her face which he let out another sigh. "You always look out for Tatsuro and I a lot so do you love me?"

"Tatsura I can't love you." Akuma said bluntly as Tatsura glare angrily before she slammed her hands on the table while Akuma give a blank look.

"Why not?! Why won't you love me?!" Tatsura snapped which Akuma then figure that the group was probably waking up to the ruckus as he sweatdropped when he remember the position that he was in.

"Because I can't, you are only a good friend nothing more and nothing less." Akuma answered as he went to go make more pancakes for the group while Tatsura grasped the knife and glare at Akuma. "If you stab me in the back I will headbutt you." Akuma stated normally as if he was already used to her behaviour.

"Why can't you think of me as a lover?!" The group had woken up and peeked in the kitchen, Tatsuro was going to step in but stopped when he saw the serious look of Akuma's face and stepped back.

"Simple, I can't love you because I love someone else." Akuma answered as he finished a couple of stacks of pancakes before he glance behind him to see Tatsura ready to stab him. "The only people that are willing to love you is Auren and Locus, I can't speak for Ace because I feel his affection for you is nothing but fake but those two are the one you should give your love to." Akuma stated as Tatsura slowly sat back down and grip the knife tightly.

"Is it Tilith?"

"No… I've learned to move on, I learned to love another person." Akuma said before turning his head to the archway noticing everyone as he sighed and stare at the group while Tatsura turned to see the group peeking in. "Breakfast is ready, I'm going to wake the idiots and my sister up." Akuma said before leaving the kitchen as everyone waddle into the kitchen and taking pancakes before sitting on the chairs or the floor as they ate silently.

* * *

"So… Now what?" The group surround the living room, Angel sat comfortably in Karl's lap as she played with Noah's hair and Lugina who almost fell asleep on Angel's shoulder if Auren hadn't smack him across the head. The group stare awkwardly at each other while Akuma was staring blankly at Seria, Paris and Elise causing those three to flush slightly and Evelyne to pout.

"It's not like we can do much, Karl's place is soooooo boring." Mark whined out only to get glares from Karl which Mark ignored as he flopped to the ground whining until Kuro had to kick him to shut him up. "Ow… Why did you kick me Kuro?!" Only to have Akuma shove his foot up in Mark's face.

"Shut up." Akuma snapped as Mark cry out and crawl toward Evelyne before curling up beside her.

"AKUMA HIT ME, HE'S TOO CRUEL MY DEAR!" Mark latched himself on to Evelyne's leg as she struggle to kick Mark off of her. "LOVE ME!"

Auriel and Kuro sat side by side which Locus began making perverted comment about the two but he soon got a foot to the face courtesy of Auren who shoved it right at his face, causing the poor boy to tumble back and land on Ignis squishing the poor boy who was simply enjoy a nice drink of water but is now being squished by Locus.

"Ignis really has bad luck." Kuroi muttered as everybody agreed while watching the poor soul trying to wiggle free from Locus's weight before their eyes turned to Auriel and Kuro as they all give them the look which the two try to ignore them, key word, try.

"So when are you two going to be in relationship?" Akki questioned as Auriel and Kuro blush lightly and glare at everyone before Karl eyes widen as if he remember something.

"Ah I remember there's going to be a transfer student in our class! I think his name is Vernil? Yeah Vernil, he should be coming to school tomorrow." Karl said as Kuro's eyes narrowed, his hand tighten in a tight fist which Cecelia took notice.

"Kuro are you alright?" Cecelia asked as all eyes turned to Kuro who nodded but the group didn't believe him as he sighed and look away which the group didn't pressure him before the sound of Ace screeching in pain caught their attention where their gaze turned to see Akuma holding Ace in guillotine choke hold. "Uh Akuma what are you doing?" Akuma glance at the group before back at Ace then at the group.

"Nothing." He said so casually which he got look from everybody as he turned away and return back to destroying Ace in the choke hold.

"I got a joke!" Angel spoke up causing everybody to turn to Angel who was beaming in joy while everybody began to thought of the joke that Angel was going to spoke before they look at her a go ahead look.

"Okay what's the joke?" Lugina questioned as Angel grinned.

"What's the difference between a tuna, piano and tub of glue?!" Angel's eyes sparkled as the group glance at each other before looking back at Angel with questionable gaze. "You can tuna piano but you can't piano tuna!" The group grinned at the weird silly joke until Noah paused and stare at Angel.

"Oi Chibi, what about the tub of glue?" Noah questioned as their gaze went back to Angel who give a closed eye smiled.

"I knew you get stuck!" Angel answered before she began giggling happily as the group chuckle at the lame joke.

"Let the prank master show you how to joke!" Locus grinned as everybody turned to him who lean back and grin. "What kind of bees make milk?" Karl quickly brought his hands and covered Angel's ears as Noah was ready to roundhouse kick Locus and Lugina ready to punch Locus. "Boobees!"

 _WHAM, BAM_

Locus went sailing to the other side of the room as Noah huffed and Lugina had smug grin before the two went sitting back down while the group stare at Locus with a blank look before they return back to what they were doing as Locus crawled his way back and curl up at Tatsura's side who turned away while Tatsuro glare at Locus and wrap his arms around his sister and held her tight.

"Anyone else has a joke?" Mark raised his hand like a child and wave it around crazily before the group picked as Arturo sighed and was going to regret listening to this joke that Mark was going to answer as he give the go ahead sign.

"Yessssss. Anyways what difference between a man and a pig?"

"There's a difference?" Paris said as Lugina, Mark and nearly all the guys but Auren, Kuro, Karl and Arturo glare at Paris who just shrugged and had a smug grin.

"Alright enough jokes or things could get out of hands!" Mizuki said making sure things doesn't get too out of hand.

* * *

"So is there any plans going on?" Kuroi questioned as the group shrugged while he sighed before a light bulb appear above his head. "Akuma aren't you helping the drama club?"

"Hmm? Oh yeah, the director is searching for a Brandon then once he found the person to play as Brandon we can practice, oi sis when are you and the others going to perform?" Akuma called out as Angel giggled.

"Well as club leader! Tatsura, Auriel, Seria and I will be singing a song while Noah, Auren, Tatsuro and Mark is going to play the instruments." Angel chirped as Akuma's eyes widen while he turned to Seria who blushed lightly.

"What are you looking at stupid!" Seria snapped as Ignis grinned and was going to give Seria a hugged but he tripped and face planted on the floor which the group ignored his unlucky trip.

"I never expect you to sing Seria." Akuma piped up his eyes widen in shock as Seria crossed her arms and glare at Akuma. "Since you act so manly~" Akuma mocked as Seria flare red and was going to attack Akuma if Auren and Kuro hadn't held her back.

"LET ME KILL YOU!" Seria shout as Akuma stuck his tongue out. "THIS IS ONLY ONE TIME THING YOU STUPID IDIOT!"

"Akuma! STOP TAKING AWAY MY LOVE'S ATTENTION!" Akuma looked at Ignis before he shrugged and ignored Ignis who got off the floor and went charging at Akuma only to trip over Mark and landing on top of Ace who cry out in pain.

"Maaaaaaan Ignis you have the shittest luck!" Mark laughed only for to be met with Akuma's foot.

"You shouldn't be laughing dumb ass that took photos of Evelyne in bikinis" Akuma snapped as Mark's face went red as he glare and start screeching and trying to jump on Akuma who give Mark a judo flip before sitting on him while at the side Evelyne was red and Ace was screaming that once he get out of Ignis he will kill him.

"GET OFF OF ME YOU FAT ASS!" Mark screamed.

"When you admit that you are stupider than my uncle Alex." Akuma said bluntly with a smug look on his face.

"NEVER!"

"Guys you're being too loud." Karl said with sweatdropped on his face when he remember he live in apartment where people can hear the screams

"It's actually a miracle that no one came to complain about the noises!" Zeto said a little shock.

"Probably because their screaming are scaring everyone to the point they won't come to bother us."

"I just hope they don't destroy my place."

* * *

 **… This is the worst chapter I think I made… I think I'm gaining a writer's block that doesn't sound good at all… Fuck… Someone help! I'm going to drown in a writer's block!**

 **I feel like roleplaying but I have no idea where to find a good roleplayin sight since I used to play on TinierMe (RIP)**

 **I'm going to make a Karl x Angel one shot called _10 things I love about you_ Since I need something to let loose because my brain is being blocked.**

 **One thing I'm glad is that writers block didn't appear in BattleField Domination thank god for that!**


	12. Chapter 9

**Warning Warning, Vernil is a Unit but Chiffron made a oc with same name as Vernil so do pardon with the oc and Unit, he shall be called Ver and only Ver to not confused you all while Akuma has a special name for him.**

 **Another Warning warning a secret is slowing being unfolded while another love triangle has appear.**

 **If I ever find a game that like anime version not the sims, I will create everyone and play as Angel while watching the magic unfold. There a game my friend told me about called Artificial Academy, don't know much about it but looks like one of those create games of anime so I'm going to look it up later after I finish updating on the ' _10 Things I love about you'_ because I need fluff really bad.**

* * *

 _Chapter 9_

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOI ACETON YOU MOTHERFUCKER COME AND FIGHT ME YOU ASSHOLE!" Kain was smashing his fist on the doors while Viktor and Magna stood to the side and watch Kain trying to break the door down but it prove useless as the door was still standing. "COME OUT YOU FUCKER AND FIGHT ME YOU ASS! UNLESS YOU'RE SCARED!" Viktor sighed while Magna questioned this guy's sanity.

"Hellooooooo? Is someone there out there~" Their head snapped up toward the 2nd floor window to see it open and Aceton staring at them with a lazy grin before he give them a peace sign. "Hey my motherfucking bros, why are you banging on my door like a insane asshole that want to take a shit?" Aceton said tiredly as he lean out with his brother-in-law Claude leaning out before giving them all a middle finger as Aceton laughed before watching the younger twin walk away probably to go take a nap.

"ACETON COME DOWN HERE AND FIGHT ME!" Kain waved his fist in the air as Aceton turned his head back and just grin cheerfully before he flipped Kain off causing him to scream while Viktor and Magna sighed and stare at one of another before staring at Kain who waved his fist angry at Aceton who let out a cheery laugh before he stepped back and walk down to open the door for them as Viktor tried to shut Kain up who refused to shut up.

The sound of door being clicked open as the laid back and airhead giant stood grinning down at everyone, Kain quickly charged at Aceton only to be judo flip and have Aceto's foot crushing his head down to floor while having that childish grin before his gaze turned to Viktor and Magna as he gave them a lazy grin before stepping off of Kain before guiding the two of them to the living room for some tea leaving Kain to crawl after them.

"So what brings you 3 here to my kingdom~" Aceton sang, his eyes sparkling as Kain glare at Aceton before taking some tea while Viktor gave a small smile and Magna yawned which Viktor elbowed him for being rude but only to be waved off by his brother and Aceton chuckling before he lean back and smiled. "I know Kain mostly here to come and lose to me while Viktor is here to keep Kain in line but Magna you usually don't visit me unless it benefits you, so what bring you here? Surely it's not to be my friend since you seem to like my dad's company." Aceton said lazily as he lean on the armrest smiling at Magna.

"Ah yes I wanted to talk to you in private, it's an important matter." Magna said seriously as Kain start complaining and Viktor just sighed, Aceton grinned and look at Kain and Viktor while Magna just merely glance at them before looking back at Aceton. "Brother and Kain may I have a word with Aceton?" Viktor rolled his eyes but nodded as he grabbed Kain's hair and dragged him out of the room while he ignored Kain's screeches of pain. "Now to business. Mister Kiyo-"

"Aceton or Ace but then again you have nephew called Ace so Aceton. Calling me Mister Kiyo or anything make me sound boring, also you shouldn't be so booooring, have some fun and let loose don't be a stick in mud like my dad or Blizzard." Aceton said as Magna sweat drop at his childish behaviour before he cleared his throat catching Aceton's attention who just merely grin.

"Anyways I want to have arrange marrige-"

"Woah Magy slow down, I'm a married man now and the last time I check I'm pretty much straight-"

"NO! I DON'T MEAN IT LIKE THAT!"

"Why didn't you say so sooner? I thought you wanted to marry me and my wifu is known to get jealous easily but she know all my love is for her and her only but also for our two little balls of sunshine!" Aceton grinned as Magna was tempted to facepalm as he tried to breathe calmly but he smirked knowing how easy his plan will become of how stupid Aceton was. "Well what this about an arranged marriage?"

"I want to set an arrange marriage with your son Akuma and my niece Evelyne. My niece seem to have an interest in your son and if our family were to combine-" Magna paused when he felt the room became a lot colder as he looked up from his tea to stiffen at the smile that Aceton had but it didn't match his sky blue eyes that were once bright, childish and cheerful his eyes were dark and cold as he smiled that almost seem to split his face. "Aceton… Are you alright?"

"Hmm I wonder what's worse… Someone trying to force love on people or trying to rid of a person's freedom. I have to say Magna, what was your first opinion on me when you first thought of this idea." Aceton shifted in his seat as he gaze at Magna with cold eyes but the sickening sweet smile was still on his face. "Did you thought that I was stupid enough to agree something that would cost my son's freedom to love? Tell me Magna is Evelyne truly interest in my son and is not from your influence, it's the same for Ace is he truly in love with the woman you picked for him?" Aceton's voice was cold and heartless as he smiled causing Magna to sweat under his intense gaze, he nearly jumped when he saw Aceton's eyes flashed a unknown colour before it disappear. "If that all you wanted to ask, you can leave for now, I need to do something so wait until I call for you and the others back in." Magna quickly stood up and walked away speedily out of the room leaving Aceton to lean back and let out a breath of air before turning his head to see his beloved wife, Angela standing there as she walked up to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. Her blank gaze was filled with concern and love that Aceton adore seeing everyday.

"Ace… What's wrong?" Angela mumbled into his neck as he moved his hand and held her hand before giving a kiss on her palm as he turned his head to stare at the red eyes that he love deeply, His grip tighten on her hand as he lean himself into her embrace that was once filled with warmth but only to be replace by the feeling of coldness.

"I hate that we cannot help our daughter, I hate that she lost her memories, I hate how she awaken the powers that monster of a god forced her and I hate how this is happening to our baby girl… I hate how this happen to us and your brothers."

"... Ace I know how much it hurts but you must wait, until she regain of who she once was then everything will be set."

"At what cost Angel?! At what cost, you and I both know that Κόσμος Επαναφορά is something dangerous, it is from your blood! She lost her memories because of Κόσμος Επαναφορά-"

"Aceton Kiyo where is the man that always think so happily and brightly, where is the man that was such an airhead… Where is the man that made me fall in love with his sunny personality, what happen to the man that was known to be insane with love yet learn to be normal with love. Right now, I'm seeing a man that going to give up."

"... Angela… You're right… I'm sorry, it's just that seeing them like this makes me furious of how-"

"It's fine, we just need to wait until the time come then we will take action."

* * *

"Magna you seem pale, what's wrong?" Viktor spoke up as he notice the frighten and pale look on his brother's face while Magna refuse to speak as if the man had almost escaped death itself, Kain didn't care as he was seething with rage of how Aceton out match him while he stomp his foot childish but the sound of door opening brought their attention to see Angel the daughter of Angela and Aceton standing there with her dolls clinging to her red jacket.

"Um… Why are you all standing around?" Angel questioned as she close the door and stare at the three adults who stare back before they turned to stare at Kain who was whistling innocently causing red flags to be raised by Angel. "Mister Theran are you here to fight my papa again? Sometime I think you have a fetish that you enjoy getting hurt by my papa a lot, don't you have a wife?" Kain's jaw dropped as Viktor tried to stifle a laugh while Magna tried to process all of this.

"NO! HE'S MY RIVAL WHERE THE HELL YOU GET THIS IDEA?!"

"Papa and Uncle Alex told me you were a masochist that love being in pain." Angel answered innocently as Viktor and Magna almost burst into fits of laughter as Kain's face was red and his fist shook, he was about to scream when he notice the 2nd giant of the Ackerman family, Alex walking in whistling before pausing and staring at everyone until he was screaming while running into the living room with Kain running after him screaming.

Now Aceton was screaming along with Alex before the two burst out of the living room and running outside screaming for their lives and Kain running after them shouting profanities and threats to kill them while Viktor sighed before running out to stop Kain as Magna ran after them hoping not to get left behind. Angel sighed at her father and uncle's action before she notice her mother and wave while Angela waved back before walking away leaving Angel to waddle her way to the kitchen to make some cookies and to clear her mind.

* * *

"Hey Akuma isn't that your dad and uncle?" Akuma turned his head as he watch his father and uncle ran screaming from a familiar a man. "And isn't that Mark's dad chasing after them." They watch Kain ran past them and toward the two runaway idiots with Viktor and Magna chasing after them. "Oh there Ace and Evelyne's dad and uncle"

"Locus just shut up." Zeto said as Locus pouted and clung to Mark while the two did their weird bromance which Zeto felt like puking, he turned away from them and look around for certain unlucky male that he could not find. "Where is Ignis?" Kuro pointed to the certain unlucky red hair who seems to be surrounded by dogs that were ready to take a shit on the unsuspecting redhead who thought the dogs were here to love him.

"He really has bad luck, I'm kinda worry that if he isn't with us he's probably going to end up getting killed." Kuroi said with concern laced in his voice as he watch Ignis screaming his head off when his pants now stained with dog shit. "I really worry about him and Tatsuro what are you doing?" Kuroi asked as he turned to watch the siscon lover writing things down in his phone before looking up and shrugging.

"Updating today's event, the fans love the misery that Ignis is facing that they made a group called Team Unlucky." Tatsuro said plainly as if it was a normal thing but only to be whacked over the head by Arturo who was giving a disapproving look. "Ow… Arturo why the hell you have to hit me? That's just plain rude."

"It's more rude how you write stuff about us and posting it without asking for our approval!" Arturo scolded as Tatsuro rolled his eyes and stuck his tongue out while Arturo give a disapproving sound. "Tatsuro you need to behave this is highly not polite!" Arturo huffed annoyed as Tatsuro rolled his eyes.

"There someone flirting with Auriel." Noah pointed out as the guys turned to see a male with black hair, green eyes with cream skin as he was flirting with Auriel which pissed Kuro off as he stomped his way over while the others give each looks before following after with Lugina grumbling how they're gonna be dealing with an ass and Auren shutting Lugina up by smacking the Moss face's head.

"Hey what do you think you're doing Ver?" Kuro hissed as the person known as Ver glare at Kuro when he watch Auriel ran and hid behind Kuro. "You're making Auriel uncomfortable so advise you to leave her alone Ver!"

"Aw come now Kuro, you-"

"Oi Kuro what's with Slut Face?"

"Who the hell are you calling a slut?!"

"You, you have the face of a slut since your face screams that you want to sell yourself to anyone and everyone and you also scream 'I WILL FUCK ANYONE THAT MOVES'." Akuma stated so bluntly before staring down at Ver. "Your new name shall be known as Slut Face or Slutty Ver." Karl sighed as he rubbed his temple while breathing out trying to calm himself and not kick Akuma's ass.

"Welcome Slut Face to your worst nightmare ever!"

"Akuma shut up."

"Fuck you shorty mc fatty."

"I am not fat Akuma."

"Sure you aren't Auren, sure you aren't."

"Akuma just shut up."

"Karl… Shut up you aren't my dad."

"Sometimes I feel like I am…"

* * *

 **(INSERT SAD SONG WARNING WARNING SAD SHIT HAPPENING.) (I'm Listening 'The Way'- Zack Hemsey for this)**

Angel was kneeling down as she stare at the cookies being cooked, the maids would coo how adorable she was, making cookies for her crush which she deny very quickly before looking at the cookies that were being baked as the maids giggled and left her alone to bake. Her eyes became glassy, they became half-lidded and a sad frown was on her lips, the dolls sat on the table watching her with their button eyes that were filled with concern and grief as they could do nothing but watch her slowly break.

"Brother died… Than the memories… Karl and Ace… Dead" Angel said softly as she remember back to the night she slept over at Karl's place and a sudden memory that had flashed in her mind, the memory was still fresh as she felt her eyes trickled in tears. Her arms wrap themselves her knees pulling them to her chest as she tried to rid of the image of Karl and his last dying words and her last words to him.

 _"P-Please… Before I leave… Before I leave you in this world… Please tell me you love me, I don't care if you don't mean it but I just want to hear you say it, please."_

 _"... Karl… I... love you… I love you Karl..."_

"Why does it hurt… He isn't dead… Ace isn't dead… Brother isn't dead… No one is dead! Yet… Why does it hurt so much?!" Angel said quietly, her hands went to wipe away the tears as she sniffled before looking up back at the timer that was set while it was ticks away for bringing. The timer went off as Angel grabbed the mittens and open the oven before dragging out the batch of cookies and leaving them to the side for them to cool off, her hands trembled as she slowly went back to crouching and holding her knees to her chest.

"No one is dead so why? Why am I getting these, why me?" Angel muttered to herself so softly and quietly. "No one is dead but why do I see these images of them dying? Why can I see their dead bodies laying there? Why can I hear the dolls speaking to me? Why am I not... normal?" Angel shook her head as she glare at the floor, her body trembled before she stood up and began to open a drawer as she stuck her hand in there, she rummage around looking for something and at last she finally found something, her hand reached in before she grasp a razor blade that was used for letter opening that was hidden under some small papers.

 _'Angel what are you doing?!'_ The doll's voices cried out as they watch Angel shakily grab the razor and pull her red sleeves up and glare at her wrist, tears stung her eyes as she sighed and ignore the doll cries as she walked away. _'ANGEL COME BACK THIS ISN'T THE ANSWER FOR SOLVING THIS.'_ Angel didn't listen as she continued down the hallway toward the closes bathroom she could find.

The dolls stood up and began running after her, not caring if they were to be caught by the humans as they ran after Angel trying to catch up to her so that she would not do the unspeakable but their stubble legs had slow them down as they struggle to run after the white hair girl who was speed walking down the hall. _'STOP DON'T YOU DARE DO THIS ANGEL.'_ She could hear them screaming for her but she did not listen.

Angel stepped into the bathroom and shut it as she could hear the dolls cries behind the door but she refuse to open it as she slid herself down on the floor, tears fell from her eyes as the memories flashed of herself killing her own brother and the moment that she lost everything, she closed her eyes and ignore the cries of the dolls as she held the razor blade, she stared at it before she finally rolled up the sleeves of her sweater and place the blade on her wrist. She closed her eyes.

"My heart hurts so much… I can already see that I'm going to suffer more as I see these images… I'm sorry my little friends but I need something… Something to let me feel, I can no longer stand this..." She muttered quietly as she raised the razor before she brought it down on her exposed wrist as tears fell from her eyes.

 _The Dove that once flew so high that once touched the sky had met many birds, from the black crow, to the bluejay from the twin ravens and many more but as years went by, each bird disappear leaving the Dove to fly alone in the blue sky. The Dove descended to the ground as it landed on the fence but was soon captured and imprisoned in the cage, the Dove stare from the window that show the bright blue sky before it droop it's head, the feeling of anguish and loneliness filled it's heart as it stare at it's prison cage. Even if the Dove would to be let free to fly away, there was no place for the Dove to belong as the Dove lost the heart to fly. The Dove no longer could fly, no longer could sing and no longer to smile because the Dove was alone as the Dove became a Flightless bird that lost it's will to fly._

 _SPLAT_

' _SOMEONE HELP, ANYONE WE DON'T CARE IF WE GET CAUGHT BUT PLEASE SOMEONE HELP US! STOP HER! ANYONE PLEASE SAVE HER FROM HERSELF!'_

' _I don't want to remember, I don't want to remember anymore… I want to forget, I want to forget everything and sleep forever to never awaken, this pain is too much... someone... please help me.'_

' _SOMEONE'_

 _SPLAT_

' _Help'_

 _SPLAT_

' _HER'_

 _SPLAT_

' _From'_

 _SPLAT_

' _HERSELF/Myself'_

'I am Angel Kiyo, I am a Dove that was chained, I am a Dove that lost the will to fly. I became a Flightless Dove, I can't remember who I am and I don't want to remember because it hurts… I don't want to see those images anymore, I want this to stop, I want everything to stop because it's hurting me, if there's a God or anything out there… Make it stop… Please I beg of you… Make this stop… Someone… Help…. Me.'

 _'_el _iyo m_st r_mber, she _u_t re_ber e_ry_ing b_c_se A_gel Ki_o is _ _ger _um_, s_e is _ow a _ be_use of _. A_gel K_o is _ lo_r _an, her _a_e can _t be c_n_ed.'_

* * *

 **THIS GOT DARK REALLY REALLY QUICK. This wasn't what meant to happen but seem like my brain wants to have this so now I can't believe I'm making poor Angel to suffer and the dolls are so helpless. I need to stop making this sad and dramatic but it's appears to be the only way.**

 **Will her lost memories tear her apart and kill her, will the group notice her suffering or will her mask that she wears trick them from ever knowing, how will this story ends is hard to tell as I do not know how this will end so her fate in the end is unknown.**

 **I wonder, have you all figure out this story's plot? I feel like a I left huge hints in the past chapters, I hope I made it difficult for you to find out. Anyways I now having a brain fart on The Journey, my mind loves to smite me a lot.**

 **Anyways I hope you could decipher the riddle or code whatever you call it because this is will be a huge KABANG and this was suppose to be a no drama scene but we all know that everyone love drama especially sad one. Now I need to go make a very fluffy chapter for this or write another chapter for ' _10 things I love about you'_ to make me happy and while trying not to wail in despair at what I done to my baby.**

 **My question to you all is**

 **Did Angel deserve all of this pain? If yes or no tell me why she does or doesn't deserve this fate.**

 **If you had a wish or chance, what would you do?**

 **Will Angel be saved from her own darkness, her demons and herself? If yes tell me how and if no tell me why.**

 **How do you think the group will react if they found out?**

 **What was your reaction to all of this unfolding?**

 **In the end what will you say to Angel when you saw all of this happening to her, what will you do?**


	13. Chapter 10

**I JUST NOTICE THAT KANON HAD ARMS I THOUGHT HE WAS ARMLESS NOW THAT JUST PROVE I CAN'T THINK LIKE THAT BUT KANON ARMS WERE SO WELL HIDDEN THAT I ASSUME HE WAS ARMLESS. I'M SORRY MY LIGHTNING BABY!**

* * *

 _Chapter 10_

Angel sat on her bed surrounded by her dolls that crowd around her, screaming for her to never do this again but Angel just stare blankly at the bandage she wrapped tightly around her wrist before she pulled her red sweater up as she was thankful that her brother's sweater was large enough to almost cover her fingers only revealing the tip of the fingers. The razor blade was hidden away in a high place that the dolls wouldn't grab and throw away, Kanon could only fly so high but he struggle to fly higher to reach for the hidden razor blade as Kira, Luther, Tazer and Kuda were cheering Kanon on, while Alyut, Quaid, Bestie and Aaron were screaming at her in concern and fear and lastly Hadaron, Raaga, Colt, Zephry and Uda were trying to think possible ways to bring Angel back to her cheerful self.

"Hey sis you in there?" Angel's head snapped to the door as she watched Akuma open the door slightly and peer in before he let out a relief sigh to see her there as he open the door wide and walked in. "Geez you wouldn't believe this guy we met 20 minutes a ago! He was a fucking total cocky fucking asshole, he think he so fucking high and almighty when he's one of those fucking short ass midgets! Anyway I called him Slut Face..." Akuma ranted off as Angel put up a mask as she smile brightly at Akuma, her hands stop fidgeting with her wrist as she stare at him with glee but a scarred image appear of a girl with white hair and red eyes that laid dead beside Kuroi's side.

"Akuma you can't think of everyone as big jerks, he must be a nice person!" Angel giggled as Akuma rolled his eyes and began list off all the bads thing about this guy as she laughed but it sounded hollow causing Akuma to stop and stare at her with questionable gaze which made her stop as she stare at her brother before tilting her head. "Is there something on my face or do you happen to be in love with me?" Angel questioned as Akuma's face became more pale as his jaw drop before they flushed red.

"WHAT?!"

"Uncle Alex told me that in the past he used to have a romantic feelings for mama, so that there was a chance you could have feelings for me." Angel answered as she smiled slightly which Akuma was flabbergasted before he screamed for Alex and went to go kill his uncle leaving the innocent Angel, who kept smiling innocently until the door closed as that innocent smile dropped into a thin straight line as her eyes became glassy with tears prickling at the corner of her eyes. "Who was she… Why do I remember someone that I don't even know?!" Angel's scream was muffled as she shove the pillow in her face, the body of the unknown girl that laid dead beside Kuroi fresh in her mind as her body trembled.

' _Angel don't you dare!'_

"I-I need this!" The sound of knocking stopped her as she turned to the door waiting for someone to speak up before she sighed and look down at the floor. "Hello?" She called out softly as she heard two screams one in anger and the other in fear where she pinpointed was her uncle and brother.

"Hey Angel, get ready. The Theran Family are hosting a party, it's a casual so just wear your white sundress." Fang chirped before leaving as Angel sighed and got up and dusted off her white dress as she secured her red jacket around her body making sure that the sleeves would not lifted before all the dolls each grasp on to her jacket as the climb up to give more room for each doll to hang.

* * *

The trip was loud in the limo with Claude screaming at Fang, Aceton and Alex to shut up but they didn't shut up as they kept singing to the radio while Akuma was trying to strangle one of them that is if he wasn't sitting between his mother and twin sister. Blizzard and Erevos wasn't in the limo as they were sitting on the roof of the limo playing chess that somehow does not magically be blown away while they sat still because the two were badass motherfuckers.

"FANG, ACETON, ALEX SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU ASS HATS!"

"MY ANACONDA DON'T!

"MY ANACONDA DON'T!"

"MY ANACONDA DON'T WANT NONE UNLESS YOU GOT BUNS HUN~"

"WHAT THE FUCK YOU PIECE OF SHITS, SISTER GET YOUR HUSBAND TO SHUT THE FUCK UP AND GET THE OTHERS TO SHUT UP SINCE THEY LISTENED TO YOU!" Claude screeched as he turned to Angela who was already gone as Claude peek out from the limo sunroof, he see Angela sitting on top of the limo roof watching the chess match between his eldest brother Blizzard and his father-in-law Erevos. "Are you fucking serious?!"

"Claude if you want to nap, you deal with the mess yourself." Blizzard said as he moved a chess piece while Claude huffed annoyed before disappearing back in and the sound of choking could be heard with Aceton and Fang screaming in fear which informed that Alex was the one being choked. Akuma and Angel who were sitting in the limo had watch the chaos unfolded as they sweatdrop when a fight broke out in the limo.

"Why can't our family be fucking normal for once in our life?!" Akuma groaned as he leaned his head on to the window, while Angel look down at her hands sadly before she looked up and giggle acting as if the moment she had a sad expression was replace but unknowingly someone in the limo had caught sight of the look but not had spoken up.

"Yeah… I agree with you…" Angel said as she rubbed her neck giggling but her eyes were glassy a bit before it disappear as she rid the thought from her mind and began humming happily but the dark thought still fresh in her mind, the dolls look at Angel with their button eyes filled with concern but Angel just hummed it off while the rest of ride was filled with terrified screams that a normal person would have gone deaf no thanks to Claude for trying to choke his twin brother and Aceton after Alex was knocked out.

* * *

"ACETON YOU FINALLY MADE IT YOU ASS! I KAIN THERAN CHALLENGE-"

"Kain please be quiet and let them in."

"Yes hun."

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA YOU ARE WHIPPPPPPPED"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP ACETON!"

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA"

The group watched Aceton run passed Kain who ran after Aceton while Kain's wife and Angela walked up to each other before they began to walk off to look Viktor's wife known as Amy so they could catch up leaving Erevos and Blizzard to walk off to finish their chest match and Claude running after Alex so he could kill the 2nd eldest. Which left Fang the third oldest and the older twin of Claude, Akuma the eldest twin of Angel and the girl herself, Angel with her dolls as they wander into the Theran's house.

"Akuma and Angel." A voice spoke from behind them as Akuma jump a foot in the air screaming in shock as Angel watch the scene with amuse look on her face.

"AH FUCK MOTHERFUCKER!" Akuma screamed before turning around and glaring at Mizuki and Akki who was glaring at him as the two stood from him. "Fuck the two of you and die in the burning lowest part of hell you god damn assholes." Akuma growled as Akki was going to snap at Akuma but only to shut up when she saw Fang who was innocently standing beside Akuma but what sent shiver down Akki's spine was how Fang's red and sky blue were glowing slightly.

"Akuma you seem to be busy~ I'll be taking Angel!" Fang chirped as he linked arms with Angel and dragged her off while he passed by Paris who was speed walking her way to the violent idiot as Akki and Akuma were screaming at each other's face, Angel actually also caught sight of Karl standing beside an old man who seem to be poking fun of Aceton and Kain who were screaming at the old man before turning to each other and began choking the hell out of each other as Viktor was acting like he didn't know them until Aceton roundhouse kicked Viktor in the jaw. Karl seem to have given up trying to stop the old man when his eyes made contact with Angel as he brighten up and was going to quickly walk over but only to be lost in the crowd, as she was slammed in the secluded hallway far from the party. "Angel."

Angel's eyes widen as she stare at her uncle and if someone were to walk in, they would just assume a romantic scene was going on since how young her uncle look, Fang's right red eye and left sky blue eye stare down at her with serious gaze. His hands grasped on to Angel's wrist as she struggled helpless in his grip but only for her red sleeves to be rolled up revealing the bandage wrists as Fang clicked his tongue in anger. His once motherly and hyper gaze disappear when they landed on the wrist.

"Out of everyone, you were the least person I expect to cut." Fang muttered as Angel ripped her arm out of Fang's grasped and pull the sleeves down as she glare at Fang but her glare weaken as she shrunk under Fang's own glare. "Do you think this a joke?" Angel shook her head, not daring to speak as she was afraid of her uncle who glare angrily down at her. "Why cut, why the fu- I mean why the hell do you cut?!" He snapped as she quiver and stare down at her feet.

"My memories… They… Hurt me." Angel muttered as Fang crossed his arms and stare down at Angel wanting more of explanation from her as she fidget from his gaze. "I… See everybody I know dead and how they died… Today before you came to get me… I got this memory of a girl that I don't even know." Fang's expression did not change as it seem to be he was thinking deeper. "I… I want this to end… I don't even want to remember everything-"

 _BANG_

"Angel you need to remember, you must remember everything! Even if you were to suffer in the end, you must remember! For not only our sake but for others and by any circumstance you must not, absolutely not tell your brother or your friends about the memories that you will gain because in the future 3 years, things will change." Fang had trapped Angel between his arms as he stare at Angel seriously who just meekly nodded before he let out a relief sigh as he stepped back and lean against the wall, his gaze turned down to the hallway where it led to the party as the lights could be seen, the sound of the crowd talking and high pitch screaming courtesy of Alex, Claude, Aceton, Viktor and Kain.

"Fang… Do you know… Why I'm getting these?" Angel questioned softly as she stare at her uncle who glanced at her before looking away as he merely nodded and letting out a sigh. "C-Can you tell me why?" Angel said as she wiped away the tears looking at he uncle pleadingly but Fng refused to look at her as he stop leaning on the wall and walked ahead, his back turned away from Angel who was ready to burst into tears when she notice Fang was going to walk away. "F-Fang?"

"Angel, there are things that I cannot tell you. If you wish to know more of what these images means and why you can hear the dolls that speaks to you, the memories that you wish to forget are the only thing that could answer everything. I, my brothers, your father and your mother can not be the one to help you because we are not allowed too." Fang stated as he glance behind him to see Angel's eyes widen as she became lost causing him to let out a sigh before looking away. "The answers you'll seek are in your memories that you wish to forget… Units I advise you to keep an extra eye on her from now on but no matter what, you must not get caught. No matter how bad the situation is, you must stay hidden. I'm sorry Angel but you must remember everything whether you want to or not. I'm sorry." Fang walked away not aware of prying ears that was hiding in the bathroom, the person slid to bathroom floor hearing Angel sniffle before the sound of her footsteps disappear as the person let out a shaky breath.

"I need to tell the others!" The person that was in the unlucky spot was Ignis, the unlucky man himself as he shakily stood up and open the bathroom door before he bumped into someone, his head snapped up to stare at multiple red eyes and two blue eyes that stare down at him coldly as he realized it was the Ackermans brothers. "U-Uh… H-Hi!" Ignis curse his bad luck and as he stumbled back only for Alex to grab Ignis's collar.

"How much did you hear boy?" Blizzard said as Alex's hands tighten around Ignis's collar while the unlucky redhead cursed himself for getting himself caught as he swallowed and looked away but he could feel the room become a lot colder. "We do not have all day answer us or we will rid of your existent."

"N-Nothing! I didn't hear anything!"

"Liar… Your heart say otherwise." Claude said boredly as he pointed to Ignis's chest but he did not turn to stare at Ignis but only at Blizzard who grabbed Ignis's neck and slammed the redhead at the wall as Alex sighed and stepped back away when Blizzard held a knife that seem appear out from the shadows. "Brother we can't kill him, it will damage Angel and will cause trouble for her in the future but that doesn't mean we can send him in a coma or get rid of that memory where he heard Fang and Angel talk." Claude glare at his twin brother who rubbed the back of his neck and look away ashamed that he didn't Ignis but Claude let it slide knowing that Fang was deaf before.

"... I see your point… Hmph then we shall rid Ignis memory of this happening-"

"W-WAIT! Tell me why you're doing this and why you're not helping Angel!" They stare at Ignis before they turned to each other as if they were telepathically talking to each other as they nodded and turned to Ignis, Blizzard dropped Ignis to the floor as he look up at them waiting for their answer his body trembled as he let out a relief sigh knowing that he wasn't going to die.

"We wish to help her, we wish to save her but we cannot because we do not have the power, this vessel of the original user could only do so much as we are nothing but spirit that are only using them to watch over her. Until she regain her memories she will suffer in this life alone. Now that your question has been answered you will forget of this moment, farewell Ignis." Blizzard's hand grabbed Ignis's face before a bright glow appear surrounding Ignis as his screams were muffled. "We cannot have anyone to disturb our plans. Be warned if you or anybody tries to disturb the plans that we had made then you and them will die."

* * *

"AH!" Ignis sat up sweat drenched his body as he look around shakily before he notice a arm wrapped around his waist as the idiot he was, he thought that it was Seria and that he go lucky enough to bed her, as he lifted the covers to reveal his prize, he almost screamed and die right there when he saw a random guy and some wine bottle on the bedside table as Ignis was flabbergasted that he and some random stranger just fucked. He began imaging Seria being disgusted with him as he cried and wish to be dead already but when the door open he wish he was already dead when he saw Tatsuro and Tatsura giving a smirk before they start typing things down on their phone for their newest update.

"So Fang wasn't kidding saying that you were drunk and went off with some random guy, I can't believe you fucked with a random guy!" Tatsuro cackled as Ignis was red face and jumped away from the random guy and pouncing on Tatsuro trying to grab the phone from him. "Maaaaaan I wonder how would Seria would react to see you in bed with a stranger!"

"Oi what the hell you guys screaming over there." Tatsura grin mischievously as she ran off to Akuma while Ignis was screaming for her to get back as he got off of Tatsuro and ran after her only to be met with Akuma, Mark, Locus, Lugina and Ace who stare down at him questioningly as Ignis pale and glare at Tatsura who just smiled and turned to the group.

"Ignis lost his virginity to a man!"

….

….

"Did I hear that right? That Ignis lost his virginity to a man?"

"Yep."

…..

…..

"PFFFFT WHAT HAHAHAHAHAHAHA" The 5 of them start laughing their asses off as Ignis glare at Tatsura but turn to glare at the others his face was bright red as he was screaming at them to shut up which they kept laughing, they only stopped when they saw Arturo walking down the hallway a little pissed that he heard very loud obnoxious laughter that he would love to give a kick in the balls to someone.

"What's going on- Ignis why are you wearing your underwear?" Arturo paused as he stare at Ignis who was just in his boxer before the redhead let out a scream of hallelujah which greatly confused Arturo until Tatsuro popped out of nowhere and explained to Arturo who give a disgusted face before turning away and walking away back to the party. "That was very triggering!"

"What was triggering?" Arturo turned to see Cecelia walking over as the older male explained to Cecelia what happen as the girl made a disgust face. "That is very triggering… Well I'm glad I wasn't there… Oh yes have you seen Angel, Auriel, Evelyne or Elise?"

"Auriel if you like Kuro just tell him! He'll accept your confession and be with you!" Angel said as Auriel, Angel Evelyne and Elise were leaning on the wall watching some of the people mingle while the other people, Alex, Kain and Aceton were screaming and running away from Claude and Viktor as they running around like headless chickens.

"Well what about you? What about Karl, Noah and Lugina?" Auriel asked as Angel just smiled weakly with a blush on her face, she looked away from Auriel who kept poking her as Evelyne and Elise were staring straight at Angel's eyes as if they were staring into her soul while she fidget nervously. "You do spend your time around them a lot so it would make sense if you like one of them."

"B-But we're in high school! There no time for romance!" Angel squeaked out as Evelyne cooed and began poking Angel's cheek who tried to shuffle away but couldn't as she surrender herself to be poke by Evelyne as Elise was giggling at Angel's reaction. "Evelyne what about you?" Evelyne pouted and flicked Angel's forehead as the said girl rubbed her forehead. "You didn't need to flick my forehead" She mumbled as Evelyne ignore that and give a scolding look.

"It's your brother of course! I love your brother-"

"Why do you keep lying to yourself?" Angel said bluntly before she slammed her hands to her mouth, her eyes widen as she look down at her feet. "I-I'm sorry, I just don't know what came over me…" Elise patted Angel's shoulder to soothe her as Evelyne stare at Angel with wide eyes of the way she was blunt and before she could asked her, she notice Kuro and Kuroi with Slut Face- I mean Vernil or Ver (NOT UNIT APPARENTLY IT'S CHIFF'S OC) as she nudge Auriel before nodding her head toward Kuro's direction as Auriel blush at the sight of Kuro before turning away.

"Hey Evelyne! Mark is coming over!"

"HIDE ME"

* * *

 **Did Ignis really dream all that or… Did it really happen?**

 **What kind of secrets do they all hide, are they… Even human? In matter of time, everything will be answered but for now Angel has to bear the pain a little longer.**

 **QUESTION TIME~**

 **Do you think The Ackerman (Blizzard, Alex, Fang and Claude) Are the bad guys?**

 **Out of all the character who is the most scariest?**

 **Did Ignis really fucked a guy while he was drunk or was he even drunk?**

 **Now that question are over with, I need some sleep because I stood up all day yesterday and only nap for maybe 3 hours?**


	14. Special Chapter (Akuma)

**The day I write a special chapter is the day I have another blasted writer's block, noooooooooooooooooo. Anyways there's a poll for should Shiro be added in the story, it's up to you!**

* * *

 _Special Chapter: Akuma's Thoughts_

"TAKE THAT YOU PIECE OF SHIT!"

Guess I should introduce myself? I hate you and fuck you, now the introductions are over. I'm Akuma if you haven't fucking notice you piece of shit, I'm 16 and the tallest out of my group being around 6'4" ft so ha fuck you Auren and Mark you fucking short piece of shit! Oh now where was I… Right, well I have a twin sister that 5 minutes younger than me and is the exact opposite of me. Thank god for fucking that. I have 4 uncles, one of them is huge dumb ass that I'm just tempted to run him down with the car because of the shit he pulls, the other one is like way worse than a kuudere he is fucking heartless ass to people that isn't us, the twin uncles I have well one of the is hyper as shit and the other one is lazy as shit. I have a grandfather that look pretty young for his age but fuck him. I have a kuudere mom and a dumb ass of father that use to be yandere, shocker right? Now try adding them together in one household would have 3 or 4 of them screaming their fucking heads off.

"I WIN MOTHER FUCKERS!"

I enjoy reading manga, watching anime, playing video games and watching clouds because cloud watching are fucking awesome so if you say otherwise, fuck you and get the hell out of here because you don't deserve to be here you shit stain. Also don't tell me that I should tone down my cursing because you aren't my fucking creator so fuck off and go away if you don't like it instead of just sitting here and be like. 'OMG HE SWORE! BECKY THIS MAN SWORE!'. Also don't fucking comment about how I suck ass because I give no shits that I'm willing to shove your useless shit of a comments up a fucking cow's ass where it belongs.

"KIRBY KILLS EVERYONE!"

"Akuma shut up."

"Fuck off Auren."

The people I hangout with? Well half of them are shit head and one of them is a male slut while the other one has the shittest luck. My relation between those fuckers are a confusing shit that I don't even know how we ended up hanging together, out of everyone the most I get along with beside my sister is either Karl the blue ass pretty boy that every girl wants to fuck the living shit out of him, Seria and yes we do get along just because we argue doesn't mean we hate each other you fucks, Paris she pretty calm and lucky me that she doesn't insult me but green moss head, Elise she a nice girl she tends to come to me for help, Tatsura and don't think that I have a crush on her because of the way I act, I mean seriously if anyone notice a person that doesn't sleep for like what? A week, then the person will probably freak the fuck out and beside Tat a good friend. THAT NEED TO STOP FORCING LOVE ON PEOPLE. Anyways next person is…. Cecelia, she's a good person a little clumsy but good person that could make good cookies, speaking of cookies. There is Kuroi and his older brother Kuro, they are pretty chill and cool but Kuroi needs to stop worrying about us… Okay maybe worry about Ignis more because of the shittest luck he has. Kuro is cool except… He's another cold ass. There Evelyne, she's nice expect that she like me or is trying to like me and that she like 3 years older than me which kinda make me feel awkward just only a little bit. There's also Arturo, who is the exact opposite of fucking Auren, thank god for that. I don't even want to deal with two Auren and Auriel is not like Auren because unlike him, Auriel is more willing to be talkative.

"FUCK YOU AKUMA I'LL KILL YOU, I'M FUCKING DONKEY KONG YOU CAN'T DO THAT"

"I JUST DID IT FUCKER, EAT SHIT ACE!"

"I'LL KICK YOUR ASS AKUMA!"

"BRING IT MARK, MOTHERFUCKING KIRBY WILL KICK ALL OF YOUR ASSES!"

You must be wondering. 'OH AKUMA HOW IS KURO A COLD ASS?!'. Simple, he is fucking quiet as shit with their fucking blank faces that I want to beat the living shit out of that isn't my mom because she's cool and isn't a cold ass like the group I want to kick the shit out of. There's Auren the oldest cold shit face and one of the shortest mother fucker, Auriel she is kinda like a cold ass but isn't since she more… Uh talkative… Kind of? Next is Mizuki another cold ass, apparently she was born with this 'disease' to be born without emotions or some shit and I don't believe that shit since I saw how fucking Mizuki would get pissed at something. Disease my fucking ass, Ebola and cancer are a fucking disease that are life threatening not disease that make you…. You know what? Let's just move the fuck on to the next person, Tatsuro. He is a cold ass and a bitch, because of his fucking mad scientists personality that fucking weird me the fuck out because I mean come the fuck on, he also broke my fucking watch with his piece of a shit acid that he was testing. There also Zeto and he is a fucking cold ass, just want to shove my foot up his ass for not interacting but beside that… He's okay… I think…. I really think.

"NOM NOM NOM BITCHES GET IN MY BELLY!"

"FUCK RUN DONKEY KONG RUN!"

"SHUT UP MARK AND FUCKING HELP ME YOU STUPID CAPTAIN FALCO"

What I hate the most? Whores and Akki, I also hate cocky assholes even though I'm reckless as shit, I don't fucking take my pants off and wave my shit around in the air because I think I'm badass because that plain stupid as shit. Whores are defintion in my case are both male and female that are flirting with people and are cocky ass, for example. Ver or as I like to call him Slut Face. Now the other thing I hate is Akki and hands down I hate that bitch with a passion, she's creepy as shit and fucking cocky too. I met her because she was sexually harassing Mizuki and when I step into help Mizuki, she fucking blow up in my face telling me that I'm going to steal Mizuki away when I fucking clearly told her 532 0431 fucking times that I would never love Mizuki as a romance partner, I'm still counting but that bitch still insist that I'm just lying and ugh she fucking piss me the fuck off, that piece of shit.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO I DIE!"

"SUCK KIRBY'S ASS MARK!"

"AAAAAAH GET AWAY KIRBY!"

What I want in my lover? Well trust, clear and simple. As if you had already known unless your fucking blind and deaf unless you been ignoring what I've been saying, then well what the bloody fuck are you doing here? Anyways if you had already known, I'm not… Normal in a way and I want to find someone that will look pass of what I am instead of already judging what I am base on my looks and piece of personality alone. I want them to have them trust me and I will do the same, love is nothing without trust. My ideal woman? Well I want them to understand that my love will not be given to them fully since I have my sister to worry about, if I were to get in relationship and my sister were to be single. I want them to not hate my sister or even dare lay a hand on her, if they do I don't care if they're a woman, I will beat the shit out of everyone that hurts my sister even if they were my love because my sister is my world now and waking up from a coma with no memories put my entire attention on her well being alone. Out of everything my family comes first before Love, that what mom told me that family always come first.

"AKUMA YOU'RE SUCH A CHEATER!"

"AM NOT YOU JUST SUCK ASS MARK!"

"Fuck you two, I'm going to see what Locus and Ignis are doing, since someone thought it was a bright idea to leave Locus in charge of Ignis!"

"Fuck you Ace!"

My favourite food? Seriously what the fuck is this? Ask Akuma 20 useless question? Ugh whatever, my favourite food is curry because it's curry. I actually prefer bitter, spicy or sour food unlike my twin sister who like sweet, salty or umami food, I find those type a little bit sickening especially the sweets. I can't eat too much of them or I throw up so I hate anything sweet because of that, which also means I hate ice cream, cake and etcs since sweet food make me throw up. I like spicy food a lot more since it leaves tingling sensation on your tongue that why I love eating curry, it's spicy, has meat, vegetable and fucking rice. The only food allergies I have is probably the sweet treats that make me throw up, I would deem roasted sunflowers seeds since they make me itchy but not by much so I left it as that .

"Guys…"

"What's up Kuroi?"

"Locus and Ignis are buried under pile of books that covered their entire body."

"... Ah fucking shit! Blizzard is going to kill us all if we don't clean this shit up!"

"Is he really going to kill us?!"

"You wanna sit here and find out?!"

Things I feared? Well… I used to be afraid of bees when I was a child since those fuckers came at me with it's fucking stinger out ready to stab me to death but beside that old fear, I guess I hate supernatural horror shit like ghost stories or shitty horror movies. Can't handle those type of stuff, give me the fucking chills when I think about them. Well another thing I fear is losing my sister and friends, after losing her and Tilith, the small gang back in middle school which consist of myself, Paris, Lugina, Karl, Seria, Tatsura, maybe Tatsuro and um I would say Zeto but he kept his distance so nevermind. They help me out a lot by getting me back on my own two feet even if they were a fucking assholes. Last thing I fear is my fucking uncle Blizzard, no shit hands down that my uncle is scariest person I met, he made a rock cry! Like literally made a rock cry, he also a very, very experienced fighter... Maybe killer too… I don't know but whenever he gets fucking piss as shit, it gets fucking scary because whoever anger him disappears for the entire fucking a year and comes back either dead, coma or they lost their entire fucking memories. I'm just fucking glad that he love his family and isn't going to ever lay a hand on us but for the others… Like my gang, aka Ace, Mark, Locus, Ignis, Lugina, the one that cause trouble I don't think they be safe. So I tend to try not to bring them to my place too much because I don't want their death on my hands.

"Shit how many books fell on them?!"

"Probably a thousand…"

"Are they suffocating in their?"

"We should probably clean this up."

Hmm I guess that everything? Yeah that probably it… Why did I fucking do this again? Oh right because apparently forcing people doing weird shit is a cool thing, what fucking bullshit lie I have heard. Word of advice for you fuckers, whatever you fucking do no matter how fucking strange it is or how tough, never ever screw around with shit that you don't even fucking know because things will end fucking terrible for you and the people around you!

* * *

 **Wise words from Akuma!**

 **…. I probably won't be writing for maybe 3 days max or more because I'm having this writer's block which suck ass so I wrote this random thing for the hell of it and to show you how much Akuma would swear in his mind and out of his because that lot of swearing.**


	15. Chapter 11

**We aren't in the story and this happens JEEZ CHRIST I SHOULD OF MADE AN ANGST DRAMA STORY…. Maybe I should… Maybe… Not... Meh I should work on my other stories that I have left... SCREW YOU WRITERS BLOCK**

* * *

 _Chapter 11_

Evelyne quickly hid herself behind a conveniently placed red curtain that somehow appear out of nowhere as Mark walked over to the group, Angel was about to tell Mark before Auriel slap her hand over Angel's mouth silencing the whitehead who glare annoyed at the blackhead who shrugged and turn her head to Mark who was looking for Evelyne while Elise actually shuffled her way out to look for Akuma so that she won't have to lie to Mark who was looking for the hidden Evelyne.

"Auriel have you seen Evelyne?" Angel glare at the red curtain that showed Evelyne shoe but Mark didn't get the hint as he stare at Auriel happily. "I'm hoping to ask her if she wanted to go meet my dad and mom!" Angel stared at Mark with blank gaze as she was mentally began to start insulting Mark with poisonous words that was unlikely of her but no one notice the cold hearted glare that Angel was sending.

"She said she was going to get food from the table for us." Auriel said casually as Mark's eyes brighten before he dashed off and went to the food table in a rush, Evelyne quickly came out of her hiding with smile at the sight of the annoyance gone while Auriel let go of Angel who instantly smiled hiding the dark thoughts and rude comments behind the smile.

"Evelyne why don't you like Mark?" Angel chirped as Evelyne sigh angrily before rubbing her temple and staring at Angel with serious look while Auriel stood beside Angel staring at Evelyne as the two waited for Evelyne's answer who only glare at them angrily before sighing out. "Mark is a very nice guy, he would make you very happy-"

"Angel I don't love him and I'll never will love him! I told you so many times that I love your brother, Mark is annoying because he always cling to me and I hate it! It's annoying and stupid, it's not like you understand because you don't know a thing about romance, you stupid idiot!" Evelyne snapped but her eyes widen as she covered her mouth and look at Angel with sorry look. "Angel I didn't mean-"

"Shut up…" Auriel and Evelyne stood back as their eyes widen, they couldn't see Angel's eyes as they were covered in shadows but her voice was cold and dark but when she looked up Angel just smiled and giggle as the dark voice left. "Just kidding~ Revenge for calling me an idiot Evelyne chan!" Angel chirped as the girls breathe out. "Anyways, I'm going to balcony to get a breather, I'll see you all later!" Angel said before she ran off not letting of the two girls stop her as they watch her run outside.

* * *

"DAMN DAMN DAMN EVERYTHING TO HELL!" Angel screeched as she smashed her fist to the floor, her voice didn't reach to the party as it were muffled by the music and her being alone in the garden while tears ran down her face. The dolls surround her trying to say soothing words to her as she struggle to keep herself together. "I SAW IT! I SAW…. A-Another death! A little girl… A little boy…. Bandits than…. Lightning." Angel muttered out as she cried.

" _This is how you will end yourself?"_ A deep, cold voice echoes inside of Angel's head as she snapped her head and looked around with a frightful expression.

"Who's there?!" Angel cried out as the dolls surround her and went into a battle stance protecting her from the dark voice they heard as Angel's eyes widen in fear.

" _I am you or… As in I am part of you because my power lying dormant inside of you I speak to you as I wish."_ The voice spoke as if it knew her from the very beginning, her heart beat fast as her right eye flickered blue and gold as her left eye flicker from blue to red. The voice chuckled amused of her expression that was mixed with fear and confusion. _"From the day you were born my powers sleep inside of you, you were my sacrifice but as you grew my powers became a part of you, my powers are yours but now you are mine."_ The voice chuckle as Angel whimpered in fright. _"To feel the emotions of a human… It's rather pleasing… To feel this warmth… Perhaps… It's because of you, that we now share the same heart."_

"W-Who are you?!" Angel said as the dolls began to growl dangerously as they realize who the voice truly was causing Angel to panic.

" _I am-"_ "Chibi? Idiots I found Chibi!" Angel quickly wiped away the tear stain and gather some flowers as she began a flower crown while the dolls lay against her, the sound of footsteps reached for her as she looked up and smile brightly at the sight of silver, blue, moss- I mean green heads running towards with relieve looks on their faces.

"Karl, Noah and Lugina! Hello you three!" Angel chirped but only for Noah and Lugina to smack her across the head as she clutched her head in pain while Karl wrapped his arms around Angel and shot them a glare but his eyes reverted to Angel as he smile that knowing she wasn't in danger. "Owie! Lugi and Noa why did you hit me!" Angel whined out as she rubbed her head, she looked up at them but her eyes widen slightly at the worry look on their face before her eyes travel to Karl to see the same worried look. "...What's wrong everyone?"

"Auriel informed us that you ran off and we were worried!" Karl said as Angel smile softly at them. "You know you should've seen Noah and Lugina freaked out when they start randomly screaming for your name just to make sure you were fine!"

"N-NO! I was only looking for Chibi because the giant idiot would kill me!"

"I wasn't freaking out! I knew where Angel was all along and was trying to be a good person!"

Angel smiled softly as she felt her heart flutter slightly before she each grabbed Noah and Lugina's hand and dragged them down for a hug as her arms wrapped around Karl, Lugina and Noah tightly. "Thank you for worrying about me, can I have this moment for a bit? I'll check on Auriel later." Angel said happily as her face was pink.

* * *

"Mark what the hell you're doing in the corner?" Akuma walked over when he saw sadness and pain in Mark's eyes as he stood in front of the idiot, his expression scrunched up in confusion and hint of concern before he stood beside Mark. "Hey, hey Zeto was dragged out by Lin, I bet she's going to confessed to him!" Akuma said as he tried to lift Mark's mood but he frown when he got no response as he sighed out.

"I hate you." Akuma's eyes widen as he looked down to see Mark facing away from him not daring to have their eyes meet. "You take everything away… I-If maybe you didn't exist... She wouldn't even want to be with you!" Mark turned and glare at Akuma with hatred as Akuma was shocked but it slowly turned into anger, his eyes narrowed with betray and hateful look but Mark kept going as he began to shout at Akuma drawing the guest attention to them. "IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT, IF YOU HADN'T EXIST SHE WOULDN'T EVEN LOVE YOU! YOU DON'T EVEN DESERVE HER LOVE, YOU ARE JUST VIOLENT MAN THAT DOESN'T EVEN KNOW HOW TO LOVE A PERSON OR HOW TO EVEN PROTECT A PERSON YOU CARE THAT HOW YOUR STUPID SISTER ENDED UP IN THE COMA BECAUSE YOU WERE GOD DAMN USELESS TO PROTECT HER AND THAT HOW TILITH DIED BECAUSE YOU WERE WEAK!"

Akuma's eyes widen but they narrowed angrily. "IT'S MY FAULT?! MY FAULT?! THAT I WAS FUCKING BORN?! I HAVE DEALT WORSE THAN YOU WHO ONLY LOST ONE PERSON, I LOST TWO PEOPLE FUCKER! MY SISTER'S MEMORIES AND TILITH. DON'T FUCKING BLAME SHIT ON ME THAT I DIDN'T EVEN CAUSE AND NEVER, NEVER FUCKING CALL MY SISTER STUPID BECAUSE COMPARE TO HER AND YOU, SHE'S FUCKING SMARTER THAN YOUR USELESS BRAIN OF SHIT!" Mark was going to lunge for Akuma until Evelyne intervene and slapped Mark shocking the two men as they stared at her.

"Mark! I can't believe you would cause a scene!" Evelyne snapped as Mark looked down but Akuma glare at Evelyne with a hateful gaze, she turned and smile up at Akuma, unaware of Akuma's anger radiating toward her as she blush slightly up to Akuma. "Are you alright Akuma? I hope he didn't hurt you that much, knowing he started the fight-"

"Shut up." Evelyne zipped her mouth shut as she look at Akuma with frightful expression while Mark peeked to see Akuma glaring down at Evelyne. "The only reason he fucking snapped is because you said something to him, I'm tired of people fucking lying to me that they are my friend, I'm fucking tired of the stupid bullshit you pull Evelyne, you fucking don't love me as you claim to be because you and your fucking shit of brother doesn't know jack shit of it."

"Akuma back the fuck off and leave my sister alone!" Ace stormed his way over as Akuma turned and glare at him, Evelyne was close into tears as she tried to keep herself calm. "How dare you said my sister's love is fake! She love you a lot and you just refuse as if it was nothing but a damn plague! You should be happy that my sister love you because you have the shittest personality and I don't understand how some people even handle it!" Akuma's expression didn't change but his progress of thought changed greatfully.

"I see how it is… Tch fine… Mark this is what you fucking wanted. I hope your happy asshole." Akuma said before he walked off as Ace huffed annoyed but quickly went to Evelyne's side as Mark gulp before he let out a breath until Zeto came over and smacked him upside the head and smacking Ace across the face shocking the two idiots as they stare at him who give them a disapproving glare.

"You cause a bigger mess now."

* * *

"Angel we're going." Akuma said as he walked up to his sister who stood beside Karl, Noah and Lugina who looked at Akuma curiously but they notice a painful look in his eyes before that look disappear as he grabbed Angel's wrist causing them to go in alarm as they grabbed Akuma's arm. "Let the fuck go."

"Where the hell are you taking her?!" Lugina snapped as Akuma huffed annoyed.

"Home, I'm taking her home." Noah's eyes narrowed trying to find any hints of Akuma lying but he couldn't find any but he didn't let go of Akuma's arm. "Do you have a problem of me trying to take her home?" He growled out lowly as he tugged Angel's wrist.

"No but you seem really… Angry…" Karl muttered as Akuma sighed before staring at all of them.

"Mark, Ace and Evelyne. Pulled a bullshit move so I want to leave and cool off." Karl sighed as he let go of Akuma's arms while the others follow suite and looked at Akuma who entwined his hands with Angel before he bend down and spoke quietly in her ear as she nodded and turned toward the three before she ran up and give them a big hug which surprised them but they returned the hug with blush on their faces.

"Well I gotta go now… I hope we see each other soon! Love you three!" Angel chirped happily before she ran up and grabbed Akuma's hand before the two began walking away leaving the three stunned as they stare at one of another of Angel's blunt answer, unaware of what was really happening as they watch Angel and Akuma out through the door.

* * *

"Brother… Where will we be going?"

"Somewhere far away…"

"What about Karl, Lugina, Noah, Seria, Paris, Elise and everyone?!"

"...Sis… I don't belong here, I'm sorry if I'm taking you away from everything you adore and love but I need this… I can't stand living here, if you want to stay here than I'll take you back home-"

"No… I'll go with you… I won't leave you alone…"

"... I'm sorry for causing you so much trouble…"

"Someone hurt you didn't they?"

"... Yes…"

"Than we can go…"

"Thank you… Thank you sis."

"Will we ever come back?"

"I don't know Angel… I don't know…"

"I'll miss everyone…"

"I will too…"

"But… We have each other and the dolls!"

"Yes us and the dolls… How about we visit mother's birthplace?"

"I always wanted to visit!"

* * *

"MARK YOU BASTARD!" Mark turned around but was only met with a fist as he tumbled back and landed on the floor with a thud as he clutched his cheek painfully and stare at a fuming Noah who grasped Mark's collar and punched him in the face again but only for Karl to grab Noah and drag him off of Mark as the others helped Mark up and stare at Noah was trying to murder Mark. "I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU CAUSE THIS JERK!"

"Noah calm down!" Cecelia shouted as Arturo looked at Lugina who was ready to lunged at Mark with the intent to kill and Zeto in deep thought. "What's wrong?!"

"WHAT'S WRONG?! YOU HAVEN'T SEEN THE NEWS?! A WEEK AFTER MARK'S DAD HOSTING THE PARTY, ANGEL AND AKUMA WENT MISSING. THAN ZETO INFORM US THE POSSIBLE REASON IS BECAUSE OF THIS FUCK, ACE AND EVELYNE!" Noah screeched as he struggle to get out of Karl's grasp as the rest stare at Mark, Ace and Evelyne who look slightly shock at the news.

"H-How can you be sure we cause this?!" Evelyne said as Seria walked up to her and slapped her across the face while Paris and Elise had wrap their arms around Seria and dragged her back before she could cause harm to Evelyne while she held her cheek tightly as Ace held her. "S-Seria…?"

"Everybody we need to calm down!" Cecelia spoke up but it fell upon deaf ears as everybody soon began to scream at each other, the only ones who kept silence were herself, Auriel, Auren, Arturo, Tatsuro, Tatsura, Paris, Zeto, Kuro, Mizuki and Kuroi but they were equally upset as everybody they stay calm and turned to stare at Karl who had let Noah go back in the screaming match as Karl stare angrily at the floor.

"Karl… When was the last time you saw Angel and Akuma?"

"Before Akuma took Angel away and left for home…"

 _As the chapter ends for them another just is the beginning but their lives are no longer entwined, as each went their separate ways bitterness and hatred is left in their path but will soon disappear when the girl and the boy return as friendship blooms again with new found romance that flies in the air._

* * *

 **I'M SUCH A FAILURE I CAN'T THINK OF ANYTHING THAT THIS HAS TO HAPPEN. I'M GOING TO BLOODY SCREAM HIEGHUBWHGHWGEGWHQHBWHW**

 **Uuuuuuuuuugh why was BattleField Domination so easy and simple?!**

 **I hope you like this failure of a chapter -cries- I'm going to go make angst or drama whatever type of story… I just need something. ANYTHING TO RID OF THIS BLOCK**


	16. Chapter 12

**Sigmaram- My writer's block is slightly weird so bear with me but when I get block and can't find a way to get past it, I have no choice to either stop writing and wait for it to come to me randomly which take a long time or I can randomly add random stuff to it and edit it a bit to make more sense of it which usually end this part with people randomly leaving.**

 **True- I also can't wait to see Aaron's brother and see if this guy a good person because Aaron is a total sweetheart.**

 **Beatz- Also Ignis had a bit of screen time with the naked man and stuff so I just did that.**

 **Storm- you did want some angst so I did give you some angst which mostly have your character causing the fight since I can't think of any good person that would slightly hold a grudge against Akuma just tiny bit, I was thinking of Ignis but I bullied him a little too much with the naked man.**

 **Garth- Haha I believe the last chapter was slightly failure since I just sped it up a bit much but I'm glad you enjoy it.**

 **Lunar- If you like sure I can add a Dion doll, I just need a good plan**

 **Anyways this chapter will be very different and possibly Dark and bloody so be warn because there will be bit of blood and a lot of shit happening in this chapter which might shock you a bit of the character, I will also post the information that need to be filled.**

* * *

 _Chapter 12: 3 years that pass._

"You lying bitch! You lie and got my entire gang killed!" A man dressed in black suit held a gun up to the girl that dressed in black jacket that had furred on the sleeves, at the bottom and on the hood with black jeans, black combat but what stand out the most was a bright red jacket that was slightly too big zipped up and was under the black coat but half of their face was cover by the shadows only a sickening smirk was on her lips as the man pressed the gun to her temple but the girl's smirk didn't falter pissing the man even off.

"Hmm~ It's not my fault you believe in me, you're the only one that trusted my words." She spoke coldly with a sickening tone in her voice as she tilted her head as the moonlight shine above the sky, shining down on the girl. Revealing her snow white long hair that reached near her ankles, a white medical eye patch was on her right eye but bright sky blue eyes shined brilliantly, as the man grimaced and growled angrily at her tone. "You really thought I sell out the Ackerman, my family, just like that? You sure are stupid but I guess people like you are just naturally born stupid."

"You fucking bitch I'll kill you!"

 ** _BANG!_**

"Urgk" The man fell to floor as the floor pooled around his stomach, his hand shakily reached for the gun before the girl stepped on the man's hand before snapping it as he let out a scream while her pale hand grabbed the gun before lifting it and pointing at the man's head a smirk on her lips as her eye narrowed dangerously before she tilted her head giving her a slightly innocent look as she give him a sweet sickening smile while the man glare glare angrily as he tightly held his stomach where blood pooled around him. "Y-You heartless bitch!"

"That's what I been told but let me give you something. Being heartless like myself here means I can kill anyone without hesitation, being heartless means that I could do so many things that a normal person could not do… For me to do this, I have to rid of my humanity to kill. So now I can kill you with ease, I can lie with ease... Farewell Mister because you won't be meeting again." She said as her finger pulled on the trigger of the gun.

 ** _BANG!_**

The smirk faded away from her lips as she stare blankly at the dead body before she look at the gun in her hand as it burst into flames burning away the evidence. Her eyes shifted toward the building that was far away as she did a thumbs up before walking away, where she enter the black van where two familiar people she knew as family were getting their guns ready. They glance at her before they nodded toward her as she nodded in acknowledgment while setting up the L115A3 AWM, her eyes shifted toward the picture of the target before shifting her eye to her family before the sound of van opening revealing the last family who had a Cheytac .408 cal slung over his shoulder.

"Jeez Angie you need to be careful, you could of die back there." The one that carried Cheytac .408 cal over his shoulder, his red and bright blue eye with his white fluffy hair that bounced with each step as he whined toward the girl who just smiled softly at his behavior but his twin who rolled his eyes that had red and blue but were on opposite side grumbled about his childish behavior receiving a laugh from a giant red eyes man who got whacked in the head who just now grumbled angrily.

"But I didn't die did I? Beside you were there to help me when things go wrong Fang." Angel chuckled as she watch her uncle rolled his eyes, his youthful expression was annoyed before he grinned and turned to the others before handling over the Cheytac .408 cal to his twin who huffed annoyed and handed over a m4 carbine to Fang. "Brother be sure to carry extra ammo, last time we went to kill our target you ran out of ammo." Angel said as the giant man groan before he began to buckle up some ammo on to his torso while he check that he had the right clipped.

"Thanks, last thing I need is to lose all my ammo and be pin down by some stupid assholes. Hey Claude are we going in with a huge bang or go in quietly?" Akuma turned his head to the grumpy twin who smirked cruelly as he got the m4 carbine ready while Akuma and Fang's eyes brighten before they share the same smirk as they quickly reach for explosives and extra ammo while Angel giggle at their reaction, Claude handed over a earpiece toward Angel who gracefully accepted it and inserted it in her right ear. "Damn I can't wait to let loose now!"

"Of course you can't wait you stupid, all we been doing is killing silently. Anyways the next target is the head CEO of JAMILA and his family, this guy seem to be giving shit to Blizzard and Erevos so eliminate every single one of them. Leave no survivor alive, so Angel and Akuma are you ready because you will not only be killing an adult but you will have to kill some children." Claude looked up to the Kiyo Twins who glanced at each other and stare at Claude with a serious gaze before he smirk and got up before moving himself to the front of the van where the steering wheel stood. "Well that settles it, it times to get killing. Ah right now is the best to strike, since they are having a party so give us a chance to destroy everybody who dare threaten the Ackerman and Kiyo family. So before we crash the party we need to block every exit and set the bombs then set it off after we rid of the CEO and his family, it's going to be a big BANG! Haha." Claude chuckled before he start up the car.

"Does everyone have their mask?" Fang said as he held his mask that was gas mask that cover his entire face but it was the color dark green that shielded his eyes while Akuma lifted his gas mask that has a dark red color and Claude who held his out that was a dark orange while he kept driving smoothly. Angel lifted her gas mask that was dark blue, as she set it aside and leaned herself against the smooth metal wall of the van before letting out a sigh, her thoughts swimming to the memories that she been getting but she grew numb to the pain of the memories. Her hand slowly reached to the medical eye patch on her right eye as she let out a pitiful sigh but shook her head and turned her head to the messenger bag that carried the dolls that she treasure the most and that had been with her the day she woke up, she reached into the bag and laid her hand in there as she felt many soft plush nub hands holding on to her hand and fingers. She let out a soft smiled at the feeling before she let out a pleased sound.

' _Angel…. Please be safe….'_ Their voice echoed as she hummed to let them know that she heard them, her brother and uncle glanced at her before they shrugged and left her alone in peace as they went back to talking about life, while Angel heart ached as she remember the faces of the people she care but shook those thoughts out of her thought knowing that getting emotional will cost not only her life but her family's life and she will not risk their lives like that.

"Alright everyone, get in position we are here. So set the bombs, Angel we will give you the signal to take down the CEO and his family."

"Understood."

* * *

Fang, Claude and Akuma had sneak in the room as they scan around the all wore their respectful mask and black zipped up coats with hoods as they made sure to wear their gloves, fitting pants and shoes as they skillfully sneaked around the mansion setting bombs in each room. They bumped into a few guards but were easily taken care of as Akuma was throwing away their bodies into an unused room, Fang were setting bombs in each room before nodding toward Claude who was on lookout as Claude nod and gesture Akuma to follow as the two scaled around the hallway looking for any stragglers that will be eliminated but found none, making sure it was safe they return back to the room where Fang was waiting. They notice him waving at them to come into the room as they enter what seem to be a baby room as they notice a crib with a baby in there, Claude grabbed his 9mm and silencer in one hand as he twisted the silencer on the 9mm pistol, making sure it's securely on before he took the safety off.

"Claude make it quick, Angel is waiting for us." Akuma said as he peek through crack of the door watching if anyone was coming as Claude rolled his eyes before turning to sleeping baby and pointed the 9mm silencer at the baby's head before his finger was on the trigger, his eyes held no remorse about what he was going to do.

"If only your family hadn't screw with ours you would be alive for a bit longer."

 ** _SPLAT_**

"What a lovely shade of red..." Fang muttered as he sighed happily at the color that stain the crib, under his mask was a sickening smile as he giggled before turning away.

Claude stare at the blood that splattered around the crib before he shrugged and pocketed away his pistol and turned to Akuma and Fang before signalling them he was ready to move as the 3 of them quickly and silently run down the hall before stopping in front of huge door where they could hear music and people chatting as they nodded and held their m4 carbine before taking the safety off as Fang placed his hand on the earpiece.

"Angel do you see all of that CEO's entire family in the room?" He spoke quietly as he waited for Angel's called.

 _"Yes I see them and they are all gather together."_ Fang grinned as he looked up and nodded toward the two who just grinned and held the m4 carbine ready as Fang got in position.

"Good... Now paint it Red."

 ** _BANG!_**

"IT'S SHOW TIME BOYS!" Fang hollered before he kicked down the door as the three of them let loose and fire at everyone in sight as the red blood painted the walls.

* * *

Angel lay down and set her L115A3 AWM up as she quickly got ready before noticing the scope and her medical eye patch that covered her right as she clicked in annoyance, she quickly sat up and removed the eyepatch revealing a bright golden eye, she tuck away the patch eye in her pocket and got in position and grunt in annoyance before getting rid of the scope as she sighed in relief before getting ready using her right gold eye to scope the entire thing out as she scanned the entire room.

She saw everything as her right eye shifted around searching for the targets she is meant to kill before finding her target that was with his family as she mentally cheer to find them together. "A man, age 46, a woman, age 43, a teenager, age 15, and a child, age 7. They each hold the resemblance of the target that must be eliminated." She muttered quietly as she could see them clearly, she watch them laugh and talk causing a strange feeling in her stomach that twist but she push those thoughts aside as she wait for the signal from her brother and uncle.

' _Angel?'_

"What is it Aaron?" Angel said as she watch the family stood as the small plush demon doll walk up and sat beside her arm. "Also how did you get up here, didn't I leave you and the others back in the van with the bag? How did you get out?" Angel didn't tear her eyes away from the targets while she waited for the little doll to respond.

 _'I clung onto you without you looking.'_ Aaron said as Angel sighed before she nudge Aaron a bit carefully and softly as the small doll look at Angel. _'I was worry about you and didn't want to leave you alone.'_

"That was very dangerous of you, Aaron. What if you got hurt?" Angel muttered out as Aaron looked down ashamed before he felt a soft lips on top of his head as he felt his face heat up slightly. "But thank you for worrying about me Aaron, what would I do without you or the others?" Angel said softly before she went back into position as Aaron looked at her with concern in his button eyes.

' _You would be very lost but… Angel… Is this truly the right path to go?'_ Aaron asked as he watch Angel went stiff but she relaxed but she didn't take her eyes off the targets while Aaron sighed and leaned on her arm. _'Is this truly what you want to do? Killing people?'_ He still got no answer as he decide to continue _'Angel you aren't the type to do those things, you are to kind to hurt other people so why do you take this path? Please…. Answer me Angel, I'm worry, Quaid's worry, everybody is worry about you so please… Please tell us why.'_ Aaron pleaded as he tried to not let his voice crack.

"I'm sorry Aaron…. But if I don't do this then…. I will cut when I get these unwanted memories again but when I do this type of stuff…. Those memories that come to me are numb, they don't affect me. I'm sorry that hurts you and everyone but I have to do this…" Angel whispered softly, as she look over at the doll that lay on her arm. "Please…. I don't want to feel this pain so let me do this."

 _'I understand…. But Angel, no matter what has happen… We will always be by your side even if all the things you do are wrong, we will never leave you, we will forever stand by your side.'_

"Thank you…."

" _Angel do you see all of that CEO's entire family in the room?"_ Angel quickly place her right hand on the earpiece in her ear before turning her attention back to the 4 family that were chatting with two people before she breathe out as she placed on a cold, blank gaze.

"Yes I see them and they are all gather together." Angel took her right hand off the earpiece and placed it on the trigger as her right eye blow brighter as she stare at the target, her eyes narrowed as the emotions was gone from eyes, only filled with emptiness.

" _Good… Now paint it Red"_

 ** _BANG!_**

* * *

 **" _Breaking news, the Nealia family and the families that were all at the Nealia household for a party were all killed in a giant explosion that destroyed the entire place. The police had concluded that this was no accident but an murder, but they do not know if it was caused by terrorist or an assassination, they are still searching for the person or group that is responsible for the murder, if you know anything please contact the police-"_**

"Angel are you ready? We're heading back now."

"Hmm yeah, I was just watching the news."

"Oh? Well whatever but are you ready to see old faces again if we bump into them?"

"... I don't know… Do we tell them what we had become?"

"No, only if they can truly be trusted… You know… You grown a lot."

"Really? Maybe too much in my opinion."

"Do you miss Karl, Noah and Lugina? The last person you saw were those three."

"I missed them greatly…. My mind wish they move on but my heart wish they had not move on, I still want to hold them…. It hurts sometimes but it's not as painful compare to the times where I worry they die."

"I see... Um how do you do it?"

"Huh?"

"Kill so easily, I still not use to killing someone younger then me but you were able to easily kill that teen and kid last night."

"... Someone who can't sacrifice anything, can never change anything… That to defeat monsters, you have to be willing to throw aside your humanity… That is how I kill, I throw away my humanity because if I don't… I will hesitate, everything will fall and nothing will change."

 _I still get these memories but now they have numb my body, I do not feel them as my hands are now stained red not by my own blood but those who I have spilled. I hear the voice that calls for me but I learned…. Learned to ignore that voice, I know that the voice that speak to me can only speak at my weakest and I will no longer be the weak girl I was. Even if I have to kill a million people, I will not cry or break because the day I ran away with my brother is the day that I threw everything away. I am no longer Angel Kiyo the girl that use to be weak and helpless, I am now Angel Ackerman… A killer that will eliminate anyone that stand in the way of my family or anyone that harm the people I care._

* * *

 **DUN DUN DUUUUUUUN 3 years has passed so I will post the form sheet once this is posted. I hope this wasn't to dark or cruel, now here is my question for all of you seen you just finish reading this chapter. Also there's a quote I used from an anime can you guess which quote and where it's from?**

 **1\. Was Angel's change for the good or the worst?**

 **2\. What will everyone's reaction when they find out about Angel and Akuma's secret?**

 **3\. Is the sweet Angel really gone or is she hidden away deep in her heart?**

 **Find out next time on The Flightless Dove what will happen when the twins return back to their hometown to find everyone separated and having hatred for one of another, will they help them and mend the broken friendship as old romance bloom or will they stand back and watch this friendship disappear forever?**


	17. 3 year ID Information

Hello I have some some information id writing since this will have 3 years that will pass by so here is the form and stuff like that! So enjoy.

Name:

Age: +3

Occupation: (Job like a job, job, job ,jobbie job job)

Searching For the Twins: Yes/No (Is your character searching for the missing twins?)

Most Hated Person: Since everyone now hate each after the disappearance of the twins, which character does your summoner now hate the most

Extra: Anything new or something like that.

Here is example which I will use Akuma and Angel

Name: Akuma Ackerman (Kiyo)

Age: 19

Occupation: Hitman

Searching for the Twin: He is with Angel so he does not need to search

Most hated person: No one since there no point in hating someone.

Extra: He changed his surname to his mother's maiden name since he and Angel ran off, now they join in the killings with their twin uncles who are hitman, he is bit more laid back but he still swears and overprotective. He now stands at 7'2"ft.

Name: Angel Ackerman (Kiyo)

Age: 19

Occupation: Hitman/Informant

Searching for the Twin: She is with Akuma so she does not need to search

Most Hated Person: No one.

Extra: She still carries the dolls but they all hid in her bag that she carries around with her, she wears a medical eyepatch on her right eye as it is no longer sky blue but gold, she is a bit colder and cruel now but is still the sweet girl but is only seen around the people she truly cares about. She stills wear the red giant sweater that Akuma first give her that zipped up but she wears a coat with fur on the hood, sleeves and the bottom (Imagine Izaya Orihara)

Quotes for the hell of it

Angel- "The world is very cruel, I seen so many terrible things that I become numb to everything… The scars on my body are the living fact that I…. No longer feel pain... I no longer can feel remorse to those who I end with my hands that are stained in blood…. I no longer fear…. Death and I am willing to die even without a cause… Yet the only pain I feel… Is in my heart, are the people that I once treasure and care are the reason why my heart hurts? The answers I seek are not only from them but my memories that I wish to never remember."

Akuma- "Things changed, we grow up and move on but…. Angel…. My twin sister changed, I don't know if it's for the best or for the worst…. I feel that it is my fault that this happened. If I hadn't ran away and dragged her in this, would she still be who she is today? This world is cruel and I know my entire family tried to protect the innocence in her heart from this world but it died the day we ran away…. What a poor excuse of a twin brother I am and nothing can change that, I fail my family, I fail my friends and I failed my sister. I am a stupid, foolish and a selfish man because in the end I don't care what happen to everyone, I'll let the world burn before I see my family get hurt."

Fang- "Blood, blood, blood….. People call me crazy, people think I'm the younger twin of my brother when I clearly am older twin than my brother but it doesn't matter since in the end those who think like that are all covered in blood!... Truthfully…. I wish to be normal… I wish to be deaf again not become what I am again, hearing is lovely and tasting is wonderful but if I could go back in time…. Then I stop all this from happening because I know that my twin can never rid of the image he saw as a child…. Even when he grew up…. He still hasn't forgotten. Now I won't let anything scarred my family… Not until my dying breath."

Claude- "The things I seen could not be undone, I wish to be blind again because then I won't have to see my twin brother eat a boy when we were younger. I know that he still himself but the image of my own twin brother eating someone frighten me but I still care for him because he is nothing but himself. One day…. I will find a cure…. A cure to bring us back to normal, back to good old days as children but for now…. I will have to kill people that threaten to harm my family even if they are close friends. My family come first. 

Alexander (Alex)- "Stupid that what I've been called, so many times that I don't care because if they knew what I really am than things will have to end horribly, oh not for me but for those who find out my family secret. Heh I rather play the stupid brother than anything else because than I can bring joy into my family's life…. Even if they get pissed off at my stupidity or my sister's husband stupidity, I can see the joy in their eyes and I rather keep that joy instead of having a life of misery but if someone threaten their life like the girl that threaten my nephew. I'll kill them… Because in this world they are just normal humans, so breakable…. Heh I can't wait for one of them to slip then I can dragged my axe into their flesh and bones while listening them scream and plead to live all for my family. All for my family."

Blizzard- "People called me a heartless, people called me a monster, people tell me that I am cruel but in the end they are the one that are cruel. All of them are sinned with evil deeds but they don't realize that, my family and I are sinned too but we know that we have sinned because our hands are stained in red. The one person that wasn't sinned was my niece, her heart was innocent and untouched by the cruelty of the world until reality finally came and destroyed that innocence. If I wasn't what I am today, I would take my family and destroy this pathetic excuse of this world but for now… I will just kill anyone that dare harm my family, that dare make my family cry because nothing can defeat someone that was made for destruction.

Aceton- "Call me anything, stupid, idiot or a dumb ass but the one thing that you will never understand is how I truly work. I killed people before and I seen my comrades and friends died in front of my eyes and I can't unsee those memories, I wish to forget it but that would mean forgetting the people that I fought alongside with and the people that I befriended that died. If you say that I lie, then what am I to say but if you dare try to change my family for what they are then I would not forgive you and I'll end your family, I find it fair as in the saying, an eye for an eye, mess with my family and I'll mess with yours but I do it a lot worst. So unless you're ready to watch your family in my hands suffer then don't touch my family." 

Angela- "My family may not be normal but to me they are normal enough for me. I wish to help my daughter but I can't, I know she must do this on her own but I can only pray that she would be safe but the only I can do is to protect her and everyone from those who insult or hurt my family. Even if my family were killers, they are still good people, they are still people that could feel and love like anybody else but to other, they will just find them as monster when they don't know a thing about them. People who think they know my family are nothing but poor excuse of living space when they know nothing of them at all, I like to see a person try to challenge us because to those who do challenge us end up dead because the one thing our family was good at, is destroy and we will destroy those who threaten us."


	18. Chapter 13

**I'm still missing few of our usually ocs but beside that I got you all 4000's words, since getting started on a 3 new years help refreshed my mind a bit.**

 **ALSO RHOA FUCKING LOVE ME, YOU ASSHOLE AND GUMI STOP GIVING ME ANOTHER KAFKA, YOU GIVE ME BOTH OF THEM AS ORACLE! But I will keep the third Krantz and a 2nd Griff BUT I WILL NOT ACCEPT ANOTHER LIBERA OR KAFKA JEEZ CHRIST.**

 **DIANA FUCK OFF I DON'T NEED ANOTHER YOU, GRIEL GO AWAY, LOCH YOUR CUTE AND ALL BUT FUCK NO, KANON BABY STOP IT, BALGRAN I WILL SMACK YOU ACROSS THE FACE. Demios your welcome anytime even if you were a oracle.**

* * *

 _Chapter 13_

A man that stood around 8'2"ft as he wore grey yukata, he stare blankly at the scene outside, his long white hair that was securely tightened up in a high ponytail as his cold blood red eyes scanned out of the window. The room was quiet before a kunai was flying straight at him until it stopped in mid air before two body was sent flying out of the shadows as they were being restrained in mid air by unknown force. They struggle helplessly but they couldn't escape from the unknown force as the tall man turned his cold reds gaze at them, scanning their entire form before he moved himself to sit in a chair where a board laid in front of him as he picked up a wedge with the kanji word on it, he twisted his wrist to look at the wedge before turning to gaze at the two assassin that tried to kill him, they struggle helplessly by the unknown force the gripped them tightly.

"I remember you two…. Auren and Auriel…. A friend of my nephew and niece, any reasons why you are targeting me?" Blizzard asked as he turned his gaze to Auren and Auriel who both were masked while they both wore dark clothing, their weapons laided scatter on the floor by the unknown force that sent them out of their grasp as that force held them tightly. They narrowed their eyes at Blizzard who just place the wedge back on to the board before he place his hand under his chin and gaze at them. "Hmm so you aren't going to answer? Especially when the two of you tried to end my life…." He got no response as he rolled his eyes before his hand went and grabbed the phone, he clicked a button before putting it on speaker.

" _Hi Blizzard, what's up?"_ The sound of chippy voice could be heard as Auren and Auriel's eyes narrowed dangerously. _"You usually don't use this phone unless something came up. So who need to be wipe out?"_ Auren and Auriel's eyes widen before they narrowed angrily as they began to struggle even more but the force stop them as it began to crush them.

"You remember Auren and Auriel, the cold kids that was with Akuma and Angel."

" _Oh yeah I remember them! What about them?"_

"I need you to wipe their entire family and clan clean of their memories of us." Auren and Auriel began to growl dangerously as the force grip tightly on them tighten rendering them useless as they watch Blizzard speak with Fang on the end who was silent.

" _Why?"_

"Seem like Auren and Auriel knew of our little secret, since Akuma and Angel cherish them as good friends, we sadly can't kill them so ridding their memories of us but them, seem like a wonderful idea instead of killing them." On the other end went silent before sound of Fang chuckling could be heard before a full blown insane laughter could be heard. "Fang calm down, you aren't allow to kill the clan only erase their memories." Blizzard said as the sound of Fang whining could be heard. "Fine kill those who try to stop your mission and don't take Akuma with you, he must not know what his sister is or what she can do."

" _Understood! I'll leave him with with Claude!"_ Auren and Auriel's were mentally shock that Angel was involved with something dangerous as they began to growl menacingly which cause Blizzard to snort before he lifted his hand as his pale hand glow brightly.

"What are you and do you plan to do with Angel?" Auren snapped as Blizzard give a dark smirk.

"... I am something that human like you can never understand and Angel has a very big role that she must accomplish and I will not have you get in the way of everything. Goodnight." A bright glow covered the entire room as the sound of Auren and Auriel's cries for muffled, outside of Blizzard's office Alex leaned on the wall his eyes filled with a exhausted look before he let out a sighed and looked out of the window that revealed the bright blue sky.

"Angel how long are you going to keep rejecting everything? If you don't, then the real you that wanted the wish from the very start will be for nothing."

* * *

Angel walked alongside with Fang who guide her to a secluded place where Auren and Auriel's clan were at, their face covered with a gasmask while Fang discuss the entire plan toward Angel who nodded, but they were soon surrounded by shinobi with their weapon raise at them but before they could speak, Angel snapped her fingers as their body burst into white flames and a dome was placed over them as their screams were muffled by the dome, while they burned away by the white flames that ate at their flesh and skin. Fang had sickening grin on his face as he watch them scream before they fell to the floor with a thud, he shifted his eyes toward Angel who just coldly kick the burnt corpse before walking off, their close contact weapon drawn as they walk down the path while spilling blood that got in their way. Angel's sword as she called excalibur was stained in red while the giant war hammer that was bigger than Fang's size rested on his shoulder which was stained with red before they finally entered the village as many shinobi surround them, their weapons drawn and hand holding kunais but they were force to the ground by a unknown strong force.

Fang began to laugh hysterical at the sight of the helpless shinobi that tried to stand up and fight but only to watch them fall back down by the force, he tilted his head for Angel to go in the middle to begin the process. He could hear the villagers curse at them but he just laughed and turned to watch the magic unfold, his eyes widen with a crazed look when Angel finally stopped at the middle before he let out a gasp while he tried to catch some of his breath. "Hurry up Missy~ We got erase their memories of us and our family in their mind, oh don't forget to erase the memories of the shinobi we killed on our way here~" Fang sang as each and every shinobi's eyes widen as they notice their bloody attire and weapon before they narrowed dangerously, they began to struggle helplessly to avenge their fallen comrades but it was for nothing, not when Fang put his hammer over a man's head who had the resemblance of Auren and Auriel. "Nu uh~ Make a move and SPLAT! GOES THE WEASEL HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Fang laughed as he moved his hammer and pressed his foot against the man's head crushing him to the ground. "My my Arturo! You know if your fucking cousins hadn't fuck with my FAMILY! This wouldn't be happening! HAHAHAHA…. Oh what's wrong? Cat got your tongue?!" Fang giggled as he stomped his foot on Arturo's head again. "Don't be sad! It's not like it your fault! You just got the bad end of the bargain, as the saying goes…. An eye for an eye. When your cousins fuck with my family, then we are going to fucking fuck with yours and your entire clan! Hehehe HAHAHAHAHAHAHA WHAT'S WRONG?! OH I KNOW YOU CAN'T EVEN SPEAK! MAYBE, MAYBE I SHOULD CRUSH YOUR LEGS TO MAKE YOU TALK!" Fang removed his foot off of Arturo's head and lifted his hammer up, behind the gasmask was an insane and blood thirst looked.

"Stop we are here on one mission." Angel voice carried out but it was cold as Fang looked over at his niece before setting his war hammer down that missed Arturo's face by an inch. "We must not act so rash… Did you even take your medicine?" Fang tilted his head as he tried to think of when he last took his medicine before he began to laugh insanely as his hand shakily grasp the bottle. "So you haven't took it…. After we finish this mission and head back, you are taking the that first thing when we do come back." Fang began to whine and stomped his foot childish as the earth beneath him cracked but he stopped.

"W-What…. Are you?" Fang looked down at Arturo before he crouch down and grab Arturo's hair and pulled it up as his dark green glassed gasmask stare at the bloody Arturo before Fang let out a giggle before dropping Arturo's head back to the ground. "T-The powers…. Y-You aren't human are you?!"

"Oh my you just notice that now?! Oh someone give him a prize! This man realized we aren't human! Hehehehe….. You are right about one thing Mister Arturo, so let's keep this between you and I, we aren't exactly... Human but close enough to be one hehe but….. We don't exactly belong here…. Seeing as how your poor excuse of shinobi that is basically are humans can never stand against a monster that was created… To destroy and is not truly from here. Hehehehehe…. Now be a good boy and stay there because if you don't, SPLAT! GOES THE WEASEL HAHAHAHA!" Fang stood up as he turned to Angel to see her standing in the middle, their gasmask staring at each before Fang began to holler. "Daaaaaarling we are ready~" Angel nodded before she held her hands together in praying form as she glowed, Fang look down at Arturo and smiled cruelly. "Sayonara Arturo…. Until we meet again... In another place and time but for now you won't even remember me or anyone of my family."

A bright white bright light engulfed the entire place as the sound Fang laughter could be heard before the sound everyone screamed was muffled before their entire memories of the Kiyo, Ackerman and few dead shinobi were wiped cleaned.

"The day you decide to fuck with us is the day that we fuck with your family and people~"

* * *

Claude stare at the end of the barrel of the 9mm before looking at the attacker with unamused gaze as he stare at the isane blue eyes that he had seen before, his red and blue eyes slowly blinked before he let out an exhausted yawn before glaring at the person that just grin insanely. "You are Ace right?" Claude said at the white hair boy chuckle cruelly as he pressed the gun up to Claude's temple, what stood out was the scar over his right eye but Claude brushed that off while he mentally swore at Akuma for taking his sweet ass time from taking a shit in a toliet. "What do you want?"

"I've been hired to kill you and your brothers~ So I'm going to end you but first… Where are their whereabouts?!" Claude raised eyebrow as if asking for him to continue while Ace just groaned. "Where are are the twins whereabouts, I'll let you live if you tell me where Angel is!" Claude's eyes narrowed before he give Ace a smirk pissing the insane man off as he push the 9mm harder against Claude's forehead. "What are you smirking idiot?!"

"You think I'm scared? Let me tell you something kid, if you do kill me, do you think they will forgive you? Do you think Angel would forgive you? She may have a good heart but she never forgive anyone for killing a family member so what make you think that she be happy to see you once she find out you end up killing us." Claude notice Ace's slightly pause and began thinking over what he had said giving Claude the chance to duck down and kick up, kicking the gun out of Ace's hand and kicking him in the jaw. "You'll need a hella of a lot training to beat a person like me kid!" Claude snatched a iron pipe as he used it to deflect the blade of the knife from reaching his skin as Ace had lunged at him with the knife. "Because I've been killing before you were even born!" He snapped before he swept his foot under Ace but the young boy jumped quickly until but his face was bashed in by the metal pipe knocking him to the floor.

"Ack!" Ace clutch his head, his white hair slowly began to stained red as he glare up at Claude who twirled the metal pipe. "You bastard!" Claude snorted before he kicked Ace in the stomach causing him to cough out and curl up as he held his stomach tightly while he coughed out blood. The metal pipe broke the floor inches away from his face as his blue eyes widen in shock at the broken concrete before he shifted his eyes up to see Claude crouching down a frown on the older man's lip as he grasped Ace's hair and lifted him up. "G-Go to hell you bastard!"

"Tch, be glad I'm not allowed to kill you but that doesn't mean I can't knock you the fuck out" Claude snapped before he bashed Ace's head against the floor hard knocking the insane whitehead out before the older man turned to the pillar and narrowing his eyes as he then let a relief sigh. "Akuma you can come out." The tall giant walked out and came over, rubbing the back of his neck before glancing at the knocked out Ace until he was slapped over the head by his uncle as his hands raced toward his head while glaring at his uncle. "Oh don't fucking give me that look! I was almost killed by your shitty friend so I have the right to be fucking mad when you didn't come back fast in enough to save me while you took your sweet fucking time shitting!"

"Jeez well I'm fucking sorry…. So now what do we do with him?" Akuma grumbled before he used his foot to nudge Ace's arm as Claude slapped him again. "Stop hitting me you ass!"

"Then don't touch it!"

"It's a he not a it!"

"Well he is going to be a fucking It since he went bat shit crazy now pick him up, we are taking him back to the house and going to fucking force the information out of this piece of shit."

"Aye, aye captain stick up my ass."

"Don't fucking back sass me boy. I'm fucking older than you."

"Say the one that shorter then me and had apparence of 20 year old."

"If you don't shut the fuck up, I will shove my foot so far up your ass that you can't even shit probably."

"If you shove your fucking foot up my ass, I will cut your balls off and shove them down your throat as you fucking choke on your own sweat from your own balls."

"Shitty Brat!"

"Lazy Asshole!"

* * *

"So did you find anything?" Karl asked as he sat with cafe owners of the famous butler and maid cafe, bags were under his blue eyes as he sat beside Noah and Lugina who were in the same boat as him, while the barista of the cafe looked at the owner and manager before they sighed and shook their head. "Where are they…." Karl mumbled tiredly as he leaned back and let out a exhausted sighed as Lugina facepalm the table as he groan while Noah tried to calm his nerves a doll sat on his head, the doll's cyan eyes stare blankly at them. "It's been three years…. Kuroi, Kuro and Ignis, are you sure that you heard nothing about them?!"

"Karl if we heard anything from our workers, you three would be the first people we will informed about their whereabouts but we found nothing. You guys need to relax and stop, look at you three… The three of you looked exhausted and look as if you were going to pass out any minute, so you need to stop working so hard and beside you three are now police officers and you need to protect people." Kuroi scolded as he placed down a warm meal in front of them as Kuro crossed his arms and closed his eyes. "The twin will be fine since they have each other so relax and stop stressing yourself out, we're worry about the three of you and after Ace disappearance, Evelyne becoming mute, Auren and Auriel stop talking to us…. We are extremely worry about you three." Ignis came over with the cup of coffee as he placed them down and sat beside Kuro a concern looked on his face.

"Kuroi is right, you three look like shit! We are all looking for them, even after three years we are still looking for them so just rest and search later because when you're tired and exhausted, you won't be able to find them." Ignis said as Kuroi nodded along, glad that Ignis was there to help him with this while Noah glare at them. "Do you think Angel want to see you three like this?! Snapped out of it and open your eyes, Angel wore her heart on her sleeve and if she see you like this. She wouldn't be able to handle it so chin up and stop pushing yourselves!"

 _Ring Ring~_

Kuro looked over to see a woman wearing a dark coat hood with fur on the hood, sleeves and bottom that was zipped and black shorts while a messenger bag was hanging off her shoulder but she wore the hood over her head so he couldn't see the woman's face but he stood up and walked over as he let Ignis and Kuroi try to Lugina, Noah and Karl to relax and rest while he take care of the customer in front of him. "Welcome home Mistress would you like a table?" Kuro said as he stood in front of the woman expecting her to lift her head up.

"Ah no thank you…. I'm here if I can order a cake." Kuro felt the voice was familiar but he shook his head at how cold and emotionless the voice sounded before he nodded and handed a menu but the woman shook her head as she already held out a few bills toward Kuro. "I'm only here to order a strawberry shortcake and a cheesecake. Keep the change Mr. Kuro." Kuro narrowed his eyes until the woman pointed at the tag on his chest before he blush with embarrassment and slightly apologise before going to get the order, as Kuro was packing the cakes up and Kuroi was trying to get the three to relax while Ignis went to make some coffee for himself, they didn't notice the doll on Noah's head slid off and ran up to the woman. "Oh… Hello." She said quietly and softly before picking the doll up and pocketing the doll in her pocket as Kuro arrive second later with the box in the bag.

"Here you go Mistress. Come again." Kuro said as the woman nodded and went toward the door but as Kuro turned to walk back to help Kuroi to get three officers to relax he stiffen when he heard something that cause him to whirl around to the door but found no one, as he shook his head and walked away.

" _Three years and you haven't changed…"_

"I'm probably not getting enough sleep." Kuro mumbled but he paused when he saw a letter on the floor as he gently picked it up and saw the letter addressed to him, Kuroi, Ignis, Karl, Noah and Lugina as his eyes narrowed.

* * *

"Damn it! Are you sure you found nothing?!" Zeto looked over to see Mark breathing heavily as he sighed and walked over to see a worker trembling. "Damn where could they be?!" Zeto quickly deliver a harsh slap over Mark's head causing him to turn and glare but he stop glaring when he saw it was Zeto. "What do you want?" Mark muttered angrily as he looked away before Zeto slapped him over the head again. "Ow! Why do you keep hitting me?!"

"Shut up and stop acting like a child, do you think Akuma and Angel would be happy when they find out you're acting like a fucking brat?!" Zeto snapped as Mark stayed silent before he looked down ashamed as Zeto sighed. "Now that we are calmed, you need to think more carefully because if you lashed out like today. You will be in big trouble and I won't be able to help you. Anyways Seria called saying there something really important she need to discuss with us, I expect Paris and Elise are coming to." Zeto stated before they heard running as he turned around to see three woman running towards them. "Ah that was fast."

"Guys look!" Seria shoved the envelope in front of Zeto's face as he almost stumbled back and hit Mark, Mark tried to peek over Zeto's shoulder to see what was the commotion over a letter as Zeto grunted in annoyance before grabbing the letter and looking at it, his face was blank before he look up at Seria who just rolled her eyes and pointed at the letter where two family name were there. "Look over there you idiot."

"... A Kiyo and Ackerman are on the letter…." Zeto mumbled as Mark perked up at the sound of the names before tried to see it. "What's with the the letter?" As Seria growled in annoyance before she could snapped at Zeto, Paris stepped up and grabbed the letter as she stepped back before safely putting it away in her bag. "Are you going to tell us or what?"

"All of us are being summoned…. By all of us, the people that were friends with the twins are being summoned. They must have news for us about the twins." Paris said as Mark's eyes brighten until it disappear after Paris spoke up again. "Which also mean, that there will be some of us that some of us hate, Mark that also mean she will be there and Ignis, Noah and Lugina who hate you." Mark looked down as Elise patted his back.

"But Mark it will be worth it if we know that the twins would be safe! We can finally see them again after three years! So don't let that stop you and you can finally apologise once you see them!" Mark brighten up before he ran off as the four of them ran after Mark.

* * *

"Evelyne you can't keep doing this!" Cecelia cried out as she looked at her friend who turned her head away, Cecelia grab Evelyne's hand as she stare at her. "Evy please…. This was never your fault, this wasn't anyone's fault so please don't blame yourself." Cecelia said quietly but her mute friend shook her head before looking away until Cecelia sighed but she stood up and dragged Evelyne up before looking at her red eyes until she hugged her tight. "Stop hurting yourself Evy…. I can't see a good friend like you suffer anymore…. So please stop doing this to yourself." Evelyne shooked her head as Cecelia sighed until a man that stand around 6'5"ft entered as he had near exact resemblance of Cecelia expect he had a pink eye on his left eye with a scar over it while he wore casual shirt and pants with fedora on his head. "What is it Percival?"

"Well sis, there a letter for you and Evelyne that you two are being summoned by…. The Kiyo and….. The Ackerman family." Cecelia's eyes widen before she quickly turned to Evelyne while her brother stare at them with a questionable gaze. "What's with the look?" He questioned as he leaned on the door before he watched his sister turned to him a grin on her face.

"If they are summoning us then there a high chance they found Akuma and Angel! Evy we have to go now!" Cecelia said as she grasped Evelyne's hand before running over and Percival sighing and running after the two. "Maybe they could fix this! Maybe they could finally fix everything!" Evelyne give a small smiled toward Cecelia before nodding as she let Cecelia dragged her while Percival called out for them to wait up for him. "You have to hurry Percival, we must go over there quickly!"

"Am I finally going to meet the infamous twins that you were looking for so long?" Percival called out as he finally caught up and ran beside his younger sister and Evelyne.

"Yes! You might also meet the others if we got the invitation!"

* * *

"Blizzard… What are you doing?" Alex questioned his older brother as he leaned on the wall, as he crossed his arms before shifting his gaze to a awaken and chained Ace who had his screams muffled as they watch him struggle against the chains. "Why are you inviting all of them here… You also let those two stay here." Alex said as he grab a stick a poked the insane's man head which caused Ace to snarled and try to bite the stick but the rope around his mouth prevents him from biting.

"Well I think it's time to bring them together and send him back home, Aceton had informed me of how Viktor was worried for his son and I think Viktor would be happy to have him back." Blizzard said casually before he moved a wedge on the board as he leaned back and connect his hands together. "I'm quite thankful that Fang and Claude are distracting Auren and Auriel since we wanna keep Ace as a secret for a little bit until everyone has arrive." Alex frowned as he stare at his older brother who glance at him before glancing at the struggling boy. "You aren't happy?"

"It's not that but as you already see… He isn't technically sane, after gathering some information from him, he has really deep hatred for all of us expect Evelyne and Angel some reason and seem to hate Karl the most. If we just let him loose he probably kill try to kill Karl since he seem to hate the blue hair boy, he's not exactly like Fang since Fang is a very special case." Alex pointed out as Blizzard smirked causing a shiver to go down Alex's back before he raised his hand as he backed away from Blizzard knowing when Blizzard's smirk, it not entirely a good thing. "The way your smirking you already got something up your sleeve."

Blizzard chuckled which frighten Alex as he watch his older brother turn the board from shogi board into a chess board as he set out the pieces, Blizzard's pale hand grasped tightly on to the queen as he lifted it up and stare at it for a bit before turning to Alex. "The group will be protected from Ace, trust my words. You will be there to keep an good idea on Ace when they arrive, now take him back to his prison until they arrive." Alex sighed before he grabbed Ace and dragged the insane boy away leaving Blizzard alone before he let out a sigh as he set the queen piece down.

"She is still not close but she isn't far behind…. Only a little push before she can finally achieved her goal." Blizzard mumbled as he leaned back on his chair staring at the chess pieces that scattered around the board. "Ack… Ah…. We are losing time… We must hurry..."

* * *

 **Okay the group is finally being around together well expect Locus, Akki, Mizuki, Tatsura and Tatsuro since I haven't got their 3 year ID yet.**

 **This is a modern world and with great information that True told me, Shinobi still exist in this era! So yeah, I never knew which help me give some of the good idea. Now I kept leaving really big hints so I want to know, did you solve it? Do you know what's happening?**

 **Heh what do you think will happen when the group are gather in one room? Well find out on chapter 14.**


	19. Chapter 14

**True- Forgive me! I'm not expert on heritage on shinobis, Arturo was at the area because he was informing them that he was going to stop being a shinobi but the reason why they are defeated easily because you haven't notice but you probably have. Blizzard, Alex, Fang, Claude, Angela, Aceton and Angel aren't exactly human but the next chance I'll get I make them badass but one question DO THEY HAVE JUTSU LIKE NARUTO because I have hard time to making a ninja fight.**

 **I also got a new laptop to write with and it's pretty smooth, I also think I can play games on this one but I don't know, if I can play games then I'm having trouble thinking of a game to play.**

 **Beatz- YOU BASTARD YOU TOOK RHOA WHY?! GIVE ME MY BABY!**

* * *

 _Chapter 14_

"Dion…" Angel muttered softly as she stare at the greenhead doll that looked up at Angel. She tilted her head as she watch Dion's button eyes shine, her expression soften before she place the doll down on the bed she hadn't lay in 3 years. The dolls that were in the bag crawled out and surround Dion before they began to chat until Luther dragged out the paper from the bag with Kira dragging a box of crayons as every doll surround the paper and each grabbing a crayon as they began to draw. Angel laid there, watching them draw until she felt someone tugging on her sleeve as she look down and smile softly at Dion who climbed up on her arm and sat there staring at her. "Yes Dion?" She asked as the little Dion stare up at her.

' _Are you alright?'_ Angel blinked as she stare at Dion with a curious look as the doll fidgeted with it nubby hands for looking up at Angel. _'... I remember seeing you as the one to smile a lot and-"_ Dion began to rambled as Angel giggle quietly, even if the dolls could blush, Dion's face would be red. _'... I'm not good with things like this...'_ Dion mumbled until Angel gently patted his head with her finger as she smile down at him.

"It's fine, thank you worrying about me. Now go have fun, I'll be in the bathroom." Angel said as she nudge the doll off of her arm and moved him toward the other who were drawing. "Don't make a mess everyone." Angel called out as she walked toward the bathroom and closing the door before the sound of the click of the door being closed, her right hand went toward the sink as she turned it on before she place her left hand over her mouth and began to cough wildly but her hand muffled the sound of her cough.

 _Splat_

Angel glared at the pink liquid that stained the sink and on her hand before her eye soften as she sighed and began washing her hand, as another memory flashed in her head of herself with black sclera and a bright golden pupil that was crying out pink tears where she had conclude were blood. "Tch…. What's happening to me and…. What am I?" Angel muttered as she washed the pink blood off of her hands, sink and her mouth as she stare at herself. Her hand went to the medical eye patch that wrapped around her right eye as she removed it and stare at the bright golden eye that shine brilliantly as there were no sight of black replacing her white sclera, she turned her head to her hand where she placed it against her beating heart. "That voice could it…. No…. I mustn't think of that."

' _Angel!'_ Angel turned the sink off and open the bathroom door before she smile gently at all the dolls holding piece of a paper of herself and them in human form with the words 'We love you.' Her eyes soften as she crouched down and took the paper out of their hands gently before looking at and down at the dolls who stare at her their button eyes shining happily. _'We thought since you been protecting us and staying with us for 3 years, we made you this!'_ Angel giggled as she scooped up all the dolls before walking toward the bed as the dolls clung to her.

"Thank you, this is very beautiful, I'll treasure it." Angel placed the dolls down but some clung to her as she giggled and turned to pin the picture up above her her headboard and smile at the sight before the dolls looked up and cheer at the sight of the picture hanging. "This is a wonderful gift."

* * *

"Blizzard." Blizzard looked up from the paper that Erevos had given him and stare at his younger brother who stood in plain t-shirt and shorts holding a book, his twin was no where seen as Blizzard looked back down at the paper in his hand as he pushed up his reading glasses, his red hues looking for any loopholes of the contract that Erevos had handed over from another company requesting to become ally.

"What is it Fang?" Fang stiffen slightly before he relax as the insane twin had a small smile, he walked in and sat on couch before he kicked his legs while his red eye glance at Blizzard and his blind blue eye closed while a sly smile was on his face but Blizzard ignore that smile knowing it was Fang's condition after taking the medicine.

"They are here, Tatsura and Vernil had arrived early and are waiting in the living room with Auren and Auriel, should we let the other in but take them to living room or let them stand in the foyer." Fang turned away as he whistled a tune, his head swaying side to side at the familiar music he had heard on the radio while he hummed the song before he went silent as his ear perked up at the sound of Blizzard shuffling his paper while the other ear he had could not hear since he was deaf on that side.

"... Take them to the living room, get Alex and let him speak, tell him that he need to bring Ace and return him to Viktor but if Ace goes wild and kill someone, you have the permission to terminate him, make sure that Ace does not know of the twins whereabout unless it truly necessary, are Akuma and Angel in their rooms?" Blizzard stack the paper away to the side before he stood up and stare at the 3rd eldest of the Ackerman who just grin and give a peace sign as Blizzard sighed at Fang's childish away.

"Yes they are! Akuma is in his room looking over some of the complete mission, Angel is…. Being a good little girl playing with her dolls, she also close…. Close to achieving her wish that she longed forgotten, also should I inform them and tell them to put their mask up?" Fang grinned as he stood up and stretched allowing the bones in his body to crack a bit while letting out a pleased sound of happiness before he turned to stare at the older man.

"No that won't be necessary, just inform them that their friends have arrived. Is there anything anything else that I should know of?" Blizzard questioned as he walk away from his desk and moved himself toward the bookcase as he trailed his finger on the spine of the book before taking out a navy blue thick book from it places, it had dark and light aura surrounding it but Blizzard didn't mind when he turned to walk over to his desk.

"Tatsura want us to help her…. With her revenge." Fang said as Blizzard open the blue book that glow a dark colour before words were being written in it. "Brother are you looking through the memories that Angel achieved?" Fang spoke up as he tried to peek over his tall brother's shoulder but pouted when he couldn't see anything as he turned away from his brother.

"Tell Tatsura we cannot help her, we already have enough things on our hands with Ace trying to murder Claude and Angel needing to regain her memories. Does she still believe Tatsuro still alive out there?"

"Yep! So right now she searching for the twins to get the answer if they have seen Tatsuro, when we clearly knew what…."

"That's enough Fang, hurry and informed Alex of the other arrivals and ready Ace to meet them all. Keep a close eye on him because if your reports are right, then someone might die if we aren't careful." Blizzard muttered as he put the giant navy book back and listen to Fang's footstep leaving the room and the door closing as Blizzard shifted his eyes to the window before a frown was on his lips. "The wheels are turning and everything is so close to the end but when the end come…. Would this really be worth it? Will there be a happy ending for the child? Ah…. I am no fortune teller but a man that was created to destroy."

* * *

Everybody were all gathered in one room, glaring at each other while the others would look down not making eye contact. The room was filled with heavy tension and silence as no sound could be heard but if person could see closely at certain group of people for example Locus, they could see him clenching his fist as if he wanted to scream at someone but no sound could be heard, suddenly Mizuki snapped her head toward the archway where the sound of footsteps and something being wheeled toward their way cause all of them to stiffen and snapped their heads as they waited for the person to appear.

Their eyes widen to see Ace who was strapped to a wheelchair with a muzzle around his mouth but his glare intensified when he saw Karl before he began to struggle and growl his eyes trained on the blue hair man alone while Auren, Auriel, Tatsura and Vernil reached for their weapons that they had use for their jobs. Karl curse that he left his taser back home as he nervously watched Ace lashed out in rage and hatred, Cecelia patted Karl's should reassuring him but she was nervous too, the craze look slightly frighten her as she shuffled herself closer to her brother Percival and Evelyne who stare shock at her brother being treated like a prisoner but lashing out angrily.

"Alex what the hell is going?!" Locus screeched as he stare at the older male who had wheeled in Ace a blank expression was on Alex's face before he let out a very nervous laugh, while he stepped away from Ace who was glaring at Karl. "What the hell happen to Ace?! Evelyne didn't you wrote to us that Ace went missing?! Why is he here tied and muzzled!" Locus snapped at Evelyne as Cecelia huffed and glare at Locus before standing up and pushing Locus away from Cecelia.

"Leave her out of this! She had no part in this at all!" Cecelia said as she stood up and defend Evelyne who look down in shame as Locus hissed angrily before he glare at Cecelia. "She was broken enough that the twins disappear but how do you think she feels when she see her brother in this state?!" Cecelia snapped angrily at Locus but Percival intervene and forced Cecelia to sit back down much to her protest as she glare at Locus who turned his glare at Evelyne who shrunk under his gaze.

"My opinion in this is that it's Mark's fault." Ignis sneered as Zeto and Locus snapped their attention to Ignis and glare at him. "If he hadn't lashed out his anger on Akuma because he got rejected, then all this wouldn't even be happening! It's clearly Mark's fault that he cause this entire mess!" Mark look down as he clenched his fist tightly until a loud smack could be heard as they turned their attention to Elise who glare at Ignis and everyone. "What the hell Elise!"

"We need to stop blaming each other this one no one's fault so calm down and sit down and don't say anything! Let's have Alex explain to us why Ace is muzzled and strap to the wheelchair!" Elise said as everyone glared at each other before some of them silently sat down before turning their attention to Alex who was drawing a unibrow on Ace's face causing the group to raise an eyebrow at the sight of Alex humming and doodling on Ace's face without realising the fighting had stop.

"Alex." Kuro called out as Alex jumped slightly before whirling around, the black marker in his hand and an extremely pissed of Ace who glare angrily at Alex before reverting his glare at Karl, Lugina burst into fits of laughter when he saw a swirly unibrow while the rest weren't impress as they give Alex a 'Are you fucking kidding me?' face while the older man huffed before grabbing a wet ragged and scrubbing the shit of Ace's face givingl his face bright shade of red but the drawn unibrow was gone. "Now that over with, Alex why is Ace like this, didn't he run away?" Kuro said as Kuroi nervously stare at Ace who was giving a murderous aura around him but he was thankful that the stare was aimed at Karl.

"Ah well… He did run away expect recently, Ace had tried to murder Claude and we haven't gotten any information on who hired him to kill Claude but we only know that he is looking for the twins while trying to kill us at the same time." Alex said as he jabbed a finger at Ace's direction while they stare at him before turning their attention back to Alex who rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. "For some really, really strange reason he hate everyone but Evelyne and…. Somehow Angel, I remember Aceton clearly told me that Ace here was going after Tatsura so… I have fucking no clue why he doesn't hate Angel, I was thinking that he doesn't hate Akuma too since he searching for him as well, when I figure that Ace would probably murder Akuma so…. That ends my story how we found Ace. Now we want one of you to take him off our hands because this jackass bloody refuse to tell us anything so I thought maybe if he talked to some friends from the past…. He might think of telling you." Ace narrowed his eyes before he scoffed receiving an elbow to a face by Alex.

"You said he hate all of us so why the hell are you giving him to us?" Noah snapped as the others began to nodded and agree while Auren, Auriel and Tatsura had stayed silent, watching Alex's every move as their body tense when they saw his lip twitch almost into a smirk as they kept a watchful eye on Alex. "He look pretty ready to kill all of us so why the hell can't you keep him?" Noah glare at Alex who just give a smile slightly while scratching his cheek slightly.

"Well, Ace is still a missing person and if people found out we were holding Ace here instead of reporting it to the police or Viktor, then we'll be charged for kidnapping which would be a huge no no for Blizzard and Erevos. I would very much like to keep my ability to fuck then have them chop off my entire ability to fuck so yeah that why I throwing him to you because I was unfairly tasked with keeping an eye on him until you all showed up." Paris and Seria glanced at each other before turning their head back to watch Alex who turned away from the group his back turned. "Well I'll just leave you guys to it, I have some important meetings that I wish to skip but I rather not have my big bro or old man Erevos coming after my head." Alex walked away as he whistled a tune.

"Someone has to get rid of that muzzle, it's very frightening how he wearing that." Percival said as Cecelia and Evelyne nodded causing the group to stare at the guard around Ace who refused to speak but glare straight at Karl. "May I also ask, what did you do to make him angry at you?" Percival questioned as they turned their eyes to Karl who just scratched the back of his neck, a confused expression was on his face as he try to think of how he pissed Ace off to get put in this mess with Ace glaring as if he wanted to stab Karl many times.

"I don't know…. I really don't know." Karl muttered as Mizuki stood up and walked around Ace and behind him where she notice a button on the handlebar of the wheelchair, by some unknown weird force Mizuki reached toward the button until she stop when she heard her name being called as she turned her head toward Tatsura who had called for her, the anti-social girl stared at Mizuki until the stoic girl pointed toward a button on Ace's wheelchair.

"I wouldn't touch that Mizuki, we clearly don't know what the button does." Tatsura stated but it fell on deaf ears when one of the people fucked up by walking over to the button on the wheelchair and clicked it as the restraints that held Ace and the muzzled came off letting him free as the insane smile appear on Ace's face before he lunged at Karl his hands aim around for Karl's neck until Auren and Auriel intervene and kick Ace away but he got up again and went after Karl as everyone stood and try to avoid Ace at all cost, Tatsura and Vernil began to usher everyone into the corner but Karl who was dodging Ace who took out a hidden knife from his coat and began to violently trying to stab Karl.

"Karl get out of there!" The group called out as Auren and Auriel ran at Ace, their katanas drawn but Ace swiftly dodge out of the way before running after Karl who just barely dodge a knife from gorging his eye out. Ace began to laugh manically as he narrowly avoid several kunai hitting him as he glare at Auren and Auriel who got in fighting stance which give Karl time to run but that didn't last long as Ace went back to trying to stab Karl.

"Come back! I haven't even finish Karl!" Ace snapped insanely as he narrowly dodge a katana from hitting him, while silently and mentally praising God for giving good luck today from being murder by Auren and Auriel, Ace quickly grasped the book that was on the coffee table and flung it at Karl hitting the blue hair man in the back as the group gasped and went to defend Karl but Ace was already above Karl his knife in the air. "DIE!"

 ** _Click!_**

"Move a muscle and I'll blow your brains out."

* * *

 **DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN Okay everyone school is going to start on monday for me -cries- But the plus side is that I have my own laptop so I can work at school but anyways since I have a Thinkpad Laptop I might as well make a game out of boredom but first I just need to see if I can draw using my Ipad on this.**

 **I'm also playing two new ipad games or unless your gonna call it an ipad game**

 **Moe Can Change - Angel is my little robot angel and I'm going to spoil her rotten**

 **Animal Boyfriend - Akuma is my student but I wouldn't mind being in a lovely dovey relationship with him**

 **I'm also using RPG Maker VX Ace lite because I want to make a game! Only if I bloody fucking know how to work this shit then we be golden!**

 **Anyways until next time!**


	20. Chapter 15

**True- FORGIVE ME SENPAI WHO THAT I AM NOTHING A MERE CHILD THAT SHOULD NOT STAND UNDER THE SAME HOLY LIGHT WHICH YOU STOOD. OH SENPAI CAN YOU FIND IT YOU HEART TO FORGIVE YOU STUPID KOUHAI?**

 **Beatz- YOU EVIL MEANIE JERK WAD anyways, I'm kinda of getting the hang out it. I just made Angel, Karl and Akuma even though I wanted use different face but oh well**

 **Republic- Yes the almighty potato, that sexy ass Cliff is there for all to see**

 **Garth- This one would be very shocking for you.**

 **Apparently Monday was Labour day soooooo YEAH!**

 **Right Percival belongs to Derpy!**

* * *

 _Chapter 15_

Ace growled when a tactical shotgun was pressed to his forehead, he glare at the person who wore a gasmask and giant trenchcoat with hood covering their entire features, the only color he saw were dark blue on the mask. Before he could move the sound of someone gasping and Cecelia screaming caught his attention as he turned his head to only have his eyes widen when he saw Evelyne restrained and a 9mm pistol was pointed to her head, Tatsura, Auren and Auriel turned and were ready to pounce at the unusually tall built man that wore the same outfit as the blue gasmask person but the man wore a red screen gasmask as he pressed the 9mm closer to Evelyne's head who was close into tears as she shut her eyes closed.

"Get down on your knees or the girl and yourself will die." The tall man growled but the group notice how the man's voice was autotuned, Ace bit his lip and looked toward the blue gasmask person who held the tactical shotgun up to the side of Ace's head as he dropped his knife and got down on his knees. "Good now arms behind your back, no fucking business, you don't want your sister to be shot dead do you?" Ace snarled as he put his arms behind his back and the small masked person slammed a handcuffed on Ace's wrist before the tall person released Evelyne before turning to Auren, Auriel and Tatsura. "We were only here to contain Ace if he ever got out and we used the fact that he care for his sister as leverage, killing her serves no purpose to us. Be glad that we decide to take that route because our orders were to shoot Ace on sight if he were to be set free." Cecelia ran over to Evelyne and embrace the girl while she said soothing words, everybody glared at the masked duo as the tall masked man stood beside the smaller one who pushed Ace back to the wheelchair and restrained him.

"Order to shoot Ace on sight?! How can you do that?!" Mark snapped angrily as the tall man stare at Mark as if wanting him to go on which Mark did. "Why couldn't you do this by restraining him without hurting or scaring everyone!" Mark said as he waited for the duo mask to respond before the tall one turned to stare at Ace before turning to Mark.

"We were given orders and we follow orders, we do not question the orders that we are given. Once given an order, we are tasked to complete with bloodshed or with violence. The orders we are given are not by any means in your opinion normal, they were given by the head of the Ackerman family or the head of Kiyo family. If we were order to kill you than we will follow that order, it's the same for Auren, Auriel and Vernil. Two of them are assassin that are task to kill and Slut face-... Vernil was task to shoot anyone seeing as he is a soldier." Zeto narrowed his eyes at the slipped of the tongue and stared at the masked man as he tried to remember where he heard that familiar insult until Zeto's eyes widen.

"... Akuma…." Everyone snapped their heads to Zeto's direction their eyes widen at the sound of one of the twins before turning their heads toward the tall man who stayed quiet as some of the group teared up while Elise stepped forward, tears prickling her eyes as her body slightly shook but she kept moving as she stood in front of the tall man. Her hand trembled as she reached up and grab the latches that kept the mask up as the tall man made no movement, the group felt their heart race faster as they watch Elise slowly unlatched the last one. Her body trembled in fear as she took the mask off to reveal the familiar blood red eyes and black hair she saw 3 years ago as the tears spilled before she launched herself and hugged Akuma tightly, she sobbed loudly as the group paused and stare at Akuma who placed his hand on Elise's head and the other hand on her back as he rubbed her head calmingly.

"There… There, it's alright Elise… I'm here." Akuma said calmingly, his black had been cut below his ear as his hair was more messier as he had grown taller. His eyes were soft as he had a small sad smile on his face while he held Elise tightly who clung to him desperately, Seria felt tears ran down her face as she tried to keep them from spilling but they slowly fell one by one until she felt herself moving as she ran toward Akuma and held his waist. Akuma eyes widen widely in shock before he turned his hand to pet Seria gently. Paris felt relieved and happy as she walked over and held on to Akuma tightly as the tall man smiled gently at the three girls before Mark, Locus, Cecelia and Ignis ran up to hug Akuma, tears of joy ran down their face at the sight but as for the others. Evelyne stare at Akuma with a frightened look before her eyes began to filled with sorrow as she remember what she had done but she looked up to see Akuma smiling at her slightly. "Sorry that I had threaten you, it was the only way for Ace to stop. I'm glad you aren't hurt." while Auren and Auriel looked away from him, their attention turning to Ace who was flabbergasted at the sight.

"Wait… Akuma if you're here then Angel has to be nearby!" Lugina spoke up as Karl's eyes widen before he slowly turned his head to see the last person that was masked standing in the sideline watching Akuma as if their eyes were solely on Akuma alone, Karl stood up his body filled with adrenaline as he made his way over to the mask person no pay a attention to them as they were questioning Akuma on Angel's whereabouts until Akuma raised his hand to silence them, his eyes shifted toward Karl causing everyone to watch Karl and the mask person stare at each other.

"Angel was here from the very beginning." Akuma said as Karl went to reach for the latches around the mask until he felt small pale hands holding his wrist as the gloves fell towards the floor, the person gently pushed Karl's hands away before reaching the latches around the mask as each clicked cause the group's heart to pick up it's pace again before the finally latch came off and the hood was removed to reveal the familiar white head of hair and sky blue but the one thing that stood out was the medical eye patch on her right eye but Karl didn't care as he quickly embraced her before he himself let out a huge sob that his childhood friend, his childhood crush and the love of his life had return. Lugina and Noah ran over and joined in the hug fest as they crushed the small girl in their hug while letting out joyful tears to see that Angel was alive and well. The tactical shotgun laid to the side forgotten as Angel tried to process all of this, her body trembled as her sky blue eye widen before she felt tears running down her cheek.

' _Why…. Why am I crying? Why does my heart feel like it's going to break…'_

* * *

Everybody sat on the couch while they stare at Angel and Akuma but they stare at Angel who held a blank expression which worried some of the groups but they notice how Angel's dull eye sparkled only for a short while before it completely disappear as Akuma brought everyone's attention to him as he closed his eyes before opening them again, he glance beside him to watch Angel who just stare at the cup of her tea before looking back up again. "For 3 years, Angel and I… We are killers or hitman that work for our family, Angel is not only a killer but she as well is a informant." The group tried to process Angel being a killer in their head as they look at the quiet girl.

"W-Were you the one that killed…. The family and group of people 2 weeks ago?" Cecelia squeaked out as Akuma closed his eyes and rubbed his temples as he tried to find words as Cecelia clamped her hands together as her eyes plead for them to say 'no' she wasn't the only one thinking as they hope that the twins weren't responsible for the death of 40 people until Angel looked up bringing everyone's attention to her as they stared at her before she open her mouth.

"Yes. We killed them, we killed everyone, Fang, Claude, Akuma and I are the ones that killed them. No one survived, not a single person lived to tell the horror. The first person that I shot was the child of the man I was meant to target first but I chose to kill the child first before killing the man last after I shot down his teenage daughter and wife leaving him for last for the picking. I will not lie since lying will not get you any farther, the truth maybe cruel and harsh but it is clearly better than living in the fake lies." Angel said coldly as Akuma glanced at his sister with a concern look.

"Those are wise words Angel… Where do you learn this from what I remember 3 years ago you were very bright and cheerful believing in other people's words." Auriel spoke as she received an angrily glare from Karl, Lugina, Noah and Ace but Angel just laugh lightly but her laugh was empty and cold before she just blankly look at the entire group a smirk appeared on her lips as she tilted her head giving off a sadistic look.

"Reality… Reality destroy what I once was, Auriel… You, your brother and I know that this world is what ended who I once was. This world is cruel, the reality is cruel but I learn to embrace it, the more I fight it the more pain I feel, rid of your humanity and embrace the cruel reality is what I became who I am today." Angel stopped smirking as she let her face became blank before standing up and dusting her pants off as she turned to stare at Tatsura when she saw the anti-social girl stood up to. "What do you want Tatsura?"

"Do you know where my brother is?" Tatsura said seriously as everybody stared at Tastura but Auren, Auriel, Akuma and Zeto as the group give her pity looks but Tatsura ignore the looks and stare at Angel, her eyes narrowed as she had a serious face while Angel blankly stare at Tatsura who grew angry at her silence, before Tatsura to could snap, Angel turned away from Tatsura and walked off causing Tatsura's blood to boil. "HEY! I'M ASKING IF YOU KNOW WHERE TATSURO IS?!" Angel turned again but she gave a cold chilling glare toward Tatsura who stood her ground but the room suddenly went cold as the group looked around for the cause of the sudden changed of temperature.

"Foolish girl, your brother is no longer here the moment he took the offer of working in that military is the day his fate was sealed toward death." Angel looked at Akuma her gaze cold as Akuma shifted under her gaze until it soften when she notice she made her brother uncomfortable. "Brother give her the pictures of her beloved Tatsuro." Akuma took the pictures out of his pocket and handed it to Tatsura who snatched the picture as she let out a horrifyingly scream at the sight before she drop the pictures as tears stream down her face. "We came to retrieve his body under the orders of Claude and Alexander Ackerman and now Tatsuro is no longer your Tatsuro, he is now Android T.O. and he belong to the Ackerman family." Angel said bluntly as Mark reached for the pictures and lifted it up as his eyes widen at the sight.

The sight of Tatsuro laid on the cold metal table, his limbs were missing as piece of his skin were missing as there were a huge hole in the place of his left eye, blood were splatter everywhere before the next picture showed Tatsuro expect he had robotic parts on his skin and wires that hooked to the back of his neck while his eye were closed in a sleep like state when he laid resting in something liquid. "NO YOU LIE, YOU FUCKING LIE!" Tatsura screeched as Locus ran over and wrapped his arms around Tatsura as he tried to calm her down. Vernil's eyes widen as he remember to be warned by the Ackerman by his comrades as he try to adjust what he was seeing, Kuro quickly cover Kuroi's eyes preventing his younger brother from seeing something horrifying while Percival blocked Elise, Cecelia and Evelyne from seeing the picture as Ace sat there processing everything into his brain. "TATSURO ISN'T DEAD HE'S ALIVE, YOU'RE JUST LYING!"

"Believe what you must but this is the cold truth and it's reality… Auren and Auriel agree with me since we merely think alike on our opinions of the world." Tatsura's eyes widen with rage as she brought out her desert eagle as she pointed it at Angel, causing everybody eyes to widen until the gun was slapped out of her hand as Tatsuro stood or what was left of Tatsuro, the android of Tatsuro stood there before walking at Angel's side as everyone stare at the sight of the robotic Tatsuro who just stood beside Angel's side. Ignis was freaking out while he open his mouth and closed it multiple times that Mizuki had to smack Ignis across the head to make him stop as the redhead glanced at Mizuki with a frightful look but only to relax slightly to see a hint of concern in Mizuki's eyes. "T.O. I could of handle this situation. Why did you interfer."

"I am order by Master Alexander to protect you, knowing that you will anger the girl of my formal vessel's flesh and blood." T.O. said robotically as he stare down at Angel before turning to everyone as he his eyes narrowed. "I am Andriod T.O. That stand for Tatsuro of my formal vessel's name, my Creator, Master Claude is the reason why I stand. Harm the family of Master Claude and Master Alexander then you shall perish by my hands."

"N-No…. Tatsuro! It's me, Tatsura! Your younger sister!" Tatsura pleaded as T.O. stare coldly at her before turning away from her as he turned fully toward Akuma who glance at him before looking away as everyone watch T.O. stare blankly at Akuma. "Tatsuro! I'm right here! Look at me please!" Tatsura cried out but it fell upon deaf ears as T.O. ignored her and took out a documents before handing it to Akuma.

"Written work that Master Claude wish for you to read. Now I shall leave and return to Master Claude's side, goodbye." Tatsuro turned away and left as Tatsura screeched and called for him but he didn't return as Tatsura collapsed in Locus's arms tears streaming down her face while Akuma sighed and put the documents away and stare at the others who were shocked at how cold Angel became.

"This is reality Tatsura… You may try to destroy us but the moment you try, you will be unleashing monsters from our family. So unless you're ready to lose everything and your life then come at us because in the end, creatures like us will always overpower humans like you, no one can win, not even the government themselves because they are nothing but humans." Angel stated plainly as Kuro stare at her a thought process into his mind as Angel's eyes shifted toward Kuro, her eye fully trained on Kuro alone as the other began to notice but before he could open his mouth, Mizuki stepped in quickly.

"And you believe that you and your family aren't human?"

"... There's a difference between us and them, a difference that set us apart from everyone. One day there will be the time where everything will be revealed, there will be the time where I achieve my memories that I had lost but in the end… Blood will be spilled and someone will die, pick your side wisely everyone because the side you choose will be the side you will die with." from behind the door a familiar red skinned demon with golden button eyes stare shocked as his mind process everything.

' _Angel… No… Don't go down that path!'_

* * *

 **I was going to make Tatsuro be in this coma but somehow I wanted him to be android to create more conflict I also was meant to make Angel slightly softer but I think I made her like slightly like an antagonist especially the Ackerman but I guess I roll that for now!**

 **I'm also having fun with the rpgmaker vx Ace lite sadly I can only make so many characters. But oh well!**


	21. Chapter 16

**The story has toke a dark turn what will everyone do?**

 **Who knows, you'll have to read more to find out what's going to happen.**

 **Enjoy and I have a nice day everyone**

 **I'm having writers block and school how wonderful!**

* * *

 _Chapter 16_

"Akuma what the-"

"Now is not the time as I do not know what happen to my sister but the day Fang and Claude found us when we were in hiding in Germany was the day Fang took Angel somewhere and the day that Angel changed. I do not know why or how she changed but she changed because of Fang." Akuma stood up as he look at everyone before looking away while he let out a pitiful sigh, his eyes scanned the entire group a calm look was on his face as he stare at them. "I sometimes actually believe that my entire family are anything but normal, I don't know what my family is hiding and whatever they are hiding… It's something that is very dangerous." Akuma glanced at Kuro before looking away slightly a grim look appear on his face. "Kuro I advise to keep an eye on everyone. I'm telling you this because you're my friends… When you start fighting with our family, they will kill each and everyone of you, one by one, so be careful when you plan to strike at our family, they will show no remorse when she kills you." Akuma stated before he turned away and walked off as everyone had grimmed look but Tatsura who was in a state of shock but Akuma's word echoed down as they heard his footsteps slowly fade. "My uncles and Angel are planning something… Something that will be dangerous."

"Angel…. No…." Karl's eyes were wide as he tried to process what he saw before he crumbled as Lugina and Noah shouted for him

* * *

' _Angel answer me! Why did you bring misery to the people you care about?!'_ The red skinned demon known as Raaga followed after Angel who just merely glanced at Raaga before she crouch down and picking the doll up gently as she shifted the doll on to her shoulder as she began walking down the dark hallways that mysteriously light up with blue flames. _'What did Fang do to you to make you like this?! What did they do to you?!'_

"Nothing, they done nothing but show me what I truly was, Raaga. You and the others knew who I was but yet you do not tell me, why?" Angel asked as she stopped in front of a giant door that was hidden away from the sight of normal humans, her hand rested on the doorknob as her eyes shifted toward Raaga, waiting for him to answer. Her eyes were cold and dull but they were soft as she stare at the doll.

' _Because we made a promise to the past you to guide you but we were not allowed to tell you who you were or what you were but…. Your 4 uncle seem to have other plans for you.'_ Raaga answered as Angel nodded before she turned her head and push open the door to reveal wires and machine, the sound of clicking could be heard as she stepped in. The door closed behind her as she stepped further in before stopping in front of T.O. who was in glass container with blue liquid around him and wires connecting to his body, before she turned her body to met with the laziest twin, Claude who had been typing away until he stopped.

"Hello Angel, is there something you need?" Claude asked as he looked up at his niece glancing at his created android before he shook his head and returned to updating T.O.'s program as he began to erase the memories of Tatsura in T.O.'s mind before leaving a hit mark on Tatsura's head as a possible a threat. "As you see, I'm erasing T.O.'s memories of Tatsura from the former Tatsuro's memories, an android shouldn't have memories of their former life as it nothing but a waste of time and it is plain useless to keep."

"How?"

"What do you mean?"

"How did you turn Tatsuro's corpse into an android, how could you make him stand and move?"

"It's one of Blizzard's powers, once I was finished making the programming and giving T.O.'s new limbs, I didn't want to have him active by normal means since there could be a chance that someone will hack into T.O's system and override the commands so with Blizzard's ability to give life to T.O. by just simply giving T.O. some of Blizzard's life energy. He was able to be function normally like android and the plus side, with Blizzard's energy now part of T.O.'s body, he will only listen to our commands only. You don't need to worry about Blizzard…. He is strong…. Stronger than you could imagine." Claude said as he finished typing up the new program into T.O's system, he turned to the laptop that was sitting there before he began to type some other things as machine like arms appear from the ground. "Anyways Alex want to speak with you, he is in the blood cell for some reason."

Angel merely nodded before she turned away and began to walk to search for the 2nd eldest, Raaga still clung to her as he glare at Claude who stare back at the doll before giving Raaga the middle finger, Raaga growled angrily but only to be stop by a soft pat of his head. "It's alright Raaga, he won't hurt you… They won't hurt you…. I'll kill them before they could lay a hand on you or the others. No matter what… You and the others are my top priority as well as my brother, my family come 2nd when it comes to you and others." Raaga's button eyes soften at Angel's response before he made himself comfortable on Angel's shoulder before the sound of another door opening and sound of person screaming with the snap of a whip echoing.

Raaga held on to Angel tightly as he looked at the prisoners that were held, bloody and chained. They were many people from children to elders but the sound of a insane laughter could be heard as Angel figured who was laughing before she walk into a room where a young girl was tied and red slash marks were on her back, Alex stood there a amused smile on his face as he watch Fang whip the girl a crazed look in his eyes. The 2nd eldest shifted his eyes toward Angel before that sadistic grin disappear and soft smile was on his face, Fang acknowledge Angel with a closed eyes kind smile before he open them and glare insanely at the girl before he began to whip her as the girl screeched and pleaded.

"Hey Angie how are you feeling? I heard and saw the commotion thanks to the built in camera that Claude put in Tatsuro- I mean T.O.'s eye." Alex asked as Angel leaned on the wall beside Alex as she watch Fang whipped the poor girl while Alex chuckled lightly. "Fang did take his pills but he hasn't drank his other medicine but I think it's best that he take his insanity out on here so don't tell Claude or he'll have my hide!" Alex grinned as he winked before blood splat on his cheek, his eyes turned towards Fang who pout as the young girl lay on the floor unmoving but she was breathing. "Ah, old habits really die hard… I wish before we became what we were, I wish that they didn't add this trait of us to see bloodshed often." Alex muttered before he watched Fang began to kick the girl trying to get her up.

"Alex…. Do you wish for that?" Angel asked quietly as the older man scratched his cheek slightly as he had a cheesy grin on his face, the blood on his cheek was slightly smeared but he didn't care as his eyes were on Angel.

"If I had a wish, I would wish that we were born normal or be normal. Cure Fang's insanity, save Claude from the haunting memories of his childhood, give Blizzard the right to feel emotions more, I guess I just want to be a normal family for you, Akuma, Aceton and Angela…. Since we brought this mess." Alex said as he walked over to inraged Fang and restrained him from killing the young girl as the younger male struggled and screamed before he stopped and began to laugh, Alex sighed and reached for a bottle that was filled with strange liquid that was on the side as he then force the strange liquid into Fang's mouth and forced him to swallow knocking Fang out like a light. "Oh yeah I was told to informed you by the big man that we have to head out to some ancient ruins but we don't need to rush it, this is just to keep in mind once you reached to the end of your memories. When that happen, inform us and we will leave to unlock something that was meant to be release." Alex said as he throw Fang over his shoulder and walked away before stopping in front of a door. "Hey Angel…. You know that you aren't alone in this world?"

"What are you talking about?"

"... Even if your friends turn against you, even if your brother turn against you, hell if the world turn against you, you need to know… That you were never and aren't alone in this world, even if we were never there, even if the people you trust and love betray you, you need to remember that you aren't alone, you were never alone from the very start."

"I don't understand what you're saying Alexander."

"Haha… I guess I'm still an idiot but I want you to remember that, so don't forget that, whatever you do… Never forget what I said."

* * *

"Tatsura what are you doing?!" Locus screeched as the group were at Tatsura's place helping her but when she stepped foot into her house, she began to grab her sniper rifle and her chainsaw the anger look overcame her face as she turned to the group, rage was in her eyes as she stare straight at everyone, causing some to flinch under her gaze. "Tatsura are you seriously going to charge in there?!" Locus shouted as Tatsura glared at him. "It's over Tatsura! Tatsuro isn't alive anymore-"

"NO TATSURO IS ALIVE HE'S THERE, HE JUST BEING CONTROL! I WILL GET HIM BACK EVEN IF IT MEANS KILLING THEM!"

"IS KILLING THEM THE RIGHT THING TO DO?!" Ignis snapped out loud, the tension was high as everyone was on alert their eyes on each other before Ignis stepped as they stiffen slightly as he had took a step only to moved by Seria who grab his arm and pulled him back but that didn't stop him as he glare at Tatsura. "If you haven't notice he died! He died a long time ago!" Tatsura filled with rage ran up to Ignis and punched him across the face as Cecelia and Elise screamed in shock.

"HE'S ALIVE! I KNOW IT!" Tatsura stomped her way to the door chainsaw in hand as she pushed passed Kuro and Kuroi who grabbed her arm and pulled her back as she turned and glared at them with anger and hatred. "Don't dare to stop me unless you're willing to kill them with me." Tatsura snapped as Auren and Auriel stood their eyes cold with Vernil standing beside them, the rest of the group stare shocked and before the could block the way, the four of them ran quickly pushing past everyone and out of sight.

"We need to stop them!"

* * *

" _La la la!"_ Angel's eyes snapped wide open as she looked around to only see a meadow, she sat up and notice a girl that look exactly like her expect both of her eyes were sky blue and a giant smile was on her face before her eyes sparkled at the sight of Angel waking. _"Ah hello! How are you?'_ The girl said happily before Angel glare at her look alike.

"Who are you and why do you look like me?" Angel said as the look alike just smile sadly before her small hands began to weave through the flowers making a flower crown, Angel felt her heart break at the sight of her look alike becoming so sad that she looked away not wanting to see that look that reminded of her old self.

" _I am… You…. The you that held the memories."_

"Then you can tell me what my purpose was!"

 _"I cannot or our wish will never come true….. I know that you are suffering because of those memories but they are the key to achieve the wish that we wanted, even if we have to suffer because in the end if we do not complete our wish, if we do not unlock our memories fully, if we do not complete our goal, Blizzard, Alexander, Fang, Claude, mother, father and us will perish from this world."_

"What do you mean perish…."

 _"I cannot say much but I can only say, we do not belong."_ A sudden white light glow surround Angel as she look around in fright, her eyes on the look alike that smile gently at her. _"It's time for you to go, please… Do not let them perish, do not let us perish."_ Angel tried to shout but she was gone in a light as another figure slowly walked out of hiding, their long silver blueish hair but their face was covered as they stood in front of the Angel that remember everything.

" _It is pointless, in the end you will belong to me when she does achieve your wish."_

 _"Even if that happens in the end… They will be alive… We won't have to take their lives. "_

* * *

 **Okay that one I had writer's block and that I have school so updates are or might be going to be a hella slow so forgive me if I hadn't updated in weeks because I'm like I want to pass my class and get a good grade because one day I'm gonna be officer. Since apparently it's the only thing that seem to fit for me.**


	22. Chapter 17

**This is a fight chapter and there will be three more, the other will not appear in this until the fight chapter is over and that because I want to brush up on my fighting writing skills see if I the Code of Codes can crack the ability to write! Also True.**

 **I also got….. RHOA MOTHER FUCKERS THAT SWEET THUNDER ASS IS MINE! I DON'T CARE IF HE'S A LORD HE IS MINE TO FUCKING LOVE AND HOLD NOW I HAVE 5 OUT OF THE 6 DEMON SLAYERS!**

* * *

 _Chapter 17_

Four red eyes glow in the dark before the full moon raised to the sky, they scan each other faces and the weapon that were by their side, the metal shine under the moonlight as the sound of blood splatter to the ground follow by the sound of a light chuckle before that chuckle turned into full blown insane laughter. The full moon shine high as it light rays hit against Fang, his eyes widen with insanity, as a crazed grin was on his face, his war hammer laid on the floor as it was splatter in blood. "THEY'RE COMING! COMING TO END THE BLOOD THAT WAS MADE TO KILL!" Fang gasped in laughter as he held his stomach, before falling to the floor cackling. "THEY THINK THEY CAN KILL US HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA, THEY DON'T KNOW THAT BATTLE OF FIGHTING MONSTER THAT NEVER BELONG HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA. WILL KILL THEM HAHAHAHAHA" Fang's eyes flashed dangerously gold as marking start flashing on his arm. "BIG BROTHER LET ME FIGHT ONE OF THEM! LET ME STAIN THE WALLS WITH ONE OF THEIR BLOOD!" Fang shakily stood up his head tilted a bit as he reached and held his war hammer. "LET ME BE THE FIRST TO WELCOME THEM! I FANG THE THIRD ELDEST WILL GIVE THEM ONE OF THEM THE BEST WELCOME PARTY EVER~"

The full moon slowly turned blood red as the red light shine lightly on Blizzard, his weapon laided to the side but it was still cover in the shadows but the sight of its curved outline could be seen as the sound of Blizzard shifting himself to lean back as his red eyes glow brighter. "Fang… I expect you to give them the warmest welcome but do save the fight for the rest of us, it will be boring if you get all of them so take one and leave the rest to us."

Fang turned as he walked towards the door until he felt a hand on his shoulder as he turned to stare at his younger twin brother who stare at him with concern, the insanity disappear in Fang's eyes as he give a cheerful smile. "You don't need to worry about me Claude…. I'm not weak and beside they are nothing but humans in this world and compare to us, monster that don't belong. They won't stand a chance." Fang chirped as he patted Claude's shoulder a grin on his face. "I'll see you later Claude!" Fang said as he turned away and walked off a skip in his step as he began to greet the guest that will sneak in, a craze grin appear on his face.

"Don't worry about him Claude, Fang is strong and remember the people we are facing are normal humans, not the people we know about from the place we belong so they will just lose!" Alex chirped as he looked at his younger brother who only glare at him and got headbutted in the stomach as the older male cringed in pain and held his stomach. "Why the hell did you head butt me you jerk!"

"Because your ass." Claude grunted before they heard Blizzard shifting as they turn their attention to their eldest brother and stare at him, they were silent as they waited for the male to speak but they watch him closed his eyes as the blood red moon shine brilliantly behind him, he let out a sigh before opening them his eyes flashed gold before it disappear back to it's blood red eyes.

"The bloodshed… We cannot avoid this…. We could never avoid our calling…. I hope and pray that Angel will regain the last piece, the last piece to return before the horror start." Blizzard said out loud as he earn grunt of agreement from Claude and small 'yeah' from Alex as they closed their eyes allowing to have their eyes to see the vision of what Fang see.

* * *

Auren, Auriel, Tastura and Vernil had entered an unknown room, their eyes sharp as they scanned for anybody that was around before they hid themselves in the shadows. Auren perked his ears slightly to hear the sound of humming, his eyes shifted toward the others before making signal gesture of a person on the other side of the door. Vernil quietly open the door slightly but the room was dark, Auriel peaked slightly in as her eyes looked for any attackers that were hiding in the dark before she saw outline of the figure and quietly move back before signaling she saw someone in the room as Vernil took the safety of the m16 off and made sure the silent suppressors was on as Auren looked over and nod giving Vernil the signal as he lifted the gun and shot at the dark figure, the figure collapsed to the ground after the shot. Tatsura quickly rushed in with the others looking at each other warily before they run in only for the doors behind them to slam close and the lights to turn on blinding them slightly as their eyes adjust to the bright light only to see a room with with nothing but white and a statue that has exact appearance as Fang but disappear into dust as the sound of footsteps echoes before Fang appear out of an open doorway with a fake smile.

"Welcome everyone! It's nice to see the 4 of you gather here, what brings you all here?" Fang smiled happily until Tatsura's eyes narrowed as she glare hatefully at Fang. "We're here to to kill you and get revenge you sick fuck!" Tatsura screeched as the smile on Fang's face disappear as he scowl angrily his eyes swimming with insanity. "You know it's very impolite for a lady to swear, I would discipline you buuuuuuut I can only pick one of you to fight with seeing as how the others want to fight as well~" Fang said as a sly grin made it up to his face. "Lucky me that I get to have first pick~ Auren! How about we play a game together, just you and I." Auren drew his katana as Fang leaned on his war hammer, before anyone could move the floor opened up and sucked in Auriel, Vernil and Tatsura leaving Auren and Fang to a face off with one glaring at the other and the other having an insane smile on his face.

"Why so serious Auren! You should put that frown, UPSIDE DOWN!" Fang ran quickly as he swung his hammer at Auren who skillfully dodge it and went to slash but something blocked him as he jumped away quickly avoiding rocks from hitting him as his eyebrows were raised in confusion until his mind tried to process that images of rocks flying around Fang who chuckle with a crooked grin on his face. "Cat got your tongue Auuuuren?" Fang smiled as his eyes glow gold before the rock were sent flying straight at Auren who dodge the flying rocks that were aiming straight at him. "Man Auren, you not as fun as Arturo! You're too boooooooooring." Auren's eyes widen when he heard his cousin's name as he glare, rage boil in his blood at the thought of his close family dead. "Yes… That look! That anger, the rage! HAHAHAHAHA COME AT ME!"

Auren charged straight at Fang as he dodge the flying rocks, Fang quickly brought his war hammer to block the Katana but Auren's blade cut through the wooden handle and slice across Fang's chest as blood splatter on the ground but Auren's eyes widen at the sight of the blood, bright pink blood stained the white floor before he jumped away from Fang. "What are you?!" Fang chuckled as he looked up his eyes flashing gold while Auren raised his katana. "It doesn't matter, I will rid of you for the injustice things you have done! Die!" Auren charged straight at Fang who quickly jumped away from another slashed the pink blood splatter around the room as Fang ducked and dodge from Auren who came at Fang with full speed while dodging rocks that were sent flying at him as he tried to strike down the defenceless Fang but he kept dodging and sent rocks flying but Auren was just as skilled, as he avoid the sharp rocks that were trying to kill him, his mind race to the memories of his cousin Arturo as he felt the familiar rage boil in his blood as his eyes became colder which earned him a insane laughter from Fang. Auren jumped over a rock and quickly grasped his kunai and flung it at Fang that grazed the older man's cheek but Fang just laughed as the pink blood oozed out of his cheek, the older male quickly ran toward Auren sending the rocks at his way before going close combat at Auren who dodge the fist that were coming at him and the leg sweep that Fang did only to be punched in the jaw as Auren stumbled back but successfully dodge an incoming rock from crushing his body, his heart raced with adrenaline as he glare Fang who just giggled and smiled insanely. "For the evil deeds you have done, for the countless people you have killed! You will die by my blade demon!" Auren snapped as he charge with great speed that Fang couldn't dodge as Auren's katana went through his stomach as pink blood splattered and split to the ground.

"Urgk…." Pink blood stained Auren's katana and hands as the male pushed Fang off and stare down at the dying older boy as he scoffed before turning away and walking toward the open door until he felt the floor below him shook violently as he fell to the floor from the sudden quake, a sudden insane laughter could be heard as Auren turned his head and his eyes widen in shock to see Fang slowly standing up as if the wound he got from Auren was never there, the pink blood swirled around him as the ground below them crack as it shook. Fang's open wound closed as Fang laughed before he opened his eyes to reveal golden eyes, the rocks around them swirled, he laugh crazily he cocked his head to the side with a sickening smile, his eyes filled with bloodlust and insanity. "My…. You thought you could of killed me that easily? Heh…. Hehehe HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA OH MY A HUMAN THINKING THEY COULD KILL SOMEONE THAT WAS CREATED BY THE GODS, THE ONE THAT HAVE BLOOD OF GODS RUNNING IN THEIR VEINS. YOU, HUMAN ARE SO FOOLISH, SO NAIVE AND SO PATHETIC, YOU DO NOT HAVE THE POWERS TO SUMMON, YOU DO NOT HAVE UNITS THAT EXIST IN THIS WORLD, YOU ARE HELPLESS HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA…." Fang instantly silence himself as he walked over to Auren, the ground shook violently as Auren struggle up right until he used his katana to stand but it was to late as Fang stood in Auren's face, his eyes wide and his lips in a thin line as he began to spoke dark and soft. "Do you know… What happens to people that mess with monsters?... They….. DIE!" Before Auren could stop him, everything went dark as Auren fell to the floor only for Fang to grab him. " 1 down 3 to go…. Claude I'm counting on you." Fang muttered before a sickening grin appear on his face. "If only I could battle the you that fought side by side with Angel and died…."

* * *

30 bright blue flames blaze brightly until one of them went dim before the blue flame turned into a dark purple, each of the dolls stood in front of the purple flame, leaving Angel to her blissful sleep as they stare with concern expression their face at the change of the flame, Alyut stare at each of the flames before staring at the purple flame before looking at his nubby hands. A grim looked was on his face as his eyebrows furrowed in worry and fear before glancing at the other dolls that share the same concern with him, they quickly turned away from the burning purple flame as they made their way back from the mouse hole they had made and walk up to Angel's bed, they stare at each other before they began to climb before sitting on the bed. Angel's medical eyepatch laid to the side as her face was at peace and her breathing was calm, the dolls sighed and began to surround her before they lay themselves down while they tried to rid of the once blue flame that turned purple.

' _It has started…. There is no going back now.'_

* * *

 **FOR EVERYONE OUT THERE I WILL ONLY SPOIL YOU THIS, NO ONE WILL DIE.**

 **The monsters has been let loose, what will happen to Vernil, Auriel and Tatsura? Drama and more drama will happen.**

 **My fighting scene was terrible as always -cries- BUT OH WELL! It's better than nothing~ I hope you enjoy and I SHALL SEE YOU ALL LATER MY BITCHES~**


	23. Chapter 18

**I like the warhammer very much I just don't know how to describe it.**

 **Anyways I guess I'll be taking break so no story until maybe next weekends because homework and wanting to write another chapter for different story and maybe another oc story, don't know still thinking about it.**

* * *

 _Chapter 18_

"Fang won his fight…. Does anyone wish to pick someone to fight?" Blizzard opened his eyes as he scanned his two younger brothers who stare at each other until Claude walked up before bowing, a spear in his hand as he stood up straight, his face was filled with a lazy and blank look but his eyes were screaming for blood. "Claude you wish to go and fight one of them?" Claude nodded, his eyes narrowed as he let out a tired yawn before turning away. "Claude don't go easy on them, even though you are stronger than them, put fear into hearts for daring to believe they could kill us easily." Alex watched his younger brother nod before walking out of the room, his red eyes shifted his older brother who watch the door close until Blizzard shifted his eyes toward Alex who just stare him. "Alexander…. You have something on your mind, would you mind and tell me about it?" Alex gulp down and glance away before letting out a sigh.

"I don't mind, Blizzard…. I just wonder… Why leave this world?" Alex said quietly as Blizzard sighed and rubbed his temple as he shifted his eyes away from Alex who stare questioningly at the older man, waiting for him to reply before Blizzard turned his eyes to Alex and for the first time in Alex's life, he saw the look of sadness and pain until it disappear as Blizzard put back on his emotionless mask as he began to speak. "I understand you wish to stay here but this isn't where we belong, these bodies that we are using aren't ours, the longer we stay here, the sooner we will perish. There is no more room for remorse and kindness brother because we are now in war… The moment they find out what happen, everyone will end us and we must kill to survive, we must not let anything to stop us until Angel achieve her memories and goal."

"... I understand…. I will not show them any mercy." Unknown to them a pair of red eyes widen as they hid in the shadows, their hands covering their mouth and nose as their body shook, before they quietly walked away until they were out of earshot as they sprint down the hall and stopping in front of Angel's room, as they shakily walked in to see Angel sleeping, their posture relaxed slightly at the sight before they turned away and walk into their room across from Angel as they grasp the phone that laid on the bedside table before they dial down the numbers as the phone ringed for a bit, the person curse for them to pick up until the sound of phone being answer spook them slightly until they heard a familiar voice.

" _Hello…?"_

"Karl…. It's me, Akuma I have bad news and I need you to come here and take- Urgak."

 _"Akuma?! Akuma what's happening?! Akuma answer me?!-"_

 _CRACK!_

"... Betraying your family…. Akuma you sadden me…." The red moon shine through the window revealing Fang's face that was nothing but a blank look, his eyes filled with betrayal, sadness and anger as he stood above Akuma who laid to the floor bleeding around his stomach as Fang dropped Akuma's destroyed phone to floor before crushing it as he crouch down and place the knife inches away from Akuma's face who stare wide eyed at his uncle. "Now you have gone and cause trouble for all us, why couldn't you be a good boy like your twin sister?" Akuma glare at Fang with hatred and betrayal but Fang kept the knife at Akuma's face.

"Y-You fucking….. Bastard… What are you, Gak… Planning to…. Do with Angel?"

"Nothing that you need to know…. Now be a good boy and go to sleep-"

"You…. Won't get away with this!"

"... We already have and nothing can stop us…. Sleep well Akuma because tomorrow, things will never be the same for you and them. Not while we live and breathe."

* * *

Auriel, Tatsura and Vernil sat up as they notice they were in a dark looking hall, they each grab their weapons and look around before they walk down the halls carefully and silently as Auriel held concern for her brother but shook those thoughts away knowing he would be fine. Until they stop at the only door in the dark hallway, they stare warily at the door before glancing at each other, Vernil got his m16 ready and load as Tatsura held her desert eagle. Auriel held her kunai before her hand grasp the doorknob until something speaking from the other side of the door stop them.

"Get in you asses, I maybe deaf on one ear doesn't fucking mean I lost my ability to hear shit from far away, now get the fuck in here you dickless bitches and dick head." The three walked in the room as they glare at Claude who had lazy look in his eyes and a frown on his lips while he sat on the carpet that cover the stone floor as he was glaring at them. "My fucking god what the fuck took you stupid piece of shit so long? Did you fucking thought that you could take a fucking nap that I wouldn't notice? Stupid ass brats no respect." Claude grunted in annoyance as he held his spear over his shoulder until a kunai flew straight at him only to miss his face by a inch. "You got a lot nerve you retarded bitch." Claude glare at Auriel who held her katana as Vernil growled at Claude for insulting Auriel. "If you want to fight then let's fucking fight. Say goodbye to your friends because you aren't going to fucking see them anytime soon." Another hole open beneath them sucking in Tatsura and Vernil as they disappear leaving Auriel and Claude as the two glare at each other until Claude smirk causing Auriel to stiffen at the sight of the enemy smirking.

"What are you smirking about you fiend?" Auriel kept her posture as she got into a stance her katana ready as her eyes narrowed at Claude who just yawned and stretched before he got up with his spear in his hand loosely until Claude tilted his head as he lazily stare at Auriel with a cruel smirk as he chuckle darkly causing Auriel to frown, her eyes narrow angrily while his eyes flashed a dangerous gold before they return back to his red and blue eyes that narrow dangerous before lightning began to strike inside around them, Auriel's eyes widen at the sight of lightning appearing. "Like your brother, you will fall." Auriel narrowed her eyes as she felt rage boil inside before she and Claude charge each other.

Claude quickly went in for the strike as Auriel gracefully dodge as she went to strike down at Claude who narrowly dodge the katana from cutting his arm off, the two jump back as they began to circle around each other. Looking for any weakness and waiting for the other to strike, their eyes narrow as they felt their blood pump until lightning appear and nearly strike Auriel if she hadn't swiftly move but that movement cause Claude to go at Auriel with great speed and went to pierce Auriel's torso with it, if only she hadn't backflip her way out as she avoid the lightning and the spear from striking at her. She stepped back as her eyes widen at the sight of lightning sparking around Claude's body, he tilted his head letting out a lazy grin while he chuckle darkly at the sight. "Your brother had the same look when Fang reveal his power, shame that your brother lost to my brother, funny how fate seem to be now that you will lose just like him." Auriel eyes widen before they narrow as she ran up to Claude her katana raised as the spear clash and katana clashed, the metal from the katana and spear handle as spark flew before she kick at Claude's shin causing him to stumble a bit slightly giving her the chance to push Claude back and cut his arm entirely.

 ** _SPLAT!_**

Pink blood splatter the floor as Claude's entire arm fell to the floor, Auriel was sent flying back by electric wave shock but her eyes were wide shock at the pink blood that stain the floor, Claude stare at his missing limb, his spear in his left hand before his eyes harden a frown on his face. He walked over the his limb that twitch before grabbing it, as he placed his arm at his right shoulder, Auriel quickly stood up and went to strike at Claude while he wasn't paying attention only for lightning to rain down upon them as Auriel's eyes widen at the sudden attack and began to dodge as the best she could but the lightning came crashing down faster. Auriel grinded her teeth as she narrowly dodge a lightning strike but as she avoid the lightnings, she didn't realize that the pink blood that pooled out of Claude's right missing arm began to swirl around him as they slowly began to connect them back together, sealing and healing his wound. Claude flexed his right arm to get the feeling and blood rushing in there, his eyes shifted towards Auriel who was dodging the lightning that he sent raining down on her as a cruel smile was on his face, his eyes shifted to the spear that was in his hand before he got into position.

Auriel kept dodging the lightning best as she could, the lightning almost striking her but only missing her by inch as she gracefully avoid to the best of her ability, when the lightning stop she felt slightly relief but to only felt something sharp that pierce her shoulder as she stumbled back to see a spear that went through her shoulder, the lightning quickly came down and struck the spear, causing her to fell screaming as her body became paralyzed, she collapsed to her knees refusing to give up as her hand tightly held her katana. Her eyes glare at Claude until she widen at the sight of his right arm connected to his entire body, the pink blood swirl around him before they disappear, his eyes were gold as they glow, a dark lazy smirk was on his face as he walked over to Auriel, she struggle to stand but her body was paralyzed as her left arm was limp from the spear piercing through her shoulder. She growled angrily when Claude crouched to her level while he let out a dark chuckle. "As the saying goes a arm for a arm but I won't cut your arm off like what you did to my arm because I'm not a poor excuse of a bitch like you. Now if you don't mind, I'm taking my spear back." Claude grab the part of his spear as he put his foot on Auriel's knee, a sickening grin was on his face as he watch Auriel tempted to struggle to attack him. "This won't hurt a bit… For someone of your ability."

 ** _RIIIIIIP!_**

 ** _SPLAT!_**

Auriel bit her lip as she refuse to scream, blood splatter the floor as a hole was in her left shoulder. Blood pool around her as Claude lazily stare down at her before looking at his bloody spear, he watch as Auriel glare at him before he left out a another dark chuckle before he smack Auriel across the face sending her to ground as she struggle to get up but lightning spark around her as it paralyzed her body from moving. A heavy weight was on her head as she was slowly being crushed by Claude's foot as he grinded it on Auriel's head putting it in a lot force as she gritted her teeth, Auriel tried to move and struggle but it was useless as she saw black dots appearing before her eyes as the slowly engulf in darkness, before she was swallow entirely she heard Claude voice as everything faded.

"... I'm sorry…. We cannot let you destroy our plans…."

* * *

Two flames turned purple as it burned brightly, wakening Kanon up as he flew up and look around. He flew around until he notice Angel's door was open, he flew down and looked back before looking forward as he felt his stomach twist, his button eyes narrow while he scan for any danger. His heart pound wildly as he flew over to the door and peek out to see Akuma's door wide open, question raised in his head as he left the safety of Angel's room and in front of Akuma's room that was left open but when he flew in the room, he smell blood as his button eyes widen before he flew around until he notice a carpet stain red and Akuma's phone crushed and broken as alarms set off in Kanon's mind. He quickly turned around only to see a leg as he looked up to Fang who just stare blankly down at Kanon, a bucket was in Fang's hand before he put it down and grabbed Kanon in his hand. The doll struggle to escape as he glare at Fang who just smile cruelly. "Kanon you know you aren't suppose to leave Angel's side at all."

 _'What did you do?'_ Fang laughed as he shook his head.

"I forgot that I can't speak with you but knowing that you saw the blood…. Let's say I have to send someone to be punish…. Since Angel is sleeping and she probably won't notice you missing. I have to take you to Blizzard." Fang chuckle as he walked out of Akuma's room and closed it unaware of multiple eyes watching him as he walk down the hall, Kanon in his grasped.

' _He got Kanon!'_ The dolls screeched before they ran to Angel, the only person that could save Kanon before they shook the girl until her eyes open to reveal gold and sky blue eyes. _'ANGEL HE GOT KANON.'_

"Who took him?"

 _'Fang!'_

"I will speak with him…." Angel sat up her eyes narrowed before she stood up and walk out of her room, her mind race to the thought of Kanon being harmed unaware of everything that was happening around her, unaware the bloodshed that was happening and unaware the future that will be happening.

* * *

 **Kanon has been taken, Akuma has been taken, Auriel and Auren has been taken. Only two left standing, how many blood will be spill and how many people will fight? Who is truly the bad guy and who is the good guy, in the end who are they really?**

 **Chapter 18 is finish yeeeeeeeah now time to get some other work done!**


	24. Chapter 19

**CHAPTER 19 EVERYONE! WOOOOOOO AND MORE FLIGHTLESS DOVE FOR ALL OF YOU! The plot has thickened what will happen?!**

 **Sometimes I greatly wonder how something so sweet and funny could turn so dark...**

* * *

 _Chapter 19_

"Hey bro…. What if sis and Aceton finds out? What do we then?" Alex question as he fold his arms behind his head as he looked away from Blizzard, his eyes shifted toward the bright red moon before landing on to his hand as he stare it. Small embers sparked around his finger before it slowly began to become a small flame that fit in his palm, the sound of lightning crack and thunder booming as a sly smile made it's way up to Alex's lip before let out a chuckle. His eyes flashing gold while the flame in his hand began to grow before it disappear, his hand went to the side before lifting up a long handle, double edged battle axe (Like Denmark or Spain from Hetalia), feeling the sleek and cold metal steel made Alex's grin grew large as a dark sickening smile appear. He stood up causing Blizzard to look over which he give the eldest a peace before turning away, the grin not leaving his face as he stood in front of the door before turning to Blizzard, the battle axe hanging off of his shoulder while their red eyes connected. Determination was in Alex eyes as he stare right as his older brother who simply looked away and stare at the window that show the blood moon. "Blizzard…. You don't need to worry, we'll make sure this won't end in a tragedy, like you said before we are strong, strong enough to prevent people that dare harm or step in our way." Alex grinned before he walked out leaving the eldest alone as the oldest stare at his desk, the chess pieces scatter around the desk except for one a lone king stood among its fallen brethren causing Blizzard to furrow his eyebrows as he let out a sigh, his hand wrap around the lone king before lifting it up.

"Death, destruction and rage…. Many will fall, many will die and blood will be shed…. I hope in the end that this world, this place, the people that live here will not end in a tragic ending…. Like them…. Like us..." Blizzard mutter quietly before he sat up straight when he heard the sound of his door being opened while Blizzard's eyebrows furrowed slightly when he saw his younger brother and the doll in his hand. "Fang what are you doing with Kanon." He demand as the younger boy whistled innocently.

* * *

Vernil quickly sat up and stare at the ceiling that closed up, his body panic when he didn't see any sign of Auriel, the m16 clutch tightly in his hand as he glare angrily at the ceiling until he felt a hand on his shoulder as he shrugged off the hand angrily, he turned and glare at Tatsura who return the glare while the two had glare daggers at each other. They didn't realize until it was to late when a hole open below Tatsura, Vernil quickly reached his hand for Tatsura as she reached her hands out only for Vernil to be pushed away as he watched Tatsura be sucked away leaving nothing behind. Anger boil inside his blood as he stood up and glare at the attacker that pushed him only to barely dodge a battle axe from chopping his head entirely off as he duck and roll out of the way, he glare up to met with sadistic red eyes, the battle axe in his hand which cause Vernil to snort knowing he had the upper hand as he raised his m16 up and pointed it at Alex who just had a smug grin that Vernil will gladly put bullet holes in. "If you want to live, you better tell me what you and your brothers are doing scum!" Alex just chuckle at his terrible threat as he put the battle axe over his shoulder and just stare down at Vernil with that cocky smile. "What the hell are you smiling?!"

"Well I'm smiling at how terrible of threat you just made for someone that could kill you! Do you think a stupid gun will just instantly go kabang and kill me?! Don't make me laugh kid, I see some way scarier shit then you have and compare to you and what I seen, your just like rabbit… But the most ugliest Rabbit I have seen. In my opinion, you have the face of a slut! I mean that it's so ugly it reminds me of them!" Vernil felt his face redden in anger as he glare at Alex who bark in fits of laughter until that laughter died down as Alex began to smile his axe lifted off of his shoulder before he began sprinting at Vernil who began to fire his m16.

The bullets were flying straight at Alex only for them to turn into burst into flames making them useless as Vernil's eyes widen slightly before they narrow, his hand reached for the machete that he kept for emergency and wield it out as he narrowly dodged a axe. He position himself to Alex side and went to slash down at the older male with the machete only to be knocked away as he quickly got up. His mind filled with questioning at the speed that Alex was running when he was wielding a battle axe that was meant to slow his movement slightly, Alex just tilted his head and give Vernil a shit eating grin, his eyes narrowed as it flashed a dangerous gold causing Vernil's body to stiffen slightly before he positioned himself and watched Alex's entire movement, the slightly shift of his foot caught Vernil's eye as he glare at axe wielder who just charged at Vernil who quickly dodge and went behind Alex to strike him from the back but he moved back when flames burst out nearly burning his entire face if he hadn't move back. Vernil's eyes widen slightly as he watched flames danced around Alex's body who just turned around and rubbed the back of his neck a cheesy smile on his face but the cruel look in his eyes didn't match.

"Uh oh~ Looks like the cats out of the bag!" Alex smiled as he reached in his pocket while Vernil went into stance but when Alex pulled out a cigarette from his pocket, his head tilted as he just smirk before placing what seem to be a cancer stick in his mouth. "Chill out bro, it's just a cigarette~" Alex teased as he brought his finger up that held a small ember on his finger lighting the cigarette up but Vernil's stance didn't falter while Alex chuckled darkly as he took a drag from the cancer stick until he took it out of his mouth and let it drop, Vernil watch the cigarette fell towards floor until it made contact as burst of flames came out from the floor almost hitting Vernil if he hadn't moved himself quickly. "You know…. Your friends shouldn't have come here, you shouldn't have come here unless you were ready to be burn… To be killed and slaughtered, I advise you to surrender now and we can all avoid the bloodshed or unless you want to end up in Auriel and Auren's position." Vernil's body stiffen at the name of his crush and Auren, he took a stance as Alex burst into fits of laughter at the sight of him.

"What do you mean, I'll end up like them if I don't surrender?!" Vernil snapped as Alex just sighed a grin on his face as he rocked his feet back and forth, a sickening smile on his face causing Vernil to growl at the sight while Alex just found this amusing that the smile couldn't be wiped off his face. "You should be the one worrying about them! Your little brothers are dealing with trained assassins that could just rip them to shreds!" Alex just smirked at how naive Vernil was even after witnessing his ability to manipulate fire.

"You don't get it do you? I'm not the only one that has this powers, we aren't even close to human being and you think that you and your friends can stop us? Don't make me pity you because of how naive and stupid you can be." Alex brought his hand up and smirk as he grab a small pocket knife and ran it across his palm making it ooze out bright pink blood as it drips from his hand toward the floor before it began to move as it slowly travel it's way up to Alex as it squirms around Alex's open wound before sealing it closed causing Vernil to stare wide eyed at the sight of the abnormal blood that move as if it was a living being and closing Alex's cut causing the older man to burst out laughing. "You should see the look on your face! You thought that this was some stupid illusion? That you thought we were someone normal?! Oh wait maybe you thought that you could kill us! You are so pitiful that it's just hurt me slightly only in the gut!" Alex wheezed out in laughter as Vernil snarled and went charging at Alex, the machete in his hand as he went to strike down Alex but flames began to burn brightly as they swarm around the two, suddenly a piercing wail cried out from the flames as Vernil swiftly dodged the flames that had hands trying to latch onto him but they missed as they began to turn themselves into Giant red flaming bird that screeched toward Vernil. "Vernil…. In the end…. No one can win…. Farewell, we will meet each other soon." The phoenix spread it's wings before it flew right at Vernil covering the entire room in flames as Vernil tried to cover himself from the scorching pain, hissing at the pain. He collapsed to floor when the flames began to be too much, black dots filled his vision and before he could be claimed by the darkness, he felt the room began to gone cold. "... In the end…. Carmen was always right…." Was the last he heard before he fell into his darkness.

* * *

Angel rush down the hall, her heart beat quicken slightly as the thought of losing a friend filled her mind, her senses were disturbed and only filled with the thoughts of saving and protecting Kanon, she clenched her fist tightly as the gold and blue eyes shine brilliantly under the red moon's gaze. She suddenly stopped in front of the door that led her to Blizzard's office before she quietly lifted her hand and knocked hearing the word _'Come in'_ by the cold man, as she allow herself to enter the office, she noticed that Alex was missing, her eyes scanned for the loudmouth man but found none as she turned her attention back to the three man that were looking at her. Her eyes narrow when she Kanon laying on the table, unmoving, her body tense as her fingers twitched, her gaze never leaving them, until Blizzard spoke up. His voice deep and cold sending chill down her spine when she met with his heartless gaze but her glare did not falter not when the life of her friend was on the line as she stood straight and kept that glare on him. "Angel…. It's night and you should be back to bed." Blizzard said as Angel look at Kanon before looking back at Blizzard who look at Fang as the third eldest rubbed the back of his neck with a sheepish smile on his face.

"Haha I guess you want Kanon back, well here." Fang said happily as he hand the doll back to Angel who cradle Kanon close not noticing the guilty look on Claude's face as the male turned away not hoping to let anything slip as the girl stare at the three males before turning away and walking off. When Angel set foot out of the office and walk down the hall, her sense had return from the friend that she had save, her eyes widen slightly as she looked around, she smelt that familiar smell and the smell that doesn't happen often. She had smelt blood and smoke, she quickly got into running position before sprinting off and running to gather the dolls, her hand clutched tightly around Kanon carefully before she stopped in front of her door as she opened it to see the dolls waiting for her on the bed, talking amongst themselves until they stop and notice her appearance as they stood up with concern look but she shook her head and gather all the dolls before placing them in the basket. Her hand grabbing the red giant sweat and throwing it over her nightgown as she quickly walk over to Akuma's room and knocked, but when her fist softly hit the door, the door the are open slightly, the scent of blood cause her to tense as her body shook. She quickly push the door open and search for any sign of her twin brother but found nothing of his body, only dried up puddle of his blood and his crushed phone, something inside of her mind snapped as she stare at the spot of blood before turning away. She quickly walk back into her room and sat down quietly on her bed, she look out of the window to see the red moon gazing down at her as she narrow her eyes in anger before turning away and grabbed her sword and sheath, her hand gripped the basket tightly before she turned and walk out. Her footstep soft and quietly as she made her way around the mansion, her eyes shifting around the hallway, searching for any signs until she noticed an unusually doorway that was not there before causing red flags to be alarm inside her mind as she placed her hand on the wooden door and pushed open the door to stare at the room with a shock look in her eyes.

* * *

"Karl why the hell did you call so early in the morning?!" Mark snapped angrily as the other agreed, glaring at the blue head who had concern look on his face as he pace around the room pissing off almost everybody but the blue hair man stare at everyone with a frighten but serious look, as the memory of Akuma's voice played over and over.

"Something happen to Akuma and I don't think it's Tatsura and the others. He, Tatsura, Vernil, Auren, Auriel and Angel might be in danger."

"How would you know that?"

"... Because Akuma was attacked when he called to warn me about something. We need to go there now and the red moon above isn't a good sign!"

One flame had turned purple but it had not died out yet the next flame was slowly turning purple as if fate has been set up for it and that it could not be changed.

* * *

 **Man I'm tired! Time to get chapter 20 ready and then do my homework…. -cries- Day 1 I have English, Social studies, Biology and Math while Day 2 I have P.E., Planning, Cooking and Drama (Script Writing and Directing) Homeworks on day 1! Noooooooooooo**


	25. Chapter 20

**This chapter will have gore and bit bloody so be warn when reading this and the plot thickens once again. In the madness what will happen to Tatsura? The story thicken even more when Blizzard reveal something but what?**

* * *

 _Chapter 20_

Blizzard stood up catching the two younger brother's attention as they stare at the older man who got up his eyes scan for his weapon when he see it near the door as if it was giving a cry of joy, a joy to go into battle as the older man walked over and grabbed it tightly in his hand. The red blood moon glow darker as the sound of Fang began to squeak in fear, his red and blue eyes widen in fear at the sight of his older brother clutching the weapon that had killed many people from their past, his body trembled as he hid himself closer to Claude who closed his eyes not wanting to open his eyes as only just feeling his older brother's energy becoming darker sent shiver down his spine. The sound of the door opening before closing with a soft click as the sound of Blizzard's footsteps began to slowly fade until there was nothing letting the twins to release out a relief sigh, concern look were on their face as they stare at each before looking at the seat that Blizzard once sat, the smell of death linger in the air causing the twin to become sick as if death itself had left the room to reap the soul of the living, Fang turned to his younger twin brother a concern look on his face.

"Claude…. W-What if-"

"Don't start bullshit on me, this is Blizzard and he is still Blizzard-"

"But Claude, Blizzard maybe himself but that doesn't mean that he can turn against us!"

"Fang shut up! Blizzard went against them for us, if he hadn't we weren't be standing here. We be still serving those bullshitty Creators! He isn't going to turn against us, brother isn't going to turn into one of them and he is absolutely not going to let us die and he will never let us become one of them! He swear it upon his once beating heart that he will never let us become like them, never. Do you understand me Fang, Blizzard rather die then let us become like him and those bastard that made us. Why do you think we still bleed that stupid pink blood?! Why do you think our eyes always turned gold?! We still hold our humanity! Just barely Fang, we still have our humanity and Blizzard rather have us keep it then lose it forever!"

"... We…. Still have our humanity?"

"Why do you think we still bleed the colour pink? Yes we may kill other people and you fucking going insane but we still hold our humanity."

"How?!"

"I… I don't know how! Blizzard just told me when you or Alex wasn't around…. He said…. That, you, Alex, Angela, Angel and myself still hold our humanity... He said that even if we think or we tried to throw our humanity away, it's still there as long as we bleed the pink blood that run in our veins. As long it is pink, we still will be and always be bit of human beings."

"Then…. What about…. Him."

"Fang… I don't know, I don't know anything right now! I'm confused like you but one thing that I know is that when Blizzard was first created…. The first weapon that was made to destroy humans…. They did something to him…. They made him…. Like this…. A monster…. That was made to kill…. A monster that was meant to destroy everything. I don't know how or why he hasn't destroy the world before or this world but my guess is that even though he isn't like us, he is holding on to thread of humanity because of us."

"W-What do we do?!"

"... I don't know…. All I can say is…. We have to hope for the best."

"He's going to kill her... Claude he going to kill her, I'm okay with killing other people but killing someone that was important to Angel's life not okay, killing them isn't in the plan, Claude we have to stop him from killing her. She is going to die!"

"What more can we do?! Fang if you hadn't notice, we can't even fight Blizzard… It's suicide for us… It's suicide for everyone, fighting Blizzard means death for us… We maybe able to heal but we can't resurrect from the dead…. I'm sorry Fang but we can't save her, we were able to save the other three and Akuma from facing Blizzard but it's too late for her."

"... What if they find out, what if they find out and come here?!"

"... We have to stall them, stop them do whatever we can but the one thing we can't allow them to do… Is face him. He may give us the reason not to kill them for Angel's sake but we know…. We know he can't control his own powers so we need to stop the people that we can stop from reaching him."

"Claude…. I'm sorry…"

"For what?"

"... For being the worst twin brother… For allowing us to be in this mess, letting my insanity take control nearly everything… For doing that stupid demonic ritual so that you could see even the world even with one eye-"

"Fang shut up... We'll get through this…. We'll return home with Blizzard, Alexander, Angela, Aceton and Angel…. Together, no one is going to stop us even if blood must be spill."

* * *

Tatsura snapped her eyes wide open before she sat up and took notice of the room being dark, only a single light could be seen as her red eyes adjust to the darkness, the coldness made her shiver as she wrapped her arms around her military jacket she once got from her father long time ago, her hands moved to side and felt the blade of her chainsaw before finding the base as she grabbed it tightly and stood up. The moment she stood up, the room began to become colder as she shivered from the cold, her other hand searched for her desert eagle and her sniper but both were missing as she let out a frustrated sigh and looked around to find nothing of her long ranged weapons. Her mind quickly then turned to her three friends that she had lost to the portal that open up, worry for her friends filled her mind but the image of Tatsuro appear and destroy those thoughts as she felt rage boiled inside. She quickly stomped her way toward the light where a locked wooden door blocked her way, she clicked her tongue in annoyance, her hand flip the switch to 'on' as the chainsaw began to roar to life as her eyes narrowed at the wooden door until she began to carve her way in, the piece of wood flying past her as the chainsaw roared and cutting it's way through, when she believe she cut the lock she quickly kick the door open as it slammed against the wall, her eyes widen at the sight of her beloved brother standing there but he was sealed in a container, his eyes were closed in a deep slumber the blue liquid covered his entire body as tubes and wires were connected from all parts of his body but what stood out was screen of the image of his past slowly being erased, with a countdown on the screen. She quickly ran over but stumbled back as she narrowly missed a bladed scythe that was chained from hitting her as she whirled around to watch the chained scythe return and connect itself back to it's handle. She stare at the double bladed scythe that nearly killed her as her eyes traveled to meet cold red eyes that stare back at her. **(Search up on youtube Double Bladed scythe by Fordz and Synchronized Obliteration.)** The double bladed scythe shine dangerously as if it was taunting Tatsura and her chainsaw that roared loudly as if it was in anger.

"You came all the way here just to get it-" "That's isn't a it! That is my brother!" Tatsura cut in as she snapped angry at the tall man who didn't show any sign of emotion causing Tatsura to grip her chainsaw tightly, her eyes narrowed as she growl at the older who just shook his head. "It's clearly isn't your brother, he no longer is alive. He died a long time ago, the day he join that military facility was the day he signed his own death, that base he was working at, the only reason it blew up because he was getting to close to the truth." Tatsura's eyes widen as she felt her heart and mind began to cracked as she listened and watched Blizzard walk over to the container, the double blade scythe hanging off of his shoulder as he placed his hand on the glass while his eyes were trained on the body inside, he turned his head slightly so that he see Tatsura who watched his every move. "Your brother, Tatsuro was getting to close to the truth, the truth about us… From the day we met, he knew we weren't normal, he knew that we aren't sane…. When Akuma and Angel ran away three years ago, Tatsuro join the military not only for his love of science but to uncover the truth of who we are or what we are. He thought we didn't knew, he thought that we didn't knew of his plan but we knew from the very beginning, we knew what he had plan, we give him a chance, a chance to turn away from his idea and plan but instead doing what we had hope for he kept going and going trying to uncover the truth and…. He did…. We couldn't let the truth come out… We couldn't let him live knowing he knew of our existent so…. We killed him… We blew his base up to make people believe it was accident or terrorist attack, I made Akuma go retrieve his body thinking that Tatsuro died because of his stupidity, no one knew how the base blew up, only to believe it was accident or from a terrorist when it was truly done by us. After his death and getting his body, we found use in turning Tatsuro into our toy, his soul live in that body but I sealed it away, made him watch helplessly as he couldn't control his body to only watch him obey us. I found it…. A perfect punishment for him trying to uncover the truth."

"Y-YOU SICK BASTARD! I'LL KILL YOU" Tatsura screeched as Blizzard turned around his gaze cold and narrow, the double bladed scythe began to make whirled and clicking sounds as if it was responding, the chainsaw blaring louder than ever, as Tatsura charged straight at Blizzard with rage in her eyes and her blood boil in anger. "In the end you aren't any better." Blizzard stated coldly as he swiftly dodge the chainsaw from sawing him into half, his foot shifted slightly before he charged at Tatsura with great speed, the double scythe spin in his hand as he brought it down, nearly tearing Tatsura's arm if she didn't block with her chainsaw. Sparks flied as the chainsaw try to cut through Blizzard's double bladed scythe but it didn't make dent as the scythe began to make a clicking sound. The two white hair stare at each other, one was filled with anger while the other was blank and cold, as if the fight was nothing but a mere boring game. Blizzard pushed Tatsura back and swiftly moved away from the chainsaw that was going to directly him before he position himself and launched out the bladed scythe straight at Tatsura who quickly blocked it with her chainsaw.

She quickly ran up to Blizzard who quickly brought back in the bladed scythe and blocked the chainsaw from striking him at his side, Tatsura brought her chainsaw back and went to strike again as the spark flew and the air grew colder by the minute, Tatsura's breath could be seen as she felt her body trembled from the cold but alarms raised in her head when she saw no sign of Blizzard becoming cold or shivering she push those thoughts away and went to strike at Blizzard who merely watched her. Their weapons clashed once again as the spark flew, the screen began to countdown from 20 as Tatsura's eyes widen knowing countdown could lead to destruction with flame of determination set in, she began to attacked harder and faster causing Blizzard to stumbled back leaving a huge opening. Her eyes glinted in victory as Blizzard's eyes were wide until the chainsaw buried itself into his side before going across his body, cutting him down as his body were separated from each other. Tatsura smirked in victory as she quickly turned away and rushed over to retrieve Tatsuro from his prison.

"I'm coming brother and we'll be together again!" **(IT'S BELARUS RUN RUSSIA RUN)** Before Tatsura could even reached to the container, she stopped suddenly as the chainsaw dropped to the floor. Her eyes widen as she shakily look down to see the scythe blade piercing right through her stomach, blood pour down making a puddle below her as she turned her head slightly only to felt her blood run cold at the sight. Top half of Blizzard's body held the scythe, his blank gaze staring straight at her but what made her shock was the sight that there was no red blood, Blizzard was not bleeding anything as if he never had blood running in his veins, she was soon brought back from reality when she saw Blizzard suddenly pressed a button as the scythe made clicking sound and whirled louder then ever.

 **5**

 ** _RIIIIIIIP! SPLAT!_**

Tatsura laid on the floor, her body torn in half yet she was still breathing and alive but she could feel the intense pain as she screamed out, her lower body was tossed away towards the side. The spine that connected them together was broken, blood pooled around her as she tried to think of how she was still breathing, footstep brought her back as she looked up to see Blizzard's body connected back together, his gaze was filled nothing but a heartless gaze but something flashed in his eyes before golden eyes start to appear but they suddenly began to turn into bright purple colour that held anger and insanity, 8 extra black pupils formed surrounding the middle of his pupil that turn into slits as a sadistic smile made it's way on his face, the emotionless face of his was wiped away, replace by something dark.

4

"You must be wondering…. Why aren't you dead since you were torn in half, that's because I'm letting you live by using my life force and it's the only thing keeping you from dying." Blizzard put his foot on Tatsura who reached weakly for her chainsaw until he crushed her hand hard as he listen to the sweet crunched and crack of her bones with the sound of her screams cause him to grin down at her. "You were careless…. So careless, did you think that you could walk in here with your friends and think that you could kill us? Did you think it was that easy? The four of you are young, so young and naive while we…. Watched and killed people, for such a very long time and you believe that you seen enough death? Haha you wouldn't even handle the deaths and killing we see… each and every single fucking day." Blizzard snarled down at her, his voice was filled with disgust and no longer filled with coldness as his eyes no longer held the emotionless look but the angry and insane look as he bend down and grip Tatsura's chin. "Let me tell you one thing straight, out everyone, out my younger brothers and my younger sister, I can never…. Die. No matter what, I do not bleed like you or them, I cannot bleed… I don't have a beating heart, rip me in part and I just kill you when you turn you back because I… Can't die. I was created to kill, kill and kill, I was created to be something that surpass the Gods themselves, I was never born with sense humanity, justice or anything that you fucking stupid humans believe in because the only thing I believe in… Was destruction and death. I was made to hurt people but now… The only thing I want to do, is return… Back to home, back to the spirit realm where my family that died and lives. This body you see before you is just the vessel of the original Blizzard that I am just borrowing and I can't return his body or go home because of you fucking stupid brats are trying to get in the way of our plan."

 **3**

Blizzard chuckled as he suddenly ripped Tatsura's jaw apart as blood splattered the floor, he threw Tatsura's jaw to the side as she felt tears run down her face at the pain she was feeling, her eyes glance at Tatsuro to see the countdown but Blizzard pierce one of her eyes causing her to scream as bloody tears ran down her face, her unharmed eye stared up at him as he clicked his tongue in anger, the bright purple, slitted eyes that was surround by 8 pupils stare down at her with disgust and joy. "You know…. You play an important role so I can't kill you but that doesn't mean I couldn't kill Tatsuro, well…. As long you are alive thanks to me… I guess… I'll pass the time…. By making you feel the pain of every single person…. That died by your hands…. But don't worry! I'll fix you right back up… Once I'm done with you." Blizzard grasped a knife and position it above Tatsura's chest before he dragged it down cutting her open as she screeched and cried in pain as blood began to pour around, the puddle began to become bigger as Tatsura's white hair stained with her own red blood.

 **2**

Blizzard open Tatsura's chest up and took out her lungs and showed it to Tatsura with a sickening smile before he tossed it to the side and began to dig around for more of her insides. "You know… The reason why… I was made to be emotionless… Was so this can't happen but you… You pissed me off. You made me angry and this is your punishment, I don't like being angry, I find it… Annoying because like my younger, Fang, I think you know him, he always need medication to control his insanity and it was caused by some stupid brat that bullied Claude…. But the kid got what he deserve since Fang ate him, the taste of blood and human flesh made Fang's day so every once week when he was alive, we feed him human flesh mostly children to young adults. Ah, I'm getting off track!" Tatsura cried and screeched as she felt the intense pain as she wished to pass out but something held her back from passing out as she was forced to endure the torture.

 ** _CRACK_**

 **1**

"Oops, broke a bone from one of your ribs~" Blizzard chimed as Tatsura cried out as she weakly cry for help the pain was unbearable until she saw Blizzard took out her beating heart, the sound of beeping could be heard as Blizzard pouted, his demonic eyes gaze to the container before turning back to Tatsura as the bloody heart beating in his hand. "Looks like Tasturo or…. Android T.O.'s memories is erased of your existence for good." Blizzard said as he watched bloody tears mixed with her tears run down her face before he crushed Tatsura's heart as she began shrieking in pain, black dots filled her vision as the only thing she saw before she felt herself faint was the sound of Blizzard's voice laughing insanely.

"Don't worry~ You won't die… See you next morning with your friends…"

As the 5th flame turned purple, 25 blues flames left standing in it's bright blue color.

* * *

 **In the end Blizzard could never really truly die but his family could so how did he live in the spirit with them? What did he do to make this happen? What will happen to Tatsura, Vernil, Auriel, Auren and Akuma now that they have been caught. What will Angel find when she visit each other room? Will the others arrive pick up weapons when they find out what happen?**

 **If you don't understand what's happening, Blizzard is the only one who can't bleed, he does not have blood, he does not have a beating heart. He wasn't created or born with them, the pink blood well for Blizzard who was older and more knowledgeable, saying that if you still have a beating heart and you bleed the colour pink, still means that they still have humanity unlike him who didn't have any. His emotionless feature and action help him control his insanity because if someone were to piss him off, he will become ruthless and wild, Blizzard was created and born to surpass the Gods, to never die or be destroy. He at first killed many people before Alexander or Alex was born, he killed less but he still killed until the Gods created Fang and Claude.**

 **Blizzard's lore will explain more in the chapters.**


	26. Chapter 21

**I think I give myself a ton of writing work….. Meh oh well! I'll just randomly write which one and yadda yadda stuff like that so yeppie~ Anyways somehow this turned really dark and horrorish? Kinda wondering how this all turn out like this….**

 **Listening to Hide and Seek cover by Lizz**

* * *

 _Chapter 21_

The red blood moon began to slowly turned darker shade of red as the group stood in front of the mansion that give a dark and ominous feeling, before anyone could step in they heard a insane laugh echoing causing them to shiver but they nearly jumped when the door was slammed open as the two Ackerman twins, Fang and Claude walk out of the house. Their gaze on the two twins who gaze at them, red and pink color stain their clothes, they both glance at each other before turning their attention back to the group. "Is there something you need?" Claude spoke up as Fang gaze at the group as if searching for something. "You know, the rest of you disturb our night painting. What do you want?" Claude crossed his arms as Noah and Lugina scowled while the rest give the two a suspicious gaze that Fang caught but did not take action and kept acting the ditzy older twin brother but the older man's mind began to work as ideas and plans began to filled his head as he glanced at his younger twin brother who had a scowl on his face but their attention turned to Mizuki who held her gaze serious only for Fang to burst out laughing insanely. "What the hell is with those ugly contacts?!" The group stare at Fang as the man laughed crazily while Claude stare off into the tree his eyes not leaving a certain spot. "You are seriously ugly if you hide red eyes! Red eyes are such beautiful beings and you hide them with contacts? How disgusting…." Fang sneered as the sound shrieking could be heard, causing everyone attention turned to the shadow as a body fell from a tree and crashing to the floor, the body twitch as if lightning had struck the person. "Hey…. I want you all to do something for us…. Take Mizuki retarded sister and get out of here before you all may end up dead!" Fang chirped as Mizuki's eyes widen before sprinting off to the twitchy body.

"Where is our friends?!" Locus snapped as he stood but Fang's eyes narrowed but his smile not leaving his face, suddenly the gate behind the group slammed shut causing Zeto and Percival quickly ran to the gate and tried to open it while the group went tense, their eyes not leaving Fang and Claude who looked at each other their eyes widen before turning the to the door of the mansion. "She live to see another day but why?" Fang whispered quietly but loud enough for the group to hear him speak. "Must not question the eldest…. He has now imprisoned them, we must…. Imprison them before he comes!" Fang screeched before Claude and Fang each took out a knife, drenched in blood causing the group to stare frighten. "But blood must be shed first!" Claude and Fang turn to the group the knives raised as they both smirked their eyes swimming in bloodlust. "Let's play a game!" Fang and Claude spoke as they held the knife, they tilt their head sideways as they give the group a closed eyes smile. "It's hide and seek! Run and hide, you can never leave. So play our game because don't run and don't hide, we sink this knife into your skin!" the twin turned to each other and place their hands on each other eyes covering them from seeing as they smiled. "Counting to 20~"

* * *

The group had sprinted in the mansion knowing that the exit was blocked by the gate, the sound of Fang giggling crazily sent them over the edge as they ran upstairs and down the halls, not daring to separate, they were at a slight disadvantage with Percival being crippled slightly as he used his cane to help move faster while Akki was knocked out. The sound of the door to mansion being slammed open spook the group as they looked at each other and began to run until the sound of a song began to play as if someone was singing high pitch song which they pinpointed as Fang who had higher voice than his younger twin Claude.

 **" _Ding Dong, I know you can hear me open up the door, I only wanna play a little."_**

Their hearts pound loudly at the creepy music as they continue to run down the hall, each not daring to slow down or look behind to see if the twins were coming or not but Fang's voice echo down the hall as if they knew where they were running but as if the twins were teasing them. Golden eyes glow in the dark as their footsteps were moving together in the same slow pace as Fang giggled and laugh before he kept his song going, the song that he enjoy to play. Up at the front Noah and Mark scanned for any rooms that could hide them while Ignis had to keep Akki on his shoulder and the rest to make sure Percival wasn't left behind.

 **" _Ding Dong, you can't keep me waiting it's already too late for you to try and run away. I see you through the window"_**

Elise and Evelyne quickly looked to the window and sure enough Fang was on the window staring at them with golden eyes that shine brightly as he give them a insane smile. Lugina snarled and began to rushed everyone down the hall as Fang laughed loudly, the sound of footsteps behind them as a low humming could be heard was Claude as he was coming towards them, his own golden eyes shine brightly with a cruel smirk on his face as he listened to his twin brother sang and laugh crazily before the twin appear by Claude's side and began to sang louder, his voice echoing down the halls while they listen to footsteps thudding loudly in the hallways as Fang screeched in laughter.

 **" _Our eyes are locked together, I can sense your horror though, I'd like to see it closer!"_**

"They are insane!" Ignis snapped as he listened to Fang laughing loudly as the sound of knives scraping the wall could be heard sending shiver down their spine. "You think?!" Lugina snapped as they kept running but further down the halls, it was soaked in bright red blood smear on the wall, their eyes widen at the smell and sight as the blood was still fresh but what caught their attention was a crude drawing that could be mistaken for 5 years olds drawing had 5 people and a giant X over it with writing below it.

 _5 little friends came to play, one with a scowl, two were cold, the other was cocky and the last wanted her brother but now? They are ours and your next._

"Karl when you said Akuma called and he was attacked, I think his uncle attacked him!" Seria freaked out slightly as they ran past the bloody walls until they heard two footsteps began to go into a jog with Fang began to sang louder in joy and Claude chuckling darkly.

 **" _Ding Dong, here I come to find you hurry up and run let's play a little game and have fun"_**

"Where are we running?!" Cecelia squeaked out as her hand grasped tightly in Evelyne and Elise as the two girls looked around with desperate look as Ace sent Evelyne comforting look before glaring daggers at Karl. "This is your fault Karl! If we had come here to search in the morning we wouldn't be in this mess!" Ace snapped only for Paris to slap him on the arm as the white head shut his mouth and looked away angry. "If we had came in the morning they would've gotten away, if we can get out of here with evidence of what they did then we can save more people from dying in their hands!" Paris scolded as they kept running but the sound of Fang's giggling getting louder cause the group to pick up their pace.

 **" _Ding Dong, where is it you've gone to? Do you think you've won? Our game of hide and seek has just begun! I hear your footsteps, thumping loudly through the hallways, I can hear your sharp breaths, you're not very good at hiding!"_**

The sound of jogging turned into run causing the group to go in panicked as they notice a door that was open before running in and closing it, as the room was very dark, they had hard time trying to find their way but when Kuroi took a step forward, he almost screeched out if Kuro hadn't covered his hand over his little brother's mouth. A strong smell of metallic was the around the room and the sound of something dripping to the floor with plip before the sound of chains rattling spook the group as they all tried to find the chains that rattled.

 **" _Just wait, you can't hide from me" "I'm Coming"_**

 ** _"Just wait, you can't hide from me" "I'm Coming"_**

 **" _Just wait you can't hide from me" "I'm Coming"_**

 **" _Just wait, you can't hide from me"_**

Fang's voice got closer and closer until it was right in front of the door, as the group's head whirled around to the sound of Fang's voice that was in front of the closed door, the sound of knives scratching against the door sent shiver down their spine as they waited for the two sadistic twins to move but they haven't move a muscle but stood in front of the closed door as if they knew where they were hiding. Claude began to give a small knock on the door causing them to stiffen as their heart pounded loudly, praying that the door is locked but Claude began to giggle as his older twin kept singing happily as if they had won the game.

 **" _Knock Knock, I am at your door now, I am coming in, no need for me to ask permission"_**

 **" _Knock Knock, I'm inside your room now, where is it you've hid? Our game of hide and seek's about to end, I'm coming closer, looking underneath your bed, but you're not here, I wonder… Could you be inside the closet?"_**

The door slowly opens as pair of goldens eyes were peeking through with craze smiles on each faces as the group stare wide eyes as giggles echo the room and the chains to rattle louder than ever.

 **" _Ding Dong, I have found you"_**

 **" _Ding Dong, you were hiding here" "Now you're it"_**

 **" _Ding Dong, finally found you, dear" "Now you're it"_**

 **" _Ding Dong, looks like I have won" "Now you're it"_**

 **" _Ding Dong, pay the consequence"_**

The door opened fully as the pair of twin stare at them with bloodlust but their white hair had turned black as their goldens glow brightly before their white sclera turned black, as they took a step forward in the room. The room instantly brighten almost causing the group to scream in horror at the sight of blood everyone but there stood 5 bodies, each chained to the wall they quickly notice the 5 chained bodies as their friends but what made their eyes widen was that only Tatsura had stitches across her entire body as if she were almost ripped to piece and were sewn back together while the rest had open wound on their body.

 **"Now you belong to us."**

 **"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA"  
**

* * *

Angel stood in the room where Tatsuro was slumbering but the large puddle of blood was there as the dolls in the basket that Angel put them in were in panic but the young girl was not fazed as she walked over to huge puddle of blood, her porcelain finger touched the blood as her left blue eye flashed red, a frown on her lips as she stood up straight and stare at her finger that was drenched in blood before she wiped it off on a handkerchief and dropping it to the bloody floor as it white color turned dark red. The dolls stare at Angel with worrisome looks as Angel kept her face blank until the sound of footsteps entered the room causing her to turn and stare at red eyes that were staring at her, his face was emotionless but the young girl grasped the basket tighter as she took a step back, her eyes gazing at his clothes that were splattered in blood before turning her gaze to meet the eldest of the Ackermans who stare down at her, his hands soaked in blood as he tilted his head a insane smile spread across his face and his eyes turned purple with the 8 pupils appearing as they surround his slitted pupil.

"Angel dear…. Change of plans…. A group of people had came by and now…. They disturb the plans we had made so be a dear and follow me." Blizzard's hair long snow white hair turned black as the dark blood red moon turned a dark purple "It's of course the annual year for our family, shame that they came at such a wrong time." Blizzard turned away and walk out of the room with Angel who quickly follow after him, her eyes gazed to a knife she hidden away in the basket with the dolls that stare at back of Blizzard's back but she shook her head and follow the older man as he lead her down the halls before stopping in front of a bloody door, Fang insane cackles could be heard behind the door with the sound of people pleading until a whip cracked and sound of screaming could be heard. "Fang seem to have started without us but it's too expected from the young boy." Blizzard push the door open to reveal the entire group chained to the wall only 5 were knocked out as the group were screaming for Fang to stop as his whip was caked in blood and on the floor was Evelyne with slash marks across her back and was bleeding. "My darling Angel… You must know before we enter…. Everything we do…. Is for your benefit, even if we must make them suffer to ensure that you regain what you lost. Remember that my dear." Blizzard said quietly before walking in as Angel's mind began to question everything in front of her.

"STOP LEAVE HER ALONE!" Ace and Mark were screaming as their eyes widen in hatred and anger but that made Fang cackled, his black hair, black sclera and golden eyes looked at them in mocking away before kicked Evelyne in the stomach causing the girl to cough out blood. "Why should I? You all belong to us! Even when the blood moon was a warning not to go out because when it turns purple, our inner darkness dances! Isn't that right Claude?!" Fang glance to his twin brother who was hugging himself while mumbling to himself as he cackle loudly. "He still can never forget what joy!" The group watched helplessly as Fang grasped Evelyne's hair and pulled it causing more tears to stream down from her face as they began to scream for to let go. "If you weren't so close…. If she hadn't bother…. If she never care for you, I would've killed you the day you and the others came over. Hehehe… You know… We did give you warning when you came to our place today, we told you to leave but you didn't, now the gate close because our beloved eldest doesn't want you to leave…. If Akuma hadn't called Karl, this wouldn't even happen." He dropped Evelyne before he pranced his way to Akuma who hadn't moved a muscle as Fang trailed his finger over the open wound that he give to Akuma's stomach. "To think my own flesh and blood nephew would do something so horrible! To betray his own kind but then again…. We aren't exactly normal are we?" Mark growled as he glare at Fang who kept poke at the open wound on Akuma's stomach.

"Y...You sick twisted monsters!" Cecelia spat as Fang chuckled, until her eyes caught sight of Percival being strangled as Alex held his hands tightly around the man's neck, his own black sclera and golden eyes shine with insanity. "Percival! Leave my brother alone!" Cecelia screamed out as she saw her brother turned purple from the lack of air but Alex didn't budge but instead he kept his hold tighter and stronger as he laughed before looking at Cecelia his black hair moving along wit him. "Why should we listen to you?!" Alex spat out while Kuro and Kuroi who closest to Percival tired to kick Alex off but their legs were chained to the wall. The 2nd eldest finally took notice of Blizzard as he let go of Percival who began to cough wildly while Fang, Alex and Claude were silent causing the group to train their eyes on Blizzard who smirk at them and Angel who stood beside him, her own eyes widen as she stare at them all.

"Welcome humans to our annual of the Bloodful Gods!" Blizzard chirped as he open his arms out wide a grin on his face as his eyes widen in insanity. "It's the year of how we were truly created! Sadly our beloved sister is away with her husband so our dear niece will fill in her role!" Angel fidget in place as she tightly grasped the basket her eyes looking to the floor, her body slightly trembled as she felt the intense pressure of power leaving Blizzard's body but it's was only little and it was strong enough to made Angel trembled in fright. "Now then…. First off we need blood…. Quite a bit and we have quite a collection of blood right here! Angel can you…. My dear are you unwell?" Angel shakily looked up to see those demonic eyes stare back at her as she looked away, her heart pound loudly. "Ah maybe it's because of them? Don't worry my dear they won't die, they aren't allow to die, if you like, we can give you time… Some bonding time with them before we spill blood!" Blizzard grin madly until it turned into a frown. "You know…. If you quickly remember everything and what your wish was, this wouldn't be happening, we wouldn't be losing ourselves every single day and we wouldn't be fading my dear. This has to be done to keep living until you remember." Blizzard turned around and walk out of the room with Alex, Fang and Claude following behind him as the door slams shut.

She look at the group as her golden and bright blue eyes began to prickle with tears, her body shook and trembled as she wrapped her arms around herself, she bit her lips tightly making it bleed as she bit back from sobbing. Fear ran across her entire being and the group could only watch Angel crumbled down in fright but their eyes widen as they saw dolls that clung to Angel's body began to climb out of the basket and climb on Angel wrapping their doll like arms around as if they were trying to comfort her, Evelyne looked at Angel helplessly before she began crawling her way to the crying girl as her back burned from the whipping while leaving trail of blood until she stopped in front of the crying girl, with much of the strength she has left, Evelyne wrapped her arms around Angel causing the white head to stiffen before relaxing as her arms gently wrap around Evelyne's body. "He's scary, scary, scary." Angel mumbled it over and over as her eyes glossed over to Tatsura's entire body and looked away knowing what Blizzard had done.

"I need to remember…." Angel muttered as she let Evelyne go and stood up, her eyes staring at everyone. "I have to remember…. I must remember…. I need that last piece…. The last puzzle of what I wished for." She mumbled quietly, the door slammed open as Fang and Claude both each seized Angel's arms and dragged her out as the group called out for her but their calls were muffled as the door slammed closed and only their screams could be heard while Angel was drag down the hall while she mumbled herself to remember, Claude and Fang kept silent but in their minds they were fighting for something. They finally stopped in front of the door to library and set Angel down, Claude twitched as if he was ready to snap at someone as Fang;s eyes were wide while kept tightening his fist as if he was holding a knife, they stare at Angel their, black sclera and golden eyes boring into her own golden and blue eyes. "M...Memories…. Hidden…. Books…. Wishes…. Take us…. Home…. Back…. Before…. Someone dies…. Go…. Before… He knows…. Before his insanity…. Kills us…. Go…. Before…. We…. D...Disappear…. Forever…. You and us..." Claude mumbled crazily before he grabbed Fang's hand and ran off leaving Angel to stare at the library door.

* * *

 **Well shit just got real…. What will Angel find in the library? What did Claude mean? What will happen, will everyone escape with happy? Who knows I have to write that shit down. Anyways the song is Hide and Seek, I used the english cover by Lizz so search her up to listen and hope you have nice day! Byeeeee**


	27. Chapter 22

**Garth had given me a theme song and it was sad and then I start playing this while writing and I start crying small tears because of how I wrote it so like if you have any sad songs, play that bitch and read it but make sure it last a long. The song I'm using that Garth recommend for me was.**

 **Depths of the Night - Chrono Trigger**

 **Also get some tissues ready if you cry easily**

* * *

 _Chapter 22_

Angel push the library door and walked in, her gaze looked around the library as she quickly up to the table and set down the basket of her beloved dolls while each of them crawled out of the basket leaving Kanon to rest, Zephyr and Alyut looked at each other before they sprinted and latch themselves onto Angel before they climb their way up to her shoulders and sat there. The other dolls were grabbing the soft blanket in the basket and dragged it out while Kira and Tazer grabbed Kanon gently and lifted him out as they all set a place for Kanon. "You all stay here, if someone comes run." Angel said quietly before she turned away and walk over to the shelves of books, her gaze scanning for each book, her mind wander back to her friends that were chained and bloody, as if something made her snap. Snap out from a long dark trances, her hands shakily wipe away of the tears as she let out a sigh until Zephyr began pulling her hair slightly as the white head turned to see what Zephyr wanted when he was putting to a red spine that was covered in golden lining but what made it stand out was that the sound of children crying, her body moved as she head over to the book and took it out. Alyut and Zephyr looked over and stare at the book as Angel tried to find a title as the crying sound had stop. She tried to put the book back but as if something of unknown force made her open the book, her eyes scanned the 1st chapter to see a title as her head tilted to the side. "The Blind and The Deaf" _"What a strange chapter…."_ Alyut muttered as Angel began to read.

* * *

 _I remember how we were first created…. We were experiments…. Created to be a single person but we were created as two different beings, we were never meant to be created as two but as one, in the end… They wanted to destroy us because we were failures that should never exist, but… They stood up for us…. Two people, who were created like us expect…. They were never failure, I could remember hearing their voice as they argue with the creators, you were still asleep by that time so you didn't have to wake up to this chaos. The creators were angry and furious, they had ordered them to stand down and move but a voice, it was cold, cold as ice but that feeling made me feel…. Protected, loved and happy to know he defended us. His voice was strong and powerful that it made our creator silent as if they fear him, as if they fear his entire being… I heard footsteps and then someone picking us up, their arms were warm…. It was so comforting and then that person's voice…. It was so kind, so warm… So loving. I remember how he spoke comforting things as if he knew I was going to cry, I couldn't see his face, I couldn't see anything because I was created blind but I could hear…. I could hear so many things and their voices were so kind and caring to us…. They took us in and took us away from the creators, after they set us down. You woke up but…. When they tried to talk to you, you never respond, until you said you were deaf, I felt my heart crack because we are from different places and could never communicate. I remember I wanted to sob out loud but I felt your hand in mine as if you knew…. As if you knew I was going to break, I remember arms wrapping around me, they were yours and then more arms wrap around me as I hear that same warm voice and that cold but protective voice. I remember how they give us names, you were Fang and I was Claude…. They were Blizzard and Alexander…. They loved us and care for us, they said…. They were going to protect us forever and ever. You couldn't have heard but I bet…. You were happy because you and I…. Are the same…. We are a same being, we share the same mind… Heart and soul yet we are different because we own our own bodies but that will never change._

"Disgusting…. Look at them! How could they still allow these failures to exist."

"They shouldn't have been created…"

"They are holding back our successful creations from doing their duties!"

 _It hurts, it hurts so much, their words stab and burns… I felt like curling into a ball and just die there, I wanted to cry but that would make it worse wouldn't it? I remember you squeezed my hand as if you knew the pain I was feeling to hear them speak but I know…. You must be in pain… Pain that we are not like them…. Pain that we will be forever outcast, pain to be called worthless._

"Fang, Claude there you guys are! Blizzard and I was worry about you two!"

"Next time you head out of your rooms, please leave a note to inform us."

 _They came…. I felt the joy swell in my heart to hear their voices and I bet yours did to when you saw them coming, we sprinted to them as I felt them lifting us up. They were so kind… So loving… Even though they were polar opposite, even though they were different…. They share one thing that kept them moving…. It's because we had each other and nothing was going to rip us apart…. Nothing._

"Another failure?! It's a female! Get rid of her!"

"What do you think you are doing?"

"Blizzard?! We were just getting rid of a fail creations since this one is female."

"You will not get rid of her, she will be under my care and if you so as dare lay a hand on her or my younger brothers, I will kill you."

"Of course…"

 _She came…. Just like us… She was failed experiments because she was born as a girl… Not because she was blind or deaf like us but because she was born as a girl. She was quiet… But loving, I remember how Blizzard introduce the three of us… He wanted to name her but… She choose to call herself Angela because somehow…. Somewhere, she said before she woke up…. She remember the word 'Angela' repeated over and over but that just made her more special to us. She was sweet and caring, she never spoke much but her actions speak for her…. She was my… No… She was our baby sister. We love her so much and she love us, nothing could separate our little family of 5…. We weren't born with surname but our older brothers decide called us Kiyoshi because he said it mean bright, shining and clear, we love our surname… It felt we were truly a family._

"Hey Claude? Do you want to see the world or everyone that we care for?"

 _I remember Fang asking this out of the blue once, when it was just us. I felt Fang squeezed my hand as I listen to his soft voice before I nodded, I could felt joy surge through Fang's body but I don't know why but he dragged me along. He took me to a place that I was unfamiliar with... It was cold, dark and frightening, he sense my fears and squeezed my hand tightly before dragging me along the cold dark room as he sat me down and went to go get something. My mind race at the thought of seeing…. As excitement ran through my body. Just the thought…. The thought to see what my family faces would truly look like, I felt giddy and the sound of footsteps rushing back but you were carrying something heavy until you stopped in front of me and place down the heavy book. You grabbed my hand before patting the top of my head as you spoke happily because I bet you were happy… Happy that you could hear how we sound like._

"Okay Claude! When you're ready to start let me know okay!"

 _I want to talk… I wanted to speak and tell you but I knew you were deaf but that would change wouldn't it? You be able to hear, I would be able to see. We can finally talk to each other like twins, we could finally talk and see our brothers and sister, the thought of what my family would look like rush through my head, until I remember how Angela ran her fingers in my hair once saying that our hair were white, like snow and my eyes were shining crystal blue as if she was staring into a lake while they had bright red eyes, bright like the shimmering rubies. I wonder what those colors would look but now it was going to happen… I was going to see…. I was going to see everyone… The people that love me, but… It went crashing, everything crashed and burned._

"CLAUDE, FANG NO!"

"LET ME GO! THEY NEED ME! THEY NEED ME BROTHERS!"

"ALEX DON'T LET ANGELA GO!"

"BLIZZARD WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"

"BIG BROTHER!"

 _I remember hearing screams of horror, I remember my sister and brothers screaming for you, I, us…. Everything was so blurry, I saw dark red… A fiend…. A monster, it was right in front of us…. Staring down at us with it's hungry eyes. I saw Blizzard, Alexander and Angela…. Blizzard was running to us, the first time…. I saw fear and pain…. In his eyes as he ran for us but… That thing was faster…. It brought it's claws up, I couldn't move, it hurts… So much…. My right eye hurts so much it was burning as if fire was burning me alive. I closed my eyes tightly and waited…. Waited to be killed…. But… I felt nothing, when my eyes open, I almost cried… You, my twin brother… You saved me…. You stop that thing from killing me, you took the blow…. I watch that thing ready to strike again before Blizzard ran and kill it. I watch you fall to the floor limp, barely breathing as you bleed a bright shade of pink. I remember crawling my way to you and holding your hands. I remember you looking at me, your bright right crystal blue and bright red ruby eyes, staring at me with joy and happiness. I remember hearing rushing footsteps as I saw Alexander and Angela for the first time, they were crying, begging for you to not to die, I remember seeing Blizzard stabbing that thing, over and over. I saw the anger, rage, hatred, insanity but what stood out was fear and pain, he was in pain because he couldn't save you… He couldn't protect you…. He let go of his emotionless state because he was losing you, he stopped when he heard your voice._

"I…. Can finally hear…. To hear my beloved family's voice."

"F… Fang?"

"Don't you dare die on me little bro!"

"... Thank you… For loving us…."

"I refuse…. I refuse to let you die…. Even if it means to fall deeper into despair… I don't care..."

 _Alexander's head snapped to Blizzard as if our older brother was going to do something terrible and wrong but I didn't care… My twin brother…. The half of my soul was dying. Until Blizzard moved all of us away, I remember that Angela and I were screaming for Fang, screaming to be with him but Alexander took us away by Blizzard's request. We kicked and screamed at him but we saw the look on Alexander's face when he pulled us away, the last thing we saw was Blizzard kneeling on both knees in front of my dying twin brother until I saw a bright white glow surrounding him as the door slam shut. We were softly dropped to floor as we saw our brother Alexander fell to the ground weeping, we watch as he wrapped his arms around himself and muttered how he failed…. How he failed to protect us, how he should've been faster…. How he should've been the one to took the blow. Tears fell down his face, as we soon brought each other into a hug as we wept and cried._

"Fang you're okay!"

 _I remember seeing my twin brother alive and well as we all hugged him, I thought what Blizzard did was a miracle, magic maybe but what little did I know… Blizzard sacrificed part of himself, to let Fang live…. My older brother, the man that fought for us and love us has fallen deeper into despair, to save us and to protect us because in the end…. He would die to save us. I wish…. I could have turn back time but it's too late… For us to turn back because what's happens could never be forgotten or changed, it is forever printed in our memory until the day we disappear. I want to go back… Being Blind and him being Deaf back to being happy as what we were so that this would have never happen._

" _If only…. If only I had stop this, my brothers and sister wouldn't be this way…."_

" _I'm Sorry... I'm sorry for being weak."_

* * *

"Claude…." Angel's hand trembled as she slowly kneel down, tears fell from her eyes as she let out a quiet sob, Alyut and Zephyr hugged her as best they could trying to comfort the poor girl who kept sobbing. "This book…. It's their memories of their past…. I'm suppose to hate them… So why… Why reading Claude's chapter… Hurts so much? Their former name Kiyoshi…It's like father's surname…. Expect they change it, but why…. Why?!" Angel gripped the book tightly as she stare at a picture of White hair little boy blindfolded with chains locked around him. "I don't understand this… If they felt pain…. Why deliver pain to others… Is it because of me? Is this my fault…."

 _"Angel…"_ Alyut and Zephyr called out as Angel shook her head while she out a shaky sigh. _"Maybe you should stop and take a break…."_

"I'm fine… I'm fine…" Angel stare down at the next chapter as she read the title. "Taste of Insanity."

* * *

 **You guessed it! We are going to read the back story of Claude, Fang, Alexander and Blizzard story with Angela, Aceton and Erevos to see how they all fit in this story! So ready your tissues because their story isn't the most happiest, they each have their own tale of despair and anger while each have a reason on why they became who they are. Bye bye~**


	28. Chapter 23

**I seriously can't find a good theme song for Fang's stories since none of the song got me in the mood so I was stuck playing**

 **Depth of the Night - Chrono trigger**

 **Because it seriously got me in the heart. Anyways play a sad song you want but I'm going to use this for the next few chapters since it seems to hit my heart strings a lot when I was writing this and from Claude's chapter.**

* * *

 _Chapter 23_

"Taste of Insanity…" Angel mumbled as she breathe deeply, her mind filled with confusion as she tried to understand what had happen in Claude's story but all there was _'Kiyoshi'_ and _'Despair'_ as she tried to wrap her mind around those thoughts to only get nothing but blanks. Her eyes never leaving the title of the chapter as she let out a sigh, either from exhaustion or confusion she wouldn't know. Her family or more like her mother's family is filled with secrets, riddles and puzzles that when she finally found a answer, another question appears but it become a lot harder, she shook her head and began to read as she was ready to see what horror that lies in the chapter of the person she was about see.

* * *

 _When we are born, we are born pure and untainted, to innocent for the world. My family was never born, we were created… Created to kill and destroy but we… My twin and baby sister, we were deemed as failures, outcast…. We were fine with that because we had each other and nothing was going to tear our bond. We were happy but… Claude and I? We didn't want to be blind and deaf, he wanted to see while I wish to hear the voices that loved us for so long, so while everyone was sleeping, I remember sneaking out once, wandering the halls before finding myself in a dark, cold room that only a little lantern could be seen but beside that lantern was a book… It was the color of dark navy blue, I remember how I ran to that book, curiosity sparking in my eyes when I reach the table. It was tall but with the help of the stool I was able to stand on it and open the book. Each pages were filled with symbols and writing but what caught my eye was a symbol that said to switch body pieces with a person and nothing else, being the stupid child I was. I thought that if Claude switch ear and I switched an eye, we could see and hear…. In the end I didn't know the price I had paid for the ritual._

 **" _LeT tHe DaRkNeSs CoNsUmE yOu! LeT iT sWaLlOw YoU wHoLe!"_**

"No! Go away… Stop!"

 **" _YoU cAn NeVeR eScApE uS! yOu ArE oUrS!"_**

"Leave me alone!"

 _After Blizzard saved me from death…. I thought everything was fine… Until he spoke… I learned to ignore him but each and everyday, his voice became louder and louder. They appear when I did the ritual, that thing? That monster that Blizzard believe he killed…. He's part of me… I can hear his laughter as he told the tale over and over how he almost killed me and how it could've took control of my body if my older brother hadn't give up a part of himself. If it weren't Blizzard… I don't know where I would be…. I remember myself trying to fight off that thing, trying to keep me sane while keeping it quiet, I didn't want anyone to worry… But… I knew better… I was selfish… I was afraid… I didn't want them to find out that a demon now live in my soul… I didn't want them to abandon me so, I fought this demon and his insanity by myself and kept it all hidden. Was it wrong for me to try to hide this growing pain, this insanity that kept growing so that I could live just a little longer with my family just be normal only for awhile? People would told me that there could other ways to deal with this but…. There was no one there for us so how could I know? We live with our creators that hated Claude, Angela and I, if they knew…. If they knew what I became… I would lose them… I would lose the family that I had…. The family that protected us…. Love us and care for us. It was fine…. Until that day came…. When a child, a mere child that a our creators created came. Oh god… It's forever imprinted in my mind…_

"What the hell with those eyes?! You stupid brat!"

"Leave me alone!"

"What are you going to do it about wimp! Your brothers and sister aren't here!"

"Hey! You leave Claude alone you big bully!"

 _This memory…. It's forever scarred in my mind and my twin… I can never forget it and I could never regain what I had lost. I remember when the kid pushed me down and kept kicking Claude, even when I told him to stop… Something deep down snapped…. It snapped and before I knew it… Blood was being splattered and that child scream was the only thing I heard but what else was the taste of his flesh and blood…. Oh god… I began eating him…. I didn't know why… I kept eating as if the mere taste, sight and smell alone cause that demon I hid away for so long to come crashing out. I screamed, screamed for myself to stop but my body wouldn't, as if that demon took control of my body and seal me away in my mind. I was forced to watch everything that happen in front of me… I heard that demon laugh…. As if he had won…. That he won control of my entire being…. He actually faced my twin… The look…. The terror it was forever scarred in my twin brother's mind… Because of me…. Because of this demon…. Because what I became._

"What's with the screaming?! CLAUDE?! FANG?!"

 _I remember seeing my twin crying as my hands wrapped around his throat, squeezing it tightly. I could hear my brother begging, begging for me to come back…. Come back to him but I couldn't move…. I couldn't do anything because I was weak… Because I was so helpless… Because I let this demon take control that I nearly killed my other half. The last I saw of him was Alex dragging me away, I remember before he knocked me out was the fear and betrayal in my family's eyes, when I woke to… I found myself in a cage, chained and helpless, I hear the demon laugh loudly in my head. The creators came…. They came but all they did was sneer and told me that… I will be here forever… I will no longer see the family I love anymore, after that…. They never came back. I was alone in the darkness with my demon that kept whispering, whispering and whispering, I remember 6 months passed and each awakening hour, each sleeping hour… I wanted to die… I didn't want to live…. I had no reason to live._

"Fang…?"

 _The cold voice of my older brother echoed in the dark room but I didn't move, I didn't bother to get up because why should I? I almost killed Claude, my twin brother, instead I curled up even more just waiting for Blizzard to either close the door and never come back or him killing me, I waited and waited but the sound of the door closing or the swift end never came. Only the sound of calm breathing as my eyes looked up to see his red eyes staring down at me, I thought he would be disgusted to see me but I saw joy and happiness in his eyes, why? Why was he so happy to see me? I am a monster… I ate that child, I let that demon win so why?! Why does he care for me?! Why doesn't he hate me?! He knows, he saw…. He saw what I became… He saw the thing that I hid… So why? Is this the creator's cruel joke?_

"Fang… It's alright… Those bastard, they said they were helping you… Helping you get better but they lied… They lied…. They left you in this darkness…. To let this insanity corrupt you. They let you rot and lie to us, they kept saying over and over that you were slowly getting better, I should've known that they didn't care…. They never care about you or them. The only thing they care is to have their weapon, a weapon to kill humans... Fang… You're so deep in despair… You're letting that thing control you, control who you are… I want you to embrace it… Do not let it swallow you…. Do not let it take over…. Show it the love that you show us before it came… That demon will be gone and will only be guardian to guide you. Your insanity… Will become your armor…. Your insanity will be your mask…."

 _I listened… I allow myself to close my eyes and there it was…. A large red wolf, it growled at me as if a warning…. But my brother's voice echoes but the thought of having this insanity part of me forever, scares me but the image of finally seeing my family again was stronger. I remember running to that demon and the first time when I let myself embrace the demon… I felt that demon's pain… His pain… That demon was once a normal person until… His closest friend killed him, betrayed and lied to him. I remember myself and that demon standing face to face, at equal levels…. That demon was no longer my enemy but a friend… I accept the fact that I will never be who I was back then… I accept the fact that I will never be rid of this memory, never because it is forever imprinted in my mind and my family's mind._

"HAHAHAHAHAHA DIE, DIE, DIE, STUPID HUMANS DIE!"

 _I listen to the cries of the people that die by our hands… It hurts it really hurts but in the end I… No… We, the demon and I are forever puppets to the Creator… To kill and to kill… Blood after blood, I remember crying myself every waking night to only have the demon told me that everything is going to be alright… No one going to hurt us, no one going to hurt my family as long as I let him take control… As long as I let that demon spread the blood because he knew… I can't kill… I can't kill a person… I'm weak…. Helpless and pathetic. The girl…. Blonde hair…. Red eye… The bloody whip… Why? Why am I doing this? No…. Why are we doing this? I don't know anymore… I don't know and he doesn't know either… The demon is just doing this because…. They try… They try to kill us… That woman, that man, the cold siblings… They tried to kill us and in return… He will come out and protect me because that demon is protecting me… He protecting the weakling that I am while I watch the pain and suffering in their eyes. No one wouldn't understand… Nobody would accept me… Because in the end… I only have my family… As they accept me for what I became and accept that I allow this demon to become who I am for the rest of my life…_

" _I wish… I had died… I wish Blizzard never saved me because I wouldn't be insane… I wish I had never found that book but it's too late… I am forever bound to be insane… With that Demon."_

" _I'm sorry… I'm so sorry… Please… Forgive me… Please… Forgive me for what I had become."_

* * *

"Fang… He was so cheerful, I never knew his insanity was control by a monster." Angel mumbled as she stare at a picture with a young boy with white hair but his eyes were closed as large wolf was behind him dripping with blood while they were behind a steel cage. "So all that time… When I saw Fang lose it was a mask as the real him hidden away while the demon that once tormented him protect him with his insanity… That medicine he took was a lie, Fang could actually control his insanity but play it off as if he couldn't control it because… It was his mask… A mask for him to hide…" A new word began to written below the sentence as Angel felt tearing up at the sight as if the book was reading what Fang was feeling and thinking.

" _I hurt him… I hurt him! I hurt my nephew! I stabbed him! His blood on my hands… Why?! WHY DID HE HAVE TO BE AWAKE?! WHY DID HIS FRIENDS HAVE TO COME?! WHY MUST THEY BE IN PAIN?! I DON'T WANT TO HURT THEM BUT THEY WOULD TRY TO KILL US! SHE TRIED TO KILL US, HE TRIED TO KILL US AND THEY TRIED TO KILL! PROTECT, PROTECT!... Someone... Please end this pain."_

"Fang… Oh god you poor boy… You poor, poor boy…" Angel mumbled as she stare at the picture of the wolf that wrap itself around the young boy. A cage was over them as her hand trembled but it touched the cage in the picture that imprisoned the boy and the wolf as if she could feel the demon and himself being locked away while they screamed loudly hoping for someone to hear their pain. "Was there a place for them to be at peace? Does it even exist for them…" Angel gently flipped to the next page as she stare at the title page.

"The Crushed Heart."

* * *

 **Now we saw Fang and Claude's past and what had happen to them, what will happen in the next chapter… What more painful past will be brought out from this red book. Anyways my question to you all since I've been very curious, if I remember by the past few chapters, Blizzard and the others haven't portray themselves as good guys and I can totally understand but when reading Claude and Fang's part, has your opinion on the two slightly change? Tell me why or why not.**


	29. Chapter 24

**Hej everyone! Hope you ready for more sad chapters, so get your tissues ready to blow a nose or wipe a stray tear unless you're like me who bawl like a baby then grab a lot of tissues because we are going to chapter~**

 **To My Dear Friends - Chrono Trigger (Another suggestion)**

* * *

 _Chapter 24_

"The Crushed Heart…." Angel's eyes narrowed as her finger trace the title, her lips pursed as she read the title over and over. Alyut and Zephyr each sat on her shoulder staring at the title on the chapter, as they both glance at each before they look back at Angel, their eyes showed with concern.

" _Are you sure you want to keep going? Their past seem to be taking a toll on you."_ As Zephyr stated while Angel just shook her gaze strong and high while Zephyr give her concern looks while Alyut slid down to land on the book, his eyes scanning the words written in the book before he turned to Angel his button eyes gazing into her eyes. _"This chapter... Is about the 2nd eldest of the family, Alexander Ackerman. Are you ready to read his side of the story?"_

"I have to read this chapter... I have to find my memories... I need to save them, I have to save them and finding why my uncles are doing this will answer the many question I had about who I am and who they are." She gently grasp Alyut and moved him back on her shoulder before she began to read the chapter. "If I don't read this chapter and the next, then I will never get the answers I need or I will never save them..."

* * *

 _I am… A creature… Created by our Creators… I only remember blood and screams… Then red eyes, cold… So very cold… Yet somehow… Somehow… Those cold red eyes… They were hiding… Hiding what they truly feel… Until my vision became clear when I saw him. His gaze was cold but he wasn't alone, there was a man… He had the warmest smile, his eyes… They were bright gold and his hair was black as the dark night, that man… He introduce the cold one and I… He called me… Alexander… and he called the cold one, Blizzard, he said… That we were brothers… I felt this feeling in my chest at the word 'Brothers' it felt special… I remember after I was created… I followed Blizzard, wherever he went I would follow him but he never glance at me, he never looked at me… Even so… He never told me to leave him… He just let me follow him… He was always around that man… As if… He thought of that man as a friend a close friend but after few years… I never saw that man again… Brother didn't change but the look in his eyes was pain… Loneliness and sadness. It hurts… Just watching him be down because his friend was gone so… I made it my goal… To make him happy… To make him proud, so each passing day I would stand by his side and attempt to make him laugh or just talk nonstop about the day, I didn't mind that he didn't talk much because all I care was that he wasn't alone not when I'm around._

"Alexander…"

"Huh?"

"Thank you…"

 _It was the first time he spoke to me… It was the first time he said my name… I felt happy… Really… Really happy, he didn't express much emotions but the way his eyes sparkle as if he was smiling but I could still see that pain look… Locked away but as long as he was happy… I will keep doing my best to make sure he is never alone, because Blizzard is my big brother… A brother that I would never leave alone because he is the only thing I have._

"Blizzard, Alexander come back here with those fail creations!"

"Shut up stupids! You aren't putting a single hand on them unless you want us to get real mad and destroy all your research!"

 _I remember… A fews year past and they were created…_

"Hi! My name is Alexander and that big guy is Blizzard! We are going to be your big brothers! Hey Blizzard what should we call them?"

"... Fang and Claude… Fang is the one with red eyes and Claude will be the one with blue eyes."

"Great! So did you get all that? You are Fang, you are Claude, he's Blizzard and I'm Alexander!"

 _Younger brothers, both twins… Fang and Claude… Fang was deaf and Claude was blind… But that didn't make me stop from loving them… They were kind, soft spoken and caring yet our creators hated them because they were failures, many times our creators try to reason to us to get rid of them but I remember how Blizzard would send them the most chilling gaze that could make the entire world bow to his feet. He love them… He love us… Even he may not show it… but he will do anything for us because we… Are the only thing he has left, I remember we were walking down the hallway together, his scythe on his shoulder and my battleaxe on my other shoulder and walking down the halls in sync as if we were truly meant to be brothers and nothing could tear our little family we made apart. No one can, not our creators, not strangers, no one can tears us apart._

"Hey Blizzard who's that?"

"Angela, you were the last person to meet her. Say hello to Alexander, he is your other brother, the 2nd eldest."

"... Hello… I am Angela… Nice to meet you… Big brother"

 _She came… Angela… She was quiet, soft spoken like the twins but she was kind… Sweet and loving. When she came, it felt as if this family was growing and our bond was getting stronger… It was just us 5… Blizzard decide to call us Kiyoshi, I didn't understand but I like the sound to it, Alexander Kiyoshi… Blizzard Kiyoshi…. Fang Kiyoshi… Claude Kiyoshi and… Angela Kiyoshi… Those had nice ring to the sound and that surname made our bond stronger. I couldn't ask for a better family even if we never had a father… Mother or someone to be our parent, I think if it's just us 5 together… I think… That it would be better this way._

"I'm sorry Claude… Oh god! Fang… Please be alright…."

 _I remember waking up to a loud sound, I remember Fang and Claude were missing from their bed as fear set in my heart. I remember running… Running as if my life depended on it, I remember slamming the door open… To a monster… A demon and my two little brothers, on the floor cover in their own blood. Blizzard was the first to react because I couldn't move… I was scared… So scared and when that thing lifted its claws in the air ready to strike down Claude, I couldn't look but my eyes stayed glue to the scene until I saw Fang… Fang moved and before I knew it…. That thing stabbed him… I saw pink blood until Blizzard ripped it away from Fang and began to repeatly stab that demon, I saw that anger, fear and pain… As if… As if he had seen this happen…. I remember he said something… Something that made my mind muddle until he pushed, Claude, Angela and I out of the room. He was doing something… Something that was going to save Fang but for a price and I don't know the price._

"Alexander… Pack up."

"What…? Why?"

"We are leaving… We aren't coming back…"

"How come?"

"They lie… They lie to us… They left Fang to rot in the darkness, to let himself drown in misery."

"... W..Why?!"

"Because… They don't care… Not like him… They only want us to kill, kill and kill, get Claude and Angela's stuff ready… We are leaving tonight."

 _That was long time ago when Fang was taken from us… Our creators said he was getting better with each passing day but… Blizzard told us they lie… They lie to us and when I saw Fang again, he was so sickly looking and Blizzard having to carry him that it made me think, think why… Why did we serve them? Even when we ran away… Ran far away, we still kill… We still kill for them… Because it was in our blood, so many blood, so many deaths that I lost count of how many die and how much blood has stained our hands. Was it because we left that we kill a lot more? No of course not… We were made to kill… We were made to kill, so many blood and deaths were on our hands but that never stopped us… Stopped us from finding a home… Where we belong and no one can find us or force us to kill anymore._

"Ah Hola… You seem to be lost…"

"Huh? Oh uh… Hi, have you seen my brothers and sister?"

 _Then I met her… She was beautiful, green eyes, sun kissed skin and brown wavy locks of hair. She was kind… Outgoing and cheerful, I couldn't kill her… I felt that if I did… I would regret it. I remember how she told me she was Spanish and that just made her cute in my eyes, her name was Carmen and somehow her name fitted her. I remember when I introduce her to my brothers and sister when I found them again, almost all of them were happy… Happy… But him… Blizzard wasn't happy, I didn't know why but he never said anything, he never told me anything and just left everything be. I thought he was sad that I was growing up… But I never knew what he was truly planning… I never really did because… In the end I was actually forgetting why we were out here…_

"Carmen~"

"Alex! Hola how are you?"

"Fine dear! Fang says hi by the way!"

"Ah tell him I said Hola!"

"Aw your so cute Carmen…"

"Haha Ti amo Alex."

"I love you too Carmen."

 _That night when I woke up, I saw Blizzard packing, I saw Fang packing… I saw everyone packing… They were leaving and they didn't tell me._

"Guys?"

"He's awake…"

"Why are you packing? Are we going somewhere? If so why didn't you wake me? Carmen will-"

"Enough."

 _Blizzard was cold… His back was turned so I couldn't see his eyes, but his tone… It was dark and empty. It made my stomach twist at the sound, while Fang, Claude and Angela looked away from me, their eyes not meeting mine as Blizzard continue to pack causing confusion to run through my mind as I quickly stood up only for Blizzard to finish packing and lifted his bag, he kept his back to me, not daring to turn and stare at me as my younger siblings went back to packing._

"You aren't coming… She isn't coming, your staying here."

"What?! Why?!"

"Because you fell in love… You fell in love with a normal person… A normal human being… A human being that we were created to kill."

"Is it wrong to fall in love?!"

"No… Falling in love is never wrong but… When you fall in love… Then we go our own ways, since you are my brother and one of the closest to me, I will give you a choice. You have until afternoon when the sun will set and if you have not return with your answer then we will leave and this will be our goodbye, knowing your love for her… I want to tell you before I never get to see you again… Ever since… He died… I was happy you were there for me ever since… It made me very happy, I was thankful that you were the first younger brother I had, in the end I had hope to keep our little family together but… it seems that fate has changed, you are older now and I cannot control who your heart belongs to but I want you to know… Everyday… Every hour… I was proud of you… I was proud to call you my little brother and I hope, whatever decision you pick, whatever you choose. I will still support you no matter how far we are, no matter where we are. I… Will always be proud of you… I will always support you because I am thankful… Thankful to have you as my brother…. In the end… Whatever you choose… I pray that you will always be happy… My brother."

 _I watch them leave… My heart broke into two, one for my beloved and one for my family. I remember tears streaming down my face before I found myself crying… I couldn't choose, my family or my love of my life… I couldn't choose, I care and love them both equally, I wanted to stay with Carmen but my family… The looks of sadness on Fang, Claude and Angela's face when Blizzard spoke… I love them all but the sight of Carmen's smiling face made it difficult because I had to choose one of them and I don't want to lose any of them, I hate this feeling… I hate it so much because I never felt torn between the two. I remember the good old memories I had with my family and the new memories I had with Carmen…. Why? Why am I forced to choose between the two of them? Why were we born not human? I don't know the answer but when I remember so many blood that stained my hands, I thought to myself was I even meant to be with Carmen? I was killer, murderer and a weapon… I killed, destroy and obliterate so many people's lives, I don't deserve someone like her… I never did deserve someone as perfect as her… I was made to be a monster and I will forever be a monster._

"Hey Carmen…"

"Hola Alex… Are you alright mi amor?"

"I'm heading out with my brothers and sister, we won't be back for quite sometime…"

"Oh… How long?"

"I don't know…. Hey when I return… Let's get married okay! Then we can have a huge family!"

"Si, si! I would love that mi amor!"

"I love you Carmen."

"Ti amo Alex!"

"Goodbye…"

"Have a safe trip mi amor!"

 _I lied to her… I made false promise… I don't know why… I wish… I wish there was another way… I remember running with my bag packed to see my family already heading out before I holler for them, I remember seeing their eyes lit up to see me. I may have chose my family but I will forever love her… I will forever love Carmen and I hope she finds someone that will love her more than myself… I hope she find someone that will never abandon her like I did… I hope she was happy..._

" _I wish… We were normal… Just normal people so that nobody would have to die because of us and no one would have a broken heart."_

 _"Carmen I'm sorry… I'm so sorry… I love you… I love you so much… Its hurts… I hope… I really hope that you… Found someone that can give you all the love and attention… I hope you're happy, because no matter how far we are from each other or where whatever we may be, I will forever and always love you. Until the bitter end…. Forgive me for leaving but I can't abandon them… I can't abandon my family… They need me… I hope you understand… Until we meet again… In another time… Another place, in another life. Farewell and thank you… My beloved flower, thank you for loving a monster like me."_

* * *

"He fell in love and was forced to choose between his love and his family… In the end he chose his family… Yet he still love her… Why? Why did they have to leave, why was Alex force to choose." Angel stare at the picture of a man with white hair as red eyes were filled with tears and in his hand was a heart that was turning into pieces as if he was watching it wither away. "Why did Blizzard made him choose… Why didn't Alex held a grudge to Blizzard…"

 _"We won't know until we flip the next page Angel… In the end Carmen… She never did move on."_

"What do you mean Alyut?"

 _"Nothing for you to worry about Angel…"_

"The Broken Man."

* * *

 **Should I place Erevos, Angela and Aceton's chapter in as a special story? Just comment down if you want to read their chapters of how they became what they are today from Battlefield Domination. Man I can't wait to write Blizzard's story…. Well hope you enjoy!**


	30. Chapter 25

**Hello everyone, it's been awhile because I was writing Frontier Castle until Storm DEMANDED me to make something for him. Which I did and I cried a bit but I'm fine now and over it, still goddamn… Anyways I hope you enjoy this one.**

 **Songs Used for theme**

 **Divine Dragon - Old Saga FE12 (Suggest by Garth Kaiser)**

 **Nanatsu No Taizai- Ban and Elaine theme**

* * *

 _Chapter 25_

"This page… It's about Blizzard isn't it? Yet his chapter title is called _'The Broken Man'_ but why is he call the Broken man? What made him broken? Was it the guy that had black hair and golden eyes… Wait… My uncles… Their hair turn black and their eyes turned golden beside Blizzard's eyes… Is it because of him… Who is he? How important is he…" Angel muttered as her fingertips trace the chapter title as the image of Blizzard pop up his gaze was cold but it turned crazed with the purple eyes and the 8 pupils. "Blizzard… Are you truly insane or perhaps you are lying of who you are." She spoke quietly.

" _His story maybe a bit different… Si_ _nce he is the eldest… Are you sure you don't want to wait?"_

"I'm fine… I can't stop now…" She said as her eyes began to read the chapter of Blizzard.

* * *

 _Humans are trash… Disgusting… Terrible… Ugly… Hideous… I was created to hate them, despise them. I was the first successful project of their desire, surpassing their own powers and nearly becoming the true God but I never care as long those humans died by my hands then I'm fine serving these stupid Gods that believe they could control me when I could just crush them in my hands so easily. They fear me but yet they enjoy using me as a tool of destruction and I don't mind because the only thing I truly care is killing the worthless humans that walk on this world._

"PLEASE SIR SPARE MY SON! PLEASE!"

"How foolish… How pathetic.. Humans are truly a waste of life…"

"PLEASE DON'T YOU HAVE A SENSE OF HUMANITY?!

"Don't you dare put me in the same group as you filth."

 _SPLAT!_

"Bleeding the color of red… How disgusting."

 _Humans bleed the most disgusting shade of red, my sword stained in their blood but the sight of their blood staining the floor makes it more enjoyable, their fear can be summon so easily and their hopes can be crushed in snap of my fingers._

"Subject X meet Leon, he is one of our test subject."

"He is human."

"Not fully but he was once a human being, don't kill him. We need him alive."

"I'll kill him if he gets in my way, do you understand?"

"Of course Subject X."

 _A human… The Gods took in a human, they say he is a test subject but yet he is a mere human… He had black hair and golden eyes as he grin at me… Disgusting… I hate him… He should be killed yet he is a test subject, perhaps he will die by one of their experiments, yes… That would be wonderful if he would to die._

"Hi! My name is Leon so what's your name?!"

"I go by as Subject X that is all."

"Soooo no name?"

"No, a name is a useless thing, why bother to have a name?

"Because a name is what make you who you are!"

"Then I rather not have any."

"Oh oh! How about I'll name you?! Don't worry! I won't give you a random weird name!"

 _Loud, annoying, he would not shut up. I tried killing him, tried using my sword against him but he laughed and ran off with that scythe on his back, I wanted to wrap my hands around his neck and choke him. He was a pest that need to be killed but he refuse to die and kept running, laughing and mocking me, a mere human… A stupid mere human that keep escaping my grasp. A mere human was able to escape from my sword… I will kill him… I will end him… He. Will. Die._

"Why do you not die?"

"Because I'm not ready to die yet."

"What do you mean you aren't ready to die."

"I can't die yet… We are different beings yes but you can die anytime while I have something to do first before I die."

"Aren't you a mere human?"

"Sort of… Kind of… Depends how everyone thinks… If it helps, I do bleed red blood!"

"You are hopeless."

"And you're very cold! Oh… Wait… I got it!"

"Got what?"

"A name for you! You sir are no longer Subject X but Blizzard!"

"... You are naming me after a snowstorm? How absurd."

"No it's not! I think Blizzard suits you! Your cold and very strong!"

"You name me after a snowstorm… You stupid human."

"OW! STOP USING EXCALIBUR'S HILT TO HIT ME OVER THE HEAD OVER AND OVER!"

"Excalibur?"

"Y-You don't know the story of the legend holy sword called Excalibur?"

"Why should I bother to remember a absurd human's story?"

"Oh boy! I can't wait to tell you everything Blizzard!"

"Do not call me that foolish name."

 _This man… He was human yet he wasn't, that what he describe himself… He was strange and annoying… Naming me after a snowstorm… This name is sickening yet… Somehow… Somewhere I began using that name… I was no longer Subject X… Somehow I became Blizzard. This name… This name I was given sent a spark in my empty heart and cold soul, I don't know why and I don't care, it was just a name, a mere useless name that seem to set fear in human's hearts._

"Hey Blizzard, I got a quick question!"

"What do you want stupid human?"

"Why do you hate the humans so much?"

"They are vile creatures, greedy, tainted by their owns sins, each and everyone one of them, doesn't matter if they were like saints, doesn't matter if they were pure. All humans are tainted and must be eliminated, they tainted this world long enough."

"Yes humans may not be pure but they are still some humans that are good, they have good hearts-"

"Doesn't matter, they should all die and stop existing. Like you for example, you should die and stop existing."

"Eh but then I'll just leave you all alone!"

"I'm fine being alone."

"But friends don't leave each other alone."

"We are not friends you foolish human."

"Maaaaan you're so cold! Buuuuuur"

 ** _THWACK!_**

"OW!"

 _I have no words for him… Leon was simply a strange human being, a human being that I grew to call a friend, he didn't care how cold I was or how cruel… He kept smiling and staying near me. He was… A good friend… He was… A good human… A human that I didn't want to kill, even though I was meant to despise and hate humans, Leon was the only exception. He and I were the only people that wander around until he was created, a boy, his hair was white as snow and blood reds, he look the exact same as I. At first glance Leon name him Alexander, my friend adore him like a little brother when I wanted nothing to do with him yet somehow… Alexander became attached to me, wherever I went, he would follow but the day that Leon and I were to assign on a mission and Alexander stay back… I would have made Leon stay back if I had known what was going to happen._

 _Blood… Blood was everywhere and somehow… Leon was dying in front of me… Bodies were littered across the floor, limbs were everywhere but I remember myself staring down at Leon's dying, bloody body… The first time… I felt the feeling of fear, misery, pain and anger… His golden eyes were dull but he stare at me, a smile… A smile was on his face as if he was happy… Happy that he was going to die… I didn't want him to die... My first friend… The first person that gave me a name… The first human I did not hate… Was dying because I was foolish… He was dying because of me… Because I was still young and childish._

"Hey…"

"Don't… Die…"

"Haha… What are you talking about?"

"Your dying…"

"... We humans have to die someday…"

"I refuse… I refuse to let you die…"

"... Blizzard… I was really glad you were my friend… I… Leon Ravenwood… A human that turned against his own kind… Because… He lost… His dearest cousin… His cousin to the humans who killed his cousin in cold blood, he made a pact with a demon, a demon that understood his anger and his revenge. This demon infected the human and turned his once silver eyes to gold, his once brown chestnut hair turned black as night, his heart… His soul… Vanish… No longer existing yet he still bleed the red colour he despise… I… Am the human that accepted this demon… You… Are Blizzard… A man that I befriend… A friend… That I could count on and I want you to keep fighting without me."

"You will not die!"

"It's too late… Blizzard… I am still a human being… You are The God's creation, you are powerful… Unstoppable-"

"But you are dying because I fail."

"Everyone makes mistake Blizzard, even gods themselves and for humans… We can't live forever… Sooner or later… we will have to die someday, you have to understand-"

"I will not! I refuse to have you die on me!"

"... Blizzard… You are a true friend and thank you for the wonderful memories… Please… Take care Alexander, he is a very good person… I'm sorry good friend that you will be by yourself, until… We… Meet… again."

"Leon? Oi… Leon? Wake up! You stupid human wake up! Come on… Wake up… Just wake up damn it! Don't leave… Don't leave us in this place alone…"

 _For the first time I was crying… I was crying because my first friend was dead, my body trembled as I tried to control the sobs, I failed him, I failed my friend … Because of me… I let him die… He die because of me… He die because of them… Humans… Are truly the most disgusting creatures… Greed, pride, lust, gluttony, wrath, sloth and envy, seven sins… Each in every humans… Even if those who aren't born with it are still sinned, they will pay, they will pay for causing this… I will eliminate… All of them._

 **" _He no longer lives… I am sorry."_**

"... Are you… The demon?"

 **" _... Yes… A demon of wrath… Your friend… Was a good person… The first human that I enjoy being under a contract."_**

"... Let us… Make a contract… For him… For Revenge."

 ** _"... Of course… For cost… In exchange for this, there will be a curse place on your family that bore the same blood as you… On a full blood red moon, your family will change and become demons that be under my control, but you… You will no longer have a heart or a soul… You will no longer be able to wish for death on yourself, you will be my host."_**

"... I don't care… Demon of Wrath you now serve me."

 ** _"Make them pay for their crimes."_**

 _Everything changed… For once… I felt dead… Lifeless and broken but… I was already broken from the very start, the sound of footsteps of humans moving as they surrounded me, weapons drawn but something inside snapped… I remember how my eyes took the look of a demon, purple eyes slit pupil surrounded by 8 of them, hair black as the night and wings of a skeleton dragon, I could no longer feel my heart beating… It stopped and the emotions that ran through my mind was… Anger… Insanity and hatred. I remember grabbing Leon's scythe, I remember my sword in hand before everything was painted in red, screams of fear echoed in my mind, my laughter howling loudly as I had release the thing that I hidden for so long and it felt… Wonderful, to watch them scream, squirm and be crushed but more… More must die… More must be killed… For killing… For killing my only friend. They will not go unpunished, they will suffer by my hands, for him._

 _Yet… After everything… After Fang and Claude's accident… After running away… With my family years ago… After my younger sister left for a man… A man that was related to a God that wish destruction. It was just us 4… War still raged on, we age slowly while watching all this fall… For so long… For so long each and every waking hour I wished for death but it didn't came for me. We then found a portal… A portal that could only be used once… We left… We left this world and escape to a realm of the Spirits where the unwanted spirits go… Where those who can't move on go… My anger towards humans vanish… But that doesn't mean my hatred left… Years passed and my sister's husband was murder… Murder in cold blood by a human who he trusted… In the end… Humans are truly the most disgusting things… Another few years passed by and my sister died… Because somehow… That damn God infected her from the moment she was created… Now she was dead because of this God's power… I would of killed him… Make him pay, pay for his crimes but… We can't leave… Angela came and soon… It was just the 7 of us… I still waited… In this realm hoping to find my friend but he never came… He moved on… He was wanted… That was fine… Because he was free… Free from this curse, our name changed from Kiyoshi to Ackerman… To rid of the memories of the Gods that haunts us and the demon that I seal a contract with._

 _We watch… We watch the ending… The ending of Erevos and the ending of Aceton and Angela's son, he died… In the hands of his twin. The one that now hold that God's power, she walked and walked… Passing bodies by that were her friends and we knew… We knew what she was going to do… She stood at the top of the cliff, the red waves crashing below her, her units surround her before grabbing on to her and then… They jump, I watch them fall and the words that was forbidden left her lips._

 **' _κόσμος επαναφορά'_**

 _She was… Trying to reset the world… To bring everything back to the way it was but we know… That spell can't go without a cost. She was sent here… Sent to us and we told her… That to bring the world she love, bring the people she wanted back… She must regain her memories and power from another dimensions… Another world… A world where her friends still exist and live. She agreed and was sent back, taking the modern Angel's body as we were forced to follow her and take over the original's body… Time was running out… We were fading and she was fading… If she doesn't regain what she lost… We will all perish, her wish will no longer come true and my memories of Leon and my family will cease to exist… I don't want that… I want to keep these memories alive… I refuse… I refuse to lose them… They keep me sane… They keep me connected… So… I tried everything… We tried everything to keep us here longer in this world, long enough for her to regain what she lost but… That boy… He was smart, he already found out what we were… He planned to expose us… Expose us to the world… We couldn't let that happen… We couldn't take the chance… In the end… We had to kill him… We had to punish him… His blood splattering to floor as he curse at us, but we didn't care… He was going to expose who we are to this world… We can't let the world know so we had no choice. Claude my younger brother turned the boy into an android, a machinery to assist us… Years already pass and that insane boy came… He came to kill Claude… He wanted to end my family… I wanted to kill him but instead… I sent him back to his group of friends that he abandon. Then everything went downhill, the girl that was looking for the boy we killed found him in our control, cover in rage and hatred, she came with 3 other people._

 _To kill us… To end us… They came at a wrong time… The Blood Moon had came… It will turn purple and everything will fall for them. The curse still affect us even in another world… More of them came… I couldn't let them escape… They were smart and letting them go will only cause trouble for all us, we had to imprison them… Chain them… They maybe her friends but will they understand us? No… They will not… We are different, we do not belong into this world… Angela, Aceton, Alexander, Claude, Fang, myself and…. Angel… We must return… Return to our world… Before we fade, we are already deemed as monster and there no turning back, if I must play the role of the villain then so be it, I will make everyone hate me, to protect what I have left._

 _Angel… I know you are reading this… Your memories are locked in your mind… You must achieve them yourself but to do that, you must run… there is a ancient ruins nearby and you must run to there but it is hidden in the forest, behind a waterfall. There will be a door… You must use your powers to open it. Quickly leave… Leave and run… Do not look back… This moon… The purple moon has froze the world in time, we are trapped in this world until… Until someone dies, hurry… Hurry before he notice… Hurry before they are killed by him and us… Hurry before he notice what you plan to do… Angel… Whatever you do… Do not fall like us… Do not let yourself be control… That golden eye on your right… It is a mark… A mark that bound us to our darkness, let your hatred go, let your anger go… Let it go, don't hold it in anymore… Don't become like us… Now run… Run and if we come… If we come to hurt you… Make us bleed, cut us up… Smash us into pieces because the last thing we want… Is you to be hurt… So hurt us if it's the only way to escape._

" _... In the end… I cause this… In the end… There is no hope for me. No hope for them, to forever be in our darkness that is what we are face."_

" _I never got to say this to you but one day… Leon if we are face to face… I would like to say… Thank you… Thank you… Thank you so much and I pray that you are happy. My old friend."_

* * *

Angel's eyes widen as the book drop to the ground, the image of Blizzard in the book being pierced by many weapons as he wore a mask. Her body trembled as Zephyr and Alyut tried their best to calm her down but she shook her head and sprinted to the table where the other dolls sat, waiting until they notice the distress expression on her face as they soon gather into the basket, her hands grasped the basket tightly before she sprinted out of the library door and down the halls, her heart pounded loudly until a knife whizzed passed her causing her to turn and stare wide eyed at Fang who had sickening grin but his eyes… His eyes were screaming for her to run, run far away, before Fang could throw more knives at her, his own hand free instantly grasped his neck and began to choke himself as if he was fighting for control. His eyes looking straight at Angel with pain and fear until he screamed loudly at her. " **R** u **N** a **N** g **E** l **!** "

She quickly turned around and ran, the sound of Fang screaming could be heard as the sound of the window crashing and walls being torn down, back in the library a page was flipped and new words were being written, a lone figure stood above the book, his fist clenched as he glare at the words..

" _This moon will not stop her… You know that and yet you chase her… Why?"_

 **"So you're here… Are you going to stop us? He made the contract… This is what he wanted, this is their curse, you left them, you left us… If she were to return and successfully recreated the world… You know the consequence for this world to be recreated, I'm just trying to stop her for their sake and hers sake as well, I am no longer the demon of wrath… Do not mistake my intentions as death and anger… If she… If she were to succeed…"**

" _This is her wish… Her wish to save them… Her love for them is strong… She knows the consequence when she spoke of that spell… She willing to do anything because in this world, you, Blizzard, Alexander, Fang, Claude, Aceton, Angela and Angel herself do not belong in this world."_

 **"It doesn't matter, I will stop her and you can't stop me… Leon."**

* * *

 **So I'm going to leave a poll about if you guys want to have special chapter of Angela, Aceton and Erevos's chapters in this, so just press yes or no button. Hope you enjoy this chapter because I need to go write a another one, anyways for the information on Moving Forward will be hold off until maybe I finish this story, depends really. I'll also might need to do another poll on who should introduce first, anyways side note here are myself answering reviews from Flightless and Moving Forward.**

 **Flightless Review Chap 26-29**

 **RepublicOfPotato(26)- Yes maybe a little much but somehow I seem to be good making those then fighting…**

 **TrueDragon117(26)- More songs suggestion! I'll keep those in mind for other chapters that would fit.**

 **(Guest)Sigmaram(28)- It depends on how you vision them but you are correct, they aren't bad but they aren't good either since they were created to kill but then again they weren't told things correctly. They don't just want to protect Angel only but Angela, Aceton and Akuma but they had to stop him by doing the only thing they can. This is also the last Memory Chapter unless you want to see Angela, Aceton and Erevos then go to poll and pick Yes.**

 **Garth Kaiser- Somehow every story I make somehow has everyone dying or some sad stuff happening… I think I have a thing for drama these day.**

 **Moving Forward**

 **Lunar(Guest)- I can't use your oc unless you have account, it's because I need to have some way of contacting you and asking you some question. It's really difficult to try and talk to you if I'm writing a story because I might need ask you something about your oc and the only way to do it is to write a chapter which require to overwork my brain and I need it for school.**

 **TrueDragon117- Yeah Cobalt, I really couldn't figure out what kind of Spirit that hangs around Karl and someone which I forgot who, suggest to call the Spirit Cobalt**

 **BeatzMaze- Yes thank for sending me your Oc, actually the thank heavens you haven't give him the bad luck trait because I can swear to god that I could see him already dead in 4 chapters later because of his shitty luck.**


	31. Special Chapter (1-3)

**So poll wins with 3 Yes with that lone No. I wonder who voted a No but then again people has their own opinions so here this special chapter you guys that means there two left so I hope you enjoy them.**

 **Peaceful Days - Chrono Trigger (Suggested by Garth)**

* * *

 _Special Chapter_

"Until We Meet Again." Angel mumbled as she read the title, her head tilted to the side as Zephyr and Alyut look at the chapter title with confusion in their button eyes while Angel traced her finger along the chapter title as her lips pursed in confusion as she tried to think who would be in the chapter as Alyut and Zephyr look at the words in the chapter in shock, they were reading the chapter head of Angel, before they began to grab and pull lightly on Angel's hair to get her attention as she averted her eyes to watch as the dolls pointed for her to read.

" _Angel look! There something you need to read! This is not only about your uncles it about your mother! She in this chapter!"_ Angel's eyes widen as she heard that her mother was in the this story as her mix match blue and yellow eyes turned to the book and began to read as her minds were filled with curiosity.

* * *

 _When we are created, we are created with a goal, we are created to look the same. If we are created to be any different than the original then we are failures that are deemed to be eliminated no matter what but I was created, the last of what deem to be of the original Subject X who took the name as Blizzard, he was cold, his eyes were cold but when he gaze at me with those blood red eyes that were like mine were not only filled with coldness but kindness as if only I could see those hidden emotions, he saved me by taking me in, he spoke that there were two more of failures like myself and for some reason I felt the joy that I was not going to die and that I will not be alone. I remember how I first met Fang and Claude, they were deaf and blind but they were sweet and kind. I remember how they wanted to name me but I chose to name myself, as a word that appear in my head multiple times made me feel connected to the name._

"Angela, I want to be called Angela."

"Angela? I guess that fine. You are now Angela Kiyoshi."

"Kiyoshi? Big brother why did you add another name in Angela?"

"... Claude, Kiyoshi is going to be our last name… I want to be called that for a old friend who was pure and kind."

"What happen to him?"

"... He left, anyways wheres Alexander?"

"Big brother Alex went to go gather some stuff."

 _I then met Alexander… He was nothing like them, he was wild, loud and childish but as if he want to be like this. They were strange but yet they balance each other out, Blizzard was cold as ice but yet he held this protective aura, Alexander was wild and reckless but he was kind willing to go great lengths for us, Fang was sweet and caring even when he was deaf he acted like the mother of the group scolding us if we got hurt even if he could not hear us, then there was Claude he was born blind but he always had a smile on his face and was always soft spoken but that never stop him as he enjoy talking. This feeling made me feel happy and warm, I remember Claude told me that because it was family… A family bond that will never be broken._

"Where are we going?"

"To a place… A place far away."

"Are they going to come after us?"

"No not while Blizzard and I stand, we'll protect you, Fang and Claude to the last of our dying breath because we are a family."

 _We ran and ran very far, it was just us 5 and I was happy but it was lonely… We been running for a long time… Claude changed greatly, he no longer smile a lot, he always had those bags under his eyes, he became cold like Blizzard but he still love us and protect us but he became lazier… Blizzard was 25, Alexander was 23, Fang and Claude were 21 while I was 19 but… We couldn't age, we were immortal to stay like this we cannot die but somehow… I have a feeling that out of my brothers… I felt like I was slowly dying, I believe it because there something… Something inside of me that is killing me… They can't know… My brothers can't know that I'm dying because of this thing._

"Sis? You alright, you been coughing a lot lately."

"I'm fine Alex you don't need to worry about me."

"Dumbass are you bugging Angel?"

"Ah Claude why are you so mean!"

"Shut up you idiot!"

"Fang save me! Your twin is trying to kill me!"

"Get back here!"

 _I felt happy to know that we be together and nothing could destroy our family… Until she came, she was kind and friendly but she tested our family's bond… Alexander would always come back and talk about her everyday, we were happy for him but I knew Blizzard wasn't happy but he hid it because he wanted Alexander to be happy. It was to the point that Blizzard didn't want to stay here so he told us what was going to happen, confusion was in all of our eyes but we listened and nod, I saw how Fang was ready to burst into tears while Claude was grumbling but the look of sadness and pain were clear in his eyes. I was hurt too, we were leaving Alexander because he fell in love and we knew we couldn't stay in this village forever, we need to leave… We are a danger and Blizzard knew that if he and Fang stay, trouble will come so he made a difficult decision was to leave Alexander behind but… He caught us… He caught us packing… Blizzard made him choose, choose between us and her, I saw the conflict in Alexander's eyes even when we left to wait for him. Sun was rising and we waited, I watch as Fang was crying while Claude clenched his fist as his shoulder shook, his head turned away from us when the sun reached to the top, Blizzard crossed his arms as he stare at the pathway waiting for Alexander to show or to not show until the sound of the a tree being torn down brought our attention to Claude who refuse to look at us._

"We know he isn't going to come! We know that he won't come to see us! He love her so why would he want to be with us?!"

"Claude you're wrong! Alex wouldn't abandon us like that! He love us-"

"But he love her more! He always have and will always love her, he wouldn't abandon her for us!"

 _The twins were fighting as they were screaming at each other while tears fell from their eyes, I lowered my eyes as I listen to them scream at each other, Blizzard's cold hand wrapped around my petite hand drawing my attention to him but he kept staring at the pathway waiting for Alexander to show. We waited and waited but as the sun slowly set, Blizzard turned away and began walking down the path as Fang tried to keep his sobs in as he grabbed my hand tightly while Claude grabbed my other hand as the three of us were about to follow Blizzard until the sound of Alexander's yelling stopped us to see him running, his bag over his shoulder and his battle axe in hand as he ran at us. The sound of Fang screaming in joy as he waved his hand in the air in joy, a smile bloomed on our faces and I could sense that Blizzard was happy… Happy to know that we wouldn't have to leave Alexander._

"Woooooow You're so pretty! Who are you?"

"A priest… I work as a priest."

"Your so cute! My name is Aceton Kiyo and what's your name miss?"

"Angela Ackerman."

 _After years passed, we changed our last name to hide, to rid of our past to start a new, I became a priest and a healer working in a small church while my brothers were out, a demon hunter entered my church. He had jet black hair, sky blue eyes and peach skin but what stood out was his height as he stood around 6'7"ft but he wasn't like my two older brother, he had this dark aura surrounding around him but I ignored him but somehow, he came to me, somehow just one introduction that he kept coming here everyday to visit me but I ignored him and somehow I saw him twitch whenever I turned away from him._

"So Angela who was that guy?"

"Who?"

"The one with blonde hair and brown eyes!"

"... A person."

"... Oh… I see…"

 _I saw that twisted smile on his face but I looked away seeing as I don't care as long he didn't touched my brothers, his eyes gazed at me before he turned and left, until 3 days passed and he came but he held something in his hands, his clothes were coated in blood and in his hand was a beating heart as I watch Aceton walked up to me, his eyes were swimming with love and insanity which he had hidden it quite well but now he stood letting his darkness to escape but even when he was all bloody, I didn't dare show him my emotions as I stare at him with a blank look while he tilted his head and grin like a child but the blood splattered on his cheeks, hands and blood that stained his clothes. He grasped my hand and shove the bloody heart into my hand and smile before giggling happily, my head tilted as my red eyes stare at him with blank look._

"What do you want Aceton?"

"You called my name… You called my name! So does that mean you love me?!"

"No."

"What do you mean no?!"

"I can't love, I'm not normal. I will die soon and my older brothers doesn't even know, I rather not have you fall for someone that will die."

"... I don't care! I don't care as long you are mine and mine alone!"

"Why do you bother chasing me, I know nothing of you and yet you already love me at first glance."

"Because it's love at first! You Angela Ackerman belong to me and me only!"

"... I'll be yours if you don't hurt anymore people."

"YESSSSSSSS YOU WON'T REGRET THIS!"

 _He was possessive, sadistics but yet when he was around children, my brothers or me, he treat them as friends while he show me love. He shower me with love and kisses, he never got angry because I never did anything to get him angry and he only got angry when males beside my brothers or children would come near me but he never hurt me, after being with each other for awhile I came to love him dearly and he never stop loving me. Yet it was the time that my brothers and I were to leave but I couldn't leave Aceton… I love him dearly and my brothers knew… They knew how much I love him but they never spoke of it until Blizzard came up to me one day._

"Angela…"

"Big brother?"

"... Your dying aren't you?"

"H-How did you know?"

"I knew from the very start… I was the one that watch how you were created."

"What are you going to do?"

"Nothing, I want you to stay here… I want you to live your life… He make you happier than we could."

"You're not going to force me to choose?"

"Alexander wasn't dying… He could live for such a long time but you can't, that is why I forced him to choose because if he or the twins knew you were dying than they would waste their entire lives to find a non-existent cure to save you."

"I see… When are you leaving?"

"Tomorrow morning."

"Will I ever see you guys again?"

"No… I'm sorry but we will no longer be on this world."

 _I watched him walked away and each step he took, I felt my heart break until he disappear as my heart shattered, I wanted to cry out loud but I refuse to make a sound but the tears fell from my eyes until I felt familiar warm arms wrapped tightly around my waist as he buried his face into crook of my neck as he hum a soft tune before Aceton turned to look at me his eyes filled with guilt and sadness as he kissed away my tears._

"It's my fault isn't it… I'm hurting you…"

"No… You haven't hurt me…I'm just broken to know that… I will never see them again."

"... What are you going to do?"

"To say my farewell."

 _Next morning at the crack of dawn I left the bed I shared with Aceton and ran out, my white dress blew in the wind as my snow white locks flew past me while my blood red eyes scanned until I saw 4 head of white walking away with bags and weapons in hand, I stopped and closed my eyes before I let myself smile big and wide as I cupped my hands around my mouth and began to shout loudly causing the 4 of them to turn around with their eyes widen but I saw tears forming in their eyes as they saw me._

"Farewell my brothers! Thank you for loving me and protecting me! I hope one day we will see each other again! Farewell my family, I love you!"

"BYE BYE ANGEL! UNTIL WE MEET AGAIN, WE LOVE YOU FOREVER!"

 _I watched Fang and Alexander screaming as they waved tears in their eyes until I heard a loud wail and my eyes went to see Claude crying out loud as he sobbed and wailed, my stomach twisted when Claude was wailing out loud but it turned into a big smile that I missed and cherish. Blizzard was watching all of this but he smiled and he waved back as I watch the 4 of them turned away and walked off until they disappears into the tree to never come out again as I suddenly fell to my knees before I soon let out a wail while I let tears fell from my eyes. The sound of rushing footsteps and the sound of my name being shouted cause me to turn slightly to see Aceton running to me with his eyes filled with concern and anger but that anger disappear when he saw me as sadness filled his eyes as he ran and engulfed me in a hug while shushing me quietly._

 _Years passed I never did saw my brothers but I bet they were happy, I was a well known High Priest while Aceton who had became my husband was a the commander of the Imperial. I remember giving birth to twins, they reminded me of my family so much, Akuma being the loud and brash boy that made me think of Alexander and Angel being the sweet and loving type made me think of Fang. Few years passed and Aceton was announced dead, killed by a demon but Akuma and I knew better, we knew he was murdered in cold blood but I never took action on it but I left the noble life, we found a small place in a little village. It was quiet and peaceful and the twins made a friend, a young boy named Karl but yet he felt off though I let it pass and watched happily as the twins and Karl became closer._

"Brother what's wrong with momma?"

"Mama is very tired sis."

"Is she going to get better?"

"Yeah of course she is! How about you go make some flower crowns to make her better!"

"Okay!"

 _I was sleeping and I heard them speak, Akuma was growing to fast for his age because he knew I was dying. He knew that I was going to die but he lied for the sake of his younger twin who knew nothing of the hatred and cruelty of this world, I remember before I laid cold and unbreathing, I told a dark secret to my Angel… I knew that this will be her burden and I know that this will be their burden but I know they'll help each other. I remember hearing their voices called for me until I fell into a deep slumber leaving me to wander in the darkness alone until I felt myself be dragged away and into a bright room where I saw familiar set of 4 eyes that made my eyes tear up._

"See? We meet again."

"Angela is here, Angela is here!"

"Finally, what took you so long?!"

"... Hello Angela we miss you."

 _"Even when I chose love over my family, I never stop loving them because I know that one day in life I will meet them. I just had to be patient and wait for the chance where we can finally be together."_

 _"There is never a right or a wrong answer in life, you choose what path you take because there are people who loves you that they will support you forever even if the choice you made was a mistake, they will support you know matter what."_

* * *

"... Mama is part of this? No she wouldn't do this… She wouldn't dare harm someone but she was created like them… Is she a monster too?" Many question appear one after another as she felt her stomach twist at the thought.

" _Angel?"_ She snapped her head towards Alyut and Zephyr who stare up to her as their button eyes twinkle in concern while she let out strained smile, while her heart thump wildly, her thoughts muddle until the flash of her friends and twin appear in her mind as she breathe in deeply before turning the next page as she read the title of the next chapter.

"The Lonely Man."

* * *

 **Waaaah I wish I could draw, I found this awesome app that like digital drawing and I'm so happy but mad because my drawing skills such monkey's ass. Anyway got to go and relax now bye bye!**


	32. Special Chapter (2-3)

**Shiiiiit I feel like this is another stupid shit of chapter I made…. Fuck my writer's block being all of a bitch and that fucking awesome game Aura Kingdom that I love (Play with me you bæ)**

 **Anyways couldn't find sad song so probably why this chapter sucks because I had no songs.**

 **SO PLAY ANY SAD SONGS YOU CAN THINK OF.**

* * *

 _Special Chapter pt 2_

"The Lonely Man." Angel whispered quietly as she flip the page back to the last chapter she had, as her eyes stare at a picture of woman facing forward with 4 figures facing back of her and above was red string that were connected to 4 pinkies but 1 that had been cut from the group. She sighed sadly before flipping the page back to the chapter, her heart pounded as she let out another sigh before her eyes widen at the character of this chapter.

"Papa…"

* * *

 _Why… Why am I alone? Why was I born to be different? Why do I hold the blood of monster? Why am I related to that thing… That had hurt everyone? I am feared by everyone in this town. I am hated for what my blood belongs to. I have no one… I was alone… No one loves me because all they saw was a monster… They saw me as him… Erevos… Because of the purple blood that I bleed I was deemed as a monster, they couldn't see past me as just a mere boy that wanted to have friends, family and be loved. Humans are truly cruel people… There was no good in people, they take and take before hurting those who are different. I can never understand these humans emotions and way of life, even if I am human myself._

"GET OUT OF HERE FREAK!"

"NO ONE WANTS YOU HERE!"

"I…"

"WHY THE HELL WERE YOU EVEN BORN?!"

"Stop…"

"JUST DIE!"

 _SPLAT_

"AH HE- ACK!"

 _I killed them… I destroy the entire town, the black flames flow around my body as their body turns into ashes and for once… I felt free… Safe… and happy because they die, they wouldn't going to hurt me anymore. I was safe and happy, I remember that I left the burnt village and travelled, the world was beautiful, there were so many different people and yet in the end there are still those who are cruel. Those humans who were cruel and greedy, they deserve to die and be punished for their crimes, with Erevos's blood running through my veins, I will kill them, one by one._

"Demon slayers?"

"Why of course young man! They are actually going to have this training for kids like you but you have to get rid of that bandage on your eye if you want to attend."

"Oh… Is there anything else I should know?"

"Only one, there a signup sheet for it, I advise you to take a look lad."

"Ah thank you! I should be off."

 _I remember signing up, I remember meeting people, having friends and this feeling was wonderful. I felt that I could do many things but when we were assigned on our first mission, it was ambush as demons were crawling around us, surrounding us, I saw so much blood and death, I saw my friends die one by one and only til it was myself and two comrades I deemed my close friends even when we were hiding, alive, they were going to die and seeing another friend die by the demons… I felt myself snapped… I unleashed the black flames and the purple blood that had laid dormant in my body, I unleashed it to save them even though I will be a monster in their eyes. We ran and ran until the chaos was over, we return and were sadly the only survivors of the chaos… It was just us three, we then became demons slayers but it didn't feel right… Those people who we laugh, chatted and fought together died and knowing they were dead but us made my heart cracked but I pushed those thoughts aside to keep moving forward._

 _On a town that my friends and I were staying at, I remember visiting a church… I met someone… She was breathtaking, her snow white was long and soft, her red eyes with bright even when there was no emotions and her porcelain skin made her look heavenly as if she was a goddess. I fell in love with her, she was stoic and cold but that made me crave for her more, her voice was soothing as if she was the gentle waves of the ocean. She was the love of my life and I will make her mine, I'll kill anyone that dares to come between us._

 _I remember killing a man, he tried to take her from me, he tried to separate us, I remember taking his beating heart out of his chest and offering it to the love of my life. I thought she rejected me at first because she didn't love me but instead she told me that she rather not have her death affect me in the future… I couldn't care… She was mine… As long she was mine… Then I wouldn't care… Even though I made her choose, I made her choose between her brothers and myself… I was happy that she choose me… I was happy that she picked me even when my heart crack when I saw her look out the window._

 _A few months have passed and I was offer to become a commander of the Imperials, I took that offer because I wanted Angela and our unborn twins to have a better life but… My friends… The people I fought alongside with… They didn't agree… They snapped and yelled at me for abandoning them, I wanted to tell them… I wanted to tell them why but I couldn't… I couldn't tell them the truth so I left… I never did see them again… No… I never did when I took the position of the Commander and Angela taking part as the High Priest. Our life was normal and fine even when the twins were born._

"Hey Angela can I name them!"

"No."

"Why not?!"

"Because I give birth to them."

"Pleaseeeee I want to name them my love!"

"... Fine."

"The one with red eyes is Akuma and the one with sky blue eyes is Angel!"

"You name our daughter after me and you name our son a demon."

"Hey! I find these names pretty cool!"

"You are ridiculous."

"Love you too!"

 _They were the stars and the cloud of my sky while Angela was the sun and the moon to me, they were my everything. The loneliness in my heart was gone because I had them, they were mine, they were my family… A family that I yearned for… A family that I love and cherished._

 _After a few years… I remember that I was assigned on a mission and went out were a horde demons were attacking a place nearby and so my squad and I dispatched. I didn't realized Akuma following me, he was also so such a bright and curious child even though the demon inside of Akuma's body laid sleeping inside of him… I remember the demons and my squad separating, I remember a blonde haired boy that I called like a little brother…. Then… His betrayal… His blade ran through me when it was just the two of us, his eyes held hatred and anger, the blood of Erevos… I couldn't active it as if something, something was holding me back. Purple blood stain the grassy floor and then… My body, I laid dead and unmoving, I saw the boy that I called like a little brother smile down at me cruelly but I saw flash of pain and regret in his eyes before he walked off. Everything around me was going cold... I felt the rain pour down on me… I hear footsteps… A child. My Child._

"Papa?!"

"A-Akuma?"

"Papa! What wrong?! Why are you bleeding?!"

"... I'm just tired Akuma…"

"A-Are you going to come home for Mama, Angie and me?!"

"I don't…. Think so…"

"Papa you're strong man so please!"

"... Akuma I need to do… Something, it may change your life… I'm sorry."

"What?"

 _I remember lifting my hand coated in my own blood, I remember drawing a symbol on my boy's forehead, I remember the chant as I feel my entire magic was slipping away from my body… The black flames dance around us before they form into a ball the size of my hand as it floats around Akuma before stopping at where his heart, until it slowly made it's way in. I could hear his screams of pain before it went silent and his tiny body thudding next to me, his breathing was harsh but he was fine, my heart break knowing what I've done to him but it was for a greater cause. I felt my body slowly break down and my sense becoming foggy and my eyes closing as the only thing I last saw was Akuma's face before my world faded._

"Look what we have here, if it isn't Lord Erevos's Descendent!"

"He doesn't have the scent of our Lord…"

"Because the fool let his son take it."

"What now? He just a stupid mere spirit."

"No… He can be used as our power source. He is still strong even without Lord Erevos."

 _Captured, beaten and exhausted, I couldn't go to afterlife because of them… I suffer in their hands while my powers were being drained away… Each time I fell asleep… I saw them… I saw my beloved wife's brothers… They were staring at me, shock and concern until I was taken away and awoken to another day of pain, nothing changed, I wanted to cry because everytime I sleep, I can see them but I was taken away back to the hell that refuse to let me go… This place is lonely, I miss everyone and for once… I just wish I could fade. Fade to nothing… I lost everything…. I have no one in this place…. I am alone._

* * *

"Papa… Is Akuma part of this? Why is everyone suffering… I don't understand anymore…" She mumbled as Alyut and Zephyr lept off of her shoulder and on the page before staring at picture of a man that looked as if he was drowning with arms wrapping around him as if they were dragging him down, the two looked at each other before looking at Angel, their eyes filled with concern as they turned back to the book and flip its pages as they stare at the new chapter.

"The God's Wish."

* * *

 **Blah this one is short because I had writer's block and shit while I was also playing Aura kingdom I WANT TO GET ALUCARD BUT THAT FUCKING BITCH WOULDN'T LOVE ME WHEN I BOUGHT HIS PACK AFTER LIKE TEARING MY WAY TO GET THOSE FREE APS**

 **Anyways if you play Aura Kingdom come look for me and join my rage as I tried to win me a hunk once I get to fucking lvl 70… Anyways here is my character that I'm using.**

 **Server: Chimera (Since Hydra fucking disappear on me)**

 **Name: Divine_Angel**

 **Lvl 51**

 **Class: Holy sword**

 **Subclass: Katar**

 **Goal: Trying to get Alucard's ass**

 **So if you happen to be in Chimera or something, stop by and say hello or write me a letter, something. Once I get to lvl 60 I probably will be heading for that Sky Tower thing to lvl and get cool gear, also if anyone has a spare Alucard key or want to help me in anyway possible let me have the key please oooor you can give me advise how to capture the ass once I reach lvl 70.**


	33. Special Chapter (3-3)

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH ALUCARD WHY WON'T YOU FUCKING LOVE ME YOU PIECE OF SHIT! AURA KINGDOM WHY MUST YOU SMITE ME SO BAD, WHAT DID I FUCKING DO TO YOU?! I JUST WANT A FUCKING ALUCARD BUT YOU'RE ALL LIKE "Hey want the key to Alucard? Here I got it for you- PSYCHE BITCH HAVE SOME RANDOM SHIT!" FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK**

 **WAS LISTENING TO- RIVER FLOWS IN YOU**

 **ENJOY WHILE I FUCKING CRY IN THIS CORNER ON MY WASTED AP THAT I EARNED FROM DOWNLOADING FUCKING APPS.**

* * *

 _Special Chapter (Final Chapter)_

Angel sighed as her right eye flashed sky blue as if something was slowly being broken but it return back to its golden hue as she scanned the next chapter title, her mind thinking of Blizzard as she looked at it. "The God's Wish…"

" _Are you well Angel?"_ Alyut spoke up as she nodded her head causing the dolls to glance at each other before glancing back at Angel who was ready to break out crying. _"If you aren't well, we can-"_

"No… Let's keep going, I told you I'll be fine."

* * *

 _I am Lord Erevos, God of Destruction. A demon… Hated by the other Gods and cast aside, just because of what I look, what I am and what I do. I live with the life knowing that I wouldn't belong with the others because of what I am, I had a choice to run and leave but I stayed because… I had a friend… A friend that accepted who I was and what I am but he was the exact opposite of me, I who have black hair as the night and black sclera that surround my red pupil, grey skin, horns of a dragon and split wings of a demon and fallen angel. I was the perfect image of a monster, a demon while he who had bright blonde hair, yellow golden eyes and pale skin with the wings of a white angel. He was the perfect image of a god and somehow… We became friends._

"Oi Erevos! What are you doing partner?!"

"Aether? Greetings friend what do you wish to ask me?"

"Heard old man Karna give you quite the scolding because you got in a fight with some other Gods! You okay pal?"

"I am fine, there was no damage."

"Well Erevos almost killing them count as damage."

"Tch not my fault they mess with me."

"Eh I think you should be less I don't know... Violent?"

"I am God of Destruction, violence run in my veins Aether, I am not you, I am not a God of Humanity."

"... I know but… Erevos your already being shunned by others. You know they are thinking of replacing you with that Luther kid."

"The only way they could replace me is by fighting me and winning."

"I guess… Hey I gotta go, I'll see you later Erevos!"

"Farewell friend."

 _He was the reason why I stay in this awful realm, he was my friend. We laughed, we fought and we fall together it was just the two of us until we met another person, she was radiant and beautiful. I fell in love with her and I knew Aether fell for her as well, she was the God of Time and Dimensions, her light pink hair that flow gently like a waterfall, her bright blue eyes that shine like the sky and her porcelain skin that looked soft to touch. She was kind even to a demon like myself, she made my nonexistent heart beat for her but I couldn't speak out my feelings to know that Aether share the same feeling that I felt for her…_

"Cassandra?"

"Oh Erevos greetings! Where is Aether? Isn't he always with you?"

"No, he said that he has something to do first."

"I see! Well come sit next to me!"

"... Cassandra I have a question…"

"Call me Cass! We're friend Erevos but go ahead ask away!"

"What do you think of Aether?"

"W-What's with that question?!"

"Your red, do you like him?"

"N-No!"

"You are a terrible liar."

"Ah geez! If I tell you Erevos would you keep it quiet?"

"Of course, I will never break a promise."

"Good… No I don't like Aether, I'm in love with him because he the only reason why he made my heart beat so fast."

"I… See."

"Erevos are you alright?"

"Yes I am fine, I just need to get going."

"Alright! Farewell Erevos!"

 _I felt my first heartbreak… It was so painful… It hurted a lot… I didn't lash out on Aether because it wasn't his fault, it wasn't Cassandra's fault, it because of what I am… I was so quiet, violent and cold, while Aether was kind, charming and warm… She fell in love with him because of his personality. I remember the day that Aether walked up to me in the library sweating in panicked as he stare at me for help as he was holding a bouquet of lilies… They were her favourite flowers… Then I knew… I knew that today was the day Aether was going to ask her._

"Erevos I need your help!"

"What is that you need?"

"I'm finally going to confess to Cass!"

"And why do you need my help?"

"I need to know what should I say or help me! What if Cass rejects me because I'm such a sore loser-"

"Aether."

"Yeah?"

"I don't know how you are so nervous but listen, just be yourself… You and you alone is enough. I don't see why you're panicking over it."

"It's because it's Cass!"

"I understand that but Aether, from all the years we been together. You being yourself is enough, knowing her, she love you for who you are so don't be afraid because she would never reject someone like you."

"Wow! Thanks so much Erevos, you're the greatest friend ever!"

"... Yes... Now go."

"Okay see ya!"

 _When the sound of the library door closed, I felt my eyes leaking as droplet of water hit my grey hand until I realize I was experiencing the emotions called heartbreak and sadness. I hate this feeling but yet I accepted it because I let Cassandra go because I knew I couldn't win a war that I lost a long time ago… I could never win a fight against Aether even if I tried because in the end… I give him everything because he was the first friend, he was the one that choose to be near me and for everything he had done… I give him my first love to him… Even though I will never get over this painful feeling watching them together… It was worth it because I know the two people I care for are together and are happy… Even without me._

 _Years passed and there was battle going on with Aether and the other Gods, he found out that Karna and the others wanted to wipe out the entire human race and seeing as he was the God of Humanity, he fought against them. To persuade them to choose another way but they refuse to listen to him and then weapons were drawn and blood was spilt, it was then to the point where all the Gods were standing in the court where a stage and on top was a guillotine, I didn't knew anything going on until I saw Aether… Chained, beaten and bloody. They dragged him to the stage, I could hear Cassandra screaming for Aether, I hear them speak of Aether's betrayal but I tune them out… I tune them out, I couldn't see anything but Aether, I couldn't hear anything but him alone. His golden gaze locked at me before he let out a smile, a broken yet warm smile._

"Do you have any final words Aether the God of Humanity?"

"Yes… Everyone! I Aether the God of Humanity had no regrets defending the humans! I have no regrets for saving them! I have no regrets for killing the God of War! THERE IS NO REGRETS I HAVE THAT I DID BECAUSE THE HUMAN RACE ARE WORTH PROTECTING!"

"Then Aether you are here-"

"EREVOS I KNOW YOUR LISTENING AND STANDING IN THE CROWD BUDDY! PROMISE ME THIS! PROMISE ME THAT WHATEVER HAPPENS YOU RID THIS WORLD OF EVIL, GET RID OF THE EVIL GODS THAT LIVE AND THE EVIL HUMANS THAT STAND. PROMISE ME THAT YOU PROTECT THE ONES WITH A PURE HEART AND DON'T SAY YOU CAN'T PROTECT THEM JUST BECAUSE YOUR A GOD OF DESTRUCTION BECAUSE I KNOW YOU CAN, I KNOW YOU CAN PROTECT THEM BECAUSE YOU HAVE THE KINDEST HEART OUT OF EVERYONE SO PROMISE ME, PROMISE ME THAT YOU WILL KEEP THIS PROMISE!"

"SILENCE FOOL-"

"CASSANDRA THANK YOU FOR LOVING A FOOL LIKE ME, THANK YOU FOR BEING WITH ME UNTIL THE VERY END! EREVOS THANK YOU FOR BEING MY FRIEND, THANK YOU FOR STANDING BY MY SIDE UNTIL THE VERY END, I LOVE YOU BOTH!"

"END HIM!"

"Goodbye-"

 _KASHINK_

"AETHER!"

 _He smiled… He died with a smile… He died smiling, he wasn't afraid to die… He wasn't afraid to fight for what he believed in… He was ready… He was ready to die for what he believe in, his blood splat on the floor and his head rolled but there was that smile even when dead he kept smiling, I could hear Cassandra screams of anger and sadness, I could hear the Gods cheering and I could hear my mind screaming at me… Screaming at me to keep the promise that Aether asked. All the Gods left except for Cassandra and myself, we stare down at Aether's severed head… The sky was to bright and blue and it made me sick to know that something so terrible happening that the sun kept shining, I watch Cassandra gently picked his head up and held it tight, she sobbed and wailed for him to come back but we know he will never going to come back because he was gone… Because he died... Died fighting and protecting the human race._

"Cassandra?"

"Are you well?"

"Please speak."

"He wouldn't want this."

"How would you know?! You don't know anything what I'm going through!"

"I do… I do know the heartbreak… I do know the pain… He was best friend… He was my first friend and he died."

"You didn't save him!"

"If I did what good would that do? In the end we be both dead, I'm sorry."

"W-Why did it have to be him?!"

"Because Aether was always a good person, he loved and cherished anything… He love the human race, I remember how he spoke that he first saw a child walking for the first time. He saw how a woman and man reuniting after long year travels…."

"He did love them as if they were his own… I'm sorry for snapping Erevos… What are you going to do?"

"To keep his promise… To keep Aether's promise on destroying evil."

"You aren't going to protect the good?"

"I cannot protect for I can only cause destruction in my path and so, I will destroy evil."

 _Another year had past but this time, I killed many humans and Gods that held darkness in their hearts and I soon found myself standing on the stage where Aether had died. They forced me down and ready the blade but my grey face held no expression, my black sclera and red pupil did not held any fear. My eyes scanned before it landed on Cassandra who held tears in her eyes, I give the faintest yet noticeable smile to her as tears stained her cheek, the guillotine blade raised high and ready as the other Gods smiled knowing that I will be killed._

"Erevos the God of Destruction do you have any final words?"

"Everyone of you are monster... None of you are Gods, NONE OF YOU ARE FIT TO BE GODS. AETHER THE GOD OF HUMANITY WAS MORE FIT TO BE THE TRUE RULER, HE WHO FOUGHT TO PROTECT THE HUMANS, HE WHO HAS THE MOST PUREST OF HEART AND HE WHO GIVE EVERYTHING TO AID OTHERS. YOU SCUMBAGS WILL NEVER MATCH HIM, YOU ASSHOLES ARE NOTHING BUT PIGS THAT SHOULD BE SLAUGHTER, I EREVOS THE GOD OF DESTRUCTION MADE THE PROMISE WITH AETHER THE GOD OF HUMANITY TO DESTROY EVERY LAST EVIL IN THIS WORLD!"

"ENOUGH!"

 _I closed my eyes and waited for the blade to end my life but it never came, I heard only the screams of pain and horror, blood splatter on my face as my eyes open to see Cassandra, her sword drawn as she wounded the guards, she turned to me and ran over before releasing me from my prison. She grabbed me and ran, we ran with the Gods that chased us to where a portal was there to a place that was called Ishgria. A place I made with Aether. Before we could run in, Cassandra was snatched from me as I turned to stare at Lucius the God of Gates one of the Gods that wish to eliminate humans, he stare down at me before staring at Cassandra who struggle to free herself as she glare hatefully at him, her sword cast away from her and laid motionless not knowing the end of its holder._

"RUN EREVOS!"

"Cassandra!"

"RUN AND LIVE FOR AETHER AND I!"

"Silence!"

 _He killed her, his hand through her beating heart as pink blood splattered to ground. Her sky blue eyes stare at me with a helpless look but it turned into sadness as she smile weakly at me her eyes shining as she stare lovingly at me, my heart crushed and my mind snapped as watch the life slowly fade from her eyes._

"Fa...rewell, we... Love... You."

 _Everything inside of me snapped, I lost everything, I lost my friend and I lost my first love. To the Gods, to their dark hearts... I watch Lucius dragged out a bright white light orb out of her chest as he held it firmly in his hand before he began to squeeze it tightly so that he could absorb Cassandra's power but it backfired on him and huge blast sent him and I flying back expect I was sent to Ishgria. My back fit the ground floor as I was surrounded by forest of some kind, my eyes scanned for any life until I notice not so far were a human and demon fighting expect this human killed the demon and began to boast and laughed. Anger surged through my body and the man was now screaming as my black flames swallow him whole, I closed my eyes and let the tears come out as I silently wept for the death of Cassandre, for the death of Aether who died smiling and it was the day I made a vow... A vow to eliminate the humans in Ishgria so that I may create a army... A army to destroy the tainted Gods._

 _I travelled on foot destroying any humans in sight, for once I was glad my demonic appearance give me the looks of a demon making it easier for myself to be hidden, I had bumped into a few demons that had ruled this land like Mara a demon that thought I was weakling before I punished her for thinking something foolish. I then met a certain demon, he was large, he was threatening and he was powerful but I was able to defeat him and win without the cost of anyone dying._

"What is that bring you here God."

"I wish to destroy the Gods of the realm I came from."

"You're willing to destroy your own kind?"

"No... They are not my kind, they are bastard that have nothing but evil in their heart and I made promise to someone that I will destroy the evil in this world, starting with the Gods. Join me, join me on eliminating the Gods and become my General."

"Tell me... Tell me who are you?"

"I am Erevos the God of Destruction and you will be Nirjhar."

"I do not need a name, I have my own."

"As long as I live you will be Nirjhar, I will give you a human form to make it easier."

 _With his help and few demons, we had successfully wiped out the humans in this realm. It wasn't long before a minor God came and tried to end my life but Nirjhar stopped him, this young God was like myself, cast aside and pushed away. I held my hand out to him for him to accept and join me, to leave the kind that held evil and to join a place where he was accepted, a place where he can belong and place where he can call home. He was called Magna and he became one of my Generals he was insane but that didn't matter to us because all of us were insane in our own way._

 _I then met an angel that was sent here to kill the demons by the Gods in truth they wanted to kill him, I watched him slay a demon after demon until his sword broke and soon he was surrounded by demons. His eyes were closed as he was ready for death until the demons saw me approaching them as they stop their attacks. The angel's eyes open and stare shock at my appearance as I approached him, I could see the fear in his eyes seeing as I was tall and my appearance was threatening._

"Who are you?!"

"I am Erevos the God of Destruction, you are Ramiel a recently the newest angel yet powerful but not at the level of Subject X who is merely a child."

"How do you know about him?!"

"That information is private, something outsider shouldn't know."

"What do you want?!"

"Join me."

"What?"

"Did I stutter? I said join me, join my army. Become my General and exact vengeance on the people that threw you to your death, here you will be accepted for who you are, you will have a place to belong. A home, a home that you can call your own."

"Give me a reason why you want destroy the Gods!"

"I made a promise... A promise to a friend that I will eliminate the evil in this world and save the good... A promise that I will keep and the Gods will die first for killing him and her... For killing Aether and Cassandre. This is for vengeance and a promise."

"I..."

"They threw you away because they fear you, they threw you away because they don't need you anymore. They threw you away because they have Subject X a person that they can control to slaughter the human race, if you go back you will die, they will kill you... They will release Subject X on you and then you will perish in his hands, but here you will be accepted, we are equal and no one will be pushed away for what they do. Join me... Join my army."

"... Yes... My Lord, I Ramiel will serve you until the end."

 _Few years passed and I have 6 Generals, one of them being fused with someone but it wasn't enough because Subject X was growing with each power. The Gods had fuse his body to age in a incredible slow rate than an average human giving him time for his powers and skill to increase and I fear that if he not eliminated then the kingdom I built, the people I protected will perish in his path. I made a final decision before the start of the Humans vs the Gods that I will close the portal to Ishgria and face Subject X alone, my Generals did not agree to the plans but they know that Subject X could easily wipe them out because he was of course made to surpass even the strongest of Gods. I walked out of the portal of Ishgria to face Subject X to see him, a mere child with his Snow White hair tied in a ponytail as his red eyes stare straight at me and in his hand was a sword that I never thought I would see again. Aether's white sword laid in his porcelain hand, my eyes narrowed in anger as I raised my black sword, Subject X expression did not change as he got into a stance that reminded me so much of Cassandra's fighting stance. We charged and our blades crashed, his power was still growing but yet it was still powerful, to think that if he achieve full power, what will happen? Magic were thrown as our blades clashed, sparks fly when the two blades clashed. Memories of Aether and Cassandra appear in my head and before I knew it, I felt tears rolling down my face that shocked Subject X as he backed off and stare at me as I tried to stop the flows of tears but I couldn't because this boy, he had the sword of my dead and the fighting style of my first love. I couldn't let him win, I couldn't let him tarnish the style and the sword of my friends and so I let myself snap, I let my anger out and free my insanity._

 _Blood was shed as bright pink blood and my purple blood splattered to the ground, his blood alone remind me of the day that Cassandra die. Rage boil inside of me and with my last bit of strength I used my entire power to wipe him clean, that power alone created a crater but... He survived, he stood wounded and cut but he was alive, breathing and before I knew it. His blade ran through me, the blade that once belong to Aether had pierced my chest, I fell to the floor with a thud and glare at Subject X with rage until he bend down and place his porcelain skin on my cheek his red eyes showing pity, regret and respect._

"Who are you?"

"E... Erevos..."

"Lord Erevos, you will not be forgotten, you were the first of the many challengers that could nearly kill me. You were the only God that was willing to fight me, shame that you will be dying. Tell me, why betray your kind?"

"Revenge... For a promise..."

"... All this for a promise and for revenge?"

"You wouldn't understand... When you're older, you will understand, the pain... The heartbreak, the suffering and the tears..."

"... Let's make a deal... If I experience the same pain you have... If I ever feel the heartbreak, if I feel the joy and happiness then I will leave... I'll leave this world so that the Gods will not use me but first I'm going to reborn you into another vessel because one day, I want to fight you again, I want to see how much of difference we are when I grow."

 _Everything faded to black, the image of everyone fading, the image of Aether and Cassandra fresh in my mind until I saw nothing but darkness, my memories faded away and I lost who I was. My blood, my soul travelled to a young boy who was called Aceton and by that time I was still weak, I could only let him control my powers as I question, who I was and what I am but years passed and I grew stronger and stronger but in the end my vessel died and I was transfer into another little boy. He was called Akuma and when he woke up to know that Aceton was dead, I felt the anger, sadness and the two thing that stood out was heartbreak and vengeance as if I knew this broken feeling. Then his twin came... Her looks, she reminded me of someone... She reminded me of two people yet she has powers that were hidden deep inside until I found something, something that made me want to kill her yet protect her. I didn't know what or why..._

 _They grew into teenagers, that was when I regain bits of my memories each passing year that went by when I finally knew who Angel was... She was Aether reincarnation but had Cassandra blood running through her veins with her powers and... That hidden power... A power sealed away... It was Lucius... It was the bastard that killed Cassandra... Everything made sense now... If he got his hand on her, if he got his hands on Angel... That bastard will kill her and absorb her powers... He will reset time and use it to his advantage, I won't let him win, I'll kill him before he come. I won't let Aether's reincarnation die, I won't let him die, I won't let Cassandra's power fall into the wrongs... I won't let her die... Even if I must hurt her friends even if I must play as the bad guy because I refuse... I refuse to let him win, I just wish that we could go back… Back to us._

 _"Everyday... I missed the two of you, every waking hour I wonder if you both found each other and are happy... I wonder... Do you both miss me? Do you both think of me as your friend? I wonder what you both were to say when you see me now. I wish I could go where the both of you are… I wish… That it was just us three once again."_

 _"Hey Aether? You know it's funny how your reincarnation turns out to be a girl but I guess it because of Cassandra's powers and blood that made her become a girl, don't worry my friend... I won't let her die... I won't kill her even I must die... I refuse to let her fall in Lucius's hand. I refuse to let her powers go into anyones hands…"_

* * *

A image of large black dragon staring down what look to be two bodies that were surrounded by flowers, their eyes were closed as if they were sleeping but the tears in the dragon's eyes said otherwise, Angel's hand tightly held the book as she felt her heart being stab as if someone was reading this with her. _'Erevos…'_ Angel's eyes widen as she look around for anyone until she saw a soft glow in the corner, her eyes widen to see a man with bright blonde hair, golden eyes and pale skin but what stood out was the angelic wings on his back and red line around his neck. His eyes were empty and dull as he stare at her but the way he spoke Erevos's name was filled with sorrow and pain.

' _I'm sorry Erevos… I took her away from you… I left you alone… Now you are paying the crimes because of a promise you kept… I am a foolish friend.'_

"You aren't a foolish friend… Erevos care for you… You were his first friend, he was willing to sacrifice everything for your happiness… In the end he was happy."

' _... You are truly right… You truly are my reincarnation even if Cass's power affected your gender and abilities but I couldn't ask for any better… Tell Erevos… I miss him too.'_

Angel stared as the man smiled before he faded leaving a golden dust, a small smile on her face as she turned back to the book. Her heart felt lighter as if a huge burden has been pushed off of her chest, while Zephyr and Alyut tried to calm down from shock of seeing a dead God and knowing Angel was reincarnation of that said God while being targeted by Lord Lucius.

"... Aether was a strong man… He died protecting what he loved… He died protecting what he believed in… He is truly a kind man… May he rest in peace."

* * *

 **Aaaaaaaaaaah I hope you enjoy this because goddamn this shit is long, I was writing it in class and almost got caught… Now if you all excuse me, I have to go back to the offers shit and get fucking 299 AP AGAIN!**

 **-sobs- daaaaaaaaaaaamn it!**


	34. Chapter 26 (Final)

**This is the final chapter and probably worse… Sorry everyone I just have this major headache and work is piling up and god Math is being a bitch and jeez. Anyway I hope you enjoy this last chapter because this is the end.**

 **Play any sad song.**

* * *

 _Chapter 26_

Angel burst out of the door and ran but her eyes caught sight of the gate that was slammed shut, her eyes widen as she helplessly looked around until the sound couple of heavy footsteps echoed, she quickly turned to gasp out loud to see the whole group but Akuma as they were struggling to quickly leave the mansion. Their eyes looked up to widen to see Angel before they quickly made their way as their body was beaten and bruised. The dolls in the basket looked around for any signs of escape when they notice a hole in the wall, big enough for a person to fit through, Bestie waved her small hands to the hole which Angel and the group caught sight before they quickly make their way to the hole in the wall. The sound of Fang's screams turn in laughter until sound of two more people start laughing while the dark purple moon glowed ominously above them, everyone quickly crawl out one by one before they sprinted down the road until they saw Angel turning to the forest before they followed her.

"Angel what are you doing?!" Cecelia cried out as the group struggle to keep up with her, the basket in Angel's hand rocked harshly as the dolls struggle to stay in the basket while the said girl kept running blindly but as if some spiritual force was guiding her down the path. The group's felt concern in their hearts as some of them had to drag Tatsura who was to wounded to even stand or Auren, Auriel and Vernil, Angel turned her head back slightly to see one of the important person of her life was missing.

"Where's my brother?!"

"He stayed behind to stall them-"

 **"ANGEL YOU CAN'T RUN FOREVER"** Everyone's eyes widen when they heard Alex's voice roared out as the sound of footsteps start gaining on them until Claude burst out from the tree, his black hair and golden eyes gaze at them, his spear in hand as he went to swipe at them but Alex became barrelling and tackling Claude by accident as the two crashed to the floors **"What the fucks is wrong with you?!"** The sound of Claude shouting could be heard in the distance with the sound of Alex's voice rising. **"You try to control this fucking man's body! He a stubborn man! He willing to hurt her friends but when she around he going to stop us!"** Their voices became distant as they ran further until the sight of a waterfalls with what to be ancient ruins and sight of a door sealed shut nearby.

"Angel what are you doing! We can't stay here!" Mark snapped as he tightly held Evelyne's hand as he had to dragged her but Angel didn't listen as she quickly rush toward the door as each of the dolls began to climb out and tried to push the door open, everyone stare horrified at the sight of nonliving things moving until the sound of twig being snapped cause Ace, Percival, Zeto, Lugina and Noah to go up front of the group while the other ushered everyone away from the dark forest, the sight of three head of black as they walk out of the forest, their bright yellow gaze stare at them as their sclera turn back to its black colour with a sickening grins on each of their face, battle axe, a spear and a newly mechanic giant hammer **(think of Eulu or Erza hammers)** both of the weapons stained with blood by the last fight but the sight Blizzard's figure was nowhere seen. Karl quickly handed Tatsura in Ignis's arms as he turned to Angel and was ready to shout for her until Blizzard's figure appeared from the shadows, his double bladed scythe in hand as his eight pupils stare at everyone before he let a sickening smile.

 **"Angel stop this foolishness and come back"** Blizzard's voice boomed as if the sound of eight voices were mixed together. **"Refuse and they will die."** Everyone became tense as all eyes landed on Angel who had her back turned and was facing the door, the dolls surround the front of legs and held their tiny weapons up as they glare at everyone. **"How foolish..."** Blizzard took a step forward until a edge of scythe blade was around his neck causing the demonic man to growl while everyone stood shock to see another scythe that was around Blizzard's neck. The scythe had exact same appearance as Blizzard's double blade but expect it only had one blade and another user who appeared faded but his gaze stare angrily at everyone.

 _"If any of you want to live then help Angel get this door open."_ The man spoke, his fade figure quickly pushed Blizzard into the crowd back to his brothers who glare at the man, his silver eyes twinkle while his faded brown hair was ruffled by the wind while the man position himself in front of them blocking the four fallen from reaching them.

"Who are you?!" Seria snapped as Elise checked of any wounds on anybody while Paris quickly aided Angel into trying to open the ancient door as she carefully avoiding stepping on the dolls that return back to try to push the door open. The man glanced back while his silver gaze ensnared everyone by its strange colour before those silver eyes gaze back to Blizzard and others as he glare at them.

 _"My name doesn't matter, what matter is that I'm here to stall them from killing you all or from a demon that control them like a puppet and I'm here to get Angel to open that door while trying to bring my one friend back from this demon's grasp. Don't get me wrong, I hate all of you beside Angel for causing this, if Tatsura's brother hadn't been so curious about them then none of this would happen. If Tatsura hadn't been fuel with revenge, none of you would be in this position so if you think it's their fault, it's not, it's her and his fault."_

"How dare you blame them for this!" Locus snapped angrily as he made sure that Auriel wasn't slipping as he glare at the figure but only to be silent when the man stare at Locus with threatening look, his scythe raised and pointed at them as the group paused and felt a chill climb down their spines to see silver and golden eyes staring at them, Kuro held the other side of Auriel while he sent angry glare at Locus for snapping.

" _You don't know the true story, you don't know anything at all. You are only foolish humans that could not see the tragic in everything, this is why I hated humans because of your stupidity, if you want my help then you shut up and get the door open."_ The man snapped as he turned to the four males before launching himself at them before a huge fight began as the faded man dodge their attacks while keeping them away from the group and on their toes.

Kuroi quickly rushed over and began helping Paris and Angel with the door while the others stood and watched shocked as they turned to stare at the three who struggle to open the door. "You can't be serious?! What good will the door do?!" Mark snapped only for Zeto smacked him across the head while he gently set Vernil down on the floor before running over and began trying to push the door open as Lugina ran over and began helping before glaring at everyone. "I don't know about all of you but I rather not fucking die by those fucks!" Lugina grunted as slowly each and everyone began trying to push the door open while Evelyne had tend to Tatsura, Auriel, Auren and Vernil.

The dolls began running around looking for anything to get the door until the sight of paper airplane sticking out of the bush caught their attention as Dion, Hadaron and Kuda ran over to the paper airplane, the sound of Alex screeching could be heard while pink blood was splattered on the floor but the few of the groups looked back to be horrified to see the scythe dug deep in Alex's shoulder before the faded man had to take the scythe out and quickly move away as Blizzard went to strike him down while Fang and Claude ran to Alex as his shoulder slowly became covered in ice as it covered giant gash in his shoulder preventing him from healing, Fang and Claude moved quickly as they began removing the growing ice on Alex's shoulder to prevent it from spreading.

" _They must return demon, they will disappear if they don't."_ The man spoke as the scythes clashed while the earth beneath them crack, the demonic male growled before he swung again before clashing back again to the original scythe. _"I know you want revenge, I know you worry about them but this is not the answer."_

 **"DON'T SPEAK LIKE YOU UNDERSTAND FOOL, YOU LEFT US AND NOW SHE WOULD NOT BE HERE IF SHE SUCCEED!"**

" _Even though he doesn't want this to happen, she want this and he willing to give this up for her. They are willing to give up for her so now stop this nonsense!"_

Hadaron grasped the paper airplane before dragging it down as Dion opened it to reveal a light orb, Kuda grasped the orb from Dion before sprinting his way to Angel while the other two ran after him, Percival noticed the three dolls approaching with a orb as he called out to the others who stopped pushing the door and watch as the three dolls climb up on Angel and handed her a orb, she quickly turned to the door as she was about to slipped it in the socket of the door the sound of Evelyne screaming in shocked cause everyone to stop and tense as they turned to see Akuma with a knife to his neck, his body beaten and bruised while he was on his knees with Fang holding the knife to his neck before the male cackled darkly.

 **"If you don't want him dead then give us the orb!"** Fang spoke as the group glare at Fang but Angel couldn't move as she was conflicted, her heart beat raced but it cracked when she saw Akuma smiled gently at her, his hand inched towards Fang's wrist that caught the group's attention as their eyes widen before Akuma sent them closed eyed smile as his eyes slowly open to only show sadness and pain.

"That door must be very special if they are trying to stop you… I don't want to be a burden… I want you to be free… I want you fly and if this is the option then so be it… Just don't forget… I love you sis." Akuma spoke out loudly as his hand grasped Fang's wrist and in a flash, the knife had slitted Akuma's throat, his body fell to the floor while red blood pooled around the grass, staining it bright green shade into red. Angel felt everything broke, the golden eye on her right return to sky blue as tears fell from her eyes while the group were shocked as they were processing it, processing everything as they stare at the lifeless corpse of Akuma.

"A **k** U **m** A?" Fang's voice began to rumble as his golden eyes flash from and red and blue while his black hair was slowly fading to white, his body trembled as his knees give out on him causing him to land on his knees and the bloody knife to slip away from his hand as his bloody hands rolled Akuma's body to the side and shook him but the younger male didn't move or react. " **H** e **Y** w **A** k **E** u **P**." He whispered quietly as tears began to build up in his eyes while he tried to process everything. "Y **o** U **w** E **r** E **n** 'T **s** U **p** P **o** S **e** T **o** D **i** E." A bright light surround Fang as tears fell from his eyes, his black hair return back to it's snow white and his eyes returning back to red and blue while the dark and insanity voice disappear only to be replace by the sound of a broken child. "Akuma I'm sorry… I'm sorry! Please come back, please I promise I won't let them come back! I promise I won't hurt anyone more so come back!" Fang wailed as some of the group had to bite back their insults towards the male as they watch the man wailed for Akuma to come back.

" _Fang if you want Akuma back then help them open the door!"_

The faded man shouted as his scythe made contact with Alex's battle axe before moving from the spear and the double blade scythe from hitting his form, Fang sniffled and wipe away the tears but they kept pouring as he looked at Angel his eyes red and puffy before he stood up, grab the knife and ran over causing the group to stiffen but he ran past them and grab the orb before forcefully inserting the orb in the hole of the door, he position the knife above his wrist and slitted it as the pink blood began to ooze out before it slowly flow around before drenching the light orb in it colour as the earth beneath them rumbled. Fang turned away before he dashed off and pounced on Blizzard's back and drove his knife in the male's shoulder until he was thrown off. The sound of the door clicking caused the group to turn and watch the door open, the sound of giant hammer taking trees down brought their attention to see Fang who had gotten his hammer back but with raged in his eyes as he and Alex were clashing while the flames and stones began to flow around them.

"We have to go now." Auren grunted as he slowly stood up before collapsing while Zeto and Locus ran over and wrap their arms around Auren and helped him up while Ignis picked up Akki before ushering Mizuki and other until a barrier appeared and block them but Angel and the dolls from entering. Kuro's eyes widen as he looked around before he try to get through the barrier but only to be sent flying back as Angel watch them with her eyes widen. "What is this...?" Auriel muttered quickly but the earth began to quake bringing them back as they turn and stare at the faded man and Blizzard glowing a white light.

 _"Angel you must run now! Quickly and achieve what is rightfully yours!"_

 **"LEON YOU WILL NOT WIN!"**

 _"You had already lost, she will achieve the last piece and they will no longer be in this world to fade."_

 **"THE PATH SHE IS GOING WILL BE WORSE THAN THE FATE TO DISAPPEAR HERE!"**

 _"Everything she does is for them, every blood she spilled is for them, every breath she take is for them. She is willing to give anything for them because that who she is, she is not controlled by her goal or emotions because of Aether, Cassandra's powers does not sway her, the blood of the Ackerman can no longer contain her. Angel Kiyo is no longer who she was in the past or the present, the moment she wanted them back is the day she is no longer human."_

The earth beneath them began to shook violently as both Leon and Blizzard's body began to glow in bright white light that began swallowing everything in it path but the cave of the ruin itself as Angel watched everyone fade into light before the door slammed closed. The dolls all stared up at Angel before they each left one by one deeper into the ruins leaving the young girl to stand shock, she closed her eyes and turned away the tears were no longer there as she had cried every last tears and there was no more for her to cry. She slowly began to move forward, slowly each memories she had regain flood her entire mind, each death played in her head each last moment played in her head until she finally reached to the end were a statue of a man with a sword that looked like her stood proudly but there were many people that were standing around. Each had the same image of the dolls but were more human looking, they all stared at Angel as more people came out of hiding, they all stared at Angel with look of sadness in them.

"Angel this is the end of the road, this world was destroyed." A man spoke that resemble of Tazer as the statue began to give a faint glow.

"It's time to go home now." A man that look exactly like Quaid said as he held his hand out, Angel looked around as the room was filled with people that look like the dolls and some of them were new faces, she shook her head and held her hand out as everything flashed in white engulfing everyone.

* * *

Bright sky blue eyes opened to the sunlight, the sound of the birds chirping as the person sat up, her long white hair falling to the side, her eyes scanned to see a pushed wolf until she heard a loud gasp as her eyes travelled to a woman who was shocked before the woman turned to the hall and began yelling.

"Doctor! She woke up!

From another place a girl stood watching the scene unfold in a lake, a smile on her face until she felt a hand on her shoulder, she turned her head as her white hair flow and the bright sky blue eyes twinkled in sadness as she stare up at the cold red eyes that held kindness before she turned away and watch her lookalike was crushed in hug by someone with dark demonic look.

"I'm glad that I could reset time in her world and that we were able to return their bodies back to them..."

"... I'm sorry... If we had found your memories sooner, this wouldn't have happen you wouldn't feel heartbreak and you wouldn't be fated for this."

"This was no one fault... It never was and never will be anyone's fault."

"But you know the consequences to bring your world back..."

"Yes... I know... That why I went through with this."

"... Your mother and father aren't happy with this."

"It can't be help... I made my choice..."

"I wish I could do something... I am meant to be the strongest person alive and yet I can't stop fate like this."

"No one can and that why I went through it because if someone like you were to stop me then I will never get them back... I want them back even if I no longer... Can be at their side."

"Do you really want to go through this? Do you want to erase your entire existence from their life? Do you wish to walk this path alone and watch from afar as you suffer the darkness alone?"

"Yes... My life is nothing without them, even if I restarted the world like it was then everything will repeat itself and nothing will change. I am the sole reason why Erevos had awaken, I am Aether's descented, I hold Cassandra's powers in my blood, I am Lord Lucius's sacrifice because of the power of himself inside of me. I am everything that Erevos hates and love, I am what you all hated, I am no longer human because of the powers I have used... I have the blood of the Gods that now run in my veins. I am a monster that wished for death on humans..."

"But you are still Angel... You are still the innocent kind girl."

"Not any more, the moment I jumped off that cliff and use that spell. The innocence shatter to dust, I am a God now... A ruthless God that wish for humans to die."

"But do you want them dead?"

"... No but it doesn't change the fact that I became what the humans hated and fear."

"... I'm sorry."

"I'm fine... It's time for me to go... Can you keep an eye on Akuma and everyone?"

"Of course..."

"Thank you for trying to help… At least… I was able to free you from it's curse, at least I was able to put the monster in Fang to long slumber. None of you will suffer any more in this realm of those who cannot move on."

"But now you battle your own demons alone…"

"I am fine… I'll see you soon Blizzard, tell everyone that I will see them later."

"No goodbyes?"

"I don't believe in goodbye, because goodbyes always means forever, right now I'm just not here for a bit."

* * *

"Oi Karl hurry the fuck up we're late enough already shit head, those asses won't sit still because your fucking slow- Ack! Hey watch where you're going you fucker!"

"My apologies... I didn't mean to bump into you."

"You better be!"

"Akuma that rude! Say sorry to the young lady!"

"Tch fuck you Karl, look miss- Where did she fucking go? Jeez what a creepy bitch!"

"I found her quite beautiful."

"Seriously? Your such a weirdo Karl."

"That rude Akuma, now we're late because of you."

"Don't blame me you asshat!"

A girl with long white snow hair slowly appear out of thin air, her bright blue gaze watch sadly a small smile on her lips as she watch the two walk off to meet up with bunch of people she called friends. She look down at her small hand and stare at the golden mark that had engraved itself on the back of her hand that took shape of a flame mark **(I'm going to use K Project Mark from the Red Clan)**. Her eyes filled with sorrow but she smiled and turned away as she give a final glance back before she walked away and slowly faded back into the air. Akuma quickly turned back to find no one, his eyes narrowed as he felt his heart clenched as if he was missing something.

"Akuma what the hell are you thinking?"

"... Nothing."

"You're a little calm."

"It's nothing, I thought I forgot someone but it was nothing."

"If you say so."

 _Even if I must sacrifice my life, my dream, my hope and my everything just so that everyone can be happy… I don't mind that I will be alone… I don't mind being forgotten… I don't mind that I will be broken… Because in the end… Their lives are worth it… They're worth it… One day… We'll meet again… But… It won't be as friends…_

* * *

 **Okay this is the ending of Flightless, no happy ending here. Anyways if you all want a Part 3 I will post it on the poll and you can pick from 3 selection, which has yes with other ocs, yes but no other ocs or none.**


End file.
